Nadie como tu
by Noctelocusta650
Summary: Tras compartir mas de 4 años de noviazgo. Rukia se da cuenta que Ichigo el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada no la ama. Cuando ellos y sus amigos hacen un viaje a la playa el corazón de Rukia termina por romperse cansada de esperar algo que jamas va a pasar termina con Ichigo dejándolo en total desconcierto. Si el no esta enamorado de Rukia ¿Porque le molesta verla con otro?
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

Nadie como tú

Prologo

 _Mi suerte y mi castigo fue quererte_

El silencio de la noche era interrumpido por el sonido de las olas al romperse y a pesar de eso aun eras capaz de escuchar tus pensamientos, no había muchas personas en la playa y las pocas que estaban eran solo parejas, con el trasero en la arena igual que tu disfrutaban de la imagen de aquella luna llena en medio de aquel cielo estrellado, el escenario perfecto para una pareja enamorada pensaste de inmediato.

-Valla mierda- Tu pensamiento al parecer no se quedó en tu mente, de inmediato la pareja que estaba a lado tuyo te observa perpleja, tu solo te encojes de hombros Soda pop como si una pareja gringa fuera a intimidarte, de pronto la chica te observa con demasiada atención y nota las lágrimas que caen por tus pálidas mejillas, las limpias con algo de brusquedad nunca te ha gustado que te miren mientras lloras, te levantas y empiezas a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

Sientes como tus pequeños pies se sumen en la arena supiste que fue una buena idea quitarte los tacones, los cargas en tu mano izquierda y mientras el viento juega con tu cabello y vestido te das cuenta que luces algo patética. Sueltas un suspiro mientras nuevas lagrimas salen de tus enormes ojos violetas, tu maquillaje por el que tanto te esmeraste esta arruinado te abrazas a ti misma y no porque haga frio, estas en Los Cabos hace unos 30º pero dentro de ti… todo esta tan frio..

Te detienes cuando visualizas el muelle a unos pocos metros de ti, Orihime va a matarte por haber salido del bar y haber caminado hasta llegar el muelle, lanzas una risa irónica que solo provoca que te tachen de loca.

En ese momento empiezas a cuestionarte ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de Ichigo? Hablar de eso te molesta y te emociona al tiempo y tú sabes la razón Soda pop

Si Ichigo fuera Frodo tu serias Sam y lo llevarías a la Montaña del Destino en tus hombros, Si Ichigo fuera Ronaldo tu serias Bale y lo apoyarías en la media cancha, Si Ichigo fuera Luffy tu serias Nami y lo ayudarías a encontrar el One Piece

Te ríes con esa última comparación miras el mar que en ese momento parece más inmenso sueltas un sollozo que ni siquiera intentas frenar, escondes tu cara entre tus manos al darte cuenta…

No importa Soda pop. No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo mucho que te arregles para él, no importa lo mucho que lo ames

Ichigo no te ama y nunca va a amarte, tus hombros tiemblan debido a tu lastimoso llanto. Cuando logras calmarte un poco, limpias con tu dorso las últimas lágrimas incluso sorbes por la nariz y cuando alzas tú mirada un brillo aparece en tus ojos, es pequeño pero es fuerte.

Decisión. Una firme decisión se refleja en ellos Soda pop

-O-

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?- Las personas miraban incrédulas al grupo de tres personas que bombardeaban al pobre chico de cabello naranja, en especial a ese pelirrojo que lo sujetaba con fuerza de su camisa

-Ya te dije que no se ¡Carajo!- El fornido chico de cabello estrafalario se liberó bruscamente del agarre de su amigo, les dedico una mirada de desdén –Solo empezó con otra de sus mierdas insulto a Karuta y luego se largó ¿contento?- Cuestiono sarcásticamente –Ahora si ya terminaron quisiera regresar y terminar mi maldito trago- Los miro por última vez ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de las dos mujeres presentes, así como ignoro las miradas de las personas que pasaban por ahí; se adentró en el bar y busco con la mirada a cierta pelirroja

Afuera Orihime, Renji y su novia Tatsuki se miraban preocupados

-Iré a buscarla- Renji dio dos pasos cuando una delicada mano haciendo que se volteara encontrándose con unos ojos grises

-Deberíamos dejarla sola, este viaje no ha resultado lo que tenía planeado- Retiro su mano y suspiro mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja pensado en lo triste que se sentiría su amiga

-Orihime tiene razón Renji- El pelirrojo miro a su novia con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, ella no solía meterse en los problemas de Ichigo y Rukia –Le vendrá bien estar sola un tiempo, ya sabes para pensar. El muchacho soltó un bufido dándole la razón a su novia y a su amiga los tres entraron de nuevo en el bar

Orihime camino hacia su prometido que miraba con algo de escrutinio y burla a las personas que bailaban, sus ojos verdes brillaron en cuanto la miraron, Renji y Tatsuki fueron a la terraza probablemente a fumar mientras Ishida besaba una vez más a su novia

La noche pasó rápido, lo cual suele suceder cuando uno ingiere alcohol cuando llego la hora de irse el grupo de amigos acompañados por cierta pelirroja subió a dos taxis, no tardaron más de 30 minutos en llegar a su hotel

Cada pareja fue a su habitación excepto Ichigo que besaba de manera demandante a Karuta en el lobby del hotel

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- la chica hizo un puchero y el muchacho acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa ladeada

-Te vera mañana temprano lo prometo, además no quiero que Renji o alguno de los muchachos te hagan algo- acaricio su cadera fascinado por las curvas de su.. ejem lo que sea que ella fuera

Karuta solo rodo los ojos, sabía que Ichigo era leal a sus adorados amigos, se besaron por última vez después se despidieron

Ichigo camino a su habitación, aunque todos estaban como pareja él había pedido una habitación lejos de Rukia buscaba en su bolsillo la tarjeta magnética cuando vio la pequeña y frágil figura del su prometida fuera de su puerta

-Rukia- estaba sorprendido no esperaba verla hasta mañana al medio día- Escucha no tengo ganas de discutir y ya es tarde est-

-Quiero terminar- Kurosaki abrió sus ojos y aunque quiso evitarlo su boca se abrió ligeramente

-¿Qué?- cuestiono de inmediato

-Quiero terminar- la voz de aquella mujer sonaba tan segura que Ichigo pensó que estaba borracho

-Estas bromeando- dijo enseguida

Ella sonrió y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del muchacho- No, no estoy bromeando esto- la morena señalo la distancia que había entre los dos- No tiene futuro, tu ni siquiera me soportas- negó en silencio y clavo sus enormes ojos en los de el- Ya no quiero estar contigo Ichigo- quería decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, miro esos ojos que muchas veces lo habían visto con cariño y amor, se veían tan distantes y fríos. Ella lo dejo solo y el solo esperaba que ella volteara a verlo.

Oh Rey… ¿Sientes eso? Se llama rechazo


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

1

 _Lo tuyo fue el orgullo y la melancolía. Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería_

El constante flasheo provoca que entrecierres los ojos, nunca te ha gustado ser el centro de atención, pero tu familia nunca ha entendido eso o si Soda Pop?

Miras a tu hermano, responde con tal maestría y naturalidad las constantes preguntas de los reporteros y periodistas de revistas del corazón parece como si no le incomodara que alguien más este tomando su lugar pero Byakuya es un maestro es disimular lo que siente ¿no Soda pop? De repente uno de ellos pregunta sobre su relación con Bambietta Basterbine.

-No pienso hablar de mi vida privada- sonríes cuando el periodista se encoge de hombros al escuchar la voz de ultratumba de Byakuya es por ese tipo de cosas que odias las ruedas de prensa, intentas prestar atención se supone que has escuchado cada palabra que se ha dicho hasta ahora ¿no?

Es un día importante después de todo, empresas Kageyoshi anuncia a su próximo líder y la familia Kuchiki celebra el regreso de Koga Kuchiki tu hermano mayor; aprietas los dientes con fuerza e intentas disimular la mueca de desagrado que él te provoca nunca te llevaste bien con el, ni siquiera cuando eran niños

-Srta. Kuchiki ¿Qué opina sobre la decisión de nombrar a Koga el nuevo líder de la empresa Kageyoshi?

Tus enormes ojos se abren ligeramente y algo de aire sale de tus pulmones, de reojo miras a Koga sus ojos verdes te observan como queriendo leer tu mente. Lo detestas

"Opino que es un desgraciado interesado en usurpar el lugar que le corresponde a Byakuya , opino que es un hijo de puta que se hace llamar mi hermano y se aprovecha de la debilidad de mi abuelo. Koga renuncio a su familia el dia que se fue a América"

Eso es lo que piensas Soda pop pero no es una buena respuesta, respiras con tranquilidad pasas la lengua por tus labios sientes el brillo labial en tu lengua. "Que asco"

-Empresas Kageyoshi a destacado por sus loables y respetados lideres ahora que Ginrei Kuchiki se retira, estoy convencida de que Koga llevara por el mejor camino la empresa de mi familia

Tu respuesta parece satisfacer a todos, en el mundo en donde vives las apariencias lo son todo notas como Byakuya te dedica una sonrisa pequeñísima y eso es suficiente para hacerte feliz Soda pop, después de todo este dia es muy oscuro para ambos. El tiempo paso rápido despues de esa incomoda pregunta en un momento te encuentras posando junto con los 3 hombres y nuevamente las ganas de noquear a Koga te invaden como un torbellino

Resiste Soda pop

Como Ginrei quería poner al tanto a Koga sobre la situación de la empresa, Byakuya y tu regresan al enorme caserón que llaman casa, aunque tu hermano deba regresar con tu abuelo insiste en llevarte y tu no replicas. Por eso ahora estas en un mercedes observando las pobladas calles de Karakura

-Rukia- tu atención ahora se centra en el miras sus ojos grises, el contacto no dura mas de 5 segundos el regresa su atención a al camino- Ahora que Koga regreso quiero pedirte tu total discreción, no podemos dejar que la familia Kuchiki se vea rodeada de rumores sin sentido

-¿Sin sentido? Koga se fue por 5 años renegó de su familia y ahora de buenas a primeras se convierte en el líder de la empresa- jamás podrías decir eso en voz alta aunque quisieras, se lo dices a el porque sabes que tienes razón notas como aprieta el volante

-Eso no tiene importancia, Ginrei decidió que fuera Koga quien fuera su sucesor y no podemos hacer otra cosa mas que obedecerlo- ¿quieres preguntar no es cierto Soda pop?

-¿Acaso no te molesta?- bien ya lo hiciste…espera la bomba

La respuesta de tu hermano no llega de inmediato, parece un autómata y supiste entonces que tocaste una de sus pocas fibras sensibles y quien no estaría molesto, Ginrei le había prometido a Byakuya ese puesto y ahora que Koga regreso solo lo descarto como si nada, tu hermano suspira y te mira con sus diminutas sonrisas que solo te pertenecen

-Lo hace y mucho pero tengo mi orgullo y no voy a permitir que nadie vea eso- su rostro se relaja y sabes que estará bien, el es fuerte igual que tu Soda pop

Llegas despues de lo que te parece una eternidad tu solo miras aburrida la mansión Kuchiki esta encuentra a las afueras de Karakura, tu siempre te sentiste encerrada en ese lugar a pesar de que era enorme quizá por eso siempre estas en el jardín

Bajas de inmediato ansiando quitarte desesperadamente los tacones y falda de tubo que entorpecen tus pasos, intentas no tropezar saludas cortésmente a Sasakibe el te responde con su habital "Bienvenida señorita" te diriges a las escaleras estas tan cerca Soda Pop puedes sentirlo…

-Rukia- solo has subido dos escalones cuando tu hermano te llama, te encuentras con su mirada reprobatoria- No corras como una chiquilla

-Lo siento Nii-sama- jamás te castigaría lo sabes muy a su manera te quiere- Solo estaba muy ansiosa fue un dia de muchas emociones

-Lo se, esta noche vendrán a cenar nuestros socios mayoritarios asi como los Saotome y los Inoue- Oh oh ¿será posible que las cosas empeoren? –Esta noche se anunciara tu compromiso con Kurosaki Ichigo

Por un momento sientes vacío tu estómago y sientes algo muy extraño en tu pecho…emoción, ansiedad ni siquiera puedes ponerle nombre. Byakuya sigue hablando dándote indicaciones sobre que hacer, que decir y que no decir termina diciendo que debe reunirse con Bambietta para comer.

Sonries como tonta al verlo, subes las escaleras y tan solo entrando a tu cuarto, ese lugar tan tuyo pintado de color blanco con un enorme árbol de sakura en una esquina cuyas ramas parecen extenderse hacia el resto de las paredes, al lado de tu cama están pintados pequeños conejos que parecen querer correr hacia la cama, no es de sorprenderse adoras los conejos asi como dibujar y a pesar de tener un enorme librero lleno de libros, mangas y la colección de dvd de "Chappy: aventuras en el bosque" a pesar de que tienes 21 años aun miras los domingos la serie animada.

Te deshaces de los tacones y la falda caminado en braguitas con la camisa aun puesta te diriges hacia tu tocador, empiezas a quitarte uno a uno todos los pasadores que usaron para crear ese moño que te hacia lucir mayor, quitas el ultimo y ese mechón cae en medio de tus ojos reclamando su lugar en tu rostro masajeas un poco tu cabeza; tu cabello a crecido mucho ya sobrepaso tus hombros pero aun no tienes ganas de cortarlo frunces los labios y retiras el brillo, quitándote la camisa buscas algo más cómodo que ponerte

Nada como relajarse Soda Pop

Despues de ponerte unos minúsculos shorts y una blusa sin mangas con el estampado del conejo chappy en ella, enciendes tu Ipod y pones tu lista predilecta en este y el opening 14 de One Piece retumba en tus oídos sonríes y sin querer empiezas a mover tu cadera y tararear la canción buscas tu block y tus lápices empiezas a buscar una navaja tan solo para darle algo de punta a tus lápices, comienzas con movimientos suaves pero estos se intensifican

-Maldita sea mi suerte- aun cuando ya paso 1 hora y escuchas una de tus canciones favoritas, aun puedes ver la estúpida cara sonriente de Koga en tu mente.

¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con tu hermano? Tu abuelo te había preguntado eso hoy en la mañana

-Porque es un pendejo interesado- otra vez hablas sola, pero eso ya es normal nunca te a agradado. Cuando Rei Kuchiki, tu madre las tuvo a ti y a tu hermana gemela nadie se lleno de mucha emoción viniendo de una familia donde era mejor tener varones para que el apellido Kuchiki prevalecería tu infancia se limito a tutores y clases en casa, aunque fuiste una pequeña muy consentida junto con tu gemela. Tu y Hisana se llevaban 5 años con Byakuya y 8 con Koga de modo que ninguno de ellos compartió mucho con ustedes, ella fue tu mejor amiga tu alma gemela.

Aunque ya pasaron 6 años desde su muerte aun la extrañas ¿no Soda pop?

-Mierda!- te hiciste un corto en tu pulgar pero ya tienes la punta que deseabas tomas tu block y lápices, sales descalza de tu cuarto, no importa en realidad no hay nadie que pueda regañarte tan solo imaginar hacia donde te diriges tu humor despreocupado vuelve en esos momentos caminas por el pasillo doblas a la izquierda y vas tan concentrada en seguir el ritmo de canción que no notas a la mujer que se aproxima hacia ti con un montón de sabanas

-Ahhh!- el golpe entre las dos fue inminente, las sabanas volaron y tu trasero termino en el suelo, reaccionas al ver a la mujer prácticamente arrodillándose pidiendo tu perdón y averiguando si no quieres algún tipo de desinflamante para tu trasero. Te sonries al ver de quien se trata- Kiyone- la llamas sin embargo ella no deja de hablar una pequeña venita furiosa se asoma en tu frente- Kiyone!- gritas y haces que ella se sobresalte- Estoy bien y no te preocupes no estoy enojada- le sonríes intentando calmarla

-¿De verdad? Lo siento no me fije por donde iba- ambas se pusieron de pie le ayudaste a recoger aunque ella se negó, tomaste tus cosas y seguiste tu camino… o eso pretendías hasta que

-Etto… Señorita…- volteas y solo alzas una ceja- Ejem.. emm Rukia-san- sabes que ella y su hermana pueden llamarte por tu nombre aunque a veces lo olviden

-¿Que pasa Kiyone?- cuestionas al ver que ella habla atropelladamente, lo cual te provoca ternura

-Escuche que hoy se anuncia su compromiso- te mira con miedo, temiendo que haya dicho algo incorrecto.

Adiós al buen humor Soda Pop

Respiras y aunque lo intentas no puedes evitar que una sonrisa triste se posara en tus labios y tus ojos se aguaran- Asi es pero no tienes de que preocuparte, nada va a cambiar- no dejas que ella diga algo mas sigues caminando llegas al cuarto y el olor a pintura te invade, ese lugar, donde nadie a entrado es donde pasas la mayoría del tiempo. Suspiras apenas cierras la puerta y dejas el block junto con los lápices en una pequeña mesa, el lugar está lleno de pinturas y pinceles asi como pequeñas brochas y cuadros de retratos, paisajes, personajes de One piece y Chappy el conejo son tuyos este es tu mundo, clavas la vista en el tripie que esta al fondo con un lienzo en blanco.

No tiene caso pensar en cosas que aun no han pasado o mas específicamente que pasaran esta noche, tomas tu Ipod dispuesta a distraerte la lista aleatoria pone a Dawn Avenue y te relajas buscando en el block el ultimo dibujo que hiciste. ¿Por qué Kiyone te recordó tu compromiso? Debería ser algo que te alegrara, deberías estar emocionada, deberías estar feliz.

-El debería estar enamorado- susurras cuando encuentras el dibujo, cualquiera que no te conociera te llamaría arrogante por dedicar unas 15 páginas a un autorretrato pero sabes que no eres tu la mujer que esta en los dibujos. Es Hisana.

Con suma delicadeza empiezas a trazar preguntándote si tu compromiso con Ichigo será algo bueno, su noviazgo si es que puede llamarse noviazgo, no es mas que una apariencia, un arreglo que hizo tu padre. Tú no tienes problemas Soda Pop te enamoraste de el cuando tenias 13 años y lo has querido siempre es el quien no ve en ti más que una chiquilla que le roba el tiempo.

-O-

Los coordinados pasos resonaban en el marmolado piso, las mujeres de distintas edades volteaban y suspiraban ensoñadas, los hombres veían con envidia al muchacho que caminaba hacia los elevadores. ¿Y él? No hacía más que sonreír arrogante disfrutando de la atención, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron espero caballerosamente que las mujeres salieran dedicándoles una sexy sonrisa que les provoco un sonrojo, se miró en el reflejo observando el traje negro haciendo que sus hombros se vieran más anchos, saco su mano de uno sus bolsillos y apretó el botón que lo llevaría al ultimo piso.

Ichigo Kurosaki era un joven afortunado, con 1.80, rasgos varoniles perfectos, músculos marcados sin llegar a ser exagerados, un precioso color de ojos ocre, un cabello extravagante color naranja y el eterno ceño fruncido que lo hacía verse sexy y la cualidad de un líder nato destinado a triunfar hacían del joven Kurosaki un hombre sumamente atractivo. Con solo 23 años era el heredero de la empresa Engetsu.

No había nada que opacara su destino de convertir la empresa de su abuelo en la mejor del país. Excepto cierta familia que estaba por encima de su apellido

El elevador se detuvo el joven se arregló la corbata sus pasos atrajeron la atención de las personas que estaban en ese piso, pero no de la secretaria que estaba dándole la espalda se acercó con sigilo apoyo sus manos en la mesa para poder llegar a su oído

-Nanao- su voz sonó tan ronca que un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven haciendo que brincara ligeramente

-Sr Kurosaki!- la morena se volteo ligeramente sonrojada, acomodándose sus lentes mientras el muchacho frente suyo reia intentando controlarse poniendo su mano en su boca

-Nanao, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo solo llámame Ichigo- el joven se recargo en la mesa tratando de parecer indiferente mientras observaba la pequeña planta en el escritorio- Nos conocemos de años

-Eso no seria correcto y quítate de mi escritorio estoy trabajando- el pelinaranja entonces se paro derecho dejando ver todo su metro ochenta, la morena carraspeo un poco antes de verlo- Su padre lo esta esperando

El solo chasqueo la lengua, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia-Gracias Nanao

Ichigo ingreso a la oficina. Nanao que había trabajado para la familia Kurosaki desde hace algunos años conocía a Ichigo, sabia que una buena persona algo arrogante y obstinado pero no era malo.

El joven entro con precaución a la oficina sus anchos hombros estaban tensos sus ojos y oídos alerta de cualquier movimiento, derecha, izquierda, al frente no había rastros de el casi se relajo por completo cuando un pequeño, casi imperceptible sonido lo obligo a voltearse

-ICHIGOOOO!- miro horrorizado la imagen de su padre saltando del techo dispuesto a atraparlo el joven tan solo se movio unos pasos dejando que su progenitor se diera de cara contra el piso

-Maldita sea viejo!- exclamo el joven llevándose las manos al cabello- Es que no puedes madurar?

El pelinegro no llevaba saco ni corbata y llevaba la camisa remangada hasta los codos. Nadie pudiera creer que fuera el dueño de una automotriz, se acomodó la barbilla y se puso de pie rápidamente ignorando los comentarios de su hijo

-Jojo muy bien se nota que eres hijo mío, pronto ya no tendré nada que enseñarte- su padre siguió hablando sobre el legado que le daría a sus nietos, el joven solo rodo los ojos ignorando todo comentario sobre su vida sexual, lanzando su ultima carcajada el hombre se puso serio acomodándose la camisa camino hasta el perchero donde estaba su saco y corbata, ante la atenta mirada de su hijo- ¿Sabes porque te llame cierto?

La mirada de ambos se encontró y no paso mas de 10 segundos hasta que el menor volteo la mirada y suspiro- Si lo sé- su tono acido hizo que su padre suspirara derrotado.

Isshin se sentó detrás del enorme escritorio, su hijo se limito a observarlo aburrido desde una de las sillas, el mayor se cruzó de brazos

-Entonces no debo decirte más- sentencio su voz había abandonado el tono juguetón y jovial para hablar como el dueño de una automotriz que era- Esta noche se anunciara tu compromiso con Kuchiki Rukia y ambos serán presentados formalmente como una pareja en sociedad- cualquiera esperaría algo de emoción sin embargo no había nada en el rostro del muchacho

-Después de 4 años perdidos finalmente van a atarme a ella ¿no viejo?- pregunto con desdén

-Sabes mejor que nadie que a todos nos conviene ese matrimonio, empresas Kageyoshi jamás aceptaran una fusión empresarial la mejor solución es tu compromiso con Rukia de ese modo ambas familias nos beneficiaremos- se apoyo en el respaldo deseando leer la mente de su hijo pero eso era mas que imposible- Esta noche además se le dara la bienvenida a Koga Kuchiki- agrego con cierta gracia conociendo la situación de la familia- Por lo que espero que te comportes.

-¿Qué me comporte?- su tono sarcástico alerto a su padre alzando la barbilla- ¿Lo dices porque los Saotome van a asistir? O ¿Por qué planeas casarme con una enana, neurótica a quien por cierto no encuentro ni siquiera atractiva?- sus preguntas mordaces no tuvieron el resultado esperado, su padre lo observaba triste

-No entiendo- su voz era apenas un susurro y sin embargo fue escuchada

-¿Qué no entiendes?- cuestiono perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mirando su celular esperando el mensaje de cierta pelirroja

Isshin suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño bar que tenía la oficina se sirvió un vaso antes de girarse- Tu sabes que tu madre y Rei Kuchiki fueron muy amigas ¿no? A tu madre le dolió mucho su muerte

-No entiende a donde quieres llegar…- empezaba a desesperarse se notaba por la forma en que no dejaba de mover las manos y piernas

-Rukia es una joven que ha pasado por mucho, sus padre murieron cuando tenia 5 años y su hermana gemela cuando tenía 13- al pelinaranja se le oscureció la mirada realmente el no sabia lo que era perder a alguien tan cercano pero estaba convencido de que eso era solo simple compasión- Deberías ser más considerado con ella, después de todo es la única persona que conociéndote te aprecia tal y como eres

"Soy considerado con ella, compartí un noviazgo por 4 años, voy a casarme con ella"

El pensamiento que invade al joven le provoca una sonrisa muy agria, el resto de la plática se basó en los nuevos modelos de lujo que saldrían para el verano. Ichigo era el vicepresidente de Engetsu pero aun así la opinión de su padre era de importancia

Así que ahora se encontraba recorriendo el enorme piso marmolado dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento, recordaba lo último que le dijo su padre sobre el que y no hablar con los Kuchiki.

-Aunque con esa familia no se puede hablar de nada- estaba tan ensimismado que no noto a la persona dentro del elevador

-Valla así que ahora hablas solo- el muchacho de cabello negro y lentes observo con un gesto de burla a su asustado amigo- Tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie- bromeo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ishida, cabrón- con su habitual ceño fruncido entro-¿Cuándo volviste de China?

-Ayer en la noche, a diferencia tuya tengo trabajo pero lo mas importante es que no me perdería por nada el anuncio del compromiso Kurosaki-Kuchiki- le dijo mientras revisaba su celular

-¿Cómo es que….-quiso cuestionar pero se vio interrumpido

-Mph, todo mundo lo sabe- lo miro por un momento- Deberías dejar de ver a esa mujer, las paredes tienen ojos y boca Kurosaki además Kuchiki no es una mala mujer.

-Cierra la boca- Uryu Ishida era uno de los abogados que Engetsu tenia, pese a su juventud era considerado un prodigio se encargaba de casi todo el papeleo legal, en este caso la nueva fábrica de ensamble que abrirían en China. Podría ser uno de sus mejores amigos pero de verdad odiaba que se metiera en su vida, sobre todo en el asunto de aquella enana-¿Iras con Nemu?

-Es mi novia- respondió de inmediato- Claro que iré con ella, este es mi piso Kurosaki- se bajo poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento

Observo con un gesto cansado las puertas cerrarse, en pocos minutos llego a su destino para después dirigirse a un lugar en especifico el departamento de cierta chica, no le tomo mucho cuando llego al estacionamiento subterráneo, estaba muy ansioso tenia 2 semanas que no se veían y estaba sumamente estresado. Apenas llego al 5to piso fue directamente al departamento con el numero 11 espero un poco hasta que una chica abrió la puerta con rapidez para después lanzarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo, por supuesto el respondió gustoso acariciando la cadera femenina con ansiedad

-Valla estas muy ansioso hoy- la chica tenia una voz delgada aunque en esos momentos sonaba ronca debido a los besos que el chico le daba a su cuello

-Te extrañe eso es todo- el mordía su cuello importándole poco estar afuera del departamento donde todos podrían verlos

-Mph yo también te extrañe, pero será mejor entrar antes de que alguien nos vea- ella lo tomo con delicadeza de la muñeca dejándole al chico la vista de sus piernas desnudas, la chica vestia un pequeño vestido negro tipo straple

De repente se volteo dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes. Karuta Saotome era la hija de Yasshamaru Saotome un famoso ingeniero quien trabaja bajo las ordenes de los Kuchiki era conocido por su eficiente y rápido trabajo se había casado con una mujer irlandesa llamada Irene Murphy haciendo de su hija una mujer muy atractiva. Media 1.66 tenia la piel blanca, el cabello rojo intenso largo hasta media espalda, los ojos verdes y un cuerpo atlético todo cortesía de su madre, claro que ella heredo lo mejor a diferencia de su hermana menor Senna. A pesar de haber estudiado una carrera ella no tenía el mas mínimo interés en trabajar o hacer algo. Su padre era rico ¿Para que hacerlo?

La muchacha le sonrio coqueta invitándolo a ir al dormitorio donde pasaron el resto de la tarde

-O-

Llevas en eso toda la tarde Soda pop pero no importa cuantas veces lo intentas la imagen de tu hermana se desmorona ante tus ojos, por mas que lo intentas no logras recordar todos sus rasgos. Lo cual es ironico ella era tu hermana gemela y aun asi nunca has podido hacer un dibujo con exactitud de ella, cada que lo intentas sus rasgos se vuelven borrosos.

Pero Soda pop tu sabes porque no puedes hacerlo. Culpa, la culpa te corroe aun después de tantos años, suspiras dándote cuenta que arruinaste un lienzo perfecto, frustrada y algo desanimada sales de tu pequeño mundo, miras la hora en tu Ipod

6:00 pm Soda Pop

-El show debe comenzar- dices irónica, te diriges a tu cuarto lanzas tanto el block como tu Ipod hacia la cama, te quitas los shorts y asegurando la puerta con seguro te acercaste a uno de los tomos de Death Note que tienes, no, no ibas a leer en un momento como ese de aquel tomo sacaste una carta

 _Convocatoria a la Universidad de Bellas Artes Daigaku Todai_

El tan solo imaginarte entrando a la universidad estudiando lo que realmente te gusta, no una aburrida carrera en economía, provoca que sonrías como un niño frente al chocolate aunque sabes que es una locura no te importa planeas hacer ese examen. Miras la fecha en la que debes inscribirte para el examen

-Es mañana- susurras, sientes el corazón en la garganta de lo rápido que esta latiendo, como pudiste olvidar algo tan importante Soda Pop sabes que tu familia jamas aprobaría que hicieras ese examen por la pequeña razón de que es una universidad publica. Aprietas la carta entre tus manos decidida a hacer por primera vez lo que te gusta

El ruido afuera de tu puerta te alerta, guardas la convocatoria en el manga y abres de inmediato dejando de que las hermanas Kotetsu entren, notas como Kiyone no deja de hablar mostrando el vestido que usaras esa noche mientras su hermana la disculpa diciendo que prepara lo antes posible un baño para relajarte

Si no fuera por ellas, definitivamente tu vida en esa casa seria muy aburrida, al cabo de una hora y media estabas lista, usabas un vestido tipo cocktail color azul rey el largo era unos centímetros debajo de tus rodillas, aun asi dejaba ver parte de tus torneadas piernas, te pusiste unos tacones plateados y tu cabello lo habían atado en una media cola, rizándolo en las puntas

Te observabas con atención en el espejo de cuerpo completo, al menos no luces como una anciana malhumorada, el vestido combina con tus ojos y te sientes más cómoda teniendo el cabello suelto y sin tanto maquillaje encima. Aprietas tus pechos, no estas usando sostén y no es como si lo necesitaras tus pechos se mantienen firmes en su lugar, tu diminuta cintura se asienta. Jamás te has detenido a pensar si eres o no hermosa, Byakuya te lo dice al igual que tus amigas incluso tu abuelo pero te gustaría escuchar esas palabras de él.

Otra vez estas depresiva Soda Pop. Arriba ese ánimo!

-Ya esta!- Kiyone te saca de tu auto escrutinio la miras entrar con una pizza familiar a ti se te hace agua la boca, ella lanza un bufido nada femenino- No sabes el trabajo que me costo subirla Sentaro casi se da cuenta cuando le di propina al repartidor

-Pero no te vio ¿o si?- cuestionas preocupada, ella negó- Juro que te lo pagare es que si pasaba un minuto mas sin comida moriría

-Bueno eso podría evitarse si hubieras bajado a comer cuando te dije- te regaña y sabes que tiene razón, estabas tan ocupada intentando hacer algo sin éxito. Tomas una enorme rebanada y la muerdes sin importarte parecer un camionero hablas con la boca llena agradeciéndole nuevamente, Kiyone te mira enternecida como una madre a su hija

-Oh no, no agradezcas- ella toma otra rebana igual de grande que la tuya- No aguantaría a la cena de cualquier manera- al cabo de unos minutos terminaron con la mitad de la pizza

-Diablos, creo que no cenare- dices mientras bebes un poco de coca-cola- Estoy tan llena, siento que puedo rodar por las escaleras

Kiyone se rie- Te comiste 5 rebanadas- exclama limpiando las migajas de su uniforme

-Siempre hay espacio para más comida- dices indiferente te dirijes al baño y lavas tus dientes cuidando de no mojar tu cabello en el acto y retocando el maquillaje de tus ojos

-Rukia-san- Kiyone entra con cuidado al baño la miras con el cepillo aun en tu boca ella se anima a hablar- ¿Porque dices que aun comprometiéndote con Ichigo-san nada va a cambiar?

Mierda y justo después de comer

-Porque es la verdad- susurras despacio mirando el agua correr en el lavabo, sabes que aunque se comprometan tu seguirás yendo a la universidad y el también. El sacara su título universitario tomara el control de su empresa esperando el momento preciso para hacer una fusión, mientras su relación se mantendría como siempre llena de miradas vacías y fotos por pura apariencia.

Kiyone no entendía nada lo viste en su rostro intentando encontrarle un sentido mas profundo a tus palabras- En todo caso, no importa- alzas la voz y la tomas por los hombros- Seguiré estando aquí al menos otro año asi que no tienes de que preocuparte

-Aaahh lo se Rukia-san, es solo que vamos a extrañarte mucho- ambas comparten una mirada que ustedes solo entienden, una pequeña voz se escucha afuera de la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Dejas que Kiyone use el baño y abres la puerta encontrándote con un pequeño muchachito que no sobre pasa los 18 años, lo abrazas con fuerza sintiéndote nostálgica por las palabras que intercambiaste con Kiyone

-Aaaahhh Rukia-san por favor suélteme- exclamo sonrojado- Si Kuchiki-sama nos ve volverá a regañarla y atrasara mi pago otra vez y..-

-Hanataro, tranquilo- lo miras cómplice –No tiene por qué enterarse, además todos deben estar en el salón o ¿me equivoco?- el niega despacio y tu mirada adquiere el tono frio que caracteriza a los tuyos- ¿Te mandaron a buscarme?- miras como asiente y sabes que el momento llego Soda Pop- Bien gracias

Es todo lo que sale de tu boca te diriges con seguridad hacia las escaleras dispuesta a hacer frente a tus problemas, en todo momento ere observada por Hanataro y Kiyone que comparten una mirada triste, no volteas a verlos y aun asi sabes que te apoyan

Tu puedes Soda Pop

-O-

La noticia del tan esperado regreso de Koga Kuchiki "El hijo prodigo" decían los medios era noticia del dominio público sin embargo era eclipsada por el anuncio del compromiso Kurosaki-Kuchiki, si algo caracterizaba a los Kuchiki además de su serenidad y éxito en los negocios eran las fiestas y recepciones que hacían para sus invitados. Los invitados no sobrepasaban a los 100 y paseaban en el extenso jardín de la mansión donde los meseros repartían cocteles y aperitivos, solo para mantenerlos entretenidos hasta que los anfitriones llegaran los invitados eran algunas de las familias más importantes de sociedad así como los socios más importantes de las empresas Kageyoshi y Engetsu.

-Valla me pregunto si Bambietta vendrá esta noche- el dueño de tal comentario miraba con interés a los invitados preguntándose quien aguantaría mas las apariencias si Kurosaki o Kuchiki sonrio burlonamente al ver a Yasshamaru Saotome llegar.

-Ese tipo de comentarios es inapropiado Kisuke- regaño su pareja- Lo importante es ver la cara de Ichigo cuando anuncien su compromiso- lanzando una risa se bebio su copa de un sorbo. Yoruichi Shihoin era líder de una importante familia además de tener varias acciones en diversas ramas de la industria tanto automotriz como arquitectónica, con su 1.56, de piel obscura, pechos grandes, cuerpo esbelto, ojos dorados y un cuerpo esbelto Yoruichi apodada "el gato" era una mujer sumamente hermosa

-Mph- su acompañante dio un sonoro bostezo y clavo sus ojos en los de su acompañante mientras la tomaba de la cintura-Apostamos que Ichigo no se presentaría, yo aposte que vendría ¿lo recuerdas? Y si yo gano podre hacerte lo que quiera esta noche- Urahara Kisuke era el contador de la empresa de Yoruichi y aunque nunca habían aclarado nada ambos mantenían una relación sexual que no era secreto para nadie. Ambos eran amigos de las dos familias aunque siempre se llevaron mejor con Ichigo

-Oh si lo recuerdo- le susurro la morena al tiempo que enredaba sus manos en el cabello de el-Pero ¿acaso crees que podrás conmigo?- cuestiono mientras besaba su barbilla sin rasurar no eran una pareja convencional pero ellos, especialmente Urahara sabia mejor que nadie la situación de todos los presentes

-Parece que algunos disfrutan ampliamente la velada- el joven de cabello plateado miraba a la excéntrica pareja con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de lugares mucho menos después de dejar a la que fuera su gran amor-¿Cuánto nos tomara esto Aizen-sama?

-No te desesperes Gin- un hombre de 45 años le ofrecía una copa por supuesto el más joven se negó-Deberias buscar una buena mujer a quien follar esta noche, aprovecha este mundo Gin- el muchacho solo negó en silencio con otra sonrisa en su rostro.

Gin Ichimaru considerado un genio para sus 25 años era el acompañante de Sosuke Aizen millonario casi retirado, su nombre siempre se veía envuelto en chismes y rumores pero aun asi poseía una fuerte influencia en sociedad.

-¿Qué hace el pelon de Aizen aquí?- la pequeña mujer rubia estaba claramente desesperada por no decir harta se notaba en la mueca que hacia su pecoso rostro aun mas infantil - ¿Y porque nosotros estamos aquí? A nosotros que nos importa que esos pelones se comprometan todo mundo sabe porque lo hacen- su esposo puso una mano en su cadera y la atrajo hacia el

-Kurosaki es mi amigo Hiyo-chan, pero si estas muy aburrida podemos perdernos un rato en uno de los cuartos- sugirió al hablarle roncamente al oído provocando que la rubia se sonrojara y se estremeciera

-Callate pelado- le dio un golpe en las costillas que le saco el aire dejándolo momentáneamente fuera- ¿Y que es eso de Hiyo-chan?

-Yo solo intentaba ser romántico lo cual es imposible contigo- ambos empezaron una pelea. Shinji Hirako y su esposa Hiyori Sarugaki eran amigos íntimos de Kurosaki Ichigo al menos Shinji lo era y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo el y su esposa se la pasaban peleando llevaban 5 años casados

La pelinaranja dejo escapar otro suspiro mientras miraba la puerta por donde su pequeña amiga llegaría a su lado su mejor amiga esperaba junto con su novio y su prometido

-¿Estas bien?- su prometido la miro preocupado ella no solia quedarse callada mas de 5 minutos

-Si, solo que están tardando mucho- dijo desanimada dejando que su pareja la tomara del mentón para clavar sus ojos verdes en ella

-No te metas en ese tipo de asuntos por favor- ella iba a reprochar pero el no la dejo- No quiero ver como sales lastimada por culpa de Kurosaki

-Ulquiorra tiene razón Orihime- dijo su mejor amiga- Al final tanto Ichigo como Kuchiki decidirán que hacer

Lanzando un bufido Orihime Inoue se resigno y disfruto de la música y aperitivos que se ofrecían su prometido Ulquiorra Cifer quien insistió en acompañarla miro a lo lejos a cierto hombre de cabello castaño que le dedico una mirada que solo ellos entendieron

-De verdad están tardando- el pelirrojo terminaba su segundo Martini doble ante la mirada incrédula de su novio

-Por dios Renji calmate- le quito la copa de las manos y la dejo aun lado- Voy a ponerme celosa

-Sabes que te amo Tatsuki y que Rukia es mi mejor amiga solo estoy preocupado- El clavo sus negros ojos en los de ella y se sonrieron. Tatsuki Arisawa era la novia de Renji Abarai, el era asistente personal de Byakuya usaba el dinero para poder pagar su carrera de Economia y para pagar la renta del apartamento donde vivian

Los últimos invitados por fin llegaron. Ryuken Ishida junto con su hijo y su novia Nemu Kurotsuchi

-Típico de Isshin alardear tanto por tan poco- aunque eran amigos de años mantenían una extraña relación de odio-amor Ryuken Ishida era un abogado retirado, su hijo quien se hacia cargo del bufete desde hace unos años solo rodo los ojos y se dedico a cuidar a su novia que parecía hipnotizada viendo las carpas del estanque.

Ooo

-Dios pero como tarda, ¿Qué tanto hace que no baja aquella mujer?- la pelinegra apenas susurro sin embargo fue escuchada por su madre

-Karin, silencio les dije que querían que se comportaran ¿lo recuerdan?- Masaki Kurosaki era la madre de Ichigo, era una mujer muy hermosa despues de reprender ligeramente a sus hijas mellizas Yuzu y Karin se volvió a mirar a su esposo que como ella estaban sumamente nerviosos esperando a la familia de la que ahora seria su nuera

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, al cabo de unos 10 min. La familia Kuchiki aprecio y después de incómoda bienvenida de parte de los Kurosaki a Koga ambas familias se encaminaron al jardín dejando a los novios ligeramente atrás.

-Espero que estes lista para fingir cuánto me amas- el muchacho sabia mejor que nadie lo mucho que Rukia lo quería, claro que a veces es mejor ignorar lo que es obvio

-Yo se muy bien cuál es mi lugar- la voz de la muchacha aunque firme fue baja- Es a ti a quien a veces se le olvida como fingir que quieres el dinero de mi abuelo- respondió mordaz tomándolo del brazo y sonriendo una vez que llegaron al jardín

La noche paso rápida, una vez dado el anuncio los futuros esposos apenas se dirigieron la palabra ambos estando ocupados con sus respectivos amigos. Ichigo saludo a Shinji y a su esposa mientras Rukia evito encontrarse con Gin y Sosuke cuando se les informo que la cena estaba lista todos pasaron al comedor, dejando el formalismo y las apariencias a un lado uno a uno los invitados fueron despidiéndose sin embargo no paso desapercibido ni para Rukia como para algunos invitados que Ichigo se había ido con Karuta

-O-

Llevas 15 minutos despierta pero aun no tienes deseos de levantarte, miras el reloj que esta en tu mesita de noche y bufas despacio son las 7:30 am del domingo y tu estas despierta esperando la hora en que se supone debes bajar a desayunar, avientas las cobijas y sales con tu pijama de Chappy caminas hacia la regadera aun adormilada.

Una hora después estas bañada y vestida buscas una chaqueta que ponerte encima de tu pequeño vestido color azul a juego con las pequeñas sandalias negras. Una vez que la encuentras recorres tu cortina y te das cuenta de que te espera un día sumamente caluroso, preparas tu mochila llevas tus papales para la convocatoria así como tu inseparable block de dibujo, la convocatoria y tu pequeño monedero de Chappy el conejo y tu Ipod

Una vez que tienes todo listo bajas dándote cuenta que no hay nadie, eso no es nuevo Soda Pop te apresuras a llegar a la cocina donde Sentaro te espera con una enorme pila de hot cakes, solo comes 4 rompiéndole el corazón

-Debo ir a Tokio y voy a llegar tarde si me como todo eso- alegas mientras te tomas el jugo de un trago, sales disparada en la entrada esta Iba mirándote con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo sabes que….- cuestionas impresionada pensando que ya no tendrás que tomar el tren hacia la ciudad

-Kiyone me lo dijo- responde simplemente abriendo la puerta de la camioneta negra dejándote entrar. Tu sonríes dándole las gracias a tu cómplice

Estando arriba de la camioneta enciendes tu Ipod , no eres muy fan de la música popular pero la canción True Disaster queda perfecta dada tu situación actual. El camino a la ciudad nunca se hizo mas corto, llegas a la universidad y aun cuando solo son los jardines y caminos adoquinados quedas maravillada por la cantidad de jóvenes que miras, todos con ropas coloridas dibujando en blocks o en la pared, tocando la guitarra o cualquier instrumento en medio del pasto o simplemente fumando mientras beben café

-Señorita- la voz de tu chofer hace que lo mires- No puedo avanzar mas- te informa y tu vez como un grupo de chicas que bailan con hula le impiden el paso. Te sientes en casa Soda Pop

-Esta bien Iba caminare- después de quedar a una hora para recogerte sales con rumbo hacia a donde debes dejar tus papales. En tu camino notas como te miran curiosos murmurando que hace una adolescente en la universidad, no les prestas atención ya estas mas que acostumbrada, rodeas una enorme fuente que tiene bancas alrededor llegas a la pequeña sala donde dice "Convocatorias 2016"

Un señorita te recibe tus papeles y te sorprendes cuando descubres que es una estudiante

-No es raro que una estudiante haga este tipo de cosas sobre todo en Julio cuando empiezan las inscripciones y termina el semestre asi obtienes créditos extra con los profesores- te explica mientras te explica cuando debes presentar tu examen

-Es a fin de mes- te sorprendes pensando que no tienes mucho tiempo para estudiar

-Si pero no tienes de que preocuparte tu vas a Artes plásticas y el profesor Ukitake que es quien imparte el examen es muy amable tienes que venir en dos semanas por tu guía- una vez que te indica el lugar de pagos- Me llamo Momo Hinamori por cierto

-Encantada Momo soy Rukia Kuchiki- te detienes, pensando en el error que posiblemente acabas de cometer Soda Pop, ¿Estarás en boca de todos como en tu antigua escuela? notas como ella se queda pensativa tal vez notando quien eres

-Rukia? Es un bonito nombre- sonries nerviosa y atropelladamente te despides

Miras el reloj y aun falta media hora para ver a Iba, por lo que quitándote la chaqueta y sentándote en las bancas de la fuente intentas por vigésima v vez dibujar a Hisana.

-Es un dibujo muy bueno- escuchas y alzas la vista y te topas con un muchacho muy alto de cabello cobrizo lleva una camisa blanca sin mangas y encima una camisa de leñador, es muy bonito Soda Pop te sonríe mientras se sienta a tu lado-Tomas muy bien el sentido de la luz y sombras

-No es un autorretrato- dices enseguida ligeramente molesta y aparatándote ligeramente, su presencia te pone nerviosa pero no quieres que el lo note- Asi que si me disculpas quisie…- el toma tu cuaderno y mirando tu dibujo y tu rostro fijamente se detiene mirando tus ojos

-Es obvio que no es un autorretrato, ella- indica con un gesto al dibujo- tiene la piel mas palida, sus ojos son mas azules mientras que los tuyos son violetas y su cabello es un tono mas azulado el tuyo es violeta, es muy hermosa si me lo preguntas pero no eres tu.- nadie nunca podría haber dicho esas diferencias ni siquiera tu abuelo - Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí- cuestiona mientras te devuelve tu block

-Si hare el examen para Artes plásticas- no sabes muy bien porque pero el chico te agrada hasta le contaste que especialidad piensas tomar

-Artes plásticas eh?- el enciende un cigarrillo y le da una profunda calada- Es una buena opción Ukitake y Unohana son los profesores a cargo

-Tu que estudias?- Le preguntas mientras miras como saca el humo el te sonríe de lado y provoca que te sonrojes, enojada apartas la vista.

-Música- regresas a verlo y el clava sus marrones ojos en los tuyos se quedan algunos segundos viéndose- Específicamente guitarra, este será mi tercer semestre en realidad- te explico todo muy rápido y tu sonríes de manera tímida

La siguiente media hora el te habla sobre cómo está dividida la escuela y con quien es bueno hablar y no hablar

-Los arquitectos son malos- estas totalmente relajada con un desconocido que huele a cigarro y a café

-Pésimos se creen el centro del universo-el se quito la camisa de leñador dejando sus brazos al aire. Sin querer los miras dándote cuenta lo bien ejercitado que esta y en medio de lo que podría ser el inicio de algo tu celular suena, disculpándote lo buscas es Iba quien te esta esperando desde hace 15 minutos

-Tengo que irme- dices guardando tus cosas y poniéndote una vez mas la chaqueta

El se levanta - No te preocupes estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos ahora que apruebes tu examen- te sonríe y te ayuda a levantarte

\- Me gusto hablar contigo emmm..- has hablado media hora con un desconocido Soda Pop

El vuelve a sonreírte y tu te sientes extraña- Ashido Kano y tu eres….?

-Rukia Kuchiki- dices sin importar si conoce o no tu apellido

-Un gusto Rukia- te dice con las manos en los bolsillos- Emm..¿Podrías darme tu número de celular?- lo miras con recelo- Es bueno que los novatos tengan amigos en grados superiores

-¿De verdad?- cuestionas con una sonrisa, aunque no lo dijeras tu querías seguir hablando con el

El asiente- Es para evitar que te hagan bromas la primera semana de clases- se mete las manos a los bolsillos. Lo piensas solo unos momentos y ambos intercambian números, termina convenciéndote y prometes que hablaran por Skype

Con un movimiento de cabeza ambos toman su camino y aunque tu no le ves Soda Pop el no deja de mirarte hasta que sales rumbo al estacionamiento


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

2

 _¿Dónde quedo la alegría de tu corazón?_

Caminabas a paso acelerado, ignorando por completo a las personas, así como ignorabas la sonrisa en tu rostro y el pequeño martilleo que tenía tu corazón Soda Pop. No tardaste mucho en llegar con Iba y justo cuando estabas por subir a la camioneta el opening del programa de chappy resonó con fuerza atrayendo la mirada de curiosos y provocando un pequeño rubor en tus mejillas.

-¿Diga?- contéstate con cierto recelo al desconocer el número.

- _Solo quería asegurarme que no me diste un número falso._

Aunque solo fueron escasos minutos, mantuvieron una pequeña conversación quedando en conversar más tarde, lo que más te causo gracia fue la razón por la que él quería hablar contigo respondiendo un sencillo.

 _Los novatos necesitan ayuda al ingresar en Todai._

Iba no te llevo de regreso, con el simple pretexto de que necesitabas empezar a estudiar con desesperación fuiste a la biblioteca y al centro comercial, aunque el verdadero motivo Soda pop era el saltarte el desayuno que tus hermanos y abuelo estarían teniendo en esos momentos.

oOo

Había colgado el teléfono hacía pocos minutos, llevándose un nuevo cigarro a la boca sonriendo al recordar la pequeña cartera de conejo que vio justo cuando la pequeña morenita guardaba sus cosas.

"Justo como Riruka" el pensamiento le vino de inmediato, guardando el celular en su bolsillo pensando en los ojos de esa chica, tenían un color increíble eso no se ponía en duda y aun así mantenían una sombra que hacía que se vieran aún más violetas. Exhalo el humo despacio pensando en todos los posibles acordes y títulos de canciones que la plática con esa mujer le provoco, a pesar de que ella estuvo riendo y sonriendo la mayoría del tiempo había algo que provocaba que ella misma se viera triste, se pasó la lengua por los labios debía ir a su reinscripción e ir por su nuevo horario, se dio la vuelta hasta que el llamado de su amigo lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede Hisagi?- conservando su buen humor, se giró a ver a su amigo de cabello oscuro.

-Valla Ashido Kano de buen humor- el moreno observo a su amigo incrédulo.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestiono de inmediato borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Shuuhei Hisagi que era estudiante de música junto con Ashido era un tipo tranquilo y relajado dado al drama y al romanticismo contrario a lo que se imaginaba de alguien que tiene un tatuaje y cicatrices en el rostro, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía y le entregaba una carpeta con sus nuevos horarios- Es solo que es muy raro verte de buen humor estos días, sobre todo con Riruka por aquí.

El joven de cabello cobrizo mantuvo el cigarro entre sus labios, miraba la carpeta y maldecía las clases que tendría con Mashiro.

-¿Y hoy…iras a verla?- el moreno lo miraba en silencio viendo como el ceño de su amigo se endurecía.

-¿A quién?- tenía la ligera sospecha de que quería saber su amigo, solo esperaba que el no fuera tan imprudente como para preguntar.

-A Riruka por supuesto- tal vez si era muy imprudente, pero era un buen amigo.

Ashido resoplo logrando alzar su largo flequillo en el acto- Era esa la idea- cerro la carpeta y ambos se adentraron en el edificio más grande del campus.

-O-

-Sí, si estaré ahí al medio día- la ronca voz del muchacho pelinaranja hizo eco en el pequeño salón de su apartamento. Aunque no tenía necesidad de vivir lejos del amparo de su familia, Ichigo se había mudado hace un par de años, su apartamento que estaba en el centro de la cuidad, era todo lo que un soltero necesitaría la cocina era pequeña, el salón que estaba lleno de equipo electrónico como en una tienda, junto con la sala permanecían decoradas de negro y rojo, tenía una escalera aunque no era muy grande y en la parte de arriba se encontraba su habitación en donde había un enorme librero lleno de libros y algunos mangas. Tenía puesto solo unos ajustados bóxer negros y el cabello revuelto, eran las 11:00 am y el parecía salido de la cama. El día ya había empezado mal con una llamada de parte de Nanao recordándole la firma de accionistas, no era más que un asunto protocolario sin embargo los socios y personal debían verlos por su propia empresa; se revolvió el cabello y subió las escaleras abrió la puerta y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios al ver la imagen en la cama.

Envuelta en las sabanas la flamante pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, junto con las marcas de manos en sus muñecas, como si sintiera observada la chica abrió sus ojos sonriendo orgullosa por tener toda la atención del joven.

-Buenos Días- ella se sentó en la cabecera, dejando expuesto un rosado pezón, sabia provocarlo incluso lo hacía inconscientemente pero la mirada de Ichigo no mostro ningún cambio cuando se acercó a la cama y se sentó cerca de ella.

-Hola- le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, se levantó y camino al enorme closet sacando todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestiono con rapidez, mientras intentaba localizar su ropa interior.

-Me daré una ducha- dijo simplemente mientras la miraba de reojo escogiendo una corbata que combinaba mejor- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Ella enfoco su mirada en él y su ceño se frunció- ¿Qué? Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos, es domingo maldita sea- reclamo y su voz se hizo un poco más chillona por algunos instantes. Había algunas ocasiones en las que Ichigo sentía que Karuta se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

El pelinaranja solo rodo los ojos- Lo siento pero sabes mejor que nadie cual es mi situación y la tuya también, además ayer se anunció mi compromiso con Rukia así que de ahora en adelante debemos ser más discretos en cuanto a nuestros encuentros.- su voz se volvió seria en cuanto se volteó a verla con sus ojos ocre.

A pesar de estar desnuda Karuta no se dejó intimidar en vez de eso lo analizo- Esa enana me roba el lugar que me corresponde- respondió por fin clavando sus ojos en los de el- Siempre ha sido lo mismo, me roba todo lo que yo quiero.

-Ella no te ha robado nada por favor, sabes que a todos nos convenía mi matrimonio con ella incluyendo a tu padre- él no quería seguir peleando no le encontraba el sentido hablar de eso con ella, no cuando Karuta se empecinaba en darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez- Además tu siempre tendrás mi amor y podremos vernos mañana que es mi cumpleaños- le giño un ojo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios para después entrar al baño.

Una vez que abrió la llave del agua entro y dejo que el agua caliente relajara los músculos de su ancha espalda, nunca le había agradado pelear con su emm… con Karuta pero siempre que ella hablaba mal de Rukia sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y el pecho le dolía. Una vez Rukia fue su mejor amiga, aquella persona que lo comprendía mejor que nadie pero eso fue cuando ambos eran solo unos niños de 15 años. Ichigo sabía que ella lo amaba y por esa razón Rukia había soportado el compromiso impuesto por su familia, enjugándose con rapidez se apresuró a bañarse rápido evitando en todo momento seguir pensando lo que él consideraba como estupideces sin sentido

La joven pelirroja resoplo aburrida y fastidiada mientras buscaba su ropa, sabía que no vería más al joven al menos por ese día. Lo que Ichigo no entendía es que ella no quería su amor, sabía que lo tenía sin importar que sucediera, era el puesto de su esposa lo que ella quería, el nombre de una buena familia y suficiente respaldo económico para no tener que preocuparse nunca por nada. Quería todo lo que Rukia tenía.

-O-

El Chevelle SS se detuvo completamente en la entrada de tan ostentosa residencia, la pelinaranja miraba enternecida como su prometido observaba incrédulo la cantidad de árboles que rodeaban toda la extensión del lugar.

-Te veo para cenar entonces- Ulquiorra la miro detenidamente analizando todos sus rasgos ella quería decir algo - No, no harás la cena te llevare a cenar a algún sitio o en su defecto cocinare yo- ella inflo sus mejillas y junto sus cejas.

-Eh! ¿Por qué no dejas que cocine yo?- el pelinegro pensaba como responder a su pregunta sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Si tu cocinas terminare en el hospital por indigestión otra vez- lamentablemente el tacto no era algo que Ulquiorra tuviera presente. Sin embargo ambos estaban próximos a casarse, la pareja se despidió con un beso que el pelinegro se forzó en profundizar, minutos después una ligeramente despeinada Orihime saliera del auto, aliso su vestido y toco el timbre siendo recibida por Sasakibe quien mostrándose feliz porque su señorita tuviera visitas invito a la joven a esperar en el salón.

Orihime Inoue autodenominada la mejor amiga de Rukia, conoció a la morena en el internado de señoritas cuando ambas tuvieran 9 años, ella rápidamente se volvió amiga de las gemelas era una joven sumamente hermosa con curvas que los hombres solo describirían como peligrosas, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, el cabello largo y naranja era adornado por unos pequeños e infantiles broches en forma de flor, estuvo un tiempo locamente enamorada de Ichigo claro que eso acabo en el momento que conoció a Ulquiorra, era una muchacha alegre y sociable un poco ingenua, la joven tarareaba una canción mientras veía los retratos que había en el salón prestando especial atención en uno donde estaban Hisana y Rukia.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y esta se llenó de nostalgia al visualizar a un joven Ichigo que pasaba su brazo protectoramente por los hombros de Rukia, en ocasiones se preguntaba que le había pasado a su amigo, había pasado de no interesarle la opinión de los demás a estar al pendiente de su imagen en todo momento.

-Etto... Srta. Inoue- la nerviosa voz de una de las sirvientas provoco que la curvilínea joven se volteara.

-Buenas tardes Isane-san- hizo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Rukia está en casa?- pregunto y aprovecho para buscar en su bolso la comida que había preparado con anterioridad- Traje galletas para compartir con ella.

Isane abrió sus ojos- Si, la Srta. Rukia está arriba- se acercó a ella y amablemente le quito el enorme bento- Solo que está pintando- agrego cuando vio a la joven encaminada hacia las escaleras.

La pelinaranja solo se encogió de hombros, cuando llego al lugar donde Rukia solía pintar se rio cuando vio el letrero "ALEJESE" y un montón de conejos y osos molestos toco una vez la puerta solo por mera educación igual entraría recibiera la respuesta que recibiera.

oOo

Te mordías el labio mientras volvías a llenar el pincel de pintura, el cuarto resonaba música de Sleeping at last, estabas concentrada Soda Pop intentando no dejar ningún espacio vacío. El cuadro estaba lleno de pintura blanca, gris y azul pero eran los detalles los que te importaban, eran esos detalles que hacían que tus cuadros fueran tan realistas.

Te alejaste un poco viendo orgullosa aquella hermosa pintura, dejaste en la pequeña mesita el godete junto tus pinceles y bebiste un poco de Coca-Cola, un pequeño golpeteo provoco que tus cejas se juntaran demasiado.

¿Qué nadie sabía leer?

-No puede entrar!- gritaste de inmediato, tratando de que nada impidiera ver terminar tu obra maestra.

-Soy yo…- arrugaste el puente de tu nariz al ver a tu voluptuosa amiga entrar sin ningún reparo y buscar algún lugar donde sentarse.

Bufaste indignada y resignándote limpiaste en tu overol pintura que tenías en las manos- Espero que sea importante.

-Claro que es importante que clase de muchacha se queda en su casa en domingo- mirabas como ella miraba todos tus pequeños botes de pintura asombrada como si fueran de otro planeta.

-Es domingo y son vacaciones ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- le recordaste mientras le quitabas tu Ipod de las manos- ¿No deberías estar estudiando?- le preguntaste intentando que ella se mantuviera quieta y dejara de revisar tu pinturas.

Observaste como ella torcía sus rosados labios –Si, pero vine a verte porque es importante- estabas a punto de decir algo pero ella finalmente se quedó quieta, te diste cuenta que ella miraba embelesada la imagen de la Yuki-Onna –Es bellísima- sonreíste orgullosa Soda Pop- Tienes tanto talento Rukia.

Con ese sencillo comentario te basto para poder perdonarle el hecho de entrar sin tu permiso, le sugeriste que fueran al jardín, tú fuiste a cambiarte y una vez que estuviste presentable con tu mini vestido amarillo te sentaste con ella en las mesas del jardín. Estuvieron hablando alrededor de media hora hasta que ella empezó atropelladamente y a querer combinar su limonada con tu refresco de vainilla.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que pasó ahora?- No es que fueras grosera, es que el comportamiento de Orihime era señal de que cosas malas pasarían.

-Neh Rukia tu… ¿Tu como estas?- ella de repente se puso seria, aunque nunca dudarías de sus buenas intenciones jamás permitirías que nadie te viera vulnerable.

Alzándote de hombros, tomaste otra galleta- Por supuesto que estoy bien- claro que no lo estabas, eras una bomba de tiempo- Faltan 3 semanas para el estreno del nuevo arco de One Piece, lo más probable es que tenga que volver a hacer una fila eterna para conseguir mi manga…-

Intentar cambiar el tema pero no funciono ya que ella puso su mano sobre la tuya impidiendo que siguieras comiendo, estas en problemas Soda Pop, ella suspiro- Sabes, yo creo que Ichigo te quiere mucho, solo que aún no se da cuenta de ello, tengo fe en que todo vuelva a ser como antes cuando estábamos en preparatoria y…-

Orihime siguió hablando y tu mente se transportó a esos tiempos, antes de la muerte de tu hermana, cuando Ichigo y tú eran tan cercanos que solo tenías que verlo a los ojos para saber que pensaba. Él era tu amigo más preciado, era a quien mejor te entendía, era quien estuvo contigo cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable. Lo era hasta que el cambio, hasta que decidió convertirse en todo aquello que el siempre detesto y aunque muchas veces quisiste odiarlo y desacerté del cariño y amor que tenías por él, no pudiste hacerlo Soda Pop.

"La distancia no disminuyo mi cariño hacia ti".

-Así que estaba pensando en organizar una fiesta y quería que tú me ayudaras ¿Qué dices?- ella te miro con esos enormes ojos y tu lanzaste una maldición por no prestarle atención

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Para qué?- como quien espera ser regañada por un padre, te topaste con la cara de indignación y aunque quisiste no pudiste evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

-No rías! Rukia… ¿Sabes qué día es mañana verdad?- no, no lo sabias amm era domingo…14… 15… tus ojos se abrieron y de ser posible tu boca hubiera tocado el piso.

-El cumpleaños de Ichigo- tu mente empezó a atar cabos sobre lo que Orihime te dijo y la fecha…- ¿Quieres que le hagamos una fiesta a Ichigo?, pero sería mañana y no hay tiempo pa...-

-No, no sin tanto protocolo, pensaba organizarlo en el bar Soul invitaríamos a los muchachos y probablemente el hermano de Ulquiorra tenga que ir aunque no me cae bien.

-¿Ella iría?- que pregunta más tonta Soda Pop, claro que no se perdería eso por nada del mundo.

-No puedo hacer nada… sabes que Senna y Tatsuki son muy amigas- ella seguía hablando pero tú solo alzaste la mano haciendo una señal para que dejara de hablar.

-Lo sé, lo se mejor dime cómo quieres que te ayude- le dedicaste una pequeña sonrisa y aunque ella ya tenía todo listo, te alegraba que algunas cosas no se hubieran cambiado por el tiempo.

El plan era sencillo citar a Ichigo en el bar y estar un par de horas nada extraordinario, al final de la tarde Orihime se marchó cuando mirabas las aventuras de Chappy y sus amigos, pensaste en los planes que tenía tu amiga para que tu e Ichigo se volvieran más unidos pero… ¿Valdría la pena seguir esperando algo que nunca ocurrirá?.

-O-

La noche del lunes encontró a Ichigo preparándose para la que sería su fiesta de cumpleaños, había llegado hace poco de casa de sus padres, su madre le había preparado un pastel alegando que sin importar la edad que tuviera el siempre seria su pequeño bebe. El pelinaranaja vestía un traje negro junto con una camisa blanca que estaba abierta los primeros botones dejando parte de sus pectorales a la vista, colocándose su reloj en la muñeca derecha bajo las escaleras tomo sus llaves para después bajar al estacionamiento y en pocos minutos dirigirse al bar Soul.

Mientras maneja por la cuidad Ichigo pensó porque había aceptado ir en primer lugar, es cierto Orihime era su amiga aunque se hubieran distanciado en los últimos años pero la mera mención de tener que soportar a Rukia y a Karuta en el mismo espacio hacia que la idea de no asistir fuera demasiado tentadora, debatiéndose entre lo que quería hacer y el deber llego al bar, le entrego las llaves al chico del Valet Parkin, se adentró en el bar que era famoso por su estilo británico con sillones de cuero y una amplia pista de baile, claro que lo increíble del lugar era la vista que tenia de toda Karakura sus sentido se vieron afectados por el olor a cigarro y el sonido de la música electrónica.

Otra razón por la que no quería ir era porque nunca le gustaron los lugares concurridos.

-Ichigo!- la delicada voz hizo que se girara y recibió de lleno el abrazo de su voluptuosa amiga- Feliz Cumpleaños- canturreo feliz mientras le ofrecía un pequeño paquete, él sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Orihime- el chico le hablo en el oído debido a la música y le alboroto el cabello.

Los siguientes minutos Ichigo se dedicó observar aburrido a las chicas que bailaban con minifaldas y a los hombres que faroleaban alrededor de ellas, recibió de parte de sus amigos y algunos conocidos que se habían colado a la fiesta felicitaciones y claro regalos, no le interesaba saber que había recibido, serian relojes (tenía muchos), libros (títulos contemporáneos que no le interesaban), discos (que no escuchaba). Por lo que se dedicó a disfrutar la noche, entre algunos de los invitados le sorprendió toparse con Ginjo Kugo, no es que fueran amigos o enemigos, sencillamente eran dos personas que se parecían mucho.

-Así que vas a casarte- el joven pelinegro dejo caer aquel comentario en tono jocoso, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y veía al más joven fruncir el ceño- Ja hombre no cambias, deberías sonreír de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- miraba como tomaba su bebida en dos tragos.

-Todo mundo lo sabe Ichigo- se vieron a los ojos y el momento fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, ambos se voltearon y se toparon con una chica bajita de ojos violeta, piel blanca, Rukia llevaba un vestido a mitad de muslo color perla y su cabello estaba suelto. Ichigo pensó que se veía muy bien claro el pensamiento paso a segundo plano cuando ella le pidió a Ginjo tiempo para hablar con él.

Con los sentidos alertas, como solía ser cuando hablaba con ella, se sentó correctamente en el pequeño sillón color azul chillante, ella lanzo un bufido.

-Tan poco femenina como siempre- él le sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando iniciar una pelea con ella sin embargo esta nunca llego pues ella solo lo miro y después negó en silencio, buscaba en su bolsa algo, tal vez un martillo que lanzarle pensó Ichigo.

-Toma- la morena le extendió un paquete color rosa fresa que el vio con cierto recelo-Tómalo maldición- ella movió el paquete aun en su mano- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños idiota.

El ceño de Ichigo se frunció aún más para finalmente tomar el paquete entre sus manos- Gracias- su voz hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo a los ojos ella le dedico una sonrisa y el por fin se relajó- ¿Qué es?.

-Ábrelo- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos y se hecho hacia atrás recargándose en el sillón.

Ichigo la miro a ella y luego al paquete sin ningún cuidado quito la envoltura color rosa fresa, en el interior había una versión Blu-ray de "El padrino".

Él sonrió aun con la película entre una de sus manos- ¿Una película?.

Rukia miro fascinada la expresión que el chico tenia- Tu favorita- declaro ensanchando la sonrisa del pelinaranja. En algún momento ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, Ichigo decidió que todo era muy extraño pues hace mucho no tenía una conversación con Rukia de esa manera, finalmente el corto el contacto.

-Gracias- aunque su tono no fue seco, sonó muy indiferente, el ya no vio pero los ojos de la morena volvieron a ensombrecerse- No debiste molestarte.

-No fue molestia- recuperando su postura inicial, se pasó una mano por el cabello evidentemente nerviosa- Es tu cumpleaños, es todo.

El asintió y su mirada vago por el club topándose con unos furiosos ojos verdes, Ichigo trago visiblemente sabiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba. Karuta que había observado con atención la conversación de ambos se dirigió hacia ambos con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, su vestido negro enmarcaba su exuberante cadera atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-Hola Kuchiki- saludo contestemente, miro despectivamente la película que Ichigo había dejado en la mesa- Veo que ya le diste su regalo de cumpleaños a Ichi.

-No es de tu incumbencia pero si- la voz de Rukia sonó fuerte no dejándose intimidar por ella- Es mi prometido después de todo.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancho- Claro- con cautela se acercó a la morena poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y acercándose lo suficiente para hablarle al oído - Puede ser tu prometido, pero a quien crees que se folla todas las noches...- por ultimo dejo un pequeño beso en su lóbulo para sonreír y ver el rostro descompuesto de Rukia.

La morena se levantó dispuesta a enfrentar a la que consideraba una vulgar- Eres una...- claro que dicho enfrentamiento nunca llego.

-Ya es suficiente- Ichigo que había estado observando todo en silencio y había escuchado lo que Karuta le decía a su prometida, se puso de pie interponiéndose entre las dos mujeres- Ya basta con esta tontería.

-¿Tontería?- Rukia miraba incrédula como el pelinaranja le dedico una mirada recriminatoria para pasar un brazo por la cintura de la otra y se perdían en el mar de personas que en ese momento era el bar.

oOo

Mirabas con ojos vidriosos la noche, habías llegado a tu casa hace poco, por suerte ni Kiyone y Hanataro preguntaron por tu estado tan lastimoso ni porque habías llegado 2 horas antes, por lo que ahora estabas envuelta en una manta con tu pijama de conejito sentada al borde de tu ventana, totalmente acomplejada, celosa y triste. Aunque claro te negabas a llorar a pesar de las constantes preguntas de Byakuya que al parecer fue el único en notar como te encerrabas en tu cuarto. Deberías dormir pronto si mañana no quieres parecer un zombie Soda Pop.

El brillo de tu celular hizo que voltearas a la cama, fue cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba vibrando te acercaste con cuidado, no es que muchas personas te llamaran, además de las 11 llamadas que te negaste a contestar de Renji y Orihime por lo que tu sorpresa fue grande al ver el nombre de quien te hablaba.

-Ashido- el aparato dejo de sonar, pensaste que lo mejor sería llamarlo ¿no? Como un gesto de cortesía o para saciar tu curiosidad Soda Pop mientras tenías tu batalla mental, la manta quedó en el suelo sin que te dieras cuenta sostenías el celular con fuerza- Ah- y este también cayó al suelo cuando empezó a vibrar una vez más, rápidamente lo tomaste y frunciendo el ceño presionaste el botón verde.

-Kuchiki Rukia, al habla- cerraste los ojos pensando en la manera tan extraña que habías respondido.

-¡ _Vaya!, no recuerdo que fueras tan formal._

-Bueno, no son horas de hablarle a una señorita.

 _-No puede ser que no, ¿te saque de la cama?-_ te diste cuenta por su tono de voz que enserio estaba preocupado, así que te relajaste.

-No, en realidad estaba despierta.

 _-Bien, ¿estabas dibujando?._

-No, porque estaría dibujando en plena madrugada- estabas recostada en tu cama, como llegaste ahí Soda Pop.

 _-Porque te gusta dibujar por eso-_ ibas a replicar pero él se adelantó _\- Cualquiera que viera tu cuaderno asumiría lo mismo._

- _Supongo-_ había algo en el que te hacia sonreír, tal vez porque podía leerte con facilidad- _Entonces... ¿Por qué me llamaste?-_ escuchaste como se aclaraba la garganta entonces.

 _-Escucha, mañana unos amigos y yo iremos por unos tragos y estaba pensando en…_

-Invitarme a salir.

 _-Por supuesto, los novatos necesitan conocer a los de grados superiores ya sabes necesitan toda la protección posible._

-Oh entonces ¿Tú vas a protegerme?- esperaste unos segundos hasta que él contestó.

 _-Me encantaría protegerte._

Con los ojos abiertos y el corazón en la garganta quedaste en ir con ellos, cuando el amablemente se ofreció a recogerte tu alegaste que no era necesario y solo entonces preguntaste el lugar, el solo dijo "Las noches" conocías el lugar así que le dijiste que lo verías afuera del mismo.

Después de 15 minutos decidiste dormir unas horas, olvidando momentáneamente al imbécil que tenías por novio y a la estúpida pelirroja.

Eres una grosera Soda Pop.

-O-

-Tss… ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar?- el muchacho que tenía la cabeza totalmente rasurada miraba a sus amigos con reproche- Porque simplemente no entramos y que ella nos busque y listo.

-No podemos hacer eso Ikkaku, además estamos aquí para apoyar a Ashido- la pequeña muchacha de ojos chocolates le dedico una mirada recriminatoria al tiempo que golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano- Así que debemos demostrarle a su cita que él no está solo.

-Momo tiene razón- una despampanante mujer se acercó a ellos- Debemos demostrar que Ashido no es un guitarrista deprimido antisocial que no ha salido de fiesta en meses si no lo contrario- se agito su rubia melena de lado y le guiñaba los ojos a quienes entraban en el bar.

-Rangiku tiene razón- una vez más la pequeña daba la razón, por lo que ambas mujeres regañaron una vez más al joven con la cabeza rapada.

-Ya, es obvio que Ikkaku ya entendió- un joven muy apuesto se abrió paso entre las dos y después puso su dedo en el mentón- Aunque no es muy hermoso hacer que esperemos, ya llevábamos aquí 20 minutos.

-¡Ven!- exclamo Ikkaku señalando al pelinegro- Yumichika tiene razón.

Mientras los cuatro discutían sobre entrar y no entrar una vena apareció en la cabeza de Ashido el colmo fue cuando los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que debían quedarse con él, pues Ashido no tenía una cita desde hace años y debían apoyarlo. La siguiente escena fue la de un joven de cabello cobrizo mandando a sus "amigos" al carajo.

-Bueno tienes que admitir que tenían un poco de razón- Hisagi que aún tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro alzo las manos en modo de defensa- Pero... ¿no crees que ya se tardó?.

-Tal vez solo se perdió- desanimado pensando que tal vez lo había dejado plantado estaba a punto de entrar cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Volteando a ver a su amigo noto como el hacia un movimiento de cabeza.

Sus ojos marrones enfocaron a la pequeña mujer que venia corriendo, aunque no entendía como lo había logrado con esos tacones, entonces se fijó en el short de tiro alto azul marino y en la pequeña blusa blanca que llegaba debajo de sus pechos, se le seco la boca cuando ella le sonrió y camino hacia ellos.

-Si la miras de esa manera te tacharan de pervertido- su amigo le dijo eso- ¡Hola! Soy Shuuhei Hisagi mucho gusto- el moreno tomo la diminuta mano blanca y le dio un beso en los nudillos haciendo que su amigo saliera de su ensoñación.

-Mucho gusto, Rukia Kuchiki- dijo ella un poco incomoda y quitando su mano lejos de él.

-Porque no vas adentro- amablemente le sugiero, se giró a su pequeña acompañante que a pesar de llevar tacones ella le llegaba al pecho- Hola.

-Siento llegar tarde, había un tráfico horrible- ella exhalo el aire pues aun venia algo agitada.

-¿Corriste hasta aquí?- pregunto incrédulo.

Ella asintió algo molesta y con un pequeño rubor en su rostro volteo la mirada, él le sugirió que entraran ahí podían relajarse. El bar las noches era un lugar un poco descuidado aun así era famoso por servir cerveza alemana y por la música rock en vivo, sus dueños Grimmjow Jeagerjaques y Nelliel Tu Oderschvank ambos alemanes.

Rukia de inmediato se sintió cómoda con el grupo de amigos de Ashido, Hisagi Shuuhei también estudiaba música aunque no se le daba tan bien, Yumichika Ayasegawa quien encontró increíble la combinación de su ropa, estudiaba teatro. Rangiku Matsumoto estudiaba modelaje aunque era de esperarse siendo tan atractiva, Momo quien la identifico por las inscripciones estudiaba danza artística. Entre platicas y risas no le costó mucho sentirse integrada a pesar de las burlas que le lanzaban diciendo que era una cita y Ashido estaba muy nervioso, después de un rato ambos quedaron solos pues la banda que tocaba termino su turno y la música electrónica la remplazo.

-¿De verdad estudia eso?- estaba relajada luego de las 3 cervezas que Shuuhei muy amablemente le ofreció- Nunca me habría imaginado que estudiara política.

Ashido quien estaba en igual condiciones se recargo en la mesa para acercarse más a su rostro y poder mejor oler su perfume de melocotón- Si aunque no lo creas Ikkaku estudia relaciones políticas.

La morena abrió sus ojos y de un sorbo termino con la cuarta botella.

-Wow, sí que te gusta- exclamo viendo como ella se encogía de hombros.

-Creo que es lo único que puedo tolerar- vio de reojo como se quitaba su chaqueta y se quedaba con la playera sin mangas, el joven se acercó a su acompañante y le hablo al oído.

-¿Bailas?- debido a la cerveza su voz estaba ronca. Rukia tan solo lo miro unos segundos y acepto la mano que el daba.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud, como no era un lugar muy amplio bailar provocaba que los cuerpos quedaran muy juntos, ella se puso nerviosa nunca había bailado y ahora se preguntaba porque había aceptado pero todo paso a segundo plano cuando sintió las manos del chico en su cintura y le decía "Solo muévete con el ritmo" no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella encontró un ritmo adecuado y finalmente se relajó. Sintiéndose por fin ella misma.

 **Notas finales**

 **De verdad me siento muy feliz que les guste la historia y agradezco infinitamente a quienes comentaron con respecto a la gramática, aun estoy mejorando en eso y gracias por sus observaciones (Hacen feliz a esta pobre campesina cara de tomate) con respecto al prologo creo que no lo explique pero es un salto en el tiempo por decirlo de alguna manera, dicha escena pasara en aproximadamente dos capítulos (si mis cálculos son correctos) en lo que se refiere a la vida familiar de Rukia digamos que hablare de ello después, por ultimo lo mas importante. Como ya se dieron cuenta algunas partes la "narra" la conciencia de Rukia y su conciencia la llama Soda Pop (porque no se simplemente me gusto) y para quienes ya odian a Ichigo pues el odio aumentara, debo aclarar que me gusta mucho el IR sin embargo no me molesta ver a Rukia con cualquier otro personaje en este caso escogí a Ashido sencillamente porque me agrada mucho.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto si es que los exámenes me lo permiten...**

 **Cuídense mucho nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

3

 _¿Nunca deseaste detener el tiempo?_

Habían estado bailando alrededor de media hora, la música al parecer de muchos sonaba con más fuerza que " _Blame"_ de Calvin Harris*. Ashido quien miraba a la morena frente suyo parecía hipnotizado, la manera en la que movía sus caderas, su diminuta cintura, sus rosados labios tarareando la canción y esos ojos, en el cambio de ritmo ella llevo sus manos a su cabello y cerró los ojos al parecer le gustaba esa canción. La imagen era simplemente perfecta y se volvió a un más perfecta cuando sus enormes ojos enfocaron en los de él, en un arranque de impulsividad o estupidez tomo su cintura sintiendo lo diminuta que era al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella, ella abrió sus ojos; no podía negar que era bonita… bueno era hermosa ella llamo su atención desde el momento en que la vio y había soportado las burlas de sus amigos sencillamente porque quería conocerla, darse su tiempo con ella pero ahora… quería besarla, realmente quería besarla y averiguar si sus labios eran tan suaves como se veían, dejo una mano en su cintura y la otra la subió a media espalda sintió el sudor bajo su cabello pero no le importó se acercó más a ella, entonces sintió sus diminutas manos en su pecho.

Y el hechizo se rompió, fue entonces cuando se percató del hermoso rubor que cubría sus pálidas mejillas hasta llegar a su ceño fruncido y de lo tenso que se encontraba su pequeño cuerpo en esos momentos sus ojos tomaron el color de un profundo azul índigo.

¿Estaría molesta?

Negando con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió a tomar una distancia prudente manteniendo la mano en su espalda la guio hasta la mesa donde habían estado mayor parte de la noche, sintió como su cuerpo se relajó, el aprovecho ese momento para volver a hablarle al oído.

-¿Quieres un refresco… tal vez otra cerveza?- agrego con buen humor intentando aligerar la escena de antes- Está empezando a hacer calor aquí adentro.

La morena que había tomado su bolso apenas llegaron a la mesa miraba con horror y algo de pánico su celular- En realidad ya tengo que irme.

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono mirando la hora en su celular- ¿No es muy temprano?- agrego pues solo eran las 12:00 am, no es que el acostumbrara a trasnochar sin embargo eran plenas vacaciones.

-Tal vez pero prometí que regresaría temprano- se arregló el cabello e intento acomodar el mechón entre sus ojos volviendo este a su posición original.

-Está bien, te acompañare- el hizo ademan de tomar su chaqueta sin embargo ella hablo.

-Puedo irme sola sin ningún problema- él se giró a verla, su pequeña figura se veía tan imponente con esa mirada tan seria y fría.

-Puede ser- estaba nervioso ante ella así que trago intentando darse algo de valor- Pero esta no es una zona muy segura.

-Se cuidarme sola- contesto inmediatamente cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo dudo- él se irguió y a pesar de que la morena llevaba tacones él era más alto- Pero porque no dejas que te lleve, me sentiré más tranquilo.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco, como si sus palabras le hubieran gustado lo supo porque ella relajo sus brazos- ¿Tus amigos no se molestaran?

-No lo creo, deben estar ocupados- agrego mientras se giraba y buscaba a sus amigos.

Momo hablaba animadamente con un chico rubio, al parecer se conocían aunque no era de extrañarse pues Momo solía ser muy sociable, Ikkaku jugaba vencidas con un grandulón moreno al que Ashido identifico como Yammy; Yumichika los observaba mientras apostaba con otros dos sobre el vencedor. Hisagi y Rangiku bailaban juntos muy juntos era difícil distinguir el uno del otro y sabían quién era quien por la mano que el moreno tenía en el trasero de Rangiku.

Después de ver tal escena Ashido y Rukia se vieron a los ojos y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-No creo que les importe- dijo al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta y ponía una mano en su diminuta espalda- Vamos.

Ella le sonrió más tranquila, ambos salieron del lugar ignorando la fría y seria mirada verde que había estado observándolos desde que estaban bailando.

Ulquiorra se llevó el vaso de agua mineral a la boca con demasiada lentitud, no acostumbraba ir a bares pero lo que lo tenía en ese lugar era un asunto extremadamente delicado.

-Eh así que por fin vas a casarte, por cierto son muy bonitas- agrego el chico de cabello azul y sonrisa burlona mientras giraba en su mano la invitación rosa pastel. El pelinegro se limitó a suspirar recordando que amaba a Orihime, a pesar de que esta escogiera unas invitaciones tan ridículas y lo obligara a invitar a Grimmjow.- Por cierto que estás viendo, hace rato que no te quejas de nada- el alemán tomo un enorme trago a su cerveza.

-Nada- contesto simplemente.

Luego de conversar breves minutos, como los viejos amigos que eran, Ulquiorra salió del bar mientras caminaba hacia su auto pensó en lo que había visto, Kuchiki no le desagradaba tampoco le agradaba de hecho solo la había visto 4 veces o eso recordaba, por otro lado Kurosaki nunca le agrado y había veces que sus desplantes provocaba que quisiera matarlo, el carraspeo un poco mientras ponía en marcha a su auto y conducía en dirección a su apartamento.

¿Debería decirle a Orihime sobre Kuchiki y su amigo de cabello cobrizo? O ¿Guardar la información para en algún futuro molestar a Kurosaki?

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad y por el momento se concentró en llegar a casa con su novia.

-O-

Intentabas hacer el menor ruido posible, incluso te quitaste tus tacones para no ser notada caminabas en puntitas siendo consciente de la suerte que tuviste esta noche. Iba te había estado esperando porque tú le habías dicho "no tardare más de 1 hora" y el como buen empleado que era te espero las 5 horas que estuviste en el bar con Ashido, una sonrisa irónica apareció en tu rostro; una vez que aceptaste que te acompañara caminaron dos cuadras hasta que Iba apareció detrás de ustedes y una vez que Ashido se asegurara de que el "Servicio de Transporte privado" que supuestamente habías contratado fuera seguro te dejo ir.

Iba no pregunto más, claro que sabias que no te librarías de un mar de preguntas, después visualizaste las escaleras aun en plena oscuridad. Bien hecho Soda Pop puedes escabullirte gracias a tus dotes ninja.

-Rukia- la gruesa voz de tu abuelo te paralizo por completo, giraste lentamente viéndolo sentado en uno de los taburetes del salón, encendió la pequeña lámpara dejando que la luz iluminara su rostro serio- ¿A qué hora se suponía debías llegar?- arrugo aún más su ceño y miro tus pies- ¿Y porque no traes zapatos?

-No quería hacer ruido- contestaste de inmediato, no importaba que fueras mayor de edad tu abuelo era a tu parecer una imagen de total autoridad- Lo lamento- hiciste una pequeña reverencia y permaneciste en esa posición- Me entretuve un poco más de tiempo con Orihime- cerraste tus ojos esperando que él te creyera.

Escuchaste como tosió levemente y después sentiste como se acercaba a ti- Esta bien, basta de esto-toco tu cabeza y te animo a levantarte- Estaba preocupado es todo- tus ojos encontraron unos cálidos ojos grises, el lanzo un suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse, tú lo seguiste y te sentaste en suelo- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar entre regreso el regreso de Koga y tu compromiso con Kurosaki- tragaste pensando en lo que estabas haciendo unas horas antes.

-Has estado ocupado lo entiendo- dijiste evitando su mirada.

-Aun así, lamento la enorme carga que puse en tus hombros- volteaste a verlo de inmediato abriendo tus ojos y tu boca. ¿Tu abuelo sabía que Ichigo no estaba enamorado de ti y todo era mera apariencia?, quisiste decir algo… -Ya es tarde- agrego te tomo de los hombros- Me iré a la cama pequeño conejito- ambos se levantaron.

-Sí, yo también me iré a dormir Abue-Gin- le sonreíste y ambos subieron la escalera, él se fue a su cuarto.

Te habías dado un baño bastante rápido, estabas en tu cama envuelta en el enorme cobertor de Chappy gris y te reíste cual niña pequeña no solo por llamar a tu abuelo de esa manera si no por el mensaje que te había llegado antes.

 _Espero que llegaras bien, lo pase increíble estamos en contacto._

 _P.D Que bien bailas Rukia…_

-O-

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado por no decir frustrado, se llevó la mano al cuello e intento inútilmente relajarse lanzo un bufido y dirigió su cansada mirada al ordenador que estaba frente suyo y metía números y estados de cuenta. No solía quejarse… demasiado, en realidad le gustaba su trabajo, trabajar con los Kuchiki le había abierto puertas laboralmente sin mencionar que pagaba las cuentas y le podía dar a Tatsuki una buena vida como ella se merecía y aunque no lo parecía Byakuya era un buen jefe ¡Hasta le había dado su propia oficina!

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente -Oye necesito los ingresos de los últimos 6 meses antes del almuerzo- Koga miro su reloj y luego al pelirrojo- Y has que esa chica Lisa me lleve un café- le guiño un ojo y luego salió sin más.

-Menudo pendejo- susurro dándose cuenta que ahora tenía el doble de trabajo, desde que Koga se había prácticamente adueñado de la empresa, tenía a todo el piso de contabilidad poniéndolo al tanto sobre todo, no tenía problema con ello, Koga había estado fuera mucho tiempo el problema radicaba en el constante tira y afloja en el que se encontraban él y Byakuya, se aflojo más su corbata y espero al próximo Kuchiki entrara en cualquier minuto por su oficina dándole nuevas órdenes.

La puerta volvió a abrirse estrepitosamente dejando ver a un Byakuya sumamente molesto-Renji- la grave voz de su jefe le hizo desear haber elegido ayudar a su novia con el dojo.

oOo

-Serian 3500 yenes- el chico vestido con el chaleco azul acepto el dinero que la chica de cabello corto le ofrecía- Gracias por su compra.

Tatsuki le sonrió al muchacho mientras tomaba la comida rápida que había comprado para ella y su novio habían quedado en almorzar juntos y solo supuso que tenía mucho trabajo y al ver la increíble cantidad de adolescentes que empezaban a llegar decidió adelantarse y comprar todo lo necesario, busco una mesa y se sentó ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de pubertos hormonales, llevaba unos leggins negros y una blusa blanca de mangas tres cuartos que dejaba ver parte de su marcado abdomen, se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una papa frita y la llenaba de cátsup, a lo lejos vio a su novio entrar con el saco en mano, la corbata floja y las mangas hasta los codos.

-Pensé que ibas a dejarme plantada- le dedico un tono bromista mientras su novio dejaba el saco en el respaldo de la silla- Estaba a punto de decirle a uno de los chicos si querían almorzar conmigo.

-Muy graciosa- contesto aparentando estar molesto y se dejó caer en la silla por completo.

-Queso doble y tocino- ella le extendió la hamburguesa, él la miro y la tomo agradecido de tener algo de alimento.

-Eres un ángel- tomo su mano y deposito un pequeño beso en los nudillos.

Tatsuki se rio por lo bajo, definitivamente Renji era el mejor novio de la historia, comieron en silencio entonces cuando estaban probando el helado de cajeta y miel que siempre compartían ella decidió saciar su curiosidad.

-Renji…- el alzo su mirada y ella frunció sus labios- Contéstame algo, ¿Por qué esos hermanos no se llevan bien?- el dejo la pequeña cuchara plástica y cerró los ojos- Y no me salgas con que cualquier hermano se llevan mal, solo los he visto una vez y está claro que se odian.

Renji se tallo el puente de la nariz y volvió a mirar a su novia- Bien- se cruzó de brazos- Te lo contare pero quiero que seas cuidadosa.

Ella solo asintió en silencio- La verdad es que ignoro muchas cosas de la vida de Rukia solo la conocí después que su hermana falleciera- explico mientras revolvía el helado- Luego fui a Hiroshima a cuidar de mi madre.

El pareció relajarse un poco, el tema de la muerte de su madre siempre era algo que la ponía triste- Koga tenía unos 18 años cuando se fue a América supe que fue aceptado en una prestigiosa universidad de Seattle o algo así.

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo- alego comiendo el helado que al parecer su novio no quería.

-Más o menos por ese tiempo Hisana se enfermó de insuficiencia renal- explico y su rostro se ensombreció- La razón por la que Byakuya ni Rukia lo soporten es porque Koga nunca pregunto por ella, ni siquiera regreso cuando se enteró que había fallecido, mucho menos se presentó en el funeral.

-Pero- la pelinegra abrió sus ojos- ¿No le importo?, era su hermana maldición.

-A Koga no le importa nadie que no sea el mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Porque regreso?- su mente evoco a una Rukia totalmente destruida y a un Ichigo que se negaba a dejar de abrazarla.

-No lo sé, hace unas dos semanas el simplemente llego al corporativo demandando ver a Ginrei- suspiro cansado- Se suponía que Byakuya ocuparía su lugar porque Koga no había dado señales de querer ver a nadie en años.

-Pero si Byakuya era un mejor candidato que Koga, ¿porque Kuchiki mayor lo eligió?- pregunto consiente del extraño aprecio que Renji le tenía al pelinegro de ojos grises.

-Porque Ginrei no puede pasar por alto que Koga es el primogénito de Sojun- volvió a recargarse en la mesa- Los Kuchiki son una familia sumamente tradicional.

-¿Uno no escoge a su familia eh?- lanzo un bufido- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, mierda ahora entiendo porque Kuchiki es tan tímida.

La pequeña risa de su novio la hizo fruncir el ceño- No es tímida, Rukia tendría mucho que decir si no hubiera nacido en el seno de una familia como ellos.

-Bueno, tú la conoces mejor- se encogió de hombros- Pero ojala y diga todo lo que piensa pronto y no se case con Ichigo- ambos se miraron a los ojos- Ichigo era increíble y un día sencillamente decidió sacar ventaja de su apellido y posición.

-El zanahoria es un idiota eso ya lo sabemos.

Tatsuki quien era consciente del enorme cambio que había tenido su amigo decidió no darle más importancia. Cuando hubieron terminado de recoger su mesa salieron del pequeño lugar y ella volvió al dojo que una vez perteneció a su padre, mientras Renji le rogaba a Jashin-sama y a todos los dioses conocidos que sus jefes no notaran sus 20 minutos de retraso.

-O-

Te mirabas al espejo inspeccionando tu falda tubo, la verdad es que te sentías sumamente rara aun no te acostumbrabas a vestir de esa manera aunque para ir a ver a Jugram tu falda y blusa esmeralda quedaban perfectas. Suspiraste y tomaste tu bolso y tacones.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Ichigo y aunque te había dado las gracias por su regalo en un simple mensaje de texto, aun extrañabas hablar con él hasta entrada la madrugada, querías dejar de ser orgullosa y siquiera tener otra vez su amistad pero tu dignidad estaba antes, además habías estado ocupada pues en esas dos semanas habías estado hablando con Ashido y con su bizarro grupo de amigos que te invitaron a comer, te habías dado cuenta que tenías muchas cosas en común con Ashido les gustaba la misma música, leían los mismos mangas y jugaban los mismos videojuegos a pesar de que él tenía 22 años, además descubriste que le gustaba la lectura contemporánea la prueba más vivida era la recomendación de libro que te hizo " _Cautiva en la oscuridad"*_ la historia de Livvie y Caleb te produjo escalofríos y te llevo a preguntarte si te gustaría el sexo rudo.

Eres una morbosa Soda Pop.

Te reíste con gracia mientras bajabas las escaleras y atravesabas el salón, Iba te recibió con la misma galantería que lo caracterizaba, en el sillón del asiento pensaste en cómo le explicarías a Jugram tu actual posición académica, respirabas profundo.

-Señorita- volteaste al frente y por el retrovisor viste los oscuros lentes de Iba- ¿Quiere que la espere mientras habla con el Señor Haschwalth?

-No será necesario, iré a Todai después y a buscar unos libros, puedes tomarte el día libre si quieres- el té miro a través del espejo- Puedes ir a ver a tu mamá si quieres no creo que a nadie le interese.

El solo asintió y alcanzaste a ver a una pequeñísima sonrisa, hiciste una nota mental para ir a visitar las tumbas de tus padres y Hisana hace mucho que no lo hacías, la última vez fue hace medio año por su aniversario nadie hablaba de ello en tu casa pero sabias que a Byakuya y a tu abuelo le hacía falta todavía Sojun, tu padre, tus recuerdos no eran tan buenos como quisieras lo único que tenías eran fotografías.

La camioneta se detuvo enfrente de un imponente edificio en una de las orillas estaba escrito EBC* respiraste una y otra vez mientras te adentrabas en el imponente campus, no había espacios verdes ni árboles y los pocos estudiantes te miraban curiosos mientras murmuraban entre ellos, te latía el corazón aquellos niños ricos eran la crema y nata de la sociedad Soda Pop. Te dirigiste hacia la oficina del director en donde Bambietta quito los ojos de la revista que leía y te observo.

-¿Rukia?- te presto toda su atención- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Byakuya te mando a decirme un recado?, ¿Va a dejarme?- frunció su ceño y sus labios temblaron- Sabía que estaba engañándome jamás debí acostarme con el tan pronto pero es tan guapo debía aprovecharme…-

Una pequeña gotita cayó de frente al darte de la increíble imaginación de la joven secretaria y novia no oficial de tu hermano y antes que siguiera dándote información innecesaria sobre su vida sexual la sostuviste de los hombros- Bambietta-san necesito hablar con el director.

-Oh es eso- se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto exagerado y tu sonreíste- Debiste decirme antes casi me matas del susto.

-Debiste dejarme hablar cabra loca-murmuraste manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Dijiste algo?- tu negaste y ella se encogió de hombros- Bien espera iré a anunciarte con Jugram.

Esperaste 5 minutos entonces pasaste a una oficina perfectamente ordenada donde un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes te esperaba.

-Kuchiki pasa siéntate- el hizo un ademan con su mano, manteniendo la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizo. Tu creías que se parecía un poco a tu hermano Soda Pop admítelo- Bien que te trae por aquí en periodo vacacional, hasta donde tengo entendido aprobaste todas tus materias.

Respira Soda Pop- Quiero darme de baja definitiva- bien lo dijiste, notaste como te estudiaba con la mirada.

-¿Y? A qué se debe tal decisión tan repentina- cuestiono y se echó para atrás en el respaldo- Estoy seguro que tu familia no sabe sobre esta temeraria acción.

-No, no lo saben- respondiste segura viéndolo a los ojos, te daba la idea que quería leer tu alma ¿Pero eso es imposible no?

-Entonces ¿por qué arriesgarte?, no eres una alumna excepcional sin embargo tienes el nivel que requerimos y los más importante EBC solo acepta a un mínimo de alumnos cada año, la escuela se distingue por su alto nivel académico a nivel nacional- sonrió y se alzó de hombros- ¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad de estudiar aquí?

Díselo Soda Pop lo estuviste ensayando toda la noche- Porque no me gusta la economía ni la contabilidad- él te dedico una mirada como si estuvieras loca- He estado aquí solo un año y medio y me he sentido tan frustrada y enojada conmigo misma porque no importa cuánto me esfuerce no me gusta esta estúpida carrera y si tengo que pasar otros cinco años me voy a volver loca de verdad-jadeabas mientras terminabas de hablar, el director te miraba con los ojos abiertos.

¿Habías sido muy directa?

-Así que tienes agallas, siempre pensé que eras una jovencita que estudiaba una carrera sencillamente por hacerlo y esperabas casarte sin más- se puso de pie y camino hasta un gabinete saco un folder y lo ojeo unos momentos, te miro y te dio una sonrisa que a ti te supo sincera- Gracias por demostrarme lo contrario.

-Etto… disculpe pero que…-

-Quiero decir que te concedo tu baja, te diré algo que no suelo decirle a las personas- el regreso a su escritorio aun con el folder en la mano- Sea lo que vayas a hacer o vayas a estudiar, asegúrate que te guste y te llene completamente entiendes Kuchiki.

-Si- es cierto te tomo tiempo pero ahora sabias que querías hacer- Muchas gracias.

El director le extendió tus papeles a su secretaria y Bambietta muy amablemente decidió guardar dicha información a cambio de que no dijeras nada sobre sus locas ideas.

Sintiendo como una carga, de muchas, se quitaba de tus hombros fuiste a la que muy pronto seria tu nueva universidad caminaste al módulo con el letrero que decía "Entrega de Guías", tomaste tu guía y al ver la increíble cantidad de información te dio un infarto.

-Tal vez debería ir ahora mismo a la biblioteca- ojeabas la guía descartando la idea de ir por un pastel a la pastelería oficial de Chappy- Esto va a ser demasiado.

Cerraste la guía metiéndola en tu bolso, caminabas fuera de los caminos adoquinados y a lo lejos viste una cabellera cobriza sumamente familiar. En cuanto Ashido te noto dejo al hombre de cabello gris y se dirigió a tu encuentro.

-Hey- te saludo, traía una playera gris con dibujos raros y unos pantalones negros algo gastados- ¿Viniste por tu guía?

Asentiste- Debo empezar a estudiar pronto, no tengo mucha idea de la historia del arte y aun no tengo muchos libros… -

-Espera- te interrumpió alzando las manos- Tranquila, lo que necesitas ahora es relajarte y tal vez un helado.

-¿Helado?- preguntaste.

-Sí, creo que abrieron una tienda o algo así en el centro- dijo y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar si no sabes ni siquiera en donde es?- te cruzaste de brazos viendo como el chico se rascaba la nuca y se alzó de hombros.

-No me importaría perderme con una chica tan linda por la cuidad- te volviste a tensar como aquella noche en el bar cuando intentó besarte, tú eras una mujer comprometida ya habías cometido una falta dándote de baja en la universidad no podías… no debías… además tu amabas a Ichigo, siempre lo quisiste a pesar de que tu sentimiento no es correspondido y aun así…

-Yo te sigo- respondiste simplemente, el paso su brazo por tus hombros y ambos salieron del campus.

Estas en problemas Soda Pop.

-O-

En medio de la noche, una pareja permanecía cómodamente abrazados, había pasado un tiempo desde que terminaron de hacer el amor, sus cuerpos eran tan contrastantes que eran dignos de una obra de arte.

-Eres hermosa mujer- Ulquiorra acariciaba con lentitud el largo cabello naranja, su novia solo froto su mejilla contra su pecho, el pelinegro deposito un pequeño beso en su frente. Unos minutos después ambos se vistieron y metieron en el enorme edredón mientras el muchacho leía uno de sus libros sobre psicología. Orihime veía la televisión con su mirada vacía.

-Si no vas a ver la televisión apágala- la vio de reojo y reprimió una sonrisa al verla inflar sus mejillas en un claro gesto de molestia, finalmente cerro el libro y se giró a verla – Bien ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Solo pensaba en Ichigo y Rukia- el pelinegro cerro los ojos en un claro gesto de cansancio.

-Es mejor que no te metas en ese asunto- dándole la espalda apago la pequeña lámpara de su lado de la cama- Los problemas de Kurosaki y Kuchiki no son nuestro asunto- dictamino y como resultado una almohada golpeo con fuerza su cabeza.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio Ulquiorra!- la joven se puso de rodillas en la cama, mandando al demonio la idea de paz y tranquilidad del joven- Son mis amigos y quiero que sean felices, si tus amigos estuvieran pasando por un problema ¿no los ayudarías?- el pelinegro se giró a verla y le dedico una "mirada", ella puso su mano sobre su rostro y agacho la cabeza- Olvídalo no respondas a esa pregunta.

El quito la mano de su rostro con delicadeza y clavo sus ojos en ella- No puedes solucionar la vida de todos- ella iba a replicar y él puso un dedo en su boca- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no provocarte más problemas, nos vamos a casar dentro de mes y medio y aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Solo quiero que vuelvan a estar tan unidos como antes, tenía la esperanza que el cumpleaños de Ichigo sirviera de algo pero…- ella dejo de hablar y se quedó mirando las manos sobre su regazo- ¡Lo tengo!- salto básicamente de la cama provocando que su novio cayera de la cama. Orihime busco frenéticamente en el closet de enfrente.

-Oye ¿Qué demonios buscas?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido- Oye hazme caso mujer- gruño sin embargo fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo victoriosa al sacar un pequeño cuaderno- Lo encontré Ulquiorra- ella sonrió feliz mostrándole una especie de agenda desgastada.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- intento quitárselo pero ella fue más rápida.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada- con el brillo aun en sus ojos grises fue a la sala. Tomo el teléfono y siguió las instrucciones de la operadora que enlazaría esa llamada intercontinental.

Era cerca de las dos de la mañana y la joven enredaba un largo mechón entre sus dedos y escuchaba todos los montos y cargos extras que tomaría su llamada.

"Ulquiorra dejara de cocinarme tortitas" pensó una vez que la cuenta llego a los 8650 yenes, finalmente escucho la grabación indicando que su llamada había sido completada con éxito.

 _-Diga-_ La voz profunda y ronca del otro lado de la línea la hicieron saltar cual niña pequeña.

-Hola Sado-kun- su voz sonaba como chillante y no le interesaba.

 _-Inoue, que gusto escucharte ha pasado mucho tiempo._

-Bastante en realidad.

 _-Bueno ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?._

-En realidad Sado-kun quiero que me hagas un favor- la joven rápidamente le explico la idea que tenía y del otro lado del mundo un joven moreno acepto gustoso la idea de recibir a sus amigos en Los Cabos.

 **Notas finales**

 *** No suelo escuchar música electrónica pero escuche la canción de Calvin Harris y la verdad me gusto mucho y me agrado para este capitulo**

 ***El libro "Cautiva en la oscuridad" del autor C.J. Roberts es un libro que habla sobre la trata de personas, síndrome de estocolmo y un poco de BDSM**

 ***EBC, La Escuela Bancaria y Comercial es una universidad privada, no se ocurrió otro nombre para la escuela y esta sera la primera y ultima vez que lo menciono, solo para no dejar cabos sueltos sobre la educación de Rukia**

 **En este capitulo puse algo de la vida familiar de Rukia y el porque ella tiene cierto odio hacia su hermano mayor aunque todavía no doy por terminado ese asunto, no queria que se quedara como un cabo suelto, igual sucede con el tema de la universidad. Ichigo nos honra con su ausencia en este capitulo y no lo incluí por dos buenas razones**

 **1\. El proximo capitulo aparece bastante y no queria incluirlo porque quedaria muy largo capitulo y no se si todos gusten de capitulos largos o si los prefieren algo cortos.**

 **2\. He fomentado el odio a Ichigo (y a las fresas XD) en todo lo que he estado escribiendo y queria dejarlo descansar solo un poco :))**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliz, por ahi me dijeron que he estado mejorando en relación con el primer capitulo y se los agradezco mucho.**

 **En fin cuídense mucho, nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

4

 _Lo que provocas se te va a regresar_

Orihime tenía una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuanto lanzaba pequeñas risitas nerviosas al mismo tiempo que sus amigos reclamaban como maniáticos alegando que ella estaba loca.

-Es imposible que pueda tomar unas vacaciones ahora, mi viejo está presionando para que me involucre más en la empresa- el joven pelinaranja dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Concuerdo con Kurosaki- alzo la voz el pelinegro quien tenía sentada en su regazo a su novia- Tengo trabajo hasta el cuello no puedo ausentarme.

-Somos dos- el pelirrojo que recién llegaba luego de ir a la cocina por mas cervezas tomo asiento junto su novia y paso un brazo por sus hombros- Ni loco Kuchiki me deja salir tanto tiempo.

-Yo tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes- la pequeña morena no se dio cuenta como Ichigo la miraba con una ceja alzada- Un viaje de 2 semanas me robaría mucho tiempo.

-Los chicos tienes razón Orihime, planear un viaje lleva más tiempo con muchísima más razón si es a otro país, la mayoría y yo me incluyo tenemos trabajo pendiente aunque sean vacaciones, no creo que sea prudente que deje el dojo así como así- acomodándose mejor contra su novio Tatsuki le dedico una sonrisa a su voluptuosa amiga- Quizá podríamos tratar el próximo año.

La chica de ojos grises lanzo un bufido- Pero el punto es vivir la vida en el momento, además hace años que no vemos a Sado-kun y el muy amablemente se ofreció a hospedarnos en su reserva.

Ese último comentario llamo la atención de los presentes en especial de cierto pelinegro de lentes- ¿Reserva?- murmuro.

-Siii- chillo emocionada- Ahora Sado-kun trabaja en una reserva de animales en Los Cabos me dijo que podríamos acampar en ese lugar- juntando sus palmas esperaba que la idea entusiasmará a sus amigos sin embargo no obtuvo el resultado que quiera. El grupo de jóvenes la miraba entre horrorizado e incrédulos.

-No lo he hecho en años, ni siquiera tengo una tienda- menciono el pelirrojo.

-No tenemos el equipo y habría que comprar provisiones y prepararnos físicamente y... – Tatsuki empezó a mencionar la importancia de la preparación física para los campamentos.

-¿Acampar?- la morena tenía sus ojos abiertos- Hace años que no acampamos, Orihime ni siquiera recuerdo como poner una tienda.

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Ishida sonaba incrédula- ¿Y si nos come un puma en medio de la noche?.

-No seas ridículo Ishida en Los Cabos no hay pumas- se adelantó el Kurosaki.

-En México si hay pumas su población se extiende en climas cálidos, aunque ahora son minoría en Oaxaca y otros estados- la voz autómata de Nemu hizo que su novio intensificara el abrazo en su pequeña cintura, Ishida miro a Ichigo en un claro gesto de victoria e iniciaron una pequeña riña sobre donde había y no había pumas.

Ulquiorra quien miraba a todos desde el sillón individual le dedico una mirada de "Te lo dije" a su novia, desde la noche pasada cuando su novia paso gran parte de la noche hablando con su amigo supo que vendrían más problemas, además claro de la cuenta del teléfono, por supuesto no se equivocó al otro día invito a todos sus amigos y les soltó la bomba de ir a México dos semanas y acampar en una reserva de animales… Suspiro mientras la veía participar en la pelea sobre el hábitat del puma.

-No es necesario que sean dos semanas fuera del país- dijo ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, su novia lo miro intrigada- Hable con ese Sado y aunque está más que dispuesto a recibirnos en su trabajo, esta consiente de que todos tenemos trabajo pendiente- suspiro y cerró los ojos solo para abrirlos unos segundos después- Por lo que dijo que podríamos quedarnos en un hotel que está cercano a su trabajo, no nos quedaríamos dos semanas solo serían cinco noches.

-¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?- gruño el pelinaranja.

-Porque estaban muy ocupados discutiendo sobre pumas- respondió tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Si pero bien pudiste decir…- Ichigo estaba más que dispuesto a seguir discutiendo pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la pequeña morena.

-¿Qué días iríamos a México?- cuestiono realmente interesada lo que provoco que la atención cayera sobre ella- Para poder buscar mi pasaporte y demás papeles- agrego casi de inmediato.

\- Saldríamos el 28 de agosto para poder llegar a Los Cabos el 29- el pelinegro reviso su celular- Regresaríamos el 2 de septiembre.

A todos les pareció una idea razonable no eran las dos semanas que Orihime tenía planeado y además podían pedir permiso en sus respectivos trabajos y lo más importante es que pasarían la noche en un lugar con luz, agua potable y señal de internet… y no tendrían por qué temer que a media noche algún animal salvaje los atacase para tranquilidad de Ishida.

El resto de la tarde paso rápido entre acuerdos sobre el próximo viaje que realizarían y las constantes peleas y riñas entre Ichigo e Ishida, todos comenzaron a marcharse del apartamento de Ulquiorra y Orihime. Cuando el pelinegro preparaba tortitas de canela, que eran las favoritas de su novia, sintió unos brazos rodearlo por el torso.

-Muchas gracias mi vida- susurro la pelinaranja mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su espalda, el pelinegro sonrió cálidamente-No pensé que aceptarías viajar con mis amigos.

-No lo hice- ella soltó su agarre y vio cómo su novio ponía las tortitas en un plato y se lo ofrecía, ella lo tomo por inercia-Yo iré a ese viaje tan absurdo y a cambio mi hermano asistirá a nuestra boda- le dedico una sonrisa diminuta y beso su frente- Mi amor.

Salió de la cocina dejando a una perpleja y furiosa Orihime atrás.

-O-

-Así que sencillamente vas a irte de vacaciones y me dejaras aquí sola una semana entera- grito la pelirroja, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido le dedico una mirada reprobatoria a al joven frente suyo- ¿Tan poco significo para ti Ichigo?.

-No digas tonterías Karuta- había ido a ver a la chica con intención de pasar un buen tiempo antes de la cena que tenía en casa de sus padres, pero esa idea se había ido al demonio- Solo iré con mis amigos unos días, no es el fin del mundo.

-Clarooo- alargando la palabra sarcásticamente rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda- Iras a México, a la playa con la enana esa.

Ichigo se tallo el puente de la nariz, le encantaba acostarse con la pelirroja pero las constantes exigencias de esta por pasearse en sociedad como "toda una Señora respetada" estaban volviéndolo loco, mirando de nuevo su espalda la abrazo por detrás- Pronto te lo recompensare lo prometo-susurro enterrando la nariz en el blanquecino cuello.

Karuta solo sonrió pensando no solo en el costoso regalo que obtendría de Ichigo, pensaba en una idea que haría que Kuchiki desapareciera por fin de sus vidas, chasqueo la lengua mientras se volteaba y le susurraba un "no te preocupes cariño" al tiempo que lo besaba y bajaba su delicada mano a la entrepierna del joven.

oOo

Pestañeabas tan lento, sentías el tiempo correr tan lento, estabas tan aburrida, miraste el reloj del salón y suspirando te levantaste del taburete caminando en círculos alrededor de este con la inútil intención de calmar el dolor en tu pecho, sabias porque razón Ichigo estaba demorando en recogerte Soda Pop él estaba con ella.

-Aunque podría tener algo de consideración- debería tenerla irían a cenar con sus padres como "la feliz pareja que eran" casi te reíste por ese término, frotaste las manos notando que estaban un poco sudorosas, resoplando caminaste hasta una de las ventanas tratando de no parecer tan desesperada y fingiste observar el cielo estrellado y aun así tus ojos se aguaron, te habías maquillado con humo negro los ojos, ondulado levemente el cabello y el vestido rojo que tenía encaje en la parte de atrás dejaba a la vista que no usabas sostén.- Como si fuera a necesitarlo- medio murmuraste y sonreíste pensando en tus pechos pequeños y firmes que siempre se mantenían en su lugar.

Era jueves por la noche y el domingo harías un viaje al que aceptaste ir solo porque no interrumpía tus planes de acceso a Todai, planes de los que nadie de tus amigos sabían, aunque siempre fue de esa manera Soda Pop, nunca dejas entrar a nadie, siempre pareces imperturbable casi de acero, porque tú eres el pilar más fuerte siempre ha sido de esa manera, aunque en momentos como este quisieras una amiga solo para poder contarle como tu perfecta vida se viene abajo.

Pasando quince minutos terminaste abrazada a uno de los pequeños cojines, no era suerte que estuvieras sola en casa, en realidad era lo más habitual cerraste los ojos y Kiyone te despertó antes de que finalmente pudieras dormirte.

-El joven Kurosaki esta aquí- te giraste a verlo y ahí estaba el hombre de quien estabas enamorada, con su traje a la medida color gris y sus alborotados cabellos naranjas.

-Lo siento- te dijo mientras se acercaba y posaba tu mano en tu pequeña espalda invitándote a caminar- Había un tráfico horrible- te sonrió y a ti se te calentó el pecho una vez más.

Funcionando como un autómata saliste de tu casa y te dirigiste a su auto donde él te abrió la puerta, como todo un caballero, oh diablos tu solo querías golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro, el recorrido fue rápido, la mansión de la familia Kurosaki se encontraba a unos 3 kilómetros de la tuya. Ichigo paso con extraña rapidez los enormes jardines llegando a la puerta principal él te abrió la puerta del carro y tomo tu mano entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos entraron por el enorme pasillo y aunque ambos aún no habían llegado siquiera al salón el hablo.

-Espero que podamos tener una velada agradable- su voz era tranquila y lo viste sacar algo de su bolsillo-Tengamos una linda cena y después te llevare a tu casa- menciono al tiempo que deslizaba un anillo, con un ostentoso y solitario, en tu dedo anular.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntaste mordaz mientras te alejas unos pasos de él, notaste como el endurecía su rostro- Si crees que con esto vas a poder…-

-¿Comprarte?- cuestiono mientras se acercó a ti y paso sus dedos por tu hombro desnudo- No, no quiero comprarte. Quiero que tengamos una cena agradable con mi familia y que tú pases un rato agradable- volvió a tomarte con una extraña delicadeza y te condujo al comedor.

Ahí estaba el encanto de Ichigo del que ninguna mujer podría escapar Soda Pop.

En el salón Masaki Kurosaki los recibió cálidamente como era digno de ella, al igual que Yuzu la melliza más pequeña, le sonreíste y no te fue difícil sentirte a gusto con ellos.

-Me da tanto gusto que hayas venido Rukia- el abrazo de Masaki te relajo completamente.

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarme- le dijiste una vez que se separaron, ella arrugo su nariz en un gesto muy gracioso.

-Ni lo menciones querida- ella tomo tu mano entre las suyas y repaso el anillo con delicadeza- En muy poco tiempo formaras parte de nuestra familia- el comentario afortunadamente solo tú lo escuchaste y en ese momento comprendiste él porque del anillo, no era más que una pantalla para la familia Kurosaki.

Cuando les informaron que la cena estaba lista decidiste dejar la desagradable decepción de otra simple pantalla , en el comedor para ocho personas sentado a la cabeza Isshin lanzaba constantes bromas hacia tu prometido claro que este solo las ignoraba y dejando de lado las constantes peleas ridículas entre Ichigo y su padre el ambiente fue ameno y tranquilo.

-Así que díganme cuando planean empezar con los preparativos- la voz de Masaki hizo que te giraras a verla ahí a la derecha de su esposo, te levanto una ceja con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro- El tiempo pasa volando Rukia, lo mejor que pueden hacer es empezar a hacer una lista de invitados Ichigo- ella miro a su hijo solo un segundo para regresar su vista hacia ti- Y tú y yo iremos a ver unos vestidos preciosos.

El silencio que se hizo tras ese comentario te incomodo un poco, Yuzu hablaba fascinada sobre la idea de tu vestido, Karin negaba en silencio disfrutando de la comida, tu futuro suegro en lugar de seguir hablado sobre los futuros nietos que tendría se quedó en silencio y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no supiste como interpretarla, te miraba como si supiera algo que tu ignorabas…

-Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso- no sabes de donde salió tu voz pero agradeciste que no se quebrara- Además la boda de Orihime y Ulquiorra esta próxima- esperabas que con eso Masaki olvidara momentáneamente el asunto.

-Pero que dices ya te dije que el tiempo pasa volando.

-Si pero…- ibas a volver a replicar cuando una mano cálida y más grande se posó en la tuya.

-Rukia tiene razón mamá- la voz de Ichigo provoco que todos le prestaran atención incluyéndote- Aun es muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas- una vez más entrelazo sus dedos con los tuyos- Además iremos de vacaciones con los chicos a México.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para desviar la atención al tema de su próximo viaje y aunque él había soltado tu mano, aun tenías la sensación de un cosquilleo y muy cálida que se paseaba por tu pecho, viste su hermoso rostro y lo maldijiste por ser tan guapo, sabias que no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas, que prefería quedarse en casa un domingo a salir, sabias su película favorita, su amor por el chocolate y el extraño talento que tenía para tocar la guitarra, lo conocías como a ti misma.

Y el ignoraba tantas cosas sobre ti Soda Pop.

Una vez que todos terminaron su postre la familia Kurosaki te despidió como solo es propio de ellos y aunque quisiste hablar un poco más con Isshin, Ichigo te dijo que era tarde y que debían llevarte a tu casa.

Una vez que llegaste y te sentiste en la comodidad y seguridad de tu cuarto fue que inspeccionaste con cuidado el anillo de compromiso, era lindo, tal vez costo mucho dinero, tal vez no costo nada, tal vez ni siquiera era para ti.

-Ya no sigas- te dijiste a ti misma, tenías suficiente con haberle mentido a Masaki como para que tu mente te jugara una mala pasada, una vez que estabas en pijamas tu celular sonó, como un relojito desde hacía dos semanas, Ashido te volvió a llamar. Ahora ya no pasabas las noches pensando hasta el cansancio o dibujando simplemente para distraerte, él se estaba adueñando de esa atención.

-O-

Las notas sonaban con gran maestría, el joven movía sus dedos libremente por las cuerdas con total naturalidad, de repente anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno y continuaba su trabajo.

-Eso suena increíble- la voz despreocupada hizo que recordara a su invitado- ¿Volverás a tocar en el bar de Grimm?- cuestiono logrando que Ashido dejara de tocar completamente.

-No lo sé ¿y tú?- le pregunto mientras lo obligaba a sentarse bien en el pequeño sofá y le quitaba uno de sus mangas- ¿No tienes que estudiar o algo así?- el joven de cabello cobrizo quiso recoger un poco el desastre que había en la sala de su apartamento pero al ver a su amigo moreno regresar a su posición inicial descarto por completo la idea.

Suspirando tomo una cerveza de la mesa del centro y se sentó viendo hacia la ventana- Solo tengo ganas de volver a escribir es todo- le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se percató de la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su amigo- ¿Qué?- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es por esa chica Rukia verdad?- le pico y cuando Ashido frunció mas el ceño, Hisagi ensancho su sonrisa- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡es por esa chica que otra vez tienes ganas de escribir canciones!- exclamó victorioso, el otro simplemente lo ignoraba- aunque no me extraña el día que fue con nosotros a "Las Noches" vi que intentabas besarla- soltó su comentario sin mera malicia pero aun así el otro casi se ahoga con su bebida.

-¿T-tu?- lo señalo- ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?-

-En realidad Rangiku se dio cuenta- le sonrió- ¿Por qué no sales con ella? digo en plan de ligue, ¿recuerdas como ligar no?- cuestiono ganándose una mirada asesina, él se alzó de manos- Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?- se encogió de hombros volviendo su vista al manga.

Ashido quien miro de nueva cuenta su guitarra pensó en la cantidad de emociones que la morena le producía, no sentía esa inspiración desde hace años y a pesar de que había estado en constante contacto con ella y habían pasado tiempo juntos. Quería más, necesitaba más de ella, negó en silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro considerando la idea de su amigo aunque eso tendría que esperar pues al parecer ella saldría unos días.

Poniéndose de pie tomo una vez más su guitarra, anotando las últimas notas de esa canción.

-O-

Te mirabas al espejo con un enorme rubor en tu rostro, el bikini si es que podía llamarse de esa forma apenas cubría tu trasero sin mencionar que no tenía tirantes y sentías que tus senos se saldrían en cualquier minuto de su lugar, oh y lo mejor es que al ser de color negro resaltaba a un más tu piel de porcelana.

-¡Y una mierda!- gritaste- ¡No pienso salir de aquí, hasta que me regresen mi ropa!- te cruzaste de brazos esperando que Orihime por fin se rindiera.

-¡Vamos Rukia quiero verte!- exclamo intentado abrir la puerta pero tu pusiste las manos en ella negándole el paso- Anda siii- chillo más fuerte, maldita sea acaso deberías salir y que media tienda te viera el trasero-¡Tatsuki ayúdame!- al parecer el mundo conocería tu trasero.

Tatsuki quien no le negaba nada a su amiga empujo la puerta y tu fuerza menguo, retrocediste mientras veías la cara de asombro de las dos- No pienso salir- exclamaste frunciendo el ceño.

-Se ve maravillosa señorita- la joven rubia que muy amablemente había escogido los bikinis que habías estado probándote te miraba con aprobación- Resalta su busto sin mencionar su cintura- te estremeciste cuando ella poso sus manos en ti queriendo medir cuan pequeña eras- Es increíble, desde los delicados hombros hasta sus caderas, su cuerpo es simplemente perfecto.

Tú la mirabas sin comprender que pudieses tener de perfecto, aunque con el cabello atado como lo traías en ese momento tu busto parecía más grande.

-¡Nos lo llevamos!- exclamo Orihime compartiendo risitas con la rubia.

En cuanto escuchaste esas palabras regresaste al probador y una vez que tu trasero estuvo cubierto una vez más saliste dispuesta a pagar por el condenado bikini

-¡Hey!- te giraste a ver a Tatsuki quien te miraba alegre- Si me lo preguntas te veías increíble- se cruzó de brazos- Y la rubia tiene razón, a pesar de que eres pequeña tu cuerpo luce increíble con el bikini.

Negaste con la cabeza- Aun no entiendo cómo es que Orihime me convenció de venir a comprar bikinis.

-¡Anímate!- te dijo dándote una pequeña palmadita en la espalda- Esta emocionada por volver a ver a Sado- tu terminaste por fin sonreír verdaderamente, hacia mucho que no veías a tu amigo y la idea te emocionaba.

-Es cierto- le dijiste- Hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos.

Ella asintió conservando el buen humor que siempre la caracterizo- Ahora vallamos a comer ¡maldición!- esa era una buena idea, ambas buscaron con la mirada a Orihime quien elegía el cuarto pareo esta vez en una tonalidad más verde.

Teniendo resuelto el problema de tu falta de baño, se dirigieron a algún restaurante del centro comercial una vez que el mesero entrego las respectivas ordenes decidiste zanjar la idea que rondaba tu cabeza desde la noche pasada.

-Bien ¿cuál es el truco?- le preguntaste a tu voluptuosa amiga que tenía una bola de arroz y un pimiento verde en la boca, ella te miro sin entender- Oh vamos un viaje a la playa a finales de agosto solo nosotros, no me digas que no hay truco- le diste un sorbo a tu coca cola- ¿Qué es lo que planeas Hime-chan?- le dijiste juguetona.

-Perdóname, ¡pero yo solo quería que Ichigo y tu volvieran a estar juntos!- exclamo con las manos juntas y pidiendo perdón.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamaste con fuerza atrayendo la atención de los clientes, miraste a Tatsuki- ¿Tu lo sabias?- cuestionaste entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros probando su carne asada- Le dije que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que te dieras cuenta de sus planes.

Orihime quien seguía pidiendo perdón te miro con ojos llorosos, maldita sea o ella era buena actriz o de verdad era hipersensible- ¿Qué es lo estas tramando?- le preguntaste volviendo la atención a tus ravioles.

-Solo quiero que Ichigo vuelva a ser como antes y si estamos todos juntos eso será más fácil- te dijo, tu suspiraste sabiendo el tras fondo que esa situación implicaba.

-Y para eso necesitas que estemos todos en otro país lejos de Karuta, como si el no pudiera ser el mismo en su país y con sus amigos- tu comentario mordaz hizo que Orihime frunciera el ceño y que Tatsuki te mirara fijamente- ¿Qué?- les preguntaste algo apenada.

-Kuchiki, ¿aún estas enamorada de Ichigo?- no te sorprendió la pregunta sabias que te harían cuestionarían eso, lo que no te esperabas es que fuera la pelinegra quien te la hiciera, eso provocó que tus mejillas se cubrieran de un rubor rosado y desviaras la mirada- Eso responde a tu pregunta Hime.

-Rukia- te giraste a verla- Si de verdad aún quieres a Ichigo, lucha por el, haz que vuelva a enamorarse de ti, el viaje que vamos a hacer debe significar algo grandioso para todos- te sonrió cálidamente – Prométeme que lo intentaras.

Sus palabras te hicieron sonreír y ahí en silencio te prometiste a ti misma que intentarías jugártela una vez más Soda Pop.

-Necesito contarles algo importante- te ganaste la atención de las dos- me di de baja en la universidad.

-¿Qué?- soltaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me di de baja en la universidad- repetiste con calma comiendo una de las bolas de arroz.

-Sí, eso ya lo entendimos- la primera en salir del shock fue Tatsuki- ¿pero porque?, ¿acaso vas a dejar de estudiar?.

-No, sencillamente que no me gusta la economía- respondiste con calma- Lo que sucede es…

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?, ¿Byakuya-san sabe que de esto?- saliendo del shock inicial Orihime empezó a bombardearte con preguntas.

-Voy a presentarme en el examen de admisión en Todai- con una sonrisa en el rostro viste como tus amigas parecieron calmarse un poco.

-Eh… así que finalmente harás algo que guste Kuchiki, está bien- encogiéndose de hombros te sonrió cómplice.

-Me da gusto Rukia, estoy tan orgullosa de ti- las pupilas de Orihime brillaban como si tu fueras su hija pequeña- Pero, ¿cuándo planeas decírselo a Byakuya- san o a tu abuelo?.

Te moviste un poco incomoda sobre el asiento- El examen es el 8 de agosto, apenas lo presente y tenga un resultado favorable les soltare la bomba.

-Así no podrán ponerte peros…-concluyo tu amiga pelinaranja –solo espero que todo salga bien.

Le sonreíste una última vez, la conclusión de tu amiga te hizo darte cuenta que si bien tu plan era a prueba de tontos, en el remoto caso de que no fueras aceptada en Todai haría que te volvieras aún más en la deshonra de tu familia.

Necesitas estudiar más Soda Pop.

-O-

Los días pasaron rápido, el domingo en la madrugada el grupo de amigos se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional, Renji y Tatsuki parecían los únicos con energía pues desde Ichigo hasta Ulquiorra habían acudido al lugar prácticamente en pijamas y mientras esperaban poder registrar su equipaje, Rukia enfundada en su pijama de conejito se encontraba sentada en su maleta morada.

Evidentemente hacer un viaje intercontinental no era nada sencillo, luego de lo que Ishida calificó como "una total pérdida de tiempo" ingresaron a su vuelo.

oOo

El sonido de los tacones resonaban con fuerza sobre el mármol, con la cara recién lavada y unos enormes lentes oscuros Karuta se acercó al lugar donde registraría su equipaje.

-Su salida es a las 3:45 am puerta 34, vuelo 2345 con destino a México- estaba tan endemoniadamente cansada que ni siquiera desplego sus vastos conocimientos de coquetería con el muchacho que le ayudo con su equipaje. Dejándose caer completamente en una de las sillas se recordó mentalmente porque iba a Mexico.

Luego del último encuentro que tuvo con Ichigo, este le indico el hotel donde se hospedarían, sabiendo que debía jugar sus cartas con inteligencia, busco un lugar donde pudiera hospedarse y que estuviera cerca de ellos. Estaba totalmente decida, ella sería la esposa de Ichigo, seria ella quien tuviera en su poder todo su dinero.

-Inteligencia Karuta, inteligencia- se dijo a si misma sobándose la cien- Lo siento por ti Rukia- murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro, no perdería ante una enana malhumorada, resoplando se dio cuenta que llegaría a su destino tan solo unas horas despues que Ichigo y su grupo de amigos.

Relajándose se estiro en el asiento, cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente la llamada a su vuelo.

 **Notas Finales**

 **Asi que el momento llego, el siguiente capitulo se muestra la ruptura o en este caso la escena que habia en el prologo, espero que este capitulo les guste. Sobre quien es Riruka y la ausencia de Koga eso se vera mas adelante y aunque me encanta el IR con quien termine Rukia dependera básicamente de ustedes y de lo que opinen de ahora en adelante cuidense mucho**


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

5

 _Era perderlo o perderse ella misma, y fue inteligente eligió perderlo_

Te frotabas las sienes despacio de manera lenta y de vez en cuando lanzabas pequeñas respiraciones y contabas hasta 10, decir que estabas perdiendo la paciencia era poco, si la enorme fila de migración no avanzaba pronto serias culpable de asesinato y terminarías el resto de tus días en una prisión mexicana.

Bueno, estuviste 20 horas en un avión es comprensible Soda Pop.

-¿Aún falta mucho?- Tatsuki no lucia mejor que tú, estaba ojerosa y su corto cabello estaba revuelto sin mencionar las manchas de café que tenía su blusa blanca- Llevamos aquí como 40 minutos y aun no avanzamos… ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera he podido ir a orinar- en definitiva a nadie le sienta bien el no dormir lo suficiente.

-Tranquilízate un poco en unos minutos estaremos en el hotel, desayunaremos hot-cakes e iremos a la playa…-Renji parecía un delincuente de hecho la fila terminaba con el puesto de él ya que nadie más quiso formarse de ese lado, aunque no era para menos se había quitado la playera de mangas largas dejando a la vista todos sus tatuajes… Todo un delincuente.

-¡Maldita sea!, Tatsuki tiene razón ni siquiera pudimos ir al baño- Ishida portaba unas oscuras gafas negras y bebía constantemente de la bebida energética que compro en una máquina.

Bufaste pensando que esta vez las quejas de Ishida eran acertadas, apenas se bajaron del avión y recogieron su equipaje fueron a hacer fila para los papeles de migración, aunque quien iba a decir que todos escogerían ese día para viajar. Le echaste una mirada a tu grupo de amigos, Orihime seguía dormida y era cargada por un malhumorado Ulquiorra que tenía rojos los ojos y la palabra "Muérete" en la frente, Renji y Tatsuki se veían de la mierda al igual que Ishida, la única que se veía decente era Nemu, carajo la chica usaba tacones junto con una de sus muchas minifaldas, su ropa se veía impecable y no había rastro de ojeras además alcanzaste a percibir perfume saliendo de ella.

Maldita sea la chica era un robot diseñado para verse increíble, muy graciosa Soda Pop.

Te reíste y te frotaste la cara con la manga de tu pijama te giraste y viste a un bien vestido Ichigo, quien usaba una camisa a cuadros remangada y dejando que su pecho luciera, estaba cansado lo sabias por el modo en que recargaba su peso en su pierna izquierda sin mencionar las ojeras que adornaban su precioso rostro.

Este era el momento, este viaje te ayudaría a ti a hacer que él te viera como una mujer, tenías muchas esperanzas y todas se sumaban al hecho más importante: Karuta no estaba cerca, no había ninguna vulgar pelirroja que te robara su atención el giro sus ojos cansados y enfoco los tuyos, ambos se quedaron así unos segundos… segundos en lo que viste muchas cosas y no entendiste nada.

Una vez que los papeles de todos fueron revisados y sellados, salieron del enorme aeropuerto donde un señor robusto y con bigote los esperaba.

-Orihime Inoue?- pregunto en general.

-Si, soy yo- grito alzando la mano y entonces te diste cuenta que ella era la única con energía, aunque no te extrañaba puesto que estuvo dormida básicamente desde que pisaron el avión.

El hombre cuyo nombre era Sergio muy amablemente te ayudo con tu maleta y observo fijamente al gorrito con orejas de conejo que tenía tu pijama, podías sentirlo… sentías su impulso, quería ponértelo en tu pequeña cabeza y si lo intentaba lo golpearías con fuerza en las pelotas.

Una vez dentro de la enorme camioneta fue que recordaste volver a encender tu celular, al instante este se programó con tu ubicación actual y abriste los ojos al darte cuenta que eran las 5:45 am.

-Más mierda- dijiste con desdén metiéndolo directamente a tu pequeño bolso, cerraste los ojos, te picaban muchísimo y decidiste que lo primero que harías seria tumbarte en la cama y dormir unas horas. Al cabo de unos minutos te diste cuenta que Sergio manejaba por una carretera donde prácticamente no había nada, como todos se habían quedado dormidos, tú te negaste a dormir en un lugar que no fuera un colchón y Orihime seguía despierta mirando uno de los muchos mapas que tomo en el aeropuerto, Sergio se puso hablar con ustedes.

-El aeropuerto esta en las orillas de Cabo igual que la zona industrial, en más o menos unos 40 minutos entraremos a la cuidad y después a la zona hotelera- te diste cuenta que su ingles era muy bueno, Orihime le pregunto por la reserva de animales donde Sado les había dicho que trabajaba.

-El lugar donde trabaja su amigo es Calakmul, está a unos 35 minutos de su hotel.

-Gracias, ¿le importaría dejarme su tarjeta para que nos pueda llevar?, estaremos aquí una semana- el asintió muy contento y cuando volviste a ver por la ventana miraste los numerosos hoteles y fincas, a pesar de ser temprano había un buen grupo de personas corriendo por las banquetas y a lo lejos alcanzaste a ver un campo de golf.

Sergio tomo un camino diferente y la zona hotelera quedo en segundo plano- No puedo creerlo- aseguraste al ver la belleza tropical que comenzó a cubrir la zona, tu vista enfoco el mar, ese azul tan profundo que después de acercarse un poco adquirió un tono verdoso.

-¿Así que es la primera vez que vienen aquí?- cuestiono el robusto hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si- dijiste simplemente aun maravillada con la imagen del océano, deseaste lápices de color y un block para guardar el momento.

-Seguro le fascinara todavía más de noche- cruzaron un pequeño puente y eso solo trajo más belleza a tu vista -Este es su hotel- volviste la mirada y viste una serie de edificios que tenían una arquitectura increíble, habían palmeras en el suelo y los edificios eran vestidos por una cortina verde de arboles.

Una vez que las maletas estuvieron abajo, un par de chicos tomaron sus maletas y les ofrecieron algo que tomar, se dirigieron hacia la enorme recepción que estaba decorada con orquídeas y magnolias. Como Ulquiorra había hecho la reservación te encogiste de hombros y miraste alrededor notando las pequeñas salas de estar de color chocolate, además de una pequeña tienda de recuerdos, había grandes columnas y a los pies de esta había pequeñas jardineras con helechos.

Mirabas un escaparate cuando Tatsuki te dijo que todo estaba listo y que podían ir a las habitaciones. Pasando la recepción un pequeño carrito de golf los esperaba, sentiste el calor húmedo y maldijiste traer tu pijama el pequeño carrito condujo a través de lo que parecían ser pequeñas haciendas para familia, miraste un escenario en el centro y a tu derecha notaste un restaurante de comida mexicana y justo enfrente de este había un Spa que al parecer también tenía gimnasio.

 _¿Quién demonios hace ejercicio en vacaciones?,_ pensaste de inmediato Soda Pop.

-Deben caminar por este sendero para poder ir a desayunar- les explico señalando con la mirada un enorme restaurante- Sus habitaciones tienen vista a la playa, así que les queda cerca- te diste cuenta que justo frente a la que serían sus habitaciones había dos enormes albercas y aunque la idea de trasladarte por carrito era emocionante no reprochaste nada.

Volviste a mirar la hora… 7:45 am.

-El desayuno se sirve de 6 am a 11 am, siéntanse libres de descansar- perfecto tres horas increíbles de sueño, una vez que rodearon las albercas llegaron a lo que parecían ser apartamentos, el muchacho les entrego una tarjeta magnética y te sonrojaste levemente al ver como entregaban una por pareja, claro que el sonrojo paso a segundo plano cuando a Ichigo le entregaron una y a ti otra.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo- murmuraste mientras tomabas tu bolso y te dirigías al elevador donde marcaste rápidamente el número 5, como todos estaban cansados acordaron bajar a desayunar alrededor de las 10:00, no tardaste mucho en llegar al que sería tu piso, encontraste tu cuarto y al entrar quedaste maravillada Soda Pop.

Decorado de color blanco y chocolate, había una enorme cama King size en el centro y en la cabecera la imagen de un árbol frondoso se alzaba, al lado había una pequeña sala de estar junto a lo que parecía una mesa con cafetera y un pequeño frigo bar, había un enorme televisión que se veía pequeño al lado del enorme closet. Giraste a tu izquierda y abriendo la puerta notaste el enorme espejo que había en el baño, además de que había una tina de masaje.

Te frotaste la cara pidiendo perdón por querer cometer asesinato solo unas horas antes, tiraste el bolso en uno de los sillones, cuando saliste al pequeño balcón… si ahí estaba la vista a la playa que tanto te habían prometido.

Te quitaste la parte inferior de tu pijama y estabas a punto de desnudarte cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Tch!- medio bufaste pero aun así fuiste a ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días- te saludo un joven de ojos grises con chaleco marrón- ¿Kuchiki Rukia?- tu asentiste y el dejo tu equipaje frente al armario y notaste como miraba tus piernas.

Sintiéndote incomoda le sonreíste, después de agradecerle le diste algo de propina y una vez que estuviste solo en ropa interior te metiste en el delgado cobertor de tu enorme cama, te quedaste dormida casi al instante.

-O-

El agua recorría su cuerpo, algunas gotitas traviesas se perdían en su bien marcado abdomen y cerro las llaves con más fuerza de la necesaria, salido de la regadera y enredando la toalla en su abdomen se desplomo en la cama, Ichigo estaba cansado y malhumorado aun así antes de poder dormir unas horas había decidido tomar una ducha, se levantó sin ganas al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

-¿Quién demonios habla en un momento como este?- el joven gruño y miro el teléfono y su ceño se frunció más al ver el nombre de Karuta en la pantalla, no tenía idea de que hora seria en Japón y la considero la idea de una broma de mal gusto aun así contesto.

-Diga…

 _-Hola mi amor, adivina donde estoy._

Una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro cuando la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea le informaba sobre su ubicación en esos momentos.

 _No será un viaje tan aburrido después de todo._

-O-

Habías recogido tu cabello en una coleta muy alta y aun así podías sentir como el sudor recorría tu nuca, usaste tu sombrero de paja como abanico provocando que un nuevo bochorno recorriera tu cuerpo.

Maldición era tu imaginación o hacia más calor que hace unas horas.

Decidiste que no tenía caso quejarse por algo tan absurdo, por lo que seguiste caminando, después de dormir y de tomar una muy necesaria ducha al ver la hora te diste cuenta que en realidad ibas tarde al desayuno, te pusiste un bikini, no los pedazos de tela que Orihime te obligo a comprar, era blanco en la parte superior con un holanes y la parte inferior era un azul cielo, a juego te pusiste un vestido de lino muy fino.

Entendías porque el hotel decidió que era mejor caminar en lugar de usar los carritos de golf, pues aunque el calor era abrumador hasta cierto punto el paisaje era bellísimo como sacado de un cuento, mirabas atentamente todo a tu alrededor Soda Pop, quisiste tener a alguien para compartir el paisaje y aunque en primer momento Hisana vino a tu mente, una segunda persona fue candidata para ese puesto… Ashido.

Negando con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro llegaste al enorme comedor donde una Orihime te grito llamando la atención de las personas que aun disfrutaban su desayuno.

-Lo siento- te disculpaste mientras tomabas asiento- No me fije en cuanto tiempo dormí.

-Ni lo digas de no ser porque tenía un hambre atroz ni siquiera hubiera salido de la cama- el comentario de Renji te hizo sonreír al verlo con la boca llena de lo que parecían ser huevos revueltos y una taza de café en la otra mano.

-Tú deja de comer como un animal- le reprendió Tatsuki.

-¿Por cierto cuando es que veremos a Sado, Inoue?- notabas como Ishida era alimentado por una serena Nemu, esos dos te provocaban escalofríos algunas veces- De ese modo nos organizaremos mejor con el cronograma del día- el dio una mirada sugestiva a su novia que ella correspondió.

" _Ellos cogen como conejos"_ te reíste mentalmente Soda Pop.

Tu amiga pelinaranja que combinaba los pastelitos de chocolate con tocino, saco de su enorme bolso un mapa- Veremos a Sado-kun mañana por la mañana, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo vendrá a buscarnos y él nos llevara a la reserva y pasaremos el día con ellos- parecía un plan sencillo, aunque cualquier cosa era mejor que acampar.

-¿Qué tan temprano vendrá por nosotros?- cuestionaste pues querías recuperar tus horas de sueño, ella buscaba algo en el mapa mientras intentaba meterse más de un pastelillo a la boca.

-7:45- te respondió sonriente.

Alzaste la vista al mismo tiempo que todos la miraban, incluso Ulquiorra la miraba incrédulo.

-¿Acaso estas demente, a qué hora pretendes que durmamos?- el grito de Ishida hablo por todos tu solo bajaste la mirada mientras suspirabas. Ishida y Orihime iniciaron otra ridícula pelea.

El desayuno paso de manera tranquila y sin ningún tipo de problema, de vez en cuando mirabas a Ichigo y notabas como miraba constantemente su celular y sonreía. No supiste muy bien porque pero eso te provoco un sentimiento de intranquilidad y nerviosismo, mismo que decidiste ignorar cuando Renji les propuso ir a la playa.

Pasaron mayor parte de la mañana nadando y jugando voleibol, en la playa había un enorme bar donde servían también pequeños aperitivos y además de los múltiples camastros había una zona con hamacas y camas de descanso, te diste cuenta que no había niños en ningún sitio y cuando le preguntaste a uno de los camareros este simplemente te respondió que el hotel era exclusivo para adultos; te sentiste un poco incomoda por eso.

-Iré por algo de tomar- le dijiste a Tatsuki que estaba acostada en una de las hamacas.

-¿Segura?- te pregunto- ¿No quieres esperar al camarero?

Negaste con una sonrisa- Porque esperar por algo que puedo hacer yo misma- y eso era cierto además seguía haciendo un calor de los demonios y sentías que si te quedabas mucho tiempo quieta empezarías a derretirte.

Caminabas y el viento ondeo tu cabello húmedo, te frotaste el hombro pensando que sería bueno volver a ponerte algo de protector solar, el bar estaba lleno de muchachos y algunos señores de mediana edad, te abriste espacio entre ellos, incluso algunos te preguntaron si tenías la edad adecuada para beber.

Una vez que llegaste a la barra te alzaste de puntitas y esperaste a que el chico rubio y de mirada boba te atendiera.

-Una cerveza oscura- le sonreíste y miraste de reojo una chillante cabellera naranja, tragando pesadamente giraste lentamente y viste como tu novio era literalmente acorralado por una mujer que le doblaba la edad, te alegraste de que no fuera una muchacha en bikini, él tenía una sonrisa cansada en el rostro como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara y no supiera dar una buena excusa. _Típico de Ichigo,_ pensaste en hacer una buena acción y cuando te entregaron tu bebida pediste otra cerveza.

Te dirigiste hacia ellos con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro y le entregaste una cerveza a Ichigo que acepto por inercia- Perdón, mi amor había demasiada gente- tomaste su mano pues él estaba en aparente shock y mirando hacia la mujer fingiste sorpresa- No me dijiste que tu madre había venido también- la respuesta fue casi inmediata, ella se enojó muchísimo.

-Con permiso- susurro y te mostro una falsa sonrisa.

Eras toda una actriz Soda Pop.

-Gracias- miraste a Ichigo que le daba un gran trago a su cerveza- No sabía cómo quitármela de encima.

Te encogiste de hombros- No fue nada- bebiste un poco y el empezó a caminar jalándote por la mano, miraste sus dedos entrelazados y aunque caminaban en silencio, este no les era incómodo.

-Hace un calor del demonio- el bufaba justo como tú lo recordabas.

-Estamos en Los Cabos en pleno verano ¿Qué esperabas?- le recordaste sin intención de burlarte de él, por ahora.

-¿Tú no tienes calor?- te cuestiono mirándote de reojo.

-Por supuesto, pero quejarme no ayudara en nada- visualizaste a Orihime quien llegaba de nadar junto con Nemu y notaste como a tu amiga le brillaban los ojos.

Y en ese momento supiste que estabas en problemas Soda Pop.

Ichigo se despidió de ti justo en el momento en que se percató de la mirada de la pelinaranja, en cuanto llegaste con tus amigas Orihime te tomo por los hombros.

-¿Qué fue eso?- te cuestiono con una enorme sonrisa.

Mirabas a Tatsuki que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y Nemu simplemente te observaba curiosa.

-Nada- respondiste segura de la gran pantalla que una vez más protagonizabas.

Cuando la tarde empezó a llegar y fueron a comer al restaurante en el hotel, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones acordando verse en el Lobby a las 8 para ir a un bar en la cuidad.

-O-

Karuta intentaba desesperadamente cubrir sus ojeras, cosa que resultaba imposible pues no había dormido básicamente nada desde que bajo del maldito avión. Se acomodó en un buen hotel en donde no tuvieron problemas en alojarla pese a ser temporada alta, claro eso se debió a la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había dado.

-Maldita sea mi suerte- se dijo a si misma frente al espejo, aventando el corrector de ojos junto con su maquillaje.

Aunque claro todo eso valía la pena, Ichigo lo valía, había hablado con el todo el día por mensajes de texto, el pelinaranja le había informado en que hotel estaban y que planes tenían para toda esa semana. Sinceramente la idea de estar todo el día en una reserva la fastidiaba sin embargo no objeto nada al saber que esa noche saldrían al parecer a un bar.

Usaba un vestido rosado con botones al frente y unos tacones plateados, abriendo el tercer botón dejando a la vista parte de su escandaloso escote, con una sonrisa y viendo qué hora era, camino hacia los elevadores, en cuestión de segundos estuvo en el lobby donde un muchacho de cabello chillón la esperaba.

-O-

Ese era tu segundo trago, estabas particularmente nerviosa aunque no tenías razón para estarlo ¿o sí?, en cualquier caso evaluar la situación era lo mejor, habían llegado al bar hacia solo media hora y Orihime había acertado totalmente en elegir ese lugar, estaba en el centro no muy lejos de su hotel sin mencionar que la playa publica estaba cerca… ¿entonces cuál era el problema Soda Pop?

Sencillo Ichigo no había aparecido en el Lobby y solo le había mandado un simple mensaje a Ishida diciéndole que los vería en el bar… la música sonaba fuerte al igual que los latidos de tu corazón, esa noche estabas arreglada de manera increíble, te habías puesto un coqueto vestido verde que llegaba a mitad de tu muslo, te habías maquillado y arreglaste con mucho esmero tu cabello incluso llevabas esos tacones que compraste por impulso.

Y no, no era vanidad, querías verte bonita, querías que él te viera como una mujer…

-Vamos anímate un poco- te había dicho Renji y tú le sonreíste pensando en que nada malo podría pasar.

-Tienes razón- terminaste tu trago y acompañaste a tu amigo a la mediana pista de baile. Entonces sucedió, como si algún shinigami, Jashin-sama o el mismo Rikudou Sennin estuvieran en tu contra… los viste llegando tomados de la mano Ichigo y Karuta hicieron su aparición, miraste como tus amigos los miraban incrédulos.

Miraste la sonrisa que la pelirroja tenía en el rostro provocando que tu boca se secara y un enorme nudo en tu estomago se formó, apretaste los puños y tensaste todo el cuerpo y dando fuertes pisadas fuiste a su encuentro.

-¿Qué mierda está haciendo esta puta aquí?- las palabras salieron con rabia y con enojo, jadeaste al ver el ceño de Ichigo fruncirse enojado y a Karuta fingir tristeza.

-No te permito que le hables de esa manera- te dijo poniendo a la chica detrás suyo en una clara muestra de protección.

-¿No me permites?- le preguntaste irónica alzando una ceja- Se supone que yo soy tu prometida no tienes por qué estar paseándote con esa- señalaste a la pelirroja y poco te importo estar gritando.

Ichigo te miro directamente a los ojos- pero yo la quiero a ella- antes de que fueras consiente empujaste con fuerza a ambos, ignorando el llamado de Renji y las miradas curiosas.

Saliste del bar y empezaste a caminar sin ninguna dirección y sentías como las lágrimas se acumulaban tras tus parpados, cruzaste varias cuadras antes de dar con la entrada a la playa, fue entonces cuando ya no pudiste más y soltaste todas esas lágrimas.

Las palabras de Ichigo taladraban tu cabeza… él la quería a ella… a Karuta… caminaste hasta que no hubo muchas personas haciendo lo mismo, el silencio de la noche era interrumpido por el sonido de las olas al romperse y a pesar de eso aun eras capaz de escuchar tus pensamientos, no había muchas personas en la playa y las pocas que estaban eran solo parejas, con el trasero en la arena igual que tu disfrutaban de la imagen de aquella luna llena en medio de aquel cielo estrellado, el escenario perfecto para una pareja enamorada pensaste de inmediato.

-Valla mierda- Tu pensamiento al parecer no se quedó en tu mente, de inmediato la pareja que estaba a lado tuyo te observa perpleja, tu solo te encojes de hombros Soda pop como si una pareja gringa fuera a intimidarte, de pronto la chica te observa con demasiada atención y nota las lágrimas que caen por tus pálidas mejillas, las limpias con algo de brusquedad nunca te ha gustado que te miren mientras lloras, te levantas y empiezas a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

Sientes como tus pequeños pies se sumen en la arena supiste que fue una buena idea quitarte los tacones, los cargas en tu mano izquierda y mientras el viento juega con tu cabello y vestido te das cuenta que luces algo patética. Sueltas un suspiro mientras nuevas lagrimas salen de tus enormes ojos violetas, tu maquillaje por el que tanto te esmeraste esta arruinado te abrazas a ti misma y no porque haga frio, estas en Los Cabos hace unos 30º pero dentro de ti… todo esta tan frio…

Te detienes cuando visualizas el muelle a unos pocos metros de ti, Orihime va a matarte por haber salido del bar y haber caminado hasta llegar el muelle, lanzas una risa irónica que solo provoca que te tachen de loca.

En ese momento empiezas a cuestionarte… ¿cuándo fue que te enamoraste de Ichigo?, hablar de eso te molesta y te emociona al tiempo y tú sabes la razón Soda pop.

Si Ichigo fuera Frodo tu serias Sam y lo llevarías a la Montaña del Destino en tus hombros, si Ichigo fuera Ronaldo tu serias Bale y lo apoyarías en la media cancha, si Ichigo fuera Luffy tu serias Nami y lo ayudarías a encontrar el One Piece.

Te ríes con esa última comparación miras el mar que en ese momento parece más inmenso sueltas un sollozo que ni siquiera intentas frenar, escondes tu cara entre tus manos al darte cuenta…

No importa Soda pop. No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo mucho que te arregles para él, no importa lo mucho que lo ames.

Ichigo no te ama y nunca va a amarte, tus hombros tiemblan debido a tu lastimoso llanto. Cuando logras calmarte un poco, limpias con tu dorso las últimas lágrimas incluso sorbes por la nariz y cuando alzas tú mirada un brillo aparece en tus ojos, es pequeño pero es fuerte.

Decisión. Una firme decisión se refleja en ellos Soda pop.

-O-

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?- las personas miraban incrédulas al grupo de tres personas que bombardeaban al pobre chico de cabello naranja, en especial a ese pelirrojo que lo sujetaba con fuerza de su camisa.

-Ya te dije que no se ¡carajo!- el fornido chico de cabello estrafalario se liberó bruscamente del agarre de su amigo y le dedico una mirada de desdén –solo empezó con otra de sus mierdas, insulto a Karuta y luego se largó ¿contento?- cuestiono sarcásticamente –ahora si ya terminaron quisiera regresar y terminar mi maldito trago- los miro por última vez ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de las dos mujeres presentes, así como ignoro las miradas de las personas que pasaban por ahí; se adentró en el bar y busco con la mirada a cierta pelirroja.

Afuera Orihime, Renji y su novia Tatsuki se miraban preocupados.

-Iré a buscarla- Renji dio dos pasos cuando una delicada mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que se volteara encontrándose con unos ojos grises.

-Deberíamos dejarla sola al menos por ahora, este viaje no ha resultado lo que tenía planeado- retiro su mano y suspiro mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja pensado en lo triste que se sentiría su amiga.

-Orihime tiene razón Renji- El pelirrojo miro a su novia con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, ella no solía meterse en los problemas de Ichigo y Rukia –le vendrá bien estar sola un tiempo, ya sabes para pensar- el muchacho soltó un bufido dándole la razón a su novia y a su amiga los tres entraron de nuevo en el bar.

Orihime camino hacia su prometido que miraba con algo de escrutinio y burla a las personas que bailaban, sus ojos verdes brillaron en cuanto la miraron, Renji y Tatsuki fueron a la terraza probablemente a fumar mientras Ishida besaba una vez más a su novia, siendo totalmente ajeno a la discusión que se había formado, tampoco es como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

La noche pasó rápido, lo cual suele suceder cuando uno ingiere alcohol cuando llego la hora de irse el grupo de amigos acompañados por cierta pelirroja subió a dos taxis, no tardaron más de 30 minutos en llegar a su hotel.

Cada pareja fue a su habitación excepto Ichigo que besaba de manera demandante a Karuta en el lobby del hotel.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- la chica hizo un puchero y el muchacho acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Te veré mañana temprano lo prometo, antes de ir con Sado desayunaremos juntos además no quiero que Renji o alguno de los muchachos te hagan algo- acaricio su cadera fascinado por las curvas de su… ejem lo que sea que ella fuera.

Karuta solo rodo los ojos, al menos había inventado una buena excusa para no tener que ir a la dichosa reserva de animales y la idea de pasar la noche con el quedo descartada pues sabía que Ichigo era leal a sus adorados amigos y no quería incomodarlos a pesar de todo, se besaron por última vez y después se despidieron.

Ichigo camino a su habitación, aunque todos estaban como pareja él había pedido una habitación lejos de Rukia, buscaba en su bolsillo la tarjeta magnética cuando vio la pequeña y frágil figura del su prometida fuera de su puerta.

-Rukia- estaba sorprendido no esperaba verla hasta mañana al medio día- escucha no tengo ganas de discutir y ya es tarde est-

-Quiero terminar- Kurosaki abrió sus ojos y aunque quiso evitarlo su boca se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono de inmediato, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Quiero terminar- la voz de aquella mujer sonaba tan segura que Ichigo pensó que estaba borracho.

-Estas bromeando- dijo enseguida con una sonrisa y tratando de buscar algún indicio de broma en el rostro de la morena, en cambio encontró una seriedad que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

-No, no estoy bromeando esto- la morena señalo la distancia que había entre los dos- no tiene futuro, tu ni siquiera me soportas- negó en silencio y clavo sus enormes ojos en los de el- ya no quiero estar contigo Ichigo- ella se volteó dispuesta a irse pero él la tomo por la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿qué se supone que harás sin mí?- dijo con desdén, ella se soltó de su agarre de manera brusca y dedicándole una mirada seria.

-Sin ti no puedo estar tan mal- quería decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, miro esos ojos que muchas veces lo habían visto con cariño y amor, se veían tan distantes y fríos.

Ella lo dejo solo en medio del pasillo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a él y el solo esperaba que ella volteara a verlo, que le dijera que estaba equivocada y que le pidiera perdón como había sido su relación desde hace 4 años.

Oh Rey… ¿Sientes eso?, te acaban de rechazar…

-No puede ser- te dijiste en voz alta, no creías que fuera posible que aquella mujer que juraba amarte te dejara tan fácil- es una maldita broma- dictaminaste de inmediato, tu cuerpo se sentía tenso y aunque dabas la imagen de un completo imbécil al estar en medio del pasillo esperaste pacientemente a que Rukia regresara y te pidiera disculpas, claro que al cabo de unos minutos descartaste esa idea al ver que ella no regresaba.

Lanzaste una última maldición antes de entrar a tu cuarto, tu ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

-O-

La mañana encontró a una morena corriendo furiosamente por las calles de esa zona hotelera, respirando agitadamente se recargo sobre sus rodillas, una vez que su respiración se regularizo se encamino a su hotel y miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿6:30 eh?- negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de querer dormir más tiempo se levantó a las 5 de la mañana al parecer sufría de Jet- lag, su hermano y abuelo se lo advirtieron. En cuanto llego a su habitación y se quitó sus shorts junto con el sostén deportivo se metió a la ducha y sobo su plano vientre cuando este le reclamo por algo de comida.

Salió de la ducha y se observaba con atención al espejo de metro y medio que había en una de las puertas del closet, apretó sus pechos que aunque pequeños estaban firmes y aunque no tenía mucha delantera ella misma reconocía que sus caderas y trasero le hacían justicia, tenía un trasero firme y redondo y sus muslos al igual que pantorrillas seguían marcados, en resumen tenía unas piernas esbeltas y torneadas además sus enormes ojos violetas combinaban a la perfección con su cabello negro y su piel de porcelana que empezaba a verse muy ligeramente bronceada.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se puso un bikini negro junto con micro short que apenas y cubría su trasero y una transparente blusa blanca sin mangas, amarro su cabello y puso en su mochila todo lo que necesitaría para ese día.

Cuando salido de su cuarto respiro profundamente, ¿el aire siempre había sido así de puro?... se preguntó, se puso los lentes y dándose cuenta que iba tarde al desayuno camino rápido.

oOo

Silencio.

Nadie comentaba nada en absoluto sobre la noche anterior, Orihime tenía la mirada agachada y sus ojos se veían opacos dudaba mucho que Ichigo o Rukia decidieran ir con Sado, el saber que todo eso fue por causa suya la ponía aún más triste, Tatsuki le regalaba sonrisas que no llegaban a calentarle el alma.

-Tienes que relajarte- Renji que no soporto más el silencio hablo- Rukia es más fuerte de lo que parece- dictamino.

-Pero mira que descaro de Kurosaki el traer aquí a esa mujer, es de mal gusto si me lo preguntan- opino Ishida.

-No creo honestamente que ninguno de los dos valla a ir con nosotros, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa- Ulquiorra quien estaba de mal humor pues no había podido disfrutar del sexo matutino ya que su novia estaba muy deprimida, maldijo a Kurosaki y a sus líos de faldas.

-Kuchiki llego- la voz de Nemu tuvo una reacción en cadena primero la vieron a ella y después a la morena que recién llegaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa- salí a correr en la mañana y se me hizo tarde- tomo una botella de agua que estaban en la mesa y la bebió tarareando la canción de fondo que ponía el restaurante- ¿pueden creer que el spa tiene un salón de sauna?, tenemos que ir después- les hablo a Orihime y a Tatsuki.

-Rukia ¿estás bien?- cuestiono un incrédulo Renji.

-Si- frunció su ceño y lo miro-¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Pues… porque ayer en la noche…

-Kurosaki trajo a su amante y usted tuvo una pequeña discusión con ellos en el bar para después perderse el resto de la noche- el comentario de Nemu que no tuvo ningún sentimiento le hizo cuestionarse a todos si ella era humana.

-Escucha Rukia si tu…- empezó a hablar Renji ella lo miro- si necesitas tiempo para estar sola lo entenderemos, puedes hablar con Ichigo.

-Ayer hable con el- respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Y que hablaron?- cuestiono una interesada Tatsuki- ¿pelearon otra vez?

-Nop- la morena negó mientras comía una fresa con yogurt- ayer termine con Ichigo.

-¿Qué?- cuestionaron todos, pues no la creyeron capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Termine con Ichigo- recalco algo molesta- no es para tanto- se encogió de hombros y le pregunto al mesero si podía traerle más fruta- quiero ir de compras, pero no sé dónde gastar mi dinero a gusto.

-Vi un centro comercial cerca del muelle- hablo Nemu quien la veía fascinada como si fuera un experimento nuevo de su padre- podemos ir si gusta.

-¡Genial!- dijo emocionada- y puedes tutearme- le guiño un ojo y siguió comiendo.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji y un resignado Ulquiorra se dirigieron a la habitación del pelinaranja, tres de ellos buscando respuestas y uno de ellos veía la oportunidad perfecta de molestar a Ichigo.

-O-

Suspirabas tratando de encontrarle lógica a tus pensamientos… Rukia te dejo ayer por la noche y ni siquiera había llamado a tu habitación para pedirte disculpas por su infantil comportamiento. De seguro estaba en su cuarto dormida o pensando en alguna manera para hacerte sentir culpable.

Los toquidos en tu puerta te alegraron un poco. Finalmente esa mujer regresaría y te pediría disculpas por su broma… ella no podía vivir sin ti Rey.

Cuando abriste la puerta te topaste con 4 personas que en definitiva no querías ver- ¿qué hacen aquí?- les preguntaste bruscamente al ver que entraron a tu cuarto sin ninguna contemplación.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Rukia?- te pregunto bruscamente Renji y tu ceño se frunció, siempre pensaste que él estaba enamorado de ella y aunque ese pensamiento nunca te molesto en este momento si logro hacerlo y llegaste a pensar la posibilidad de que ella te hubiera dejado por alguien más, no estabas muy seguro del porque pero esa idea no te gusto.

-Ella… ella simplemente me dejo ¿pueden creerlo?- les preguntaste esperando que alguno de ellos te dijera que todo ese teatro no era más que una buena broma.

-Te lo mereces- el comentario de Tatsuki logro molestarte, la miraste con tus ojos de demonio- no me mires de esa manera, pero sinceramente que esperabas después del espectáculo de anoche, es normal que ella llegara a su límite.

Te quedaste callado no teniendo argumentos contra ese comentario… Rukia llego a su límite ¿y por eso te boto?, no tenía lógica a tu parecer… tu no la querías y tarde o temprano romperías el compromiso, pero porque tenías la sensación de que todo estaba mal.

Ni tú mismo te entiendes Rey.

-Pensé que era una broma- miraste a Inoue que no había hablado- Rukia nos lo dijo hace un momento y pensé que estaba bromeando.

-¿Vieron a Rukia?, ¿fueron a su cuarto?- les preguntaste pues no encontraste una respuesta lógica en tu mente.

-No- miraste con recelo a Ulquiorra que veía tu cama intacta, señal de que no habías dormido absolutamente nada- ella nos dijo que te boto hace unos minutos mientras desayunábamos.

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa… al parecer Rukia no solo durmió de maravilla sino que fue a desayunar- ¿qué?- sabias que parecías un tonto hablando de esa manera pero te habías quedado sin vocabulario.

-Era normal que te dejara llego a su límite…- te respondió Renji que había tomado asiento en la cama.

-O tal vez tiene otros motivos- Ulquiorra nunca término de agradarte y cruzaron miradas hasta que encontraste tu voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestionaste pues no te gustaba nada lo que él decía, tus otros amigos miraban con atención como tú y Ulquiorra tenían un duelo de miradas, sentías que podías cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo.

Finalmente Ulquiorra curvo sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa- Hace un mes y medio la vi bailando con un sujeto en el bar de Grimmjow- ahora te desagradaba más que antes, pues solo hablaba estupideces.

-¿Qué?- notabas como Renji lo miraba incrédulo como si no creyera eso…. en realidad nadie lo creía Rey, ¿Kuchiki Rukia con alguien más? -¿en dónde está ahora?- cuestionaste tratando de controlar los nervios y la rabia que recorría tu cuerpo.

-Con Ishida y Nemu, están en el lobby esperando al amigo de Sado- respondió Inoue y tú agradeciste que estuviera ahí y no te permitiera golpear a su estúpido novio.

Saliste del cuarto importándote poco dejar a esos cuatro, caminabas a paso acelerado considerando la increíble posibilidad de que Rukia te hubiera dejado por alguien más, y no… no era porque tú la quisieras… era tu ego y orgullo lo que estaba en juego Rey.

-O-

El joven pelinegro reviso su celular una vez más y barriendo el lobby con la mirada noto que no había nadie con la descripción que Yasutora le dio.

 _Una mujer de cabello naranja y mucho busto_ …

Suspiro, no había nadie con el cabello naranja ¿o sí?, presto atención a las pocas personas que había en el lugar cuando un trio de personas que estaban sentadas en una pequeña sala llamo su atención, en particular la risa de la morena… mirándola detenidamente se dio cuenta que era japonesa como el y noto que sus ojos eran azules… violetas mejor dicho además era muy bonita… demasiado para estar sola.

Pensando que no estaría mal aprovechar el día, abrió más la sudadera dejando ver su pecho y parte de su abdomen, una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos noto como la morena llamaba al hombre "Ishida".

 _Si no encuentras a Inoue, puedes preguntar en lobby por Kurosaki Ichigo o Ishida Uryu._

La sonrisa del joven se extendió al matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Disculpen- ellos repararon en su presencia, él se dirigió al hombre- ¿Ishida Uryu?- cuestiono con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, soy yo ¿qué se le ofrece?- pregunto receloso pues aquel joven pelinegro llevaba un conjunto deportivo negro y al parecer no traía más que la sudadera encima, además era alto y tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, el cabello oscuro y los ojos parecían verdes… o azules

-Soy Sosuke Yamazaki*, soy compañero de trabajo de Sado Yasutora, me mando a buscarlos- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya pensaba que no ibas a llegar- al instante el pelinegro se puso de pie junto con Nemu y Rukia, se presentaron formalmente e Ishida de inmediato noto como el muchacho no le quitaba la mirada a Kuchiki.

-Eres japonés- la morena estaba contenta de escuchar algo en su idioma descansando un poco del inglés y español, miraba de reojo al chico notando como este la miraba con aparente interés.

-Sí, llegue a Cabo hace unos 6 años, hace 2 años que trabajo en la reserva- ambos se sonrieron con algo de coquetería, no queriendo verse como un adolescente enamorado cambio de tema al trabajo- me dijeron que eran 8 personas ¿en dónde están los demás?- pregunto y a lo lejos Ishida vio como un furioso pelinaranja se acercaba, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ishida se extendió al darse cuenta de que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya llegaron- dijo conservando su sonrisa.

Todos habían llegado un poco agitados tratando de seguirle el paso a un pelinaranja que básicamente corrió todo el trayecto, Orihime se presentó con Sosuke disculpándose por hacerlo esperar.

-No hay problema es difícil acostumbrarse al cambio de horario… bien ¿nos vamos?- dijo el joven una vez que miro a Rukia y le ayudara con su mochila, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la morena, haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño y logrando que Ulquiorra e Ishida, que se llevaban bien por ser tan perceptivos, sonrieran pensando lo divertido que sería ese día.

 **Notas Finales**

 ***Sosuke Yamazaki es un personaje del anime Free!, lo use sencillamente porque el personaje me agrada mucho (esta muy bonito, pueden buscarlo y comprobarlo XD) y tendrá participación en el siguiente capitulo, obviamente provocara los celos de la fresa.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios hacen feliz a esta mujer espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Llegando a este punto es donde el juego comienza, Rukia termino a Ichigo y se que es probable que tenga el odio de muchas personas pero no todo le va a resultar fácil, primero tiene que darse cuenta que en verdad esta enamorado de Rukia y que su relación con Karuta no es mas que sexo... después tendrá que esforzarse por el perdón de Rukia XD. En cuanto a la relación de** **Ashido y Rukia... Si, van a tener una relación amorosa que va a influir en la toma de decisiones de Rukia, por ultimo estoy haciendo mención a varias parejas y me alegra que les gusten.**

 **Cuídense mucho**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capitulo lo retomo donde termino el anterior e agregado unos cuantos detalles ademas es ligeramente largo pero nada exagerado.**

 **Nos vemos abajo :))**

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

6

" _Todo lo que haces es para ti, y nada haces por mí"_

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?- recién habías llegado al Lobby y enseguida notaste la presencia de alguien a quien no conocías, notas como él te observa fijamente y luego dirige su mirada hacia todos en general.

\- Creo que no me he presentado con ustedes- se dirige a ti y tus otros 4 amigos- Soy Sosuke Yamazaki, trabajo con Yasutora el no pudo venir por ustedes y me pidió el favor de recogerlos- les sonrió y tu ceño se frunció cuando viste como Rukia le sonría, el muy maldito le miraba las piernas con aparente disimulo y fue entonces cuando tu reparaste en el diminuto short que ella usaba, además de que podías ver a través de su blusa.

¿Acaso ella saldría vestida de esa manera?, parece ser que si Rey.

-Lamento la tardanza Yamazaki-kun- le respondió Inoue totalmente abochornada por hacerlo esperar.

-No hay problema es difícil acostumbrarse al cambio de horario… bien ¿nos vamos?- le respondió, el tomo la mochila de Rukia y esta le miro asombrada- parece pesada ¿te importa si la llevo?

-Claro que no- ella le sonrió coquetamente… ¿desde cuándo Rukia sabia coquetear?, ella era una chica timida y reservada… o eso es lo que tú crees Rey.

-Bien, bien ya perdimos mucho tiempo así que vámonos de una vez- Ishida se mostraba tan impaciente como siempre, pero eso no es nuevo ¿o si Rey?, miraste como Rukia platicaba con ese sujeto como si fueran dos viejos amigos, ella ni siquiera te había mirado ni buscado la oportunidad para hacer una conversación contigo… ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Tus amigos asintieron y aunque tú te habías vestido de forma autómata para ir a ver a Chad en realidad no querías ir.

-Concuerdo con Ishida-san las mejores actividades son en la mañana ¿nos vamos?- tus ojos se abrieron cuando una vez más cuando el tal Yamazaki poso su enorme mano en la espalda de Rukia y la encaminaba hacia la salida.

-Vámonos Ichigo- te dijo Tatsuki que parecía de mejor humor del como llego a tu cuarto, resoplaste pensando en que cuando Rukia te pidiera disculpas no las aceptarías de inmediato, te harías el digno, sí, eso es lo que ibas a hacer de esa manera ella aprendería a no jugar con tu mente.

Cuando estuvieron afuera del hotel miraste un camión, parecía escolar, solo que este tenía pintados varios animales y el nombre del trabajo de Chad, tu mandíbula se tensó en el momento en que ese tipo tomaba por la cintura a Rukia y la ayudaba a subir.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa?- murmuraste en voz alta una vez que estuviste en tu asiento.

-¿A quién?- te pregunto por la espalda Renji, haciendo que tu saltaras del susto miraste su sonrisa burlona y eso te molesto- ¡oh vamos! eras tú quien está maldiciendo en voz alta.

-¡Tkss! deja de decir estupideces…- miraste de reojo a Rukia ella leía una revista unos asientos adelante, y te tensaste cuando Yamazaki se sentó frente suyo y puso una mano en su rodilla llamando su atención- ¿qué nadie piensa decirle nada?

-No- volviste a mirar a Renji que observaba como un hermano mayor la interacción de esos dos- dices que Rukia termino contigo y tú no sientes nada por ella, no veo el problema de que ella se relacione con otras personas, no es robot ni mucho menos- respondió mirándote.

-¿No te importa que ese sujeto le haga algo?- le cuestionaste y tal vez sonabas muy melodramático pero no te importo Rey.

Renji sonrió- Si me importa, pero si a Rukia le desagradara su compañía le diría algo ¿no?, ella no es una niña- te dijo y después que Tatsuki se sentara a tu lado el camión finalmente inicio su marcha y aunque el paisaje era agradable pues Inoue no dejaba de tomar fotografías a diestra y siniestra, y el aire acondicionado mantenía las quejas de Ishida a raya no podías apartar la vista de Rukia, ella se veía tan relajada y se reía, esa era la risa de Rukia… hace tanto que no la escuchabas que podrías jurar que la habías olvidado Rey.

-Mierda- susurraste asegurándote de que nadie te escuchara en esta ocasión. Sentiste una mirada penetrante sobre tu cabeza y cuando alzaste los ojos te topaste con unos ojos verdes muy curiosos, la expresión en el rostro de Ulquiorra te provoco escalofríos… pero en esos momentos recordaste sus palabras.

¿Ella en verdad estaría bailando con alguien en el bar de Grimmjow?, eso no podía ser posible y en caso de que fuera cierto… ¿quién demonios seria ese sujeto?

En cuestión de media hora más o menos llegaron al trabajo de Chad, donde tu amigo mestizo los esperaba en la entrada con una enorme sonrisa.

-Chicos... bienvenidos- no podías negar que te alegrabas de verlo, él era la principal razón del porque hiciste el viaje, hace años que no lo veías y te sentiste feliz de saber que estaba bien- me da gusto verte Ichigo- te dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo… a mí también Chad, me alegra que encontraras tu camino- recordabas a un muchacho corpulento que no sabía qué hacer con su vida, internamente te alegras que no se hubiera convertido en boxeador y que usara su fuerza y energías para algo que le gustaba.

El reencuentro duro poco, Chad los guio hacia la entrada en donde les colocaron un brazalete turquesa llegaron a una zona en donde había mesas redondas, y lo que parecía ser una laguna bastante grande, ahí dejarían sus mochilas. Si Inoue les hubiera dicho que la reserva de animales era en realidad un lugar muy civilizado en donde había agua potable, señal de wifi, un pequeño hostal e incluso tenia zona donde se podía acampar y que además tenía varios restaurantes para los turistas oh y que mantenía a los pumas lejos de la gente muy probablemente se hubieran quedado en ese lugar que a tu parecer era como un parque recreativo, había varias tirolesas y se podía hacer buceo y andar en bicicleta por todo el lugar, Yamazaki les dijo que la reserva de animales estaba en el lado sur del parque, en el norte estaba la actividad principal que era el nado con delfines.

-Yo soy el supervisor en esa área puedo asignarles unas dos horas- les dijo y viste como su mirada se clavó en la pequeña morena que seguía ignorándote, él se acercó a ella y la tomo por el hombro.

Oh maldito fuese ese bastardo…

-¿De verdad harías eso?- exclamo la morena con los ojos brillantes.

-No, no es necesario- te interpusiste entre ellos quitando su asquerosa mano del delicado hombro de tu… ella no es nada tuyo Rey, tragaste y miraste como Rukia te observaba con el ceño fruncido- nosotros podemos ir más tarde por nuestra cuenta- le respondiste viéndola a los ojos.

La pequeña risita que Yamazaki soltó hizo que lo miraras- está bien, tengo que ir al trabajo- le hizo un gesto a Chad con la cabeza y este asintió con un gesto que solo ellos entendieron, una vez más se dirigió exclusivamente a Rukia- nos veremos después- ella le correspondió la sonrisa… malditos fuesen los dos que hacen que el calor sea más que insoportable.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntaste pero ella se había ido con Inoue y Tatsuki que se ponían bloqueador como lunáticas.

-Enserio aquí hace cada vez más calor- dijo Tatsuki poniéndole a Renji una cantidad ridícula por toda la espalda. No querías hacer una escena y entendiendo que no podías reclamarle nada a Rukia, te quitaste tu camisa roja.

Con el buen humor que siempre la caracterizo Inoue se metió rápidamente en el agua sin esperar ni siquiera a Ulquiorra; miraste a Rukia y por un momento se te seco la garganta, ¿era tu imaginación o sus pechos se habían vuelto más grandes?, ella paso a tu lado sin mirarte y de un clavado alcanzo a Inoue.

Estabas furioso, tú le atribuías tu mal humor al exceso de humedad de la zona.

Claro, el que Rukia te ignorara no tiene nada que ver Rey…

Decidiste no seguir pensando en ello y te concentraste en intentar pasarla bien o medianamente bien, Chad estuvo con ustedes la mayor parte de la mañana al parecer tenia trabajo más tarde y quería aprovechar el tiempo con ustedes. Apenas empezó a llegar más gente notaste como Rukia era objeto de miradas, no solo de jóvenes, los niños incluso miraban a la morena que nadaba de un lado a otro, tu ceño se frunció por milésima vez en el día cuando te diste cuenta de cómo hombres bastante más grandes la miraban . ¡Uno de ellos incluso podía tener la edad de su abuelo!

Maldita enana, acaso no se daba cuenta de todas esas miradas de pervertidos, y a todo esto ¿por qué la miraban, acaso ella era linda?

-Hey Ichigo- el grito de Renji te saco de tus pensamiento, cuando lo miraste estaba sonriendo como tonto.

-¿Qué?- le preguntaste molesto- ¿Acaso soy tu payaso o qué?

Renji se rio- con los muchachos vamos a ir a la tirolesa, ¿quieres venir?- te pregunto en tono amable y tú te sentiste mal por hablarle de esa manera, el solo quería alegrarte el día Rey- claro una vez que termines de ver a Rukia- maldito fuese ese pelirrojo.

-¿A quién mirabas tanto Ichigo?- pregunto Renji con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Yo no estaba viendo a nadie!- dictaminaste de inmediato.

-Sí, si como sea Kurosaki vámonos rápido- en que momento Ishida llego, no lo sabes pero antes de que alguien pudiera escuchar tan extraña conversación los seguiste fuera del agua. Al parecer solo irían los hombres pues las chicas alegaron que querían seguir nadando, aunque ellas salieron del agua al mismo tiempo que ustedes.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? al parecer tu no Rey.

-O-

-Bien cuéntame todo inmediatamente- la pelinaranja había terminado de secar su larga cabellera y tomo asiento en un camastro, a su lado Tatsuki se colocaba una bermuda mientras que Nemu comía una bolsa de papas sin quitarle la mirada a Rukia- ¿entonces es cierto lo que Ulquiorra dijo de que fuiste a bailar con alguien?- cuestiono con su ceño fruncido.

Rukia soltó una risita, era imposible que Orihime provocara miedo, suspirando la morena tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse- si…- de inmediato Tatsuki y Orihime hicieron sus preguntas.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Por eso cortaste al zanahorio?

-¿No se dio cuenta que la estaba comiendo con la mirada?

La morena las miro con los ojos abiertos, alzo los brazos tratando de calmar los ánimos- se llama Ashido Kano, es estudiante de música y está en su penúltimo año, hace medio mes me invito a "Las noches" con sus amigos y no, no deje a Ichigo por él y no, tampoco me di cuenta de que comía con la mirada- eso último fue dicho en un tono sarcástico.

-Por un momento pensé que Ulquiorra estaba molestando a Ichigo- hablo Orihime, sus amigas le dedicaron una mirada… _como si Ulquiorra nunca molestara a Ichigo,_ pensó irónicamente Rukia- pero entonces el muchacho existe ¿y a ti te gusta?, ¿vas a salir con él?

-No, solo somos amigos, lo conocí cuando fui a inscribirme a Todai- ella trago ligero omitiendo el detalle que había estado saliendo y hablando con él, la morena soltó su cabello y aunque ya no estaba mojada no quería ponerse ropa- deje a Ichigo porque estos 4 años no he hecho más que seguir las ordenes de mi familia y aguantando los desplantes de Ichigo, no lo soportaba más, quería hacer algo por mí misma.

-Pero bailaste con el ¿no?- cuestiono Tatsuki- sin intención de juzgarte pero todavía estabas con Ichigo y en medio de un compromiso- su tono si bien no fue duro, fue serio.

-Si- respondió tranquilamente- pero tú y todos saben que él ha hecho mucho más que solo bailar con Karuta- dijo irónicamente, se puso los lentes de sol y se removió un poco incomoda- Ashido se ha portado muy bien conmigo y solo somos amigos- dijo viendo a Tatsuki quien finalmente le sonrió.

-Nunca me he metido en relaciones ajenas, ni siquiera con Hime que esta emparejada con Drácula- hablo Tatsuki después de algunos minutos, la miraron asombrada, pensando que se pondría del lado de su amigo, ella se encogió de hombros y abrió una lata de cerveza- no somos muy cercanas Kuchiki, pero Ichigo se ha venido comportando como un cabrón y el que tú no dijeras nada me enloquecía de verdad, me da gusto que tomes decisiones por tu cuenta.

-Gracias- se dedicaron una sonrisa sincera y Orihime se sintió feliz pues aunque el viaje no resulto como lo planeo sus dos grandes amigas parecían hacerse más cercanas.

-Pero… Rukia como le dirás a Ginrei Kuchiki-sama que rompiste tu compromiso- el buen humor se acabó de repente por el comentario de la pelinaranja en ese momento la morena recordó a su familia.

-No es bien visto por la sociedad anular un compromiso- Nemu que había estado tomando muestras de la arena la miro- tiene mayor peso porque es una Kuchiki.

-Mierda… no había pensado en ello- exclamo angustiada la morena.

-Bueno, no ganas nada pensando en ello- dijo Tatsuki- te preocuparas de ello cuando estemos lejos de este continente.

Aceptando que por el momento no podía hacer mucho, Rukia se relajó incluso tomo un poco de sol aunque su piel seguía pálida, solo ella notaba el cambio muy sutil, en verdad quería nadar con los delfines por lo que fue a un pequeño módulo de información, seguía solo en bikini y claro había notado no solo la mirada de Ichigo, también la de otros especímenes del género masculino, soltó una risita pensando en el señor que prácticamente podía ser su abuelo; cuando llego pidió un mapa del lugar ignorando que era vista por un par de ojos traviesos.

Sosuke abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, había regresado esperando que el molesto pelinaranja no estuviera vigilando a Rukia como perro en celo y mientras caminaba se topó con un pequeño y bien torneado cuerpo que vestía solo el bikini.

-Demasiado sexy- murmuro viendo el redondeado trasero de Rukia, ella miraba atentamente a la chica que le explicaba detalladamente el mapa, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pensando en esas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Con cuidado se acercó y se colocó al lado de ella en el mostrador- hey… ¿te diviertes?

Ella lo observo con cuidado, llevaba un traje de baño largo color negro con marcas blancas- mucho ¿y tú?, por lo que veo no tienes trabajo- ella lo vio hacia arriba por la notable diferencia de estaturas.

-Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar- tan directo como siempre el pelinegro curvo una sonrisa al ver a la muchacha nerviosa.

-¿Esta noche?- cuestionó ignorando la incomodidad que eso le represento, el solo asintió, contrario a lo que se esperaría de una mujer que acaba de terminar su compromiso ella acepto- sí, seguro ¿en dónde?

Si algo era seguro es que Sosuke no se andaba por las ramas cuando se trataba de una mujer hermosa, acordaron de verse en el lobby del hotel a las 8:00 de la noche una vez que el turno del chico hubiera terminado.

-O-

No entendías absolutamente nada, bueno tampoco es como si la situación fuera muy complicada. Pero veamos el contexto, Rukia estuvo ignorándote la mayor parte del día… te ignoro completamente Rey, ni siquiera te volteo a ver cuándo hiciste una broma y todos se rieron.

-Tampoco es que me importara- te dijiste a ti mismo viéndote al espejo. Claro que te importa Rey- No, no lo hace- te purga que ella te ignore y te molesta aún más el no saber porque- no, lo que haga Rukia no me interesa.

Te convenciste que era porque habían recién terminado ¿no? y bien o mal compartieron muchas cosas a lo largo de esos 4 años, suspiraste cuando terminaste de abotonar tu camisa negra, después de pasar todo el día con Chad y de soportar la molesta presencia de Yamazaki regresaron a su hotel, estabas cansado y suponías que el resto de tus amigos estaban en iguales condiciones, así que la idea de cenar en el hotel te agradaba muchísimo. Terminaste de arreglarte y una vez que estabas por salir de tu habitación el sonido de tu celular hizo que te frenaras en seco.

-Maldición- murmuraste, sabias quien era había estado hablándote prácticamente desde que llegaste a tu cuarto pero por primera vez, no tenías ganas de hablar con Karura. Cerraste la puerta de un portazo dejando tu celular sonando como loco.

oOo

Había terminado de colocar una ligera capa de brillo en sus labios y sonriendo se dijo a si misma lo linda que se veía, no era fan de usar vestidos largos no le gustaban, sin embargo el vestido rojo con flores rojas y blancas que había comprado el año pasado le encantaba, dejaba sus hombros y parte de su cremosa espalda a la vista, además tenía una abertura en su pierna izquierda que llegaba hasta mitad de su muslo.

Lanzo una risita y saliendo del baño busco su bolsa de mano, tenía el cabello atado en una trenza que dejaba algunos mechones al aire, ella lo consideraba como un peinado-despeinado pero iba a ir a una cita ¿debía verse linda no?

Se miró al espejo una vez más antes de verse interrumpida por la voz de Orihime.

-Ruuuukiiiia…abre la puerta- la pelinegra negó con una sonrisa- Aaaa pensé que no me habías escuchado.

-Te escuche las primeras dos veces Orihime- contesto con una sonrisa- ¿sucede algo?- cuestiono viendo como la pelinaranja que llevaba un corto vestido azul se paseaba por su cuarto y husmeaba sus cosas.

-Vine por ti, quiero hacer una cita en el spa y no quiero ir sola, después iremos con los chicos a cenar- respondió con una sonrisa. Rukia que se quedó mirando a la puerta y se golpeó mentalmente por no haber inventado una buena excusa a tiempo.

-Ehh yo… en realidad no voy a ir a cenar- las palabras salieron de su boca y Orihime la observo curiosa.

-¿Por qué? te sientes muy cansada… pero si ya te arreglaste- la señalo y en ese momento la morena supo que no podía mentirle.

-Iré a cenar con Yamazaki-san- dijo finalmente, al parecer el clima húmedo le afectaba la cabeza a todos pues Orihime le sonrió como quien comparte un secreto y después de un _"cuídate mucho"_ ambas salieron del cuarto, una de ellas se dirigió al restaurante y la otra caminaba segura hacia el lobby.

-O-

No ibas a preguntar, no claro que no, tú eras más fuerte que eso Rey.

Aun así te intrigaba muchísimo por qué nadie comentaba la ausencia de Rukia en la cena, aunque de cualquier manera no es que te estuvieran prestando mucha atención; Ishida era alimentado literalmente por Nemu, Renji y Tatsuki estaban al parecer en uno de sus extraños momentos románticos y ni hablar de Inoue y Ulquiorra que se dedicaban miradas "románticas".

-Ridículos- medio murmuraste, sintiéndote terriblemente incomodo mierda ni siquiera habías probado tu comida, una vez que tus amigos acabaron de "dar y recibir amor" te relajaste. Aun así ¿por qué Rukia no estaba con ustedes?, ¿estaría enferma o cansada?

O tal vez está planeando una forma de llamar tu atención Rey.

Internamente pensaste en esa última posibilidad como algo verdadero sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien con mucha curiosidad hizo la pregunta que tú no querías hacer.

-Por cierto Inoue, ¿en dónde está Rukia?- le pregunto Renji, viste extrañado como Inoue se puso sumamente nerviosa y empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

-Pu-ues ella esta… ella fu-ue a cenar… ¡Si a cenar!- exclamo y Renji la miro extrañado.

-¿Y porque no ceno con nosotros?- cuestiono.

-Pues… porque…

-Yamazaki la invito a cenar y ella acepto- volteaste la mirada furioso, la mirada imperturbable de Ulquiorra solo te decía algo… buscaba molestarte Rey.

-¿Qué?- exclamaste al mismo tiempo que Renji, solo que este último reacciono más rápido- ¿por qué fue que acepto ir con él?

Aunque su tono parecía más el de un hermano mayor muy preocupado a ti te molesto profundamente, el que se preocupara de esa manera por ella, viste como Inoue le recriminaba a su novio la poca discreción y mirando a su cena por fin hablo.

-Rukia fue invitada por Yamazaki-kun y ella acepto ir porque él le agrada mucho- alzo la vista y tenía una mirada firme- no somos sus padres para decirle que debe o no hacer- dictamino y el comentario fue suficiente para que Renji volviera a enfocarse a su cena.

Es cierto tu no eras su padre, ni siquiera eras su novio… a estas alturas dudabas que ella te considerara su amigo y a pesar de todo eso no podías explicar porque te sentías tan incómodo sabiéndola con otro.

oOo

"Casa bonita" era un restaurante mexicano que se encontraba cerca del aeropuerto, era famoso por muchas cosas, servir comida típica, buen ambiente y grandes cantidades de alcohol pero por lo que en verdad era conocido es por la salsa roja que servían en casi todos sus platos.

Rukia tomo una gran bocanada de su cerveza y cuando esta no le fue suficiente el mesero le trajo una jarra de agua natural, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos; definitivamente el picante no era lo suyo.

-¡Deja de reírte tonto!- le recrimino al pelinegro pues este no había parado de reír desde que ella empezó con su pequeño ataque- ¡Fue tu culpa!- acuso con un buen humor.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se secó una lagrima imaginaria- pero si no toleras el picante ¿porque lo probaste?- el buen humor había caracterizado la cena y aunque Sosuke tenía otro tipo de intenciones con ella, los descarto en cuanto comenzaron a cenar y no, no porque ella no fuera bonita había descubierto que su pequeña acompañante era hermosa, graciosa y muy inteligente.

-Pues porque ¿qué caso tiene venir a México si no vas a probar su comida?- le dijo con una sonrisa, el pelinegro seguía observándola definitivamente ella no era chica de una sola noche merecía algo mejor que eso y definitivamente merecía algo más que un pequeño amorío de tres días. En vez de tener un buen polvo como había planeado al principio, tuvo una cena agradable con una excelente compañía y él estaba conforme con eso.

-Entonces… ¿nadabas profesionalmente?- la morena que disfrutaba un pastel de fresa y vainilla lo apuntaba con su cuchara- ¿por qué no seguiste ese camino?

Sosuke se apuntó el hombro- lesión… mis tendones se rompieron a un punto sin retorno aunque tome terapia nunca fue lo mismo- él hablaba con tal naturalidad que provocaba que Rukia se sintiera cómoda- ¿y qué hay de ti? además de ignorar a gente con cabello naranja- el volvió a reírse recordando como el pelinaranja intentaba llamar la atención de la morena, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido- oh vamos apuesto a que tienen una gran historia.

-¿Una gran historia eh?- se miraron a los ojos y ella solo negó con una sonrisa- la verdad es que estábamos comprometidos- el abrió su boca mostrándose sorprendido.

-Disculpa, pero si dices que recién terminaron… tú no te ves cómo alguien que esté sufriendo… es decir…deberías estar llorando.

Ella se rio por como sonó eso y decidió que quien mejor para juzgar su situación que un extraño, suspiro- el compromiso era arreglado por otras personas pero el tenia o tiene una amante, se llama Karuta Saotome y al parecer se quieren demasiado y yo… creo que merezco algo mejor que eso- bajo la mirada no queriendo verse presuntuosa.

-Ni lo dudes- ella alzo la vista- la vida es muy corta como para aferrarte a un imposible.

Pasando el tema que Rukia denomino incomodo, llego la hora de irse no pasaba de media noche y aunque había tomado algo de alcohol se sentía algo mareada pero solo un poco... camino por el sendero deseando poder tener un carrito de golf con el que transportarse, pensó en lo ridículo que se vería a mitad de la noche.

oOo

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntaste a Karuta, una vez que tus amigos se fueron, después de cenar habían ido al bar donde descargaste esa rabia contenida que tenías acumulada con una pobre mesa de billar, claro que la poca calma que conseguiste se vio eclipsada por la presencia de la pelirroja - ¿no te dije que no vinieras al hotel?- le recordaste algo molesto.

-Si ya se- te dijo con las manos en las caderas y notoriamente molesta- pero no has contestado mis llamadas, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?- pregunto alzando la voz, como tú no querías hacer una escena la llevaste cerca de tus habitaciones.

-Escucha, estoy muy estresado surgió una situación y tengo que arreglarla de inmediato- le dijiste pasándote una mano por tus alborotados cabellos.

-¿Qué situación?- te pregunto de inmediato- ¿tiene eso que ver con la enana de Kuchiki?- pregunto despectivamente haciendo que tu ceño se frunciera.

-Sí, tiene mucho que ver, ella me boto anoche- respondiste alterándote nuevamente al imaginarla a ella con Yamazaki… ¿seguirían juntos? el no saber eso hacía que tu estomago se contrajera de manera dolorosa, de pronto sentiste unos brazos alrededor de tu cuello y el chillido de Karuta te hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Pero esas son noticias increíbles, ¿porque estas tan molesto?- pregunto inocentemente aun seguía colgada de tu cuello- no podías estar con una enana, fea y malhumorada.

¿Karuta siempre fue tan superficial? la verdad era que no lo sabias y no querías responder eso ahora Rey.

-Escucha- la tomaste por los hombros y la alejaste ligeramente- mi matrimonio con Rukia era la pieza clave para fusionar las empresas sin ella no tengo idea de que diría mi padre o su familia- ella iba a replicar pero tú la detuviste- entiende que primero tengo que solucionar esto- tu voz sonó firme y cuando a lo lejos viste una pequeña figura que trataba de ubicar los escalones de las escaleras tus prioridades cambiaron- mira te llamare mañana lo prometo- esta vez ni siquiera la besaste como de costumbre por el momento solo querías alcanzar a Rukia, dejaste a esa mujer a la que tu decías querer e ir por alguien que no te importaba.

Hmph…valla lógica la tuya Rey…

Miraste como Rukia abría su cuarto- ¡Rukia!- gritaste con la fuerza necesaria para que ella te escuchara, se giró lentamente y entrecerró los ojos- ¿estuviste tomando?, ¿por qué fuiste con ese imbécil?- preguntaste molesto.

Ella frunció el ceño- ¡Mph!, ultimadamente que te importa lo que hago y con quien lo hago- dijo en un tono frio molesta y cuando viste que ella estaba dispuesta a entrar a su cuarto alzaste la voz.

-Vine a hablar sobre nuestro compromiso- dijiste seguro, te enderezaste y por un momento te sentiste poderoso frente a ella.

-No hay nada que hablar, no pienso casarme contigo- ella se dio la vuelta y tú la tomaste del hombro.

-No es que quiera casarme contigo, recuerda que hay mucho de por medio Rukia no solo lo que tú quieres- buscabas herirla, lastimarla que ella se arrepintiera y te pidiera perdón. Lo único que querías era desacerté del molesto dolor en tu estómago y pecho.

-Oh ya entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa, esas sonrisas te daban miedo- Si es por dinero no tienes de que preocuparte lo tendrás- quito tu mano de su hombro abrió tu puerta y te vio desde el umbral- y si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, quisiera irme a la cama- sonrió- buenas noches Ichigo- y la cerro de un portazo.

Te habías quedado con la boca abierta, jamás esperaste que Rukia fuera incluso contra la voluntad de su familia…su familia Rey.

-¡Eso es!- te habías alejado un poco y emprendiste el camino a tu propia habitación, ahí estaba la respuesta, su familia jamás toleraría que ella rompiera su compromiso, en cuanto pusieran un pie en Japón irías con tu padre y el haría entrar en razón a esa mujer. No ibas a perder todo por un capricho, Rukia se convertiría en tu esposa y tú tendrías el control de la automotriz más grande de Japón.

-O-

El problema de estar de vacaciones es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido; la semana transcurrió de manera tranquila, Sado se tomó la semana libre y llevo a sus amigos a pasear por todo Cabo en compañía de Sosuke, para desgracia de Ichigo quien había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo malhumorado y evitando las constantes llamadas de Karuta, esta se había marchado un día antes aunque el grupo de amigos y hasta el propio Ichigo ignoraban ese hecho. El día que debían marcharse llovía a cantaros y eso no impidió que el vuelo con destino a Japón llegara a tiempo.

 _Japón hora local 7:15 pm._

-Eso fue agotador- suspiro Ulquiorra una vez que finalmente estuvo en su departamento, sentado en el sillón que tanto le gustaba- nunca, jamás volveré a salir con tus amigos mujer- su tono serio contrastaba con su apariencia, Orihime se mordió los labios para evitar lanzar una carcajada, su prometido había cambiado su pálida piel por un tono naranja, aguantándose la risa se sentó en su regazo donde el pelinegro la tomo por las caderas- ¿sigues preocupada?

Ella negó con la cabeza- Rukia se veía muy tranquila cuando dejo el aeropuerto- menciono recordando que ella había sido la primera en irse, recordó también la enorme sonrisa que les dio al despedirse… como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, ella solo suspiro pesado.

-No quiero que te metas en eso- le semi ordeno haciendo fruncir su ceño- y antes de que digas algo te recuerdo que tú misma dijiste que no éramos los padres de Kuchiki, deja que ellos arreglen sus asuntos.

-Lo sé, sé que debo dejar que ellos resuelvan sus asuntos- se mordió su labio inferior- pero aun así… siento que fue mi culpa- la culpa que sentía se debía a que el viaje debía unir a sus amigos no separarlos.

-No lo es- respondió serio- tarde o temprano Kuchiki se cansaría de soportar a Kurosaki- le acaricio el cabello y la hizo recostarse en su pecho, la pelinaranja acepto que no podía hacer mucho y aunque aún le inquietaba profundamente saber más de Ashido confiaba en los sentimientos de Rukia hacia Ichigo.

-O-

Su vista viajaba de su libro a su desayuno, de en cuando se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para tomar del juego de naranja que Kiyone le había servido, claro que esos pequeños intervalos no ayudaban para avanzar con su tarea de terminar su desayuno.

-Señorita si no come más rápido, su desayuno se enfriara- la voz de Sentaro provoco que Rukia sacara la mirada del libro y le diera una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que me llamen por mi nombre?, tantos años de conocernos Sentaro- reprendió con un notable buen humor- esto sabe increíble- alabo a las sencillas bolas de arroz que comía.

-Rukia-san…- interrumpió Isane- Etto... ¿se encuentra bien?- cuestiono intrigada.

-Si- respondió tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio vieja de Hanataro- ¿por qué?, ¿aún me veo muy bronceada? - se miró los brazos y su rostro haciendo muecas- no luzco como un camarón ¿o sí?- de repente se sintió observada atentamente por Isane y Sentaro- ¿qué sucede?

-Es solo q-que luce… muy bien…- balbuceo Isane y Sentaro termino con la oración de la mujer.

-Se ve radiante esta mañana, se le ve muy feliz- el pelinegro pensó que tal vez había tomado mucha confianza pero al ver como la morena lanzaba una carcajada, de esas que hace mucho no escuchaba, se relajó.

-Me siento increíble Sentaro- levantándose del pequeño comedor que estaba en la cocina, la morena tomo su plato y lo recogió- estuvo delicioso, iré a ver a mi hermano y después a la biblioteca, volveré más tarde- informo después de tomar su bolso.

-¿Quiere que llame a Iba?- preguntaron al unísono.

-No deja que disfrute su día libre- se despidió de ellos y siguió tarareando la canción.

Isane la siguió con la mirada y con una sonrisa, definitivamente Rukia se veía diferente.

Rukia tomo un taxi, llego a las oficinas de empresas Kageyoshi camino segura de sí misma, había dejado a Ichigo y aunque aún tenía un dolorcito en el pecho, se sentía en paz, Ichigo nunca fue suyo así que en realidad no perdió nada, llevaba el pelo suelto y este se movía en coordinación con su vestido, este era straple blanco hasta la cintura y de un verde pastel que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y usaba unos tacones blancos a juego, llego al último piso y fue recibida por Lisa, secretaria particular de Koga.

-Bienvenida Kuchiki-san- hizo una pequeña reverencia- su hermano Byakuya la espera en su oficina.

-Gracias Lisa- ambas mujeres se vieron a los ojos y a la chica de lentes observo interesada al aura de tranquilidad que desprendía la menor de los Kuchiki.

-Las cosas se pondrán interesantes- menciono con una sonrisa y pensó que era momento de llamar a quien era ojos y odio de la sociedad en Karakura… Urahara Kisuke.

La morena llamo a la puerta y después de un simple "adelante" entro, su mirada era cautelosa sabía que mientras había salido del país la salud de su abuelo había menguado aún más y Koga había asumido el control total de la empresa, al menos en sentido administrativo, aún faltaba dar el anuncio a los medios.

Siguiendo el protocolo al que estaba acostumbrada y como la muchacha educada que era saludo a su hermano, este solo hizo una seña para que se sentara frente al escritorio- ¿querías verme?- le pregunto suavemente.

Byakuya que tenía la camisa gris doblada hasta los codos, revisaba una y otra vez los papeles en su escritorio, leía, revisaba y firmaba, y aunque su hermano mayor había demostrado ser lo suficientemente competente aun había mucho trabajo por delante, el pelinegro alzo la vista y se topó con unos ojos violetas que lo veían muy curioso.

-Rukia… ¿te sientes bien?- cuestiono intrigado, la menor solo frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿me veo mal vestida de esta manera?- su tono preocupado hizo que su hermano negara.

-Te ves bien… demasiado bien- lo último lo dijo que un murmullo y no fue escuchado por la morena, acomodándose la camisa y corbata Byakuya se puso de pie y camino hacia el perchero donde su saco estaba colgado- no habíamos hablado desde que regresaste, lo lamento pero como sabes tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Lo entiendo, vi al abuelo Gin esta mañana, se veía muy cansado- el pelinegro que acomodaba las mancuernillas de su camisa vio atreves del espejo a su hermana.

-Creo que no debo decirte que Koga es ahora el dueño oficial- la menor solo negó.

-Me lo dijo esta mañana- ella se echó para atrás y se cruzó de piernas y brazos- creo que tengo que aprender a lidiar con mis emociones y la muerte de Hisana.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso- una tercera voz los interrumpió, Byakuya se volteó y Rukia se paró, ahí en el umbral de la oficina estaba Koga- vamos no me mires de esa manera Kia, Byakuya y yo hemos estado lijando nuestras asperezas.

La morena estudio a su hermano con la mirada, igual de alto y ligeramente más corpulento que Byakuya; Rukia vio el recuerdo de su madre Rei cuando sus ojos se posaron en el mechón de color rojo -¿de verdad?- cuestiono irónica.

Koga que tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro suspiro y saco las manos de sus bolsillos- no quiero pelear Kia- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- no hay día en que no lamente no haber estado cerca de Hisana, pero todavía puedo estar cerca de ti- cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la miro a los ojos- de verdad lamento mucho todo lo que pasaste sola, pero somos hermanos y ya no quiero pelear contigo.

Rukia que había mantenido el contacto visual parpadeo para evitar que las lágrimas salieran- ¿lo dices enserio?

Koga solo la abrazo y aunque muchas veces sintió odiar a su hermano correspondió el abrazo que le supo sincero. Al final Koga se disculpó una vez más y aunque Rukia aún tenía sus dudas sobre el tema que tenía más peso en su vida, el que Byakuya demostrara estar tranquilo estando en la misma habitación que Koga era tranquilizante para ella sin embrago como la mujer que era decidió hablar de ello después, Byakuya le dijo que había sido Koga quien la había citado esa mañana y que ambos se reunirían para hablar con Isshin Kurosaki.

-Esperen hay algo que debo decirles- tenía algo de miedo pues ellos aun creía que ella se casaría con Ichigo.

-Eso tendrá que esperar- dijo Byakuya- vamos tarde y aún tenemos que ir con esa mujer y ver si sigue interesada.

Koga sonrió al escuchar a su hermano "esa mujer" no era otra que Yoruichi Shioin, ambos hombres le dijeron a su hermana que tendrían una fiesta a fin de mes y entendiendo que debía seguir con su plan original de aprobar el examen de Todai les regreso una sonrisa y mientras ambos salieron ella se preguntó si Ichigo ya había hablado con su familia.

-Mejor aún… como les diré que rompí con Ichigo mientras estábamos en México- se dijo a sí misma y todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando recordó que aún tenía que "ir a la biblioteca".

Salió rápido de aquel ostentoso edificio y se encamino hacia la plaza pública, no tardo más de 15 minutos y a lo lejos la figura de un muchacho de cabello despeinado y vaqueros desgastados la miro.

Ashido sonrió viéndola caminar, movía sus caderas y su cabello negro estaba brilloso, ella le sonrió en cuanto lo reconoció y el corazón del muchacho se aceleró preguntándose como hacia ella para correr con tacones.

-Hola- saludo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿esperaste mucho?

El solo negó con una sonrisa- acabo de llegar hace unos minutos ¿vamos?- la tomo por los hombros para empezar a caminar y noto como ella ya no se tensaba por su cercanía- te ves increíble- dijo con la vista al frente y vio de reojo como ella lo miraba- deberías irte de vacaciones más seguido- bromeo y ella aparto la vista.

-Odioso- dijo en voz alta y el solo se rio.

Aunque ninguno lo dijera en realidad estaban muy nerviosos, la noche anterior Ashido le había marcado a Rukia y después de mantener una conversación sobre comida mexicana que duró 15 minutos, el chico le pregunto a la morena si quería salir con él, no estaba muy seguro de obtener una respuesta positiva por lo que cuando ella dijo que si él se mostró muy feliz.

Por eso ahora estaban caminando rumbo a una tienda de malteadas y helados, la morena se mordía el interior de la mejilla, había salido con Yamazaki porque le agradaba mucho su compañía pero salir con Ashido era diferente… no entendía en qué sentido.

Caminaron por la plaza siendo blanco de numerosas miradas, pues ambos eran el contrastaste del otro, se entretuvieron en las tiendas departamentales además de una tienda de guitarras en donde Ashido no perdió oportunidad para demostrar su talento ante el instrumento. Rukia también intento tocar claro que no funciono.

-Suena como si un gato estuviera sufriendo- le dijo serio intentando contener la risa, ella lo miro molesta- ¿qué? dijiste que fuera honesto.

-Tsk, tu llevas más tiempo haciendo esto es obvio que seas bueno- dictamino e intento quitarse la correa de la guitarra pero fue interrumpida por el joven que puso sus manos en las de ella

-Necesitas tocar varias notas a la vez y todas están regadas por eso es difícil- la hizo mover su mano junto a las de él, provocando un escalofrió en la chica, se miraron a los ojos y la morena supo porque estaba nerviosa junto a él. Él le gustaba, no como amigo si no como cuando a una mujer le gusta un hombre.

-Tu…- susurro el despacio, sonriéndole- ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- tratando de seguir el buen humor, él le propuso ir a comer algo de pastel de chocolate, la morena acepto gustosa y el de cabellos cobrizos llevo a Rukia a una cafetería su dueña Kirio hacia los mejores pasteles de chocolate y fresa, la morena se llevó uno de ese sabor y Ashido compro un enorme pedazo de pastel de moras.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusta Bleach?- Rukia no tardo en mostrar su asombro antes la respuesta de su amigo- es uno de los mejores mangas- recalco llevándose otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Puede ser…- respondió pensativo- pero el ultimo arco, dicen que fue muy malo y eso basto para que no quisiera leerlo- le respondió tranquilo.

-Tienes razón el final no fue muy bueno a comparación de los otros arcos- una vez que terminaron de comer se recargaron y se relajaron, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la cafetería, inconscientemente Ashido paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena y dejo caer su peso sobre el- ¿por qué me invitaste a salir?- le pregunto haciendo que se girara a verla ella mantuvo la vista al frente- y si vuelves a decir que necesito protección por ser novata te pateare en las bolas, lo juro- ella cerro los ojos y suspiro mientras se giraba a verlo.

-¿No es obvio?- le respondió acariciándole el rostro, apenas un roce- pensé que a estas alturas te habrías dado cuenta- se había acercado a ella, como cuando bailaron e intento besarla y antes de acercarse más ella hablo.

-Acabo de salir de algo- su voz era apenas un susurro- en realidad ni siquiera puede llamarse algo- negó con la cabeza- esa persona me lastimo, he llegado a pensar que no merecía…- él de cabellos caoba la interrumpió.

-Mereces a alguien que te mire como si tuviera el maldito universo frente suyo- su mirada intensa hizo jadear a Rukia- así que no te conformes con menos- la sola idea de que ella se sintiera poca cosa lo molestaba y ahí estaba el cursi guitarrista al que habían botado hace unos meses.

Rukia lo miro y sonrió al ver en sus ojos el cariño que había estado buscando en alguien más, tenía dudas es cierto y aunque lo negara todavía sentía muchas cosas hacia Ichigo… pero… ¿y si lo intentaba?, por mucho miedo que tuviera, las palabras de Yamazaki vinieron a su mente.

" _La vida es muy corta como para aferrarte a un imposible"._

El vio sus labios entreabiertos y como ella se fue acercándose a él, la morena quedo paralizada al sentir como el rosaba sus labios con los propios, sintió ese agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, el delineo sus labios con cuidado antes de succionar tiernamente el labio inferior, se separó un poco de ella para observar su reacción, deseaba saber si lo había aceptado o rechazado, la respuesta era obvia… ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el aprovecho el momento para besarla, eran simples roces pero se dedicaron a examinar su sabor y textura, en algún momento el chico mordió tiernamente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso; ella acepto y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron ambos gimieron memorizando su sabor y textura, él la había abrazado y había posado una de sus manos en la rodilla desnuda de ella, mientras la morena enterró los dedos en su cabello jalándolo levemente hacia ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se separan y se sonrieran solo para volver a besarse, ambos ignoraron a la chica de coletas fucsia que los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Oh así que finalmente tiene una novia- sonrió mientras terminaba de comer su porción de pastel al menos del mediodía, negó en silencio conservando la sonrisa y dejando el monto adecuado salió sin ser vista por la pareja a la que estaba observando.

-O-

Mirabas a tu padre con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada sencillamente no podías entender porque se ponía en tu contra, esa mañana se había reunido con Koga y Byakuya Kuchiki y aunque él te informo con lujo de detalle lo hablado en esa reunión el tema que te interesaba era otro.

-Y bien- dijiste sarcástico- ¿no piensas hacer nada?- preguntaste molesto viendo a tu padre totalmente despreocupado revisando colores, el alzo la mirada hacia ti.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? claramente ella no quiere estar contigo- te respondió serio, a ti te dieron ganas de matarlo Rey, le contaste a tu padre lo que paso entre Rukia y tú y al no le interesaba.

-¡¿Es que ya no quieres fusionar las empresas?!- gritaste poniéndote de pie.

-Ichigo- te llamo serio- siéntate- indico con un gesto de mano, tu obedeciste casi por inercia- si… si quiero fusionar las empresas pero si estás buscando que presione a Kuchiki para que Rukia se case contigo, solo para sanar a tu orgullo herido, estas equivocado.

-Pero ella…

-Ella termino el compromiso contigo después de que tu llevaras a Karuta con ustedes- eso hizo que te pusieras furioso.

-¡Yo no la lleve!, ¡ella solo llego sola y me busco!- porque nadie entendía eso, se lo habías explicado a tus amigos y ellos no te creían.

-Puede ser, pero toda esta situación se debe a tu falta de madurez y responsabilidad- no te gustaba el rumbo de la conversación Rey- eres el siguiente líder de Engetsu, por lo que te harás cargo de la situación, harás la fusión de las empresas por méritos propios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- esto está mal Rey, puedes sentirlo se avecina una tormenta.

-Koga Kuchiki asumió formalmente el mando de la empresa aunque aún no es oficial, los socios mayoritarios ya hemos sido informados- si pudiera ser posible tu boca hubiera tocado el piso, siempre pensaste que Byakuya haría algo para evitar eso- eso significa que deberás convencer a Koga que una fusión le conviene a Kageyoshi.

Sentiste como si un bloque de 1000 toneladas cayera en tus hombros, el único recuerdo que tienes de Koga es cuando eras un niño y hasta la fecha no lo soportabas por haber desaparecido de la vida de Rukia cuando más falta le hacia su familia, y ahora tu tenías que convencerlo de algo que sin la ayuda de la enana era imposible.

Nada puede salir peor Rey.

-Por cierto, tú le dirás a tu madre que rompiste tu compromiso con Rukia.

Definitivamente todos están en tu contra Rey…

 **Notas finales**

 **Sosuke en su debut y despedida, espero les gustara su actuación XD Se que estaban ansiosos por ver el sufrimiento de Ichigo, quiero decir que el primero debera entender que esta enamorado para después pedir perdón. Apareció Riruka y Koga aunque muy poco XD, pero espero que esto sirva para que se den una idea de las intenciones de ambos personajes, Karuta seguirá siendo la villana del cuento y aunque es ignorada por Ichigo todavía tiene cosas que decir. Una amiga (Ane del Angel) me sugirió contestar los reviews**

 **Frany Fany Tsuki : Lo se :3 Sosuke es demasiado hermoso XD que bueno que te gusto la actitud de Rukia me diverti mucho escribiéndola, no podia seguir sufriendo mas, espero que este capitulo cumpla con algunas de tus expectativas. Yo amo a Ulquiorra creo que si el y Orihime estuvieran juntos serian una pareja muy bizarra.**

 **Kleinegirl87: No fue la familia completa, pero a Isshin no le molesta mucho, hará falta ver la reacción de Masaki y de los Kuchiki**

 **ichirukikawaii: Hey! me alegra que te guste la historia, un poco tarde pero aquí esta la actualización**

 **Priss: Ashido volvió hurra! XDD espero que tus expectativas se cumplieran y si, habra lemon para esos dos (Ashido y Rukia) mas adelante**

 **Yuuki Kuchiki: me alegro mucho, espero te gustara el capitulo de hoy**

 **Sinaloca86: Jejeje apenas inicia el sufrimiento de Ichigo, aun debe enterarse que Ashido beso a Rukia**

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae: Espero que te guste la nueva actitud de Rukia, gracias por tu comentario me gusto mucho**

 **Zelda-24: Nat, que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya? XD gracias por toda tu ayuda**

 **Ane-berry:Chica gracias por tu review, ya te habia agradecido y lo vuelvo a hacer espero te guste este capitulo muchos chappys para ti 3**

 **Tsukiiiii: Primero Ichigo tendrá que obtener el perdón de Rukia, se vienen tiempos difíciles para el Rey XD**

 **Suiren15: Un poco tarde para alegrar la semana, espero que tengas un lindo fin :))**

 **Alexiel: Que buena frase! queda perfecto para la actitud de Rukia**

 **Zuszy: Jejeje Orihime con las mejores intenciones lo hace XD, Ulquiorra solo quiere molestar a Ichigo, Ashido en este momento tiene las de ganar aunque aun falta ver al Rey en acción XD. Aun falta para la reacción de las familias, al menos la Kuchiki**

 **Fer: Ichigo tendrá que hacer muchos esfuerzos para conseguir el perdón de Rukia, gracias por tu review**

 **Kei: La venganza se sirve en frió espero que disfrutaras este capitulo**

 **Gia: gracias a ti por comentar**

 **Y tres anónimos: aquí esta la actualización :))**

 **Amm si eso es todo, cuídense mucho nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

7

 _Te encuentras en tu mundo, estas tan lejos de mí._

Miraba la información con una sonrisa en su rostro, de vez en cuando lanzaba risas que le costaban trabajo controlar, alzo la mirada y vio a su mejor discípula con ojos orgullosos.

-Hiciste un trabajo increíble Soifong- alabo dejando los papeles en el escritorio, puso los brazos tras su cabeza y subió sus torneadas piernas al escritorio, mostrando su falta de zapatos- Quien iba a decir que negociar con los Kuchiki fuera a ser tan divertido- exclamo, se giró a ver a la pelinegra que permanecía sentada y de brazos cruzados.

-Disculpe mi pregunta Yoruichi-sama, pero ¿por qué investigue un viaje de mocosos?- la de piel morena se sentó correctamente, se puso de pie y se posiciono enfrente de la pelinegra sentándose en el escritorio, que mostro un ligero sonrojo al ver a su maestra tan cerca.

-Dime, ¿Qué aprendiste en este viaje?- cuestiono viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Que Kuchiki Rukia tiene cojones- exclamo por inercia y luego abrió los ojos temiendo dar una respuesta incorrecta.

Yoruichi lanzo una sonora carcajada al ver la reacción de la pelinegra, luego de relajarse la tomo por los hombros y le sonrió cariñosa – Eres mi mejor alumna Soifong nunca cambies- lanzo un suspiro y se dirigió al ventanal en su oficina- Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes, ¿aun mantienes el contacto con Yadomaru Lisa e Ise Nanao?.

La pelinegra asintió- Yadomaru fue quien contacto al bueno para nada y el muy vago me mando a hablar con ella- respondió mordaz.

-Tranquila Soifong- le dijo mirándola de reojo- Kisuke está haciendo otro tipo de trabajos para mí- con la sonrisa en el rostro la heredera del imperio Shihoin despidió a su joven alumna, una vez que estuvo sola volvía a leer todo el informe que le habían entregado.

Su empresa se caracterizaba por formar sociedades con otras, como el caso de Engetsu o Kageyoshi, cuando la salud de Ginrei Kuchiki empeoro se preocupó pensando que la sociedad que había establecido con el hombre se vendría abajo y eso era porque su nieto Byakuya y ella no mantenían la mejor relación del mundo.

-Oh pequeño Byakuya una vez más vuelvo a ganar- exclamo risueña, cuando se enteró del regreso de Koga supo que su sociedad con los Kuchiki se mantendría intacta, sabía que Koga no era más que un hombre arrepentido y mantendría las relaciones que su abuelo tenia.

Claro que no era eso el motivo de su buen humor -Quien lo diría- mientras veía la imagen de Rukia besándose con un joven de cabellos cobrizos como si no hubiera mañana amplio su sonrisa al imaginar la reacción del joven Kurosaki.

Ella junto con Kisuke Urahara eran los ojos y oído de todo ese círculo, ya sea por estrategia o simple pasatiempo , si algo caracterizaba a Yoruichi era por tener todo tipo de información ya sea laboral o personal, además de tener contacto con las personas correctas, de modo que nada pasaba desapercibido para ella

Dejo el informe en la mesa y saco su celular, llamo al número más frecuente y espero al tercer timbre cuando escucho la cantarina voz de su amigo y amante.

-Kisuke ¿estás listo para divertirte?- lo siguiente fue una plática sobre la información que Soifong había conseguido y termino con la promesa de un traje negro de latex y unas esposas.

-O-

Tu apartamento siempre había sido tu lugar privado, pocas personas habían estado ahí además de tu familia y claro Karuta pero en esos momentos lo único que querías hacer era salir corriendo de ese lugar. ¿La razón?.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo Ichigo, yo no te crie de esa manera!- pocas veces habías visto a tu madre molesta, cuando eras niño incluso llegaste a pensar que ella no se enojaba- Ni siquiera sé que más decirte Ichigo- pero ahora ella no estaba enojada Rey. Estaba decepcionada.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rukia había roto su compromiso, dos semanas en las que habías intentado hablarle y ella se negó a contestar tus llamadas, dos semanas en las que la presión en tu pecho y el vacío de tu estomago no hacían más que volverse más notorios y claro desde la última platica que tuviste con tu padre te quedo claro que él no te apoyaría.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?- te pregunto con un gesto que tu no supiste interpretar, oh y debías recordar que tu tenías que decirle a tu adorada madre que no habría boda con Rukia.

-No hay nada que decir, ya te explique cómo fueron las cosas. Rukia termino conmigo- tu voz sonaba segura y aunque estabas sentado en uno de los sillones mostrándote tranquilo, el que tu madre caminara de un lado a otro te ponía nervioso.

-Siempre considere a Karuta Saotome como una señorita centrada y tranquila, jamás imagine que fuera capaz de algo así- su comentario no sonaba despectivo, pero ¿porque hablaba de Karuta y no de Rukia?. Oh es cierto tu padre amorosamente le explico la relación que tenías con la pelirroja, cuando tu madre se dio cuenta que no querías hablar sobre la pelirroja se sentó frente tuyo- ¿Has hablado con Rukia?.

-Que va…- resoplaste y te pasaste una mano por el pelo- No ha querido responder mis llamadas.

-No me sorprende, no me explico cómo es que no llego a su límite antes- ahí estaba otra vez ese comentario ¿acaso estar contigo, se había convertido en un martirio para ella? al parecer si, Rey.

-He pensado en ir a buscarla- tu madre te miro- Creo que ya está más tranquila y tal vez ella pueda reconsiderar las cosas.

-De ninguna manera, tú no iras a buscar a nadie- te dijo seria.

-¿Qué?, ¿p-pero tú no querías que me casara con ella?- preguntaste con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que sí, quiero mucho a Rukia y me hubiera encantado que fuera mi nuera sin embargo por lo que tu padre y tú me cuentan, no estás enamorado de ella ¿o sí?... y no voy a permitir que te cases con ella a menos que la ames- su vos tenía un tono amable y no fuiste capaz de contestar eso, ella suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y localizaba su bolso- Tu padre tiene razón, harás tu primer negocio importante logrando fusionar las empresas por méritos propios, en la cena que darán los Kuchiki será tu oportunidad- te sonrió cariñosa y se acercó a ti posando su delicada mano en tu mejilla- Has lo correcto cariño.

-Ah- respondiste cansado y luego de un cálido abrazo, como solo tu madre sabe darlos fuiste a tu cuarto, tenías que cambiarte de ropa por algo más decente para ir a la oficina, tus movimientos fueron mecánicos como venían siendo desde hace dos semanas, resoplaste cansado y con pasos lentos te observaste en el espejo que tenías en el armario.

No tenías ninguna ojera y tú te habías afeitado esa mañana, lucias como siempre, joven de rasgos masculinos totalmente atractivo- ¡Tsk!- acomodándote la corbata, caíste en cuenta de lo superficial que eras, es decir cualquiera diría que estabas bien sin embargo te conocías y sabias a la perfección cuando tu corazón se encontraba confundido.

-Tienes que concentrarte en cosas importantes- ahora hablas solo al espejo y te das cuenta de que luces como un imbécil Rey. Suspirando terminaste de colocar tu corbata y te forzaste a creer que el motivo de tu malestar era el no tener el respaldo de tu padre para los negocios, claro, nada tiene que ver con cierta morena que te ha ignorado.

Te tallaste los ojos viendo el mueble donde acomodabas tus libros, ni siquiera habías podido terminar de leer la novela que Inoue te regalo en tu cumpleaños, caminaste dispuesto a llevar el libro contigo para poder leer un poco en la oficina, pero no encontrabas lo que buscabas y tu vista enfoco el DVD que sobre salía entre todos los libros, frunciste el ceño al verlo, eras una persona ordenada ¿qué hacía un DVD en los libros?, lo tomaste y tus ojos se abrieron en cuanto te diste cuenta que era la película que cierta morena te había regalado.

-El padrino- miraste la película y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en tu rostro, es cierto Rukia conocía a la perfección tus gustos, ella fue en un tiempo tu mejor amiga y sabias cosas de ella que no sabía ni siquiera su familia… la culpa que sentía por la muerte de Hisana y la de sus padres, su amor por las fresas y las bolas de arroz, conocías el enorme talento que tenía para dibujar y aun no entendías como ella seguía estudiando economía, abriendo con cuidado el DVD se te seco la garganta cuando viste una fotografía dentro; una Rukia sonriente de unos 17 años te abrazaba por detrás, tu tendrías unos 19 años y mientras ella miraba a la cámara tú la mirabas a ella.

Los recuerdos de tus adolescencia eran solo eso, recuerdos; en medio de tu soledad era cuando admitías que la extrañabas, extrañabas a tu mejor amiga esa persona con la que podías ser tú mismo sin apariencias, esa persona que te quería por lo que eras no por tu dinero y ni tu apellido.

-Yo no la amo- te dijiste mientras cerrabas el DVD y alejabas esos pensamientos de tu mente, lo pusiste en el mueble y tomando llaves y celular, saliste rumbo al estacionamiento para posteriormente meterte en tu auto y conducir rumbo a tu oficina.

-O-

El pelinegro respiraba profundamente y exhalaba con tranquilidad, se consideraba una persona amigable y paciente, sabia cuando opinar y cuando debía callar, la educación que recibió por parte de su querida madre era la prueba de ello.

-¿Y?- cuestiono ligeramente irritado al rubio que leía despreocupadamente un manga- ¿Qué haces en mi oficina si vienes a hablar con Kurosaki?.

-Ainsss Ishida-san no te molestes- canturreo sin despegar la vista del manga- Es bueno cuidar las amistades- levanto ligeramente la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en el pelinegro, ambos sabían a que se debía ese comentario.

-Mph, como digas- dijo simplemente volviendo su atención a la pantalla de la computadora.

"A tus amigos tenlos cerca y a tus enemigos tenlos aún más cerca" le había dicho su padre en innumerables ocasiones, aunque al rubio que estaba frente suyo no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías, consideraba que tener a Urahara Kisuke como aliado era mejor que tenerlo como enemigo.

-¿Kurosaki-san tardara mucho?- le pregunto por enésima vez haciendo que una pequeñísima vena apareciera en el rostro del pelinegro.

-No lo sé- respondió forzadamente mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- Nanao le aviso que querías verlo hace apenas unas horas, supongo que debe venir en camino.

El rubio solo lanzo una risita, para después negar con una sonrisa, la plática que tuvo con su amiga le dejo ver que el pelinaranja no tenía idea del nuevo amor que rondaba a la pequeña morena de enormes ojos, aunque había ido con intenciones meramente laborales también iba a averiguar qué había pasado con la otra parte del rompecabezas, es decir la hija mayor de los Saotome: Karuta.

Un leve toquido se hizo presente seguido de una elegante pelinegra.

-Disculpe, pero Kurosaki Ichigo pregunta por Urahara-san- dijo con voz tranquila.

-Bien, Urahara puedes ir...

-Oh, ¿puedes decirle que venga a la oficina de Ishida- san?- cuestiono cantarín, un pequeño crujido se escuchó en la oficina y Nanao pensó que era la paciencia del pelinegro rompiéndose.

La joven solo carraspeo un poco y una vez que un resignado Ishida asintiera con la cabeza, fue a buscar a su jefe quien de mal modo accedió ir a la oficina de al lado.

-¿Entonces, que era tan urgente que no podía esperar a mañana?- pregunto con la poca paciencia que siempre lo había caracterizado.

El rubio busco en su maletín y saco una carpeta que le extendió al pelinaranja- Una copia de tus derechos como socio de Yoruichi-san…- el joven lo miro extrañado- Ahora que Koga es jefe del corporativo Kuchiki, Yoruichi-san a decido cambiar algunos términos en el paquete de acciones de los socios.

-¿Es definitivo?- pregunto mirando atentamente los papeles, una vez que terminara de observarlos se los pasaba al pelinegro.

-Ajam- respondió con los ojos cerrados- Yoruichi-san te está informando antes que a nadie- lo miro serio- Pero bueno eres prácticamente el dueño de Engetsu así que no creo que signifique ningún problema para ti.

-En absoluto- respondió seguro y después lo vio- Confió en que las cosas se mantendrán como siempre.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-san, todos sabemos que tú eres el joven prodigio, además este fin de semana los Kuchiki darán una fiesta.

-Lo sé, planeo hablar con Koga unos días después, tengo que convencerlo de fusionar las empresas – dijo irónico y momentos después cerró los ojos tras darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Jo, así que los rumores son ciertos después de todo- dijo cantarín, evidentemente sabía que era cierto, el pelinegro solo negó en silencio y el pelinaranja frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto apretando la mandíbula.

-Nada, nada- movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto- Es solo que…- lo miro fijo- Las malas lenguas dicen que Kuchiki-san rompió su compromiso después que te viera en posiciones indecorosas con Saotome-san…- la sonrisa boba en su rostro hizo enfurecer al pelinaranja,

-Ella no me vio haciendo nada con Karuta, fue ella, siempre ha sido ella la que ocasiona todas nuestras peleas y ahora porque se le metió a la cabeza esa estúpida idea de dejarme…-estaba furioso se notaba en su voz pero en lugar de provocar miedo, provoco una risa de parte de Urahara- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto mordaz.

El rubio solo negó con una sonrisa- Para no estar enamorado de Kuchiki-san, hablas con demasiada pasión sobre ella- se puso de pie y se dirigió a Ishida- Siempre es un placer verte, saludos a tu padre.

Ishida asintió despacio- Supongo que nos veremos el fin de semana- dijo haciendo alusión a la fiesta a la que irían.

-Sí, debo ver a otros socios antes- acomodándose el saco se dirigió a la puerta –Que tengan buen día- su tono volvió a ser cantarín haciendo que el pelinaranja saliera del viaje al universo que había hecho.

-¿Qué mierda?, ¿por qué dije eso?- se preguntó cerrando los ojos y pasándose la mano por su desordenado cabello.

-Siempre me ha sorprendido tu nivel de inteligencia Kurosaki, pero esta vez me sorprendiste- el pelinegro ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos- Pero tiene razón.

-¿En qué?- pregunto intentando hacer contacto visual.

Ishida lo vio a los ojos- Pareces un adolescente despechado y dolido- el otro frunció el ceño pero no supo que decir- Y si es todo lo que vas a decir, tengo trabajo- rompió el contacto visual- Llevare los papeles a contaduría en cuanto termine.

Ichigo le agradeció, una vez estando en su oficina maldijo los estúpidos rumores, maldijo a Rukia por no contestar sus llamadas y maldijo haberle dado a Urahara lo que quería.

-La información es poder ¿no?- se dijo irónicamente tratando de enfocar su atención en el trabajo.

-O-

Inoue Orihime evitaba mirar al frente bajo cualquier circunstancia, se encontraba tensa y alerta… y no… Inoue Orihime no estaba siendo perseguida por algún ente malévolo.

-Nii-san ¿puedes pasarme la sal por favor?.

Ulquiorra saco la vista de su libro, localizo la sal y la extendió hacia el joven pelinegro- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias- respondió cerrando los ojos- Fue buena idea hacer Soba- miro ligeramente a Orihime- Uhm, Inoue-san…- la llamo, la aludida levanto los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos negros aparentemente sin emoción- ¿Mi presencia le molesta? – cuestiono.

-No, no para nada Sai-kun…- negó rápidamente con las manos y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya veo- le dio una sonrisa apenas perceptible- Le prometo que no escuchare cuando usted y mi hermano forniquen como animales- después se llevó los fideos a la boca como si nada.

Orihime se giró a ver a su novio que ni siquiera se había inmutado con el comentario de su hermano. Con la cara roja la joven respiro profundo, Sai el hermano menor de Ulquiorra, que tenía unos 18 años, había llegado de visita alegando que no tendría tiempo para ver a su hermano hasta la boda.

Claro que esos hermanos eran de lo más peculiares, no hacían nada juntos excepto quedarse en la misma habitación y mientras su novio leía, su hermano dibujaba como maniaco, suspiro al ver la manera tan lenta que comía el más joven. Sai no solo la ponía nerviosa, la desesperaba en muchos sentidos.

-Es mi celular- se puso de pie en cuanto escucho su tono de llamada, se dirigió a su habitación y tome el artefacto en sus manos- ¿Diga?

- _¡Orihime-chaaaan!-_ sonrió al reconocer la voz de su antigua amiga- _¿Cómo has estado?, ¡tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y vivimos en la misma cuidad!, es momento que tengamos una salida de chicas!._

La pelinaranja se relajó y se sentó en la cama mientras hablaba con su amiga y le contaba la incómoda situación que estaba pasando.

 _-Tendré una exhibición al iniciar el nuevo semestre, ¿por qué no vienes tú, el apretado de tu novio y su hermano?._

-O-

Ser profesor implicaba muchas cosas, dar clases, enseñar, reprender, papeleo… cualquiera diría que no era el trabajo más emocionante del mundo pero Jushiro Ukitake era todo lo contrario amaba enseñar, así como amaba a sus pequeños estudiantes, aunque estos rondaran los 20 años en adelante después de todo era maestro de universidad.

-Tendrán 2 horas para contestar la primera parte, después un pequeño receso y regresaran a esta aula para contestar la última parte- les sonrió amigable al salón de 45 alumnos- Buena suerte a todos.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y su atención se posó en el grupo que realizaba el examen de admisión para Todai algunos vestían estrafalariamente, otros optaban por un look formal y sonrió al ver a una joven con una sudadera de conejo, amaba el arte por eso era el catedrático de artes plásticas lo siguiente fue dedicarse a leer.

La morena contestaba con gran rapidez, había estado estudiando muchísimo y parecía que su mano se movía sola sobre el papel, en una parte del enorme examen venia un punto en donde debía dibujar a mano alzada, no tuvo ningún problema en ello, las dos horas se le pasaron volando y antes de darse cuenta había terminado.

Una vez fuera del aula se dedicó a pasear por el jardín y aprovecho para comer algo, las aulas para artes plásticas estaban alejados de las demás especialidades; irónicamente estaban al lado del auditorio en donde los estudiantes de música recibían la mayoría de sus clases, se sonrió mientras volvía a leer el mensaje que recibió antes de su examen.

" _Suerte en tu examen preciosa, te veo al final"._

Se sonrió como una chiquilla tonta, hacia solo dos semanas que había aceptado salir con Ashido y en esas dos semanas le había demostrado lo cursi y atento que podría ser, contrario a la imagen de vago despreocupado que siempre mostraba, su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente al recordar las llamadas de un pelinaranja, si bien era cierto que el joven de cabellos cobrizos se había ganado rápidamente su cariño la verdad es que aun tenia a Ichigo en lo profundo de su corazón.

-No pienses en tonterías Kuchiki- se dijo a sí misma, escucho la campana que indicaba el momento de terminar su examen, una vez sentada en su pequeño pupitre reconoció que seguía en problemas; ni siquiera le había dicho a su hermano que ya no estudiaba en EBC y que estaba haciendo un examen para una universidad pública y lo más importante…

-Pueden comenzar- ni siquiera le había dicho a Ashido quien era ella realmente.

oOo

El joven miro su reloj una vez más, no es que fuera impaciente pero es que quería verla, pasándose una mano por el cabello que estaba más largo lanzo un suspiro que se convirtió en sonrisa cuando diviso caminando por el adoquinado camino a la menuda morenita, chasqueo la lengua al ver su falda negra moverse con el viento y esa sudadera blanca de conejito.

-Hey- saludo Rukia viéndose reflejada en los anteojos negros del joven.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto tomándola de la cintura e iniciando la caminata que los llevaría a la cafetería, miro de reojo como ella suspiraba medio resignada.

-La primera parte estuvo bien, pero lo último…- bufo con pesar- No estuve muy segura de algunas respuestas, paso un brazo por la cintura del muchacho y recargo su peso en el- ¿Crees que apruebe?- cuestiono.

-Sí, lo hiciste increíble estoy seguro- respondió para posteriormente besar su frente- Pequeña conejita- tomo una de las orejas que tenía el gorro.

-Tonto- murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la cafetería Matsumoto, Momo y Yumichika estaban sentados en una de las muchas mesas y la rubia alzo los brazos a la vez que alzaba la voz.

-¡Hey! Tortolos por aquí- Ashido frunció el ceño y Rukia se rio bajito, se había acostumbrado perfectamente a los amigos de su novio.

-No tienes por qué ser tan escandalosa- dijo el joven una vez que estuvo sentada y su pequeña novia a su lado.

-Bueno, no todos los días se les ve juntos debo aprovechar para mirarte con alguna chica, había pensado que eras gay- insinuó mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-A todo esto ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en tu escuela?- recalco la palabra tu mientras fruncía el ceño,

La rubia cerro de golpe su pequeño espejo- Para tu información empiezo clases la próxima semana y viene a ver a Momo- señalo a la morena, el joven maldijo a la vez que se enfrascaba en una tonta pelea con su amiga.

-No, otra vez- murmuro Yumichika tratando de seguir escribiendo con tranquilidad.

Rukia rio viendo como Rangiku fingía ignorar a su novio- ¿Son siempre así?- le pregunto a Momo, ella tan solo sonrió.

-Sí, desde que se conocen no hacen otra cosa que pelear- reflexiono por un momento- Aunque sus peleas siempre son muy tontas, por cierto Rukia-san ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?- el pelinegro alzo la vista interesándose en el tema.

-¿Hoy presentaste tu examen cierto?- cuestiono viéndola con una sonrisa.

Rukia solo asintió despacio- Espero que pueda aprobar- recargo su cabeza en la mesa sintiéndose mentalmente cansada, alzo la vista cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre sobre su espalda baja.

-Te dije que lo hiciste increíble pequeña- el muchacho le dio un suave beso en los labios que se esforzó por no profundizar demasiado, mientras que la morena disfrutaba el cálido contacto que su pareja le daba.

El sonido de un flash los hizo separase, una sonriente Rangiku sacaba fotos- ¿Qué?, es una prueba más de tu heterosexualidad- le dijo al joven con una sonrisa.

Excepto por Ashido los presentes dibujaron una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando el próximo encuentro de sus amigos.

La morena se llevó una mano a los labios que conservaban un ligero cosquilleo, sabía que Ashido se había contenido al besarla, sin embargo ella deseaba que no lo hiciera últimamente ya que perderse en uno de sus fogosos besos era algo que disfrutaba sobremanera.

-O-

Tenía un vaso de whiskey en su mano, era medio día y ya se encontraba agotado física y mentalmente, Koga era considerado muchas cosas, traidor, embustero, pendejo, hijo de puta, interesado, lo más irónico es que esos apelativos se los daban sus propios hermanos, aunque no era para menos. Reconocer que se había equivocado en cada una de las decisiones que había tomado lo hacía enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Reconocía que lo único que siempre quiso fue el reconocimiento de su padre Sojun y que al morir este busco desesperadamente la aprobación de su abuelo, claro que su abuelo solo tuvo ojos para una sola cosa: sus nietas pequeñas que habían quedado huérfanas; cuando vio que sus patéticos intentos por obtener el reconocimiento de Ginrei no dieron frutos se lleno de un sentimiento que conocía a la perfección: Arrogancia… siempre fue un prodigio en todo, estúpidamente creía que el solo podría hacerse de un nombre en Estados Unidos, grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que el mundo de los negocios era un estanque lleno de tiburones y que nadie hacia nada por nadie, claro era un arrogante pero solo era un chiquillo celoso.

-Que irónico- su garganta quemo al tomar rápidamente el líquido, cuando regreso a Japón no espero una calurosa bienvenida, si bien su abuelo se mostró sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras sabia que remendar sus errores le llevaría tiempo, la clara muestra era ver la filosas miradas que Rukia le lanzaba.- ¡Tsk!… ¿qué harías en mi lugar padre?- pregunto a la nada en medio de esa enorme oficina que lo convertía en el dueño, aunque las primeras semanas se la había pasado en un tira y afloja con su hermano, había lijado las asperezas que tenía con Byakuya al menos las exteriores, Hisana siempre sería un tema delicado tanto para el como para su hermana pequeña, un tema que a él le taladraba la conciencia.

Resoplo y se dispuso a seguir trabajando, tenía una importante junta en donde informaba su nuevo plan de negocios.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el pelinegro vio a su flamante secretaria entrar como si nada- Urahara te espera en la sala de juntas ¿vas a dignarte a verlo?

-¿Alguien te enseño modales?, ¿no sabes que debes tocar antes?- pregunto molesto- ¿Y dónde está mi café?.

-Mueve el trasero, esta compañía no tiene tu tiempo- dijo conservando su temple tranquilo y despreocupado.

Koga se tallo con fuerza el puente de la nariz mientras salía de la oficina, su secretaria lo desesperaba en niveles moleculares… su secretaria le gustaba demasiado.

oOo

Rukia miraba sus manos entrelazadas, ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar su vista, hace unas horas presento su examen de inscripción y aunque Ashido y sus amigos la habían invitado a pasar el día con ellos, declino la oferta al saber que tenía algo aún más importante que hacer.

-De modo que esa es la razón de tu comportamiento en las últimas semanas- la profunda vos de su hermano mayor le provoco un escalofrió, había ido a verlo para terminar con las múltiples mentiras que había dicho- No solo terminaste tu compromiso con Kurosaki sino que además dejaste a un lado la mejor universidad del país por un remedo de escuela pública, lo que hace que me pregunte ¿en que estabas pensando?.

-Siento mucho no haberlo comentado antes- murmuro con voz queda y alzo la vista y el gris y el violeta se encontraron- Aceptare mi castigo por haberles fallado- digna de su apellido, Rukia aceptaría con la cabeza en alto la consecuencia de sus acciones.

Byakuya lanzo un suspiro, no le era una sorpresa en lo absoluto que rompiera su compromiso en realidad agradecía que su querida hermana no se viera atada de ningún modo con Kurosaki, después de todo ella merecía algo mejor que un simple mocoso inmaduro con pinta de maleante.

Se podría decir que lo único que le molestaba en realidad era el empeño que mostro al entrar a una universidad pública, si ella quería estudiar arte pudo haber escogido una escuela en Rusia, Italia o en Praga, pero él sabía que su hermana sería feliz viviendo sin dinero y teniendo donde dibujar.

-No voy a reprenderte y no le has fallado a nadie- le dijo provocando que ella abriera sus ojos- Era momento de que tomaras tus propias decisiones y está claro que aunque estás no siempre me agraden debo aceptarlas.

-P-pero ¿y el compromiso con Ichigo?, ¿qué pasara con…

-Kurosaki entonces mostrara si está hecho para dirigir una empresa o no- brevemente le explico la larga y aburrida llamada que había tenido con Isshin- En todo caso nunca me agrado lo suficiente.

-Sobre la universidad... yo sé que querías que estudiara economía pero…

-Bambietta me lo explico todo hace unos días- cerro los ojos para después verla severamente- ¿Hiciste el examen hoy no es cierto?- la morena solo asintió- Bien pues asegúrate de quedar en los lugares más altos, has que me sienta orgulloso.

Ella asintió y una preciosa sonrisa adorno su rostro- Muchas gracias- inclino la cabeza y el corazón del pelinegro se entibio un poco, sabía que Rukia hablaba con él por la confianza que le tenía y eso le provocaba una enorme felicidad.

-Bien, tengo una reunión y debo prepararme, pero estaré libre para cenar, ¿te parece a las 8?.

-Sí, hare que pongan la mesa para 4- su hermano la miro extrañado y ella se encogió de hombros- Dile a Koga que cene con nosotros, tal vez no seamos los hermanos más unidos… pero seguimos siendo hermanos.

-Mph- respondió simplemente, platicaron unos minutos más sobre la cena que tendrían dentro de dos días y luego cada uno continúo con sus actividades.

-O-

Luego de dos cansados y aburridos días, finalmente había llegado el momento de la cena que patrocinaban los Kuchiki, no es que la idea te molestara, sencillamente traías un humor que ni tú mismo te aguantabas Rey.

En cualquier caso, conocías el protocolo que se tenía que cumplir a la perfección, tus padres habían sido invitados y no te sorprendió el escuchar que tus hermanas se quedarían en casa ya que aún eran unas niñas.

Llegaste al exclusivo salón de eventos en la periferia de la cuidad, que alojaba a gran parte de la elite en la cuidad, en la entrada diste tu nombre y el joven te indico la mesa que te correspondía –Mesa número 15- te indico amablemente.

Apenas entraste y fuiste testigo del porqué de la popularidad de los Kuchiki, si bien eran una familia adinerada, nunca caían en la extravagancia o la opulencia, el lugar estaba decorado en tonos blancos y azul marino que adornaban los manteles de las múltiples mesas por todo el lugar, cobrando aun mayor belleza por los centros de mesa florales que tenían una pequeña vela que resaltaban por la poca iluminación del lugar, algunas personas se saludaban afectuosamente y no era de extrañar, había conocidos prácticamente en cada esquina del lugar.

Ubicaste tu mesa y te dirigiste a ella, y tu vista se dirigió a la pista de baile donde algunas parejas disfrutaban de la melodía, entre ellos tus padres sonreíste inconscientemente, solo hasta que estuviste sentado fue que ellos repararon en tu presencia, tu madre rápidamente se dirigió a ti y tú te levantaste a su encuentro.

-Cariño, te ves tan guapo- te dijo dándote un pequeño beso en la mejilla tomando las solapas de tu saco- ¿Estas comiendo bien?, te noto algo delgado.

-Estoy bien mamá- respondiste con la dulzura que solo era de ella- Tú te ves hermosa como siempre- alabaste, ella sonrió y un brazo se posó en su delgada cintura.

-Es obvio mi Masaki es la mujer más hermosa de todo el planeta- se besaron levemente en los labios y una sonrisa acida se formó en tus labios, contrario a lo que pensabas el dolor en tu pecho no desaparecía, ¡al contrario se había hecho más grande!... y ver a tus padres ahogados en su propia miel hacia que te preguntaras si en algún momento de tu vida serias capaz de amar a alguien de esa manera.

Ya empezaste con tu cursilería de nuevo Rey, te has vuelto un aburrido ni siquiera cuando Karuta llego a tu apartamento dispuesta a todo hiciste algo.

-Tomemos asiento, la cena está a punto de comenzar- tu madre se sentó en medio de ustedes dos, a la mesa se sumó Ishida junto con Nemu y su padre, la cena transcurrió en silencio, sirvieron la entrada y sopa… fue en medio del plato principal que la plática se hizo presente.

-Si me lo preguntan a mí, creo que Ginrei tomo la mejor decisión al nombrar a Koga su heredero, escuche que tuvo gran éxito en su época de estudiante- era más que obvio que no estabas de acuerdo con Ryuken.

-Vino solo a robar el lugar que le correspondía a Byakuya- dictaminaste con algo de desdén- Nunca se interesó por sus hermanos, ni siquiera cuando Hisana murió- el silencio que le siguió a tu comentario duro solo 5 segundos.

-¿Hisana?- cuestiono Ryuken ligeramente sorprendido ignorando por completo tu otro comentario- ¿quién es ella?- pregunto y antes de que pudieras contestar tu padre se adelantó.

-Hisana era la gemela de Rukia- notaste como el peliblanco lo miraba interrogante- Falleció ya hace un par de años, en todo caso no debemos meternos en asuntos familiares- te dedico una mirada severa y tú solo resoplaste, miraste a Ishida que te miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mierda. Acaso Ishida nunca dejaría de burlarse de ti… Deja de comportarte con un tonto y tal vez lo haga Rey.

Una vez que terminaron con la cena, había llegado el momento. Los hermanos Kuchiki en compañía de su abuelo hicieron su aparición. Koga y Byakuya estaban enfundados en un traje sastre los dos de color gris siendo el de Koga ligeramente más claro y Byakuya portando una bufanda blanca, tu padre comento que era el vivo recuerdo de Sojun, Ginrei se veía más anciano en tu opinión aun si eso era posible, pero todo quedó en segundo plano cuando tu vista se enfocó a la morena que llevaba del brazo.

Rukia lucía un vestido largo, te diste que cuenta que usaba tacones pues se veía más alta el vestido era de color marfil, pegado completamente a la parte superior de su cuerpo, pudiste detallar cada una de sus delicadas curvas, la estrecha cintura y su amplia cadera, incluso la suave curva de sus pechos, este permanecía atado por delgados tirantes a su cuello, la parte baja del vestido caía delicadamente, parecía muy suave al tacto y cuando Rukia siguió caminando viste como dicho vestido poseía una abertura a un costado de la pierna izquierda que mostraba su piel de porcelana, su cabello estaba recogido suavemente dejando caer mechones a los costados de su rostro, cuando giro levemente fuiste capaz de ver el gran escote de su espalda que llegaba hasta el final de la misma, como siempre apenas se maquillo solo uso sombras doradas y negras en sus ojos

Te encontraste a ti mismo pensando que se veía hermosa, que la mujer frente tuyo era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, la respuesta en tu entrepierna fue casi inmediata Rey.

-Si sigues viendo a Kuchiki-san de ese modo pensaran que eres un pervertido- la voz de Ishida en tu oído te hizo fruncir el ceño querías decir algo pero en ese momento la voz de Koga se hizo sonar.

-Es un placer contar con compañía tan distinguida esta noche, en nombre de mi abuelo y mis hermanos, disfruten esta velada- alzo una copa y tu junto con los demás presentes brindaron con él.

Buscaste con la mirada a Rukia que saludaba a los invitados y una ligera molestia se apodero de ti cuando un joven de cabellos castaños la abrazo efusivamente y poso sus enormes manos en su pequeña espalda desnuda, la música dio paso a las parejas para bailar y en un ataque de impulsividad o estupidez caminaste hacia la morena que se disponía a sentarse en una mesa.

La tomaste del hombro y cuando ella se volteó la sorpresa en su rostro solo duro unos segundos, se pasó la lengua por sus labios y sonrió consiente de que estaban en público, o al menos es lo que viste en sus ojos.

-Ichigo, cuanto tiempo ¿se te ofrece algo?- ese maldito tono que odiabas se hizo presente y tu ceño se frunció.

-¿Bailas?- preguntaste secamente, jalándola hacia la pista.

La tomaste de la espalda y ella no se estremeció como en antaño, la guiaste en esa danza y cuando viste que ella en realidad no estaba haciéndote caso la acercaste más a tu cuerpo, ella se giró a verte.

-Podrías quitar esa cara- dijiste serio- Tampoco es como si fuera una odisea el bailar.

-¿No lo es?- te respondió irónica- Ni siquiera sé porque hiciste esto.

Tu tampoco lo sabias, de lo único que tenías certeza es que te enfermaba que ella te ignorara después que muchas veces fue ella la que busco estar cerca de ti.

-No lo sé- respondiste y ella alzo la vista desconcertada- Solo quería verte, no te he visto desde que volvimos del viaje.

-No tendrías porque, tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación- tu mano que había estado en su espalda, bajo hasta su cadera donde la apretaste.

-Ya veo- intestaste ocultar la rabia que te provoco ese comentario.

La melodía termino y sonriendo Rukia se alejó de forma discreta de tu lado.

-¡Maldición!- murmuraste sintiéndote furioso con todo el mundo, saliste de esa pequeña pista y te disponías a largarte sin molestarte en despedirte siquiera de tus padres.

Caminabas con pasos furiosos y rápidos, pero cuando divisaste la imponente figura de cierta pelirroja en la entrada te frenaste en seco. Karuta llevaba un vestido negro con un escote que poco dejaba a la imaginación; ella siempre fue capaz de ponerte a tono… pero en esta ocasión no hubo nada, ningún tipo de respuesta por parte tuya o de tu amiguito Rey.

-¿Te vas?- cuestiono irónica- Pensé que al menos te despedirías de mi- hizo un puchero con sus labios.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- mentiste y no te importo ya que en ese momento lo único que querías hacer era estar lejos de todos, esperaste pacientemente a que ella se moviera sin embargo cual koala se colgó de tu cuello.

-¿Y porque mejor no vamos a mi apartamento y ocupas toda mala vibra en mí?- te hablo al oído y cuando su mano quiso bajar a tu entrepierna, tentador tan tentador volteaste a verla y por un pequeño instante esos enormes ojos verdes tomaron una tonalidad violeta.

Empujaste a Karuta cuando imaginaste el rostro de Rukia- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada, quiso volver a acercarse pero tú lo impediste.

-Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer, ¡ahora déjame tranquilo!- le gritaste y no esperaste para ver su rostro descompuesto.

Era todo por hoy, estabas harto Rey.

-O-

Las personas volteaban la cara y fingían ver otra cosa con los rostros completamente ruborizados, incluso una madre le tapo los ojos a su hijo pequeño cuando vio a la pareja que se besaba en medio de esa plaza comercial.

Rukia enterraba sus pequeños dedos en el cabello del chico, mientras que el muchacho tenía una mano en su pequeña cintura y la otra rodeaba sus hombros acercándola más a su cuerpo de ser posible.

-Te dije que lo lograrías- le dio muy cerca de sus labios- Lo hiciste increíble Rukia- beso por ultimo sus labios antes de abrazarla.

La morena se sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera era capaz de ver las miradas curiosas de todos, hace solo unos días había hecho un importante exámen y aunque no quedo en los primeros lugares como le prometió a su hermano si había quedado en los 50 lugares, su novio le dijo que era increíble considerando a todas las personas que hicieron el examen.

-Es que aún no lo puedo creer, ¡estoy tan feliz!- chillo emocionada dando pequeños saltitos una vez que terminaron su abrazo.

Ashido la vio con una sonrisa, era como una niña pequeña en navidad, se sintió orgulloso de ella y la calidez en su pecho le provoco una extraña mezcla de felicidad y alegría, la tomo de la muñeca una vez que termino de dar saltos- Quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto conservando la sonrisa en el rostro, el caminaba un paso adelante y se giró a verla.

-Mi apartamento- le dijo sin más, pensó que talvez era demasiado pronto pero cuando vio a la morena corresponder a su sonrisa se relajó, ambos salieron de esa plaza con los dedos entrelazados.

oOo

Momo suspiro con pesadez –Creo que al final esos dos no van a venir- le dijo a Hisagui y Rangiku- Quería felicitar a Rukia-san por pasar su examen- estaban en un bar del centro comercial, la rubia le restó importancia.

-Deja que esos dos disfruten su libertad, una vez que inicien clases no podrán ni verse el pelo- se encontraba viendo su celular con expresión seria- Mejor prepárense- dijo animada y trajo la atención del pelinegro que había estado concentrado viendo el partido de futbol.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto la de cabello chocolate.

-Tendré una exhibición por el inicio de semestre- dijo entusiasmada.

A Hisagi le brillaron los ojos, pensando en todas las chicas guapas que podría ver- ¿Nos invitaras cierto?.

Rangiku asintió- Les daré sus entradas un día antes del evento.

-¿Y entonces esos boletos?- señalo el pelinegro a la mesa.

-¡Oh! esos son para una amiga, me pido unos cuantos porque quiere invitar a sus amigos- le tomo un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Amiga eh?- cuestiono sugerente Hisagi.

-Ni lo sueñes- dictamino severa- Es una amiga muy querida y además está comprometida con un profesor de literatura.

Momo la vio extrañada- ¿Qué amiga es?.

-La conocí cuando ambas fuimos a esa escuela para señoritas, nos hemos separado y reencontrado muchas veces-explico con ojos brillantes.

-¿La misma que comparte tus extraños gustos de cocina?- pregunto alarmada Momo.

-La misma- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Hisagi con las ilusiones rotas.

-Inoue Orihime- les dijo, siguieron platicando sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, mientras la rubia mandaba un mensaje preguntándole a la pelinaranja si podían verse mañana…

 **Notas Finales**

 **Primero contesto los reviews :))**

 **-Zelda-24: Me haces muy feliz por tus palabras, has revisado todos los capítulos y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco 3. Y agradezco tambien los spoilers que me has dado de tu historia XD cuidate mucho**

 **-Yuuki Kuchiki: Me da mucho gusto que te gustara**

 **-Ichirukikawaii: Creo que tarde en actualizar... o tal vez no XD en fin muchas gracias por seguir comentando**

 **-Sinaloca86: Creo que la actitud de Rukia va mas acorde en estos capitulos y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Ichigo es de Rukia, aunque debera sufrir un poco**

 **-Ane-berry92: Muchos chappys para ti 3. gracias por tu comentario tan lindo, Ichigo esta viendo el resultado de sus acciones y a mi tambien me gusta mucho Ulquiorra y el Ulquihime espero te guste el capitulo**

 **-Valquiria:Gracias por comentar, espero te gustara la actualización. Disfruta tu fin de semana**

 **-Suiren 15: La OTP es la OTP totalmente de acuerdo, me gusto mucho tu comentario gracias por leer**

 **-Kei: Gracias por tu comentario *u* como pudiste ver Ichigo no le da ni la hora a Karuta**

 **-Guest: Gracias por leer la historia y por animarme a seguirla**

 **-Fer: Tenias razon en realidad a la familia de Rukia (Byakuya) prefiere a una Rukia feliz**

 **-Yocel: La taicho rompiendo corazones XDDDD. Me gusta mucho escribir a esta Rukia creo yo que va mas acorde con su personalidad, espero te gustara el capitulo**

 **-Tsukiiiii: Ya somos dos ansiando verlo sufrir, gracias por tu comentario *u***

 **-MikaSyo: Comentaste todos los capitulos *O* gracias por leer mi historia espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Segundo**

 **Creo que difícilmente podríamos ver a Koga como alguien buen, pero no quise hacerlo porque quiero que el drama se centre totalmente en Ichigo, Rukia y Ashido. Asi que como pudieron ver el no es mas que alguien arrepentido y aunque no tendrá una relación muy cercana con Rukia o Byakuya por lo menos ya no querrán matarse XD**

 **Orihime y Rangiku se conocen... Quiero saber su opinión con respecto a eso.**

 **En fin, es todo cuidense mucho :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi ending favorito de Bleach es el numero 27**

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

8

 _Tienes una cara que dice "Cariño fui creada para romperte el corazón"…_

El chico la miraba a los ojos con atención, ni siquiera hacia cualquier movimiento para no lastimarla mientras ella mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños, resistiendo el dolor en algún punto fue demasiado para ella y termino lanzando un pequeño grito, cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso su mano en su boca.

-Lo siento- dijo el tomándola del rostro- ¿Te he hecho daño?- cuestiono preocupado.

Ella solo negó- Me tomo por sorpresa es todo- dijo simplemente y tomo la mano del joven- Ya es suficiente si sigues haciendo eso se me va a dormir el brazo.

-Mph… debiste decirme que no sabías cocinar- se acercó a la barra que estaba en la cocina y dejo la pequeña bolsa de hielo, lanzo un suspiro- Increíble Rukia, la próxima vez yo cocinare.

La morena que se sonrojo levemente volteo la cara- Si, se cocinar… solo que no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, claro- le dijo burlón- ¿Porque no vas a la sala mientras yo termino con esto?- sugirió mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestiono algo apenada.

Él le sonrió- Ve antes de que incendies mi cocina- bromeo ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

Rukia miraba la sala totalmente fascinada, cuando Ashido le había dicho que quería llevarla a su apartamento pensó muchas cosas, acepto por inercia y una vez que estuvieron en camino se dio cuenta de la situación, no obstante apenas llegaron al lugar un hambre atroz los invadió, él le propuso cocinar algo y era lo que estaban haciendo hasta que él le dijo que hiciera buñuelos y ella puso demasiado aceite en la sartén, provocando que este salpicara y causándole una pequeñísima quemadura en su antebrazo.

Lanzo una risita mirando por el enorme ventanal, el apartamento de Ashido estaba en el centro de la cuidad, todo estaba en una sola planta al entrar estaba la cocina seguido de la sala-comedor, había una puerta que supuso seria su cuarto, como todo buen estudiante de universidad había libros por todas partes, mangas, revistas y dos guitarras, una acústica y la otra eléctrica no había ventanas solo enormes ventanales por todo el lugar y al estar en el último piso Ashido no tenía cortinas. Se sentó en uno de los sillones manteniendo la vista fija hacia afuera.

-¡Rukia!, ¡Ven a comer!- grito con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡No es necesario que grites de esa manera!- le dictamino con fuerza, sabiendo que el solo buscaba molestarla.

-Solo ven a comer- dijo juguetón mostrándole los platos de comida- Mi amor- le dio un beso rápido en los labios, luego ambos se sentaron y comieron hablando solo de trivialidades sobre la escuela y cuando iniciaría esta.

-¿Debo entonces presentarme mañana para conocer mi horario?- pregunto desanimada lanzando un suspiro- Quería quedarme dormida hasta tarde.

-Es mejor que vallas antes de que tus clases empiecen, si no créeme que perderás mucho tiempo buscando las aulas- una de sus manos sostenía su cabeza mientras la otra la señalaba con el tenedor.

-Al menos tendré un par de días antes, debo preparar todas las cosas que necesitare- estaba tan concentrada pensando en todo lo que ocuparía los siguientes días, que no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a usar cuchillo y tenedor para comer unos simples buñuelos.

Ashido que la observaba se dio cuenta que ella era una chica muy educada, usaba los cubiertos de una manera poco usual, antes cuando se habían besado por primera vez se había percatado de lo mismo pero en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti- la pelinegra dejo a medio camino el tenedor.

-¿S-sobre mí?- cuestiono ligeramente incrédula, su voz ligeramente temerosa hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

-Sí, llevamos tres semanas saliendo y no se mucho sobre ti- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿No eres un asesino en serie o sí?.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió de inmediato y luego lanzo un suspiro muy cansado- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- contraataco- Tampoco me has dicho nada sobre ti.

-No puedo ganar una pelea contigo ¿o sí?- ella negó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Puedo hacerte preguntas para que sea más fácil- dijo burlona, para su sorpresa él se sonrió y la vio fijo.

-Está bien- dijo y coloco una mano en la mesa- Pero tú también tendrás que contestar a mis preguntas.

Ella vio la mesa, consciente del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, alzo la mirada enfrentándolo- Muy bien- se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto- ¿Tu familia?.

-Mi madre vive en Hiroshima, la veo cada tanto en Navidad o vacaciones- respondió tranquilo luego la vio- Tu turno.

-Tengo dos hermanos mayores y vivo con ellos junto con mi abuelo Ginrei- la forma en la que se movía en su asiento denotaba lo nerviosa que aún estaba- ¿Tu padre?.

Ashido cerró los ojos y maldijo la curiosidad de la pelinegra- Lo conocí cuando cumplí 15 años- ella lo vio extrañada, y él se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado- Mi padre no quería hijos y se fue apenas supo de mi existencia, quería conocerlo por eso mi madre lo contacto y me dio eso de regalo de cumpleaños- explico mientras Rukia podía sentirse levemente identificada por no conocer a su padre- Te toca- no queriendo parecer una víctima siguió con la conversación.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía unos 5 años… no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos y mi memoria no es muy buena- con el paso de los años sentía que el dolor había disminuido pero siempre estaba ahí, lo conocía eran buenos amigos… no se dio cuenta que había agachado la mirada tan solo sintió un abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-No quise recordarte cosas malas, lo siento- dijo suave mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella sonrió y froto su mejilla contra su pecho.

-Está bien- una vez que se separaron se vieron a los ojos- No soy tan débil- le dijo.

-Lo sé- respondió mientras le tomaba el rostro con una mano- Pero no estaría de más que fueras más abierta con las personas- dictamino y luego la abrazo.

Rukia tenía un nudo en el estómago y no, no por los buñuelos, la conversación que habían tenido fue demasiado para ella, nunca le había contado a nadie sus sentimientos para ella era solo una forma de debilidad, ella no estaba educada de esa manera, ella… estaba segura que no podría seguir con tantas mentiras.

" _Mi familia es dueña de la automotriz más importante en Karakura, tenía una hermana gemela a la que deje morir, todavía sigo amando al imbécil de Ichigo"…_

El solo pensamiento le provoco un amargo sabor en la boca que ignoro al hacer más fuerte el abrazo

-O-

Las notas salían con gran maestría, las pocas personas que estaban en el pequeño auditorio miraban en silencio como la chica de cabellos fucsia movía sus pequeñas manos sobre el puente del enorme chelo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, termino las ultimas notas a la perfección provocando que la supervisora de cabello verde saltara de emoción.

-¡Yeeeii!- exclamo victoriosa- Justo lo que esperaba de mi mejor alumna- orgullosa la miro y luego dirigió su mirada a lado- Tu- señalo al siguiente alumno-¿Qué esperas?, sube rápido y muéstranos lo que tienes – miro al escenario- Muy bien Riruka, tomate un descanso linda.

Riruka Dokugamine era estudiante de música, se encontraba en su penúltimo año y era considerada por muchos un prodigio de la música clásica, guardo en el estuche el chelo y acomodo sus coletas antes de salir del auditorio, sabía que Mashiro no volvería a llamarla pues estaría entretenida con los otros alumnos.

Caminaba tranquila sobre los pasillos, había pocos alumnos por lo que no le tomo más de 10 minutos llegar hasta la cafetería donde tomo una caja de donas.

-Gracias- respondió cuando la joven que atendía la cafetería le diera servilletas, se dirigió a una mesa, no había otra cosa que le gustara más, además de tocar el chelo que comer dulces.

-Están recién hechas- exclamo una vez que abrió la caja, tenía hambre por lo que la primera dona no duro demasiado en sus manos, saboreaba la segunda dona cuando una voz la llamo por la espalda.

-Me sorprende que con todo lo que te comes no engordes como una vaca- la chica volteo con la boca llena y le dedico una mirada furiosa al pelinegro.

Hisagi solo se encogió de hombros- No todos los días se ve a una chica tan linda comiendo de esa manera.

-Shuuhei- dijo ella cansadamente mientras él tomaba asiento frente suyo- ¿Qué haces?- lo golpeo cuando vio que él quería comer una de sus donas- ¿No deberías estar con Mashiro?, ¿aún tienes que presentar su examen no?.

-¡Tsk! qué mujer más envidiosa- dijo luego de sobar su mano- Y si, probablemente… pero vi a una vieja amiga y quise saludarte- le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo- No hablábamos desde…

-Desde que Ashido y yo nos peleamos y luego cortamos de manera ridícula- completo la oración y se terminó la tercera dona para luego tomar la cuarta- Pero tú y yo estamos bien ¿no?- cuestiono y el alzo las cejas- Me refiero a que los problemas que Ashido y yo tuvimos no afectaron nuestra amistad ¿o sí?.

-Claro que no tonta- le dio un empujoncito- Además ya paso tiempo y Ashido se encuentra mejor- cerro la boca de golpe, puede que su amigo estuviera mejor al menos emocionalmente pero eso no significaba que para la mujer frente suyo fuera tan sencillo.

-Está bien- dijo tomando la penúltima dona- Lo vi con una chica hace unas dos semanas en la cafetería de Kirio.

-¿Los viste?- cuestiono con ojos abiertos.

Ella suspiro- Si, ella es bonita y él se veía feliz- se encogió de hombros- Era lo normal, él no podría esperarme por siempre ¿o sí?.

Hisagi le dedico una sonrisa nostálgica- ¿Pero te encuentras bien?.

-Por supuesto- se limpió con una servilleta- ¿Y qué hay de ti, aun persigues a Matsumoto?- le pico el orgullo.

-Mph, las cosas entre nosotros nunca irán a ningún lugar pero estoy bien con eso- la miro fijo y recordó lo que su amiga había dicho- tendrá una exhibición al inicio de su semestre ¿quieres ir?.

-¿Ir a una exhibición de estudiantes de modelaje que solo piensan en sí mismas?- lo pensó un momento- No… Matsumoto no tiene idea de lo que es ser linda- bajo la mirada- Además es probable que Ashido y su chica vallan ¿no?- el pelinegro guardo silencio- Aún no estoy lista para verlo... quizás después-miro la hora en su teléfono- Me voy tengo cosas que hacer adiós- la vio tomar su chelo y a la salida intercambio palabras con la encargada.

Una vez que se levantó, Hisagi vio como la chica se alejaba era obvio al menos para el que ella aun quería a su amigo aunque al parecer aceptaba la relación de este…

-Aún duele- dijo simplemente estaba a punto de irse, cuando la joven que reconoció como encargada le explico que debía pagar la caja de donas- ¿Qué cuales donas?.

-La chica de coletas me dijo que tú la pagarías- explico y extendió la mano- Son 350 yenes.

-Maldita…- susurro al aire.

-O-

 _Te reías cual niño pequeño hace tanto tiempo que no estabas tan feliz, estabas en una casa no era algún lugar conocido pero no te importaba pues toda tu atención estaba centrada en la mujer que se retorcía por culpa de las múltiples cosquillas que le proporcionabas a su pequeño cuerpo, conocías ese cuerpo tan pequeño lo habías visto muchas veces…el olor de su cabello era conocido para ti, ese cabello tan negro como el carbón de repente ella te tomo el rostro con sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos, las conocías bien muchas veces las habías tomado y por ultimo te miro con esos enormes ojos, nunca habías conocido a alguien con un iris tan hermoso._

 _Conocías a esa mujer, sabias quien era ella._

 _-Rukia- susurraste y con una asombrosa calma y ternura posaste tus labios sobre los de ella… Y ella te respondió._

Abriste los ojos totalmente dándote cuenta que no estabas en ninguna casa y evidentemente no había ninguna mujer contigo. Estabas en tu oficina sentado en tu silla, frustrado lanzaste una maldición y no solo era por el hecho de que te habías quedado dormido en pleno trabajo, era el hecho de que habías estado soñando con Rukia lo que te frustraba en diversos niveles.

-Maldita sea- hiciste tronar tu cuello, te dolía producto de la posición tan incómoda en la que te encontrabas, bufaste incrédulo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la cena que habían dado los Kuchiki y en ese escaso tiempo habías estado preparándote para hablar con Koga, no habías dormido bien producto del estrés y en las pocas oportunidades en que conciliabas el sueño Rukia no hacía más que aparecerse en ellos, desde recuerdos de tu infancia pasando por la adolescencia incluso algunos tu propia mente los creaba Rey.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome ahora- con decisión te pusiste de pie y caminaste al perchero acomodando tu desalineada imagen- Hoy es el día Ichigo- ese día hablarías con Koga y le demostrarías a la vieja cabra loca de tu padre, que podrías manejar las cosas.

Habías repasado la información un millón de veces, sabias que decir incluso a las posibles respuestas de Koga, era tuyo Rey nadie podía contigo, guardaste todo en el portafolios cuando la voz de tu secretaria se escuchó afuera de tu puerta.

-Ya le dije que no está disponible, además necesita una cita antes- esa era la voz de tu secretaria.

-Y yo te dije que no interesa. ¡Necesito hablar con Ichigo!- maldita sea, como si no tuvieras ya suficiente mierda con todo.

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó y después viste a tu secretaria resoplar frustrada seguida de una pelirroja totalmente enojada.

-Lo siento- te dijo Nanao- No sé de dónde saca esa fuerza- menciono acomodándose los lentes.

-Nanao, déjame a solas con la Srta. Saotome- dijiste con una aparente tranquilidad que extraño a las dos mujeres.

-Con permiso- murmuro viendo a la pelirroja, te acercaste al escritorio y fingías ver cualquier papel y aun así podías sentir la penetrante mirada de la mujer sobre tu nuca.

-Entonces…- volteaste a verla y ella alzo la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso- ¿Planeas seguir evitándome?- te pregunto mordaz.

-No he estado evitándote- respondiste tratando de mantener la calma- Te dije claramente que necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?- te cuestiono- ¿Tiempo para qué?.

Tú la miraste incrédulo- Para trabajar, para hacer negocios- sin querer habías alzado la voz y ella había perdido esa pose tan altiva con la que llego- Pero claro tu que vas a saber de eso si nunca has tenido que trabajar por nada- tu tono molesto hizo que ignoraras los ojos aguados de la chica- Solo esperas que tu padre o yo te diéramos lo que querías- ahí estaba lo que siempre pensaste e ignorabas porque el sexo era demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo o para pensar en otra cosa.

Miraste a la chica dándote cuenta que empezabas a comportarte como un imbécil… de nuevo Rey… pensaste en una estrategia para salir del problema- Mira, ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado hablaremos luego- tomaste tus cosas y ni siquiera te molestaste en mirar atrás, con unas simples palabras le indicaste a Nanao que no volverías hasta la tarde, caminabas con grandes zancadas hacia los elevadores y ahí en la sillas la imagen de una pequeña adolescente se hizo presente esperándote.

-Ichigo-san…- la suave voz de la chica hizo que disminuyeras tu paso hasta quedar frente a ella- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- cuestiono ligeramente apenada y tu supiste que aun debías traer ojos de demonio.

Suspiraste cansadamente mientras te tallabas el puente de la nariz- Seguro, ven siéntate- guiaste a la pelinegra a una de las sillas y tomaste asiento al lado de ella- ¿Cómo llegaste Senna?.

Ella te sonrió triste, Senna era la hermana menor de Karuta debía tener unos dieciséis años, estaba de más decir que ella era la imagen de su padre, todo lo contrario a su hermana.

-Yo acompañe a mi hermana, Ichigo-san y-yo… quiero pedirte un favor- murmuro con voz casi inaudible y a pesar de eso la escuchabas.

Sabías que era lo iba a pedirte pero tú no estabas dispuesto a aceptar- Mira, si es por tu hermana en estos momentos no puedo estar con ella- explicaste y ella frunció el ceño y negó rápidamente.

-Lo sé- su afirmación hizo que la vieras extrañado- Puedo ser joven pero no soy tonta- bajo la vista a sus manos- Karuta se niega ver a mi padre y solo provoca que él se enoje más con ella- alzo la vista- Por eso te pido que no vuelvas con ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste totalmente shokeado.

-Los negocios con los Kuchiki están en peligro, Byakuya-sama dice que si mi padre no puede manejar la conducta de mi hermana, no tiene caso darle responsabilidades que no podrá manejar- te vio a los ojos y viste la tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos naranjas- Yo sabía de su relación hace muchísimo tiempo como todos, pero desde que Rukia-san rompió su compromiso el nombre de mi hermana esta por los suelos- su comentario te seco la garganta, sabias que en eso pasaría y aun así no comprendías como algo como eso se te salió de las manos.

Al final Senna te dijo que el cabrón de Koga pensaba en despedir a su padre, el pensamiento de que eso era personal invadió tu mente y no queriendo preocupar a la joven, que al parecer tenia más madurez que Karuta y tú juntos, le dijiste que las acciones que Engetsu tenía con su padre se mantendrían intactas.

Llegaste al corporativo Kuchiki y mientras caminabas hacia la oficina de Koga, las últimas palabras dichas por Senna llegaron a tu mente.

" _Lamento mucho que mi hermana arruinara su relación con Rukia-san… sé que ella lo quería mucho"_

-Mph…- con una sonrisa demasiado triste te dirigiste hacia la recepción, en realidad Karuta no tenía la culpa, mucho menos Rukia la idea es que tú eras el culpable Rey y aceptarlo solo te llevaría a aceptar la verdad que te has estado negando todo este tiempo…

-Pero si es Ichigo, ¿vienes a molestar tan temprano?- la secretaria de Koga miraba una revista para caballeros.

-Lisa-san…- saludaste mordiéndote la lengua- tengo una cita con Koga- dijiste tajante- ¿Puedes anunciarme?.

La pelinegra te vio y alzo una ceja- ¿Qué no tienes piernas? la puerta está ahí- señalo- Entra tú, lo más seguro es que este holgazaneando como siempre- ni siquiera te miro mientras seguía ojeando la revista esta vez analizando cuadro por cuadro.

Tocaste la puerta y después de un simple "adelante" entraste a la oficina.

-Necesito una nueva secretaria- el comentario de Koga te hizo lanzar una risa irónica, miraste su aspecto y caíste en cuenta que en realidad no había cambiado mucho a como lo recordabas, parecía como si los Kuchiki fueran vampiros que no envejecían- Kurosaki, no te quedes ahí parado siéntate- te sonrió y tu levantaste el rostro no dejando que él te intimidara.

-Koga-respondiste mientras tomabas asiento- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Bastante diría yo, la última vez que te vi no eras más que un mocoso- te dijo burlón- Aunque no estamos aquí para hablar de eso ¿o sí?.

-No- respondiste tajante.

-No te enojes- contesto sonriendo- Viniste a hablar de negocios ¿no?- de repente dejo el tono burlón y se puso serio- Hablemos entonces.

Carraspeaste un poco, empezaste diciendo el incremento que tu empresa había tenido los últimos años y como esto resultaría beneficioso para Kageyoshi, contéstate sus preguntas con una habilidad asombrosa y al final la actitud burlona se fue dejando paso a un verdadero acuerdo.

-¿Estás diciendo que conservaríamos nuestras sociedades?- te pregunto viendo el plan de trabajo que Ishida se había encargado de ordenar correctamente.

-Así es- se miraron a los ojos- La sociedades de ambas empresas se mantendrían, el plan de trabajo incluye la participación de ambas empresas, las ganancias están por escrito- le dio un nuevo paquete de hojas- Tu mantienes a tus socios y tú decides su paquete de acciones.

-Mientras las acciones de Kageyoshi se incrementan- completo y tú asentiste- De verdad me impresionas, no cualquiera tiene ideas tan ingeniosas.

-Supongo entonces que contare con tu apoyo- dijiste algo ansioso, las cosas estaban resultado demasiado bien para tu gusto.

Koga chasqueo la lengua- Me gustaría decir eso perooo- alargo la o.- Necesito hablarlo con mi hermano, aunque soy el dueño de la empresa Byakuya tiene mayor porcentaje de las acciones, además el formo la mayoría de las sociedades- de verdad tú estabas meado por los dinosaurios Rey.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki hablare con mi hermano lo antes posible. Puedes hacer una cita con Lisa- ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos- Mejor olvídalo, yo mismo te daré una cita- saco su celular y ambos intercambiaron números.

Saliste de la oficina sintiéndote ligeramente frustrado, no sabías porque pero la sola mención de Byakuya hacia que una fusión fuera totalmente inútil.

-Por qué él la quiere demasiado- murmuraste entrando en el elevador y es que Byakuya quería tanto a Rukia al igual que el amor que tu sentías por tus hermanas y el haría cualquier cosa por protegerla- Por proteger su orgullo- el elevador se detuvo y la figura de tu amigo pelirrojo se hizo presente.

-¡Hey Ichigo!, ¿qué estás haciendo?- te pregunto animadamente entrando al ascensor.

Tu resoplaste- Vine a hablar con Koga- respondiste quedamente.

-¿Las cosas no salieron como esperabas?- cuestiono.

-No, en realidad le gusto mi idea dijo que lo hablaría con Byakuya y que me llamarían antes de que terminara la semana.

-¡Son buenas noticias!- dijo animado- Aunque lo dudes Byakuya es una persona razonable y si a Koga le gusto tu idea es más probable que aprueben tu idea.

-Sí, supongo…- tu voz salió tan nostálgica que hizo que tu amigo te viera extraño- ¿Qué?- preguntaste bruscamente.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba porque luces como la mierda- el elevador se detuvo en el que supusiste era el piso en donde Renji debía quedarse, él te tomo por el hombro- ¿Quieres hablar un rato?.

Lo seguiste por inercia hasta una pequeña pero acogedora oficina.

\- ¿Te dieron tu propia oficina?.

-Sí, hace como año y medio- él se sentó tras el pequeño escritorio.

-Entonces, ¿es probable que te quedes?- le preguntaste divertido.

-No lo sé, el tener un puesto de planta en una empresa nunca es seguro- tecleo unas cuantas cosas en la computadora y luego te vio- Y bien… ¿cómo has estado?, quiero suponer por tu expresión que no has hablado con Rukia en todo este tiempo.

Te dejaste caer por completo en tu asiento- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-afirmaste con voz queda.

-¿Y eso debe a que…?- pregunto aun viendo la computadora. Tú te molestaste por eso, ¿qué clase de amigo ofrecía escuchar los problemas y luego ignoraba a la persona?.

-¿Vas a escucharme?- alzaste la voz y él te vio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Extrañas a Rukia?- pregunto tranquilamente y tu abriste los ojos y de ser posible tu mandíbula hubiera tocado el piso- No tendría nada de malo.

-¿No?- preguntaste temeroso.

El negó- Estuvieron juntos cuatro años y ella siempre estuvo ahí para ti, como tu amiga y confidente y ahora que no está raro ¿no? digamos que la extrañas como a una compañera- declaro y tu enojo disminuyo notoriamente.

-Sí, supongo que solo es eso- dijiste aunque tenía sentido a ti no te gustaba como se escuchaba eso.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto ligeramente extrañado, frunció el ceño- ¿Qué otra cosa tienes entonces?, ¿no has tenido sexo con Saotome- san en estos días?- agrego divertido.

-¡No!- alzaste la voz- No he visto a Karuta desde hace unos días y las únicas veces que nos vemos peleamos, la relación que tuve con ella solo la ha perjudicado a ella y a su familia- recordaste de inmediato los ojos naranjas preocupados de Senna- Estoy molesto conmigo mismo y no es solo por eso, siento que lastime a Rukia y ella no se merecía algo como eso, no después de haber perdido tanto - tu voz seguía molesta y estabas tan ocupado desahogándote que no notaste la mirada incrédula de tu amigo- Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, y ahora de buenas a primeras se fue y me dejo…

-Te lo mereces- dijo firme, tú le lanzaste una mala cara- No me veas de esa manera pero quiero que entiendas que lo hiciste y no en un pasado son los frutos de lo que has cosechado.

-Ese es el problema en todo el tiempo que fuimos novios- te resiste irónico- Nunca quise cosechar nada bueno con ella, ni siquiera me esforcé por hacerlo y sé que debería sentirme feliz por no tener que casarme con ella pero…- tomaste aire- Cada vez que pienso en ella, cada vez que recuerdo su rostro me dan ganas de buscarla y decirle que vuelva- ahí estaba el momento Rey miraste a tu amigo que te miraba con sorpresa.

-Mierda…- exclamo viéndote a los ojos- Tú la quieres- afirmo sorprendido, tu resoplaste y asentiste con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo fue que tú…?

-¿Me di cuenta?- preguntaste y el afirmo con la cabeza- La noche de la cena de los Kuchiki, fui a mi departamento y a pesar de que había gritado que quería estar solo, Karuta llego y me la chupo de tal manera que pensé que se me iba a caer- tu amigo iba a replicar y por eso hablaste rápido- Y justo cuando íbamos a tener sexo, pensé en Rukia y en el maldito escote de su vestido, quería que fuera Rukia quien estuviera debajo de mí no Karuta- tu voz sonaba tan amarga, en esos momentos ya no te importaba contarle a alguien aquello que te avergonzaba.

-¿Y aun así tuviste sexo con ella?- pregunto molesto.

-¡No!- gritaste y cerraste los ojos mientras ponías tus brazos sobre tus rodillas- ¿Cómo tienes sexo con alguien, cuando estás pensando es otra persona?, cuando ella se dio cuenta que no estaba concentrado simplemente la mande a su casa- sabias que te comportabas como un cabrón… mejor dicho eras un cabrón Rey.

-Eres un cabrón Ichigo- te sonreíste- ¿Qué piensas hacer?, es decir hasta lo que sé es que ella no quiere hablar contigo y es imposible que la veas en la universidad.

-¿De qué hablas?- lo miraste- Aún debo ir por mi título es obvio que la veré en el campus.

Renji tomo una gran bocanada de aire- Rukia se dio de baja en EBC.

-¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿quién te dijo?, ¿piensa dejar de estudiar?- la noticia te tomo por sorpresa que lanzaste una pregunta tras otra.

-Rukia se dio de baja en ECB, antes de irnos a México, Tatsuki me dijo que Rukia se lo dijo mientras iban de compras y no… no piensa dejar de estudiar hizo un examen para Todai- lo miraste incrédulo- Si, es la universidad pública de bellas artes- te respondió.

-No lo sabía- murmuraste con voz queda.

-Él se puso de pie y puso una mano en tu hombro- Si de verdad sientes algo por Rukia, creo que es buen momento para que vuelvas a interesarte en su vida.

Estuvieron hablando un buen raro hasta que Byakuya llego y te vio con mala cara, supusiste entonces que era hora de irse y aunque terminaste con las ideas más revueltas, tenías un solo pensamiento

Querías ver a Rukia Rey…

-O-

Las personas veían con una mezcla de horror y asco a las dos voluptuosas mujeres que comían esa pizza de sandía y sardinas, en una de las mesas vecinas una mujer tuvo una arcada cuando una de las mujeres agrego chocolate líquido a la abominación que ellas llamaban comida.

-Esto esta delicioso, ¡eres un genio Orihime-chan!- la que parecía más grande se relamió los labios y tomo algo de su bebida- Entonces dime ¿cómo esta ese novio tuyo?.

-Te dije que la pizza sabía más rica con sandia- exclamo risueña- Y Ulquiorra está bien, algo estresado ahora que empezaron las clases y más con Sai-kun en el apartamento.

-Hablando de raros- murmuro- ¿Cómo dices que te llamo ese chico?.

Orihime frunció sus labios y su ceño se frunció… se veía adorable y aun así le relato la incómoda escena que vivió con su cuñado.

 _Orihime había olvidado por completo que Sai estaba en la sala y ella hablaba animosamente con su novio por teléfono, al despedirse ella uso el apodo con el que solía llamarlo "Corazoncito" Sai extrañado le pregunto porque le hablaba de esa manera a su hermano y ella solo le explico que cuando las personas tienen la suficiente confianza pueden llamarse por apodos, estos apodos pueden ser a partir de alguna característica física de la persona. Así que Sai pensó que era una buena idea llamar a la chica…_

 _-Melones-san…- respondió quedamente y un silencio se formó._

\- No puedo ver la hora en que se valla, sé que Ulquiorra quiere mucho a su hermano pero el acaba con toda mi paciencia y dobla su ropa interior ¿qué clase de persona dobla su ropa interior?.

Rangiku empezó a reírse- Tranquila, todo lo que necesita es un poco de distracción- dijo y busco algo en su bolso- Toma- le extendió unos boletos- Son todos lo que me pediste.

-Ya no voy a necesitar uno- menciono una vez que tuvo en su mano los boletos y le regreso uno a su amiga.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Una amiga recién se cambió de carrera y al parecer tiene más trabajo de lo que esperaba- suspiro-Ni siquiera me dejo decirle de que se trataba- las dos seguían comiendo y al poco tiempo un mesero trajo otra, rápidamente las chicas agregaron todo tipo de especias y fruta.

-Mph, bueno cambiarse de carrera siempre es difícil- la rubia comía sin ningún recato al igual que su amiga, desanimada porque tendría una espectadora menos miro a su amiga- ¿Los demás asistirán cierto?.

Orihime le conto lo emocionado que estaba Ishida por reencontrarse con su antigua pasión: Los botones y así entre risas ambas amigas platicaron sobre que usarían el día del próximo desfile.

oOo

Ashido miraba el perfil de su novia a detalle desde las espesas pestañas hasta ese lunar pequeñísimo e imperceptible que tenía al lado de su pequeña nariz, tomo un mechón de cabello y este volvió a su lugar original en medio de sus ojos. Ella estaba dormida y lo usaba a él como almohada, había tenido tanto trabajo y tareas que apenas se habían visto un rato en esos días por eso cuando quedaron para almorzar en uno de los jardines ella no tardo en dormirse casi de inmediato.

Luego de la extraña e incómoda platica que tuvieron sobre sus familias, decidió que era mejor dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo… ¿no es que ella tuviera algo que ocultar o sí?.

La pelinegra se removió en sus brazos señal de que estaba a punto de despertar, abrió sus enormes ojos y lo enfoco sonriéndole cálidamente- Lo siento- murmuro con voz ronca mientras se tallaba los ojos- ¿Dormí mucho?.

-No, solo unos 15 minutos- respondió- Es normal has trabajado mucho esta semana.

-Aun así, no debería usarte como almohada- ahogando un bostezo y el chico la abrazo tranquilo.

-No me molesta ser tu almohada, eres muy cálida- su comentario provoco en la chica un ligero sonrojo rosado- Estaba pensando en hacer algo el fin de semana- ella lo miro- Hace mucho que no salimos un fin de semana.

-¿Y qué propones entonces?- pregunto sonriendo mientras el acariciaba su cintura.

Fue en ese momento que Ashido le platico sobre la exhibición que la escuela de Rangiku tendría al día siguiente, pensando que era bueno relajarse de vez en cuando Rukia acepto.

 **Notas finales**

 **Sibreka: Gracias por tu comentario . Ichigo esta sufriendo incluso su imaginación le juega en contra. Karuta...solo puedo decirte que ella quemara todos sus cartuchos con Ichigo**

 **Zelda-24: Pienso muchas cosas sobre esta historia, tu lo sabes y bueno sabes mejor que nadie el rumbo que tomara 3**

 **MykaSyo: El mismo Sai de Naruto XD. La confianza es la base de toda relacion y aunque Rukia se siente comoda con Ashido aun no confia del todo en el. Gracias por tu comentario bonita**

 **Yuuki Kuchiki: Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar**

 **Kleinegirl87: Lamento si al principio pensaste otra cosa XD sobre el anillo, si, muy pronto pasara eso**

 **Suiren15: Te amo 3 XDD espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae: Gracias por tu comentario a mi me provocan nauseas y panico Orihime y Rangiku, sobre todo cuando estan comiendo espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Ichirukikawaii: La muerte aun tiene sentimientos por la fresa... Falta ver el dia en que se encuentren gracias por comentar**

 **Lightdesired: Lo mas probable es que todo pase el proximo capitulo**

 **Yocel: Gracias por comentar :))**

 **Sinaloca86: Chica gracias por tu comentario, aun en Rukia sus sentimientos son fuertes... Nos leemos**

 **Valquiria: Gracias :33**

 **Diana carolina: Muerte a la fresa XD okno pero concuerdo contigo Ichigo tiene bien merecido todo su sufrimiento**

 **Zuszy: Jejeje emm no creo incluir a copito en esta historia... Por otro lado te gusta el HitsuKarin *o* a mi también me gusta. Gracias por tu comentario**

 **Fer Diaz: Al menos Ichigo acepta que es un imbecil XD Gracias por comentar**

 **Gia: Me halagas diciendo que te gusta mas que el final de Tite :33 espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Fer: Ichigo cosecho malas cosas con Rukia, por eso no disfruta del melocotón... LOL! cuidate mucho 3**

 **Sobre cuando Ichigo conocerá a Ashido y que reacción tendrá al verlo con Rukia se vera el próximo capitulo. Cuidense mucho :33**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes que nada este capitulo contiene un ligero lemon (Ashido y Rukia) si no gustan de leerlo son libres de saltarse la ultima parte c:**

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

Capitulo dedicado a Zelda-24

9

" _Si las personas llaman a esto querer, supongo que te quiero"…_

Un nuevo toquido la obligo a cerrar los ojos y enterrar la cara en la almohada resoplo frustrada y se obligó a si misma a levantarse de la cama; eran casi las 10:00 am y ella aún estaba en pijamas se miró al espejo y alcanzo a notar los rastros de lagrimas

-No es más que una estupidez- se dijo amargamente intentando calmarse y decidió tomar una ducha más que necesaria, el timbre sonó junto con un grito.

-Karuta, abre la puerta por favor- rogaron del otro lado de la puerta y ella sonrió amargamente reconociendo a la única persona que últimamente la visitaba, sabía que su tonta hermana menor había ido a buscarla otra vez a su apartamento.

Un ligero sollozo escapo de sus labios y cerrando fuertemente los ojos entró al baño.

Del otro lado de la puerta Senna se dio por vencida, había tocado esa puerta 20 minutos estaba segura que su hermana estaba despierta y por orgullo no habría la puerta, resignada camino hasta los elevadores, la noche anterior Karuta había ido a la casa de sus padres ella y su progenitor se habían encerrado alrededor de una hora y supo que sus miedos y los de su padre se habían hecho realidad.

-Byakuya-sama despidió a mi padre- se dijo a si misma viendo su reflejo en el elevador, mordió su labio preocupada a pesar de conservar su trabajo en otras empresas los negocios con los Kuchiki eran la base de todo su capital económico y la sola idea de que el motivo del despido fuera algo personal la estremecía, salió del elevador y camino hacia la salida de esa torre departamental el día estaba precioso y aun así pensó en lo deprimida que se sentía su hermana sobre todo por las palabras que su padre le dijo cuándo salió de su casa.

" _Eres una vergüenza para tu familia, no solo te comportas de una manera indecente metiéndote con hombres comprometidos, además me has costado un trabajo muy valioso. Me avergüenzas"_

No podía hacer mucho por la mal trecha relación de su hermana y padre sobre todo sabiendo que Karuta estaba dispuesta a todo por regresar con Ichigo.

-O-

El pelinegro miraba atentamente la televisión, de vez en cuando tomaba notas en un pequeño cuaderno y comparaba el programa con la información del libro que estaba en la pequeña mesa de la sala, en ese momento tomo el control de la televisión y subió el volumen.

 _-¡Chica-chica boom boom!- la mujer del programa de televisión llevaba un turbante color limón y un vestido blanco semitransparente con puntos rojos- ¡Muevan las caderas chicas!- animo exaltada a la audiencia mientras ella movía el trasero a un lado y otro._

La horrible canción tipo salsa texana se escuchó con fuerza provocando que Sai analizara detalladamente a la mujer, había encendido la televisión y termino en un programa matutino llamado "Carmen Miranda en las Rocosas".

-Interesante- murmuro cerro los ojos y suspiro, visitar a su hermano siempre era agradable y no fue hasta que llamo a la pelinaranja "Melones-san" que ella le regalo un libro "Una linda sonrisa es el primer paso para volverse un humano normal" por lo que esa mañana que su hermano y novia habían salido, Sai decidió ponerse a investigar sobre el libro. Frunció el ceño cuando la mujer le pellizco la mejilla a un muchacho en forma de saludo y anoto en la libreta pensando que sería un buen saludo para la novia de su hermano.

Minutos después Orihime llego con diversas bolsas del súper mercado. Sai decidiendo que pondría en práctica lo aprendido la ayudo y pellizco su mejilla mientras le decía.

-Chica-chica…- la joven miro horrorizada a Sai y luego de sobar su mejilla adolorida vio el programa que estaba viendo y suspirando rogo a los dioses paciencia, después de todo en unas horas vería a su amiga en su exhibición de modelaje.

-Sai ¿qué te parece si escogemos que te pondrás esta noche?- sugirió amablemente luego de que ambos terminaron un sencillo almuerzo.

-Me pondré esta misma ropa- respondió y Orihime vio incrédula el conjunto negro, aunque bueno la mayoría de su ropa era negra.

-De ninguna manera, buscaremos algo bonito que ponerte- la pelinaranja vio la hora y supo que tendría el tiempo suficiente para buscar algo en alguna tienda que le quedara, lo tomo de la muñeca.

Ese día Sai aprendió que el amarillo canario era diferente al amarillo paja.

-O-

Su cuarto que siempre había estado pulcramente ordenado parecía campo de guerra, había ropa tirada casi por todos lados, se había cambiado al menos unas veinte veces y nada lograba convencerla.

- _Tal vez si supiera como va a ir vestido sabría que ponerme-_ pensó y resoplo mientras se quitaba la falda tipo tubo. Ese día asistiría con Ashido y sus amigos a la exhibición de modelaje de Rangiku y aunque sabía cómo ir vestida a cada tipo de evento…- ¡No tengo ni puta idea de que ponerme!- exclamó lanzándose a su cama aun en ropa interior, no sabía si debía vestir muy elegante o algo más informal, y mientras se decidía ya habían pasado dos horas, ni siquiera había arreglado la masa oscura que era su cabello después de bañarse.

La suave melodía del ending del programa de Chappy inundo su habitación y supo que era demasiado tarde.

-¡Ahora no!- señalo a su celular y luego de unos segundos este dejo de sonar- No puedo creerlo, estoy preocupada porque no sé qué ponerme- menciono en un tono sarcástico y miro la hora en su celular, solo tenía media hora antes de ver a Ashido, frunció el ceño recordando la insistencia del chico en recogerla en su casa- Aún no es tiempo- se dijo ella misma, había aceptado que tendría que contarle quien era ella sin embargo había estado atrasando el momento.

No era momento de ponerse a pensar en cosas que consideraba un sin sentido, empezó a guardar toda su ropa, al final opto por un vestido tipo coctel de finos tirantes y un escote que dejaba ver lo redondos de sus pechos, era color blanco y la falda llegaba a mitad de muslo como muchos de sus vestidos. Se miró complacida en el espejo, no era demasiado formal ni muy informal.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue maquillarse ligero y arreglar su cabello que seguía húmedo, en el proceso tardo más de lo esperado y viendo como este sobrepasaba sus hombros considero la idea de volver a cortarlo, al final paso todo su cabello sobre su hombro derecho y usó un broche en el lado izquierdo, inhalo y exhalo varias veces, ella no era de esas chicas que solían arreglarse mucho y aunque Ashido nunca mencionaba a cualquier otra mujer o miraba siquiera a sus compañeras de clase, la idea de no ser lo sufrientemente atractiva era algo que aún no podía olvidar con facilidad.

-La culpa es de ellos- se dijo firme antes de tomar sus tacones y salir de su cuarto, culpar a Ichigo y Karuta por sus inseguridades era algo hace mucho no hacía y no podía evitarlo el solo pensar en Rangiku y sus demás compañeras modelos la ponía en jaque.

Llego al punto donde se encontraría con Ashido y se quedó de piedra al verlo, su novio que acostumbraba a vestir de manera informal estaba casi irreconocible, llevaba un pantalón negro formal a combinación con una camisa blanca llevando los primeros botones al descubierto, el saco a juego era lo que más le gusto se dijo mentalmente.

-¡Hey!- saludo simplemente y la morena se vio reflejada en el par de lentes oscuros, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-También es bueno verte- menciono irónica con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio alborotando su cabello.

El rozo apenas su labios antes de besar tiernamente el hombro descubierto- Te ves preciosa Rukia- le dijo viéndola a los ojos y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la beso esta vez profundizando el beso, apretó su cadera y la obligo a acercarse más a su cuerpo, de lejos había observado embelesado sus torneadas piernas siendo apenas cubiertas por ese diminuto vestido la morena ahogo un pequeño gemido cuando su lengua se encontró con la del muchacho, ella se estremecía por sus caricias y quería pensar que la razón era porque nunca había experimentado ese tipo de contacto con nadie más, todo era nuevo para ella, una vez que se les acabo el aire el besó una vez más su hombro antes de resoplar frustrado- Vámonos se hace tarde- menciono y tomo a una morena que intentaba recobrar el aliento de la mano.

-¿Y eso porque fue?- cuestiono tocándose ligeramente los labios.

Ashido se encogió de hombros- Supongo que me gusta besarte- informó- No tiene nada de malo- la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él. La morena solo negó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y termino abrazando a su novio.

-O-

 _Mierda…_

Ni siquiera te molestaste en detener la sarta de maldiciones que se arremolinaban en tu mente Rey, aunque lo único que hacías últimamente era maldecir a todo y a todos.

-¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!- grito Inoue totalmente emocionada arrastrando a su novio totalmente resignado.

-¡Vamos Ichigo anímate!- Tatsuki te dio una palmadita en el hombro y te sonrió- Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos- sus palabras te reconfortaron ligeramente.

Tu resoplaste y negaste con una sonrisa en el rostro, es cierto con todo el trabajo que habías tenido últimamente no habías tenido tiempo de ver a tus amigos. Inoue había ido a tu oficina y te ofreció venir a un desfile de chicas universitarias, no querías venir y aceptaste simplemente porque tenías la idea de que podías ver a Rukia, claro que ella no había venido.

El dichoso desfile se llevaba a cabo en el centro y aunque no esperabas nada extraordinario, lo cierto es que el lugar era muy agradable, la música sonaba tranquila y había un escenario donde supusiste que saldrían las chicas, alrededor había mesas adornadas para la ocasión rápidamente se les asigno una, Tatsuki y las chicas se habían sentado en el rincón de la mesa, Ulquiorra al parecer fue por algo para beber mientras tú y los demás muchachos veían sin mucho interés la luces y sonido del lugar.

-Todo esto es maravilloso- la voz chillante y emocionada de Ishida sonó fuerte- Claro que se verían mucho mejor si el largo terminara en la rodilla, le favorecería mejor a sus pantorrillas- él hablaba de las chicas que se paseaban por el lugar, sabían que eran estudiantes pues todas llevaban una ceñida falda negra sin embargo el comentario de Ishida hizo que lo miraras con una gota de sudor recorriendo tu cabeza.

-No hay nada mejor que descubrir que el mundo está más loco que tú- Renji murmuro con una sonrisa- No puedo creer que tenga novia.

-Pues créelo lleva saliendo con Nemu alrededor de un año y medio- mencionaste socarrón provocando que Renji se riera y tu seguiste la risa poco después, eso solo llamo la atención de Ishida.

-¿Disculpen?- pregunto ofendido- El que ustedes tengan un pésimo sentido del buen gusto no es mi problema- reclamó y justo cuando planeabas decir algo una cuarta voz se les unió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted si tiene eso que lo vuelve hombre Ishida-san?- se quedaron de piedra al oír la pregunta incluso las chicas miraron incrédula al adolescente y es que sabias que a pesar de lo que podría reflejar, Ishida tenía un carácter fuerte- Claro que no importa si es muy grande o pequeño mientras tenga algo entre las piernas, será definido como un hombre así que no tiene de que preocuparse Ishida-san…- Sai le lanzo una de sus "sonrisas" el chico te provocaba miedo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- le pregunto enfadado- ¿Estas insinuando que soy gay?.

-No- el negó con la cabeza- sus amigos insinuaban que usted era un ser asexual por la falta de miembro entre las piernas- tu ceño se frunció al ver como el chico se justificaba.

-¿Oye pero que te has creído?- cuestionaste- No me culpes a mí por tus comentarios. Renji también lo reprendió diciendo que esa no era manera de hablarle a las personas.

El delgaducho pelinegro solo te observo con una mano en su mentón y saco un libro cuyo título no alcanzaste a ver y sus ojos se iluminaron, lo cerró y después te miro fijamente.

-Ya veo. No tiene de que preocuparse Kurosaki-san- te dijo y tú lo viste extraño- Es normal que se enoje por ese tipo de comentarios, pero le aseguro que sus amigos lo seguirán queriendo sin importar sus preferencias sexuales.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste notoriamente ofuscado.

-Sí, es normal que una persona que intenta ocultar su homosexualidad se enoje por ese tipo de comentarios- te dio otra "sonrisa" y tú le hubieras saltado encima de no ser por la mano que se posó con fuerza en tu hombro. Alzaste molesto la mirada y te encontraste con unos fríos ojos verdes.

-Creo que no es necesario exagerar- menciono fríamente- Después de todo muchas cosas sobre ti se ponen en duda ¿o no? Kurosaki- Ulquiorra parecía imperturbable, él no era más alto que tú y aun así su presencia imponía demasiado.

Intentando calmar los ánimos, Inoue llamo a su novio y el sentó junto a ella, te pusiste de pie y bajo el pretexto de necesitar un trago dejaste la mesa.

Había mucha gente y eso solo aumentaba tu estrés, varias mujeres ya fueran estudiantes o invitadas te veían con ojos traviesos y en otra ocasión habrías aprovechado para coquetearle a más de una, pero ahora no querías hacerlo, tenías demasiado en la cabeza: Rukia, el negocio con los Kuchiki, Karuta y sus problemas, una vez más Rukia venía a tu mente.

Habías aceptado frente a Renji tus sentimientos por Rukia sin embargo tú eras consiente más que nadie que no podías ser un cabrón, no podías simplemente llegar con ella y decirle tu sentir… no después de haberla engañado tanto tiempo, además la idea de que solo la querías porque ella no te voltea a ver permanecía en tu mente Rey.

-Y ya he sido un cabrón mucho tiempo- te dijiste en silencio una vez que llegaste a la barra y pedias un trago, seguías confundido no solo por la pequeña morena sino también por la pelirroja a la que jurabas querer. Rápidamente te sirvieron tu trago y cuando te giraste casi tropiezas con algún tonto de cabello cobrizo.

-Con permiso- le dijiste molesto, él te lanzo una sonrisa ladeada y se hizo a un lado extendiendo el brazo.

-Adelante… imbécil- aunque murmuro lo último fuiste capaz de escucharlo.

-Ven y dímelo en la cara- alzaste ligeramente la voz llamando la atención de las pocas personas ahí presentes, el chico te encaro y notaste que tenía el cabello incluso más largo que tú, además eran igual de alto que tú.

-¿Qué, tienes algo que decirme imbécil?- te pregunto sarcástico, estabas a punto de enfrascarte en otra pelea sin importancia cuando alguien detuvo al idiota que te estaba provocando.

-Ya basta Ashido- le dijo otro sujeto de cabello grueso y oscuro- No hagamos esto más grande- te dijo viéndote a los ojos, tú le lanzaste una maldición a él y al otro idiota antes de darte la vuelta e irte.

Estabas tan concentrado que no notaste la mirada atenta de una pelinegra hasta que tus ojos y los de ella se enfocaron.

-¿Nanao?- preguntaste viendo a tu secretaria que trataba inútilmente de cubrirse un poco más con el ligero chal de gasa- De verdad eres tu- afirmaste y te acercaste a verla- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Tu secretaria tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pensaste que era producto del ceñido vestido rojo que estaba usando- Vi…vine porque Kyoraku me lo pido-respondió simplemente mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Kyoraku?- ella asintió- ¿Pero qué está haciendo el aquí?.

Ella solo resoplo- Es uno de los benefactores del desfile… dando ayuda a aspirantes a modelo… que novedad- respondió sarcástica, sabias que a pesar de ser unos años más grande que tú, ella salía con alguien aún más grande sin embargo la vida amorosa de tu secretaria no te importaba, platicaron unos breves minutos hasta que tu despediste y ella te tomo por tu saco.

-Disculpe... Ichigo-san entonces usted no ha visto a…- se quedó callada de inmediato cuando una pequeña chica o chico salió al escenario anunciando el comienzo del desfile.

-Bueno Nanao te veré mas tarde- te despediste con tranquilidad olvidando momentáneamente lo que ella quería decirte.

oOo

Nanao se quedó estática viendo la espalda del pelinaranja dirigirse en dirección contraria de donde estaba sentada Rukia Kuchiki, ella solo supero y se acomodó los lentes y el peinado antes de dirigirse a su propio lugar. Negaba en silencio con una mirada seria y de su pequeño bolso saco su celular, marco uno de los números predilectos y espero que contestaran.

-Pero que sorpresa- la voz al otro lado se escuchaba alegre, Nanao no quería hacerle daño a su jefe sin embargo ser una de las informantes de Urahara llevaba consigo ciertos beneficios, beneficios que no estaba dispuesta a dejar.

" _Estar en boca de ese hombre es más peligroso que estar en la Rokungai"_ le había dicho Kyoraku una vez. Siguió caminando mientras hablaba por teléfono y en el camino se topó al chico de cabellos cobrizos con dos botellas que se dirigía a la misma mesa donde está sentada la morena.

-Tardaste demasiado- le dio un trago a su cerveza y miro el rostro enfurecido de su novio- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Ashido inhalo profundamente antes de ver esos enormes ojos- Si, solo un idiota me hizo enfurecer.

-Debiste verlo- hablo Hisagi- Si no llego antes esos dos se hubieran partido la cara- bromeo-Aunque no es raro teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de este.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto mirando a su novio-Así que… ¿Tienes mal carácter?- lo pico y el joven solo lanzo un bufido.

-Tu- señalo a Hisagi- Deja de decir estupideces y tu- señalo a su pequeña novia que lo miraba divertida- Tsk… solo olvídalo…

Rukia y Hisagi compartieron una ligera risa, la morena que había aprendido a leer a su novio sabía que jamás le reclamaría nada, a decir verdad las únicas peleas que habían tenido era por asuntos triviales, sus ojos viajaron desde un lugar a otro y en el trayecto creyó conocer a alguien.

- _Sai…-_ pensó ligeramente preocupada ¿qué probabilidad había de que Orihime y sus amigos estuvieran ahí?, negó rápidamente no podía ser cierto, no había forma- Es imposible- murmuro solo para ella.

-¿A todo esto Momo y Yumichika no vendrá?- pregunto Hisagi, sabiendo que Ikkaku no asistiría ni de chiste a ese lugar.

\- Momo está ayudando a Rangiku-san con su cambio de ropa- explicó la morena- Y Ayasegawa-san participara en el desfile- informo atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le pregunto Ashido.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros- Me lo dijo a mi porque sabía que ustedes harían un escándalo… no es para tanto.

Los dos jóvenes solo negaron en silencio, sabiendo que algo de razón tenía la morena.

-¡Buenas noches Karakura!- la empalagosa voz del presentador se hizo presente tenia sujeto el micrófono con una mano y la otra la alzo en puño, Ashido se cuestionó si era una mujer o un hombre quien estaba hablando- La universidad Utsukushi-sa compartirá una noche especial con todos nosotros, ¡esta exhibición de modelaje es la fuerza y la pasión de toda la juventud!- exclamo dramático y todos se preguntaron quién era esa chica- esta noche yo Luppi Antenor seré su presentador así que disfruten la noche- anuncio y el lugar se llenó de aplausos, además de ligeras risas por creer al catedrático una mujer.

Rukia se maravilló con el desfile, la presentación de verano-otoño presentaba prendas que no eran muy escandalosas como ella se imaginaba, al contario hubo unas cuantas que le gustaron y se enteró en ese momento gracias a Hisagi que mucha de la ropa estaría a la venta y que el motivo de hacer un desfile, además de mejorar sus cualidades como aspirantes, era recaudar fondos para la escuela.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Yumichika y Rangiku de modelar ella se sorprendió al ver lo bien que la rubia se veía, incluso algunos gritos se hicieron presente cuando Yumichika modelo solo, pero lo que más le agrado fue ver a su novio tranquilo, no se mostró sorprendido ni siquiera cuando algunas de las modelos salió solo con un trikini y eso aunque no lo dijera le agradaba mucho.

Al terminar el desfile los participantes salieron y agradecieron la asistencia de todos de igual manera se agradeció a los organizadores, Luppi quien era uno de los catedráticos encargados anuncio que habría una ligera recepción, en otras palabras una fiesta para universitarios rodeados de aspirantes a modelos. En cuestión de minutos las mesas fueron retiradas dejando mayor espacio para la improvisada pista de baile.

-Fue tan divertido, ¡siempre me encantan hacer este tipo de cosas!- exclamo animada Rangiku mientras se hacía espacio en la barra seguida de Momo y Yumichika- La próxima vez pediré un camerino solo para mí.

-No seas caprichosa Rangiku-san…- aconsejo Momo llegando al lado de ella- Si me lo preguntas creo que el desfile salió mejor que el año pasado.

-Eso es porque este año la ropa era sencillamente increíble. Hace que me vea más hermoso si eso fuera posible- Yumichika se miraba en el espejo que había al fondo de la barra, las dos jóvenes se miraron entre si antes de sonreír, esta vez tenían que darle la razón a su amigo pues realmente lucia muy bien.- Creo que iré a disfrutar mi resiente fama- dijo viendo a los ojos a la chica que le sonreía coquetamente del otro lado.

Yumichika fue hacia otro lado y una vez que tuvieron sus respectivas bebidas en la mano fueron al encuentro del resto de sus amigos, en el proceso la rubia busco con la mirada a su voluptuosa amiga pelirroja, pero no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Hisagi quien enseguida fue a su encuentro.

-¡Hey! pensé que me habían abandonado- bromeo y le paso un brazo por los hombros a Rangiku- Debo admitir que estuviste increíble- le dijo al oído.

Ella solo le dio un codazo y le sonrió- No tienes que decir lo que ya se, estuve maravillosa- se pasó una mano por el pelo- Pero dime ¿dónde están los tortolos?, quiero presentarles a unos amigos.

-Es cierto hace rato que nos lo veo- menciono Momo buscándolos con la mirada.

Hisagi señalo con su cabeza a otro lado, las chicas siguieron su mirada y se toparon con una pareja que se besaba en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Esos dos…- dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña morena- Me da gusto verlos juntos- si a ella le preguntaban se veían felices aunque claro que sus muestras públicas de afecto siempre eran escandalosas, pensó justo en el momento en que Ashido dejo los labios de la morena para besar la curva de su cuello y hombro.

-Ven- la jalo Hisagi junto con Rangiku- Hay que darles algo de privacidad.

Momo asintió conservando su sonrisa, el grupo de tres se dirigió unas mesas más adelante y a pesar de la cantidad de gente, aún eran capaces de ver a la pareja claro que estos no reparaban en su presencia, se sentaron y no paso más de 3 segundos hasta que Rangiku se levantó y alzo los brazos.

-¡Yuju!, ¡por aquí Orihime-chan!- alzando los brazos la rubia fue al encuentro de su querida amiga, Hisagi por otro lado estudio con la mirada a la chica de cabellos naranja pero en ese momento sintió una penetrante mirada y giro la cabeza encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro y mirada de demonio.

-Es bueno verte Rangiku-san, ¡estuviste increíble en el desfile!- una vez que se separaron, la pelinaranja acerco a su grupo de amigos y los presento- Ishida-kun y Nemu-san fueron a hablar con Luppi, Ichigo no creo que tarde mucho en venir había salido un momento a hacer una llamada.

La rubia negó con un gesto en la mano- No importa, lo importante es que todos se diviertan- guio a los recién llegados a la mesa y los presento, una vez que estuvieron todos sentados no tardaron mucho en romper el hielo, Momo al ser una persona sociable por naturaleza platicaba animadamente con la pelinaranja y su amiga mientras que Rangiku, Renji y Hisagi competían por ver quien tomaba más vodka.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Ulquiorra a su hermano, ninguno de los dos había comentado nada solo que el menor veía con verdadero interés una pareja que bailaba demasiado junta.

-Si- se volvió a su hermano- Nii-san ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y nos contaban el mismo cuento para dormir todos los días?- pregunto y el mayor lo vio extrañado para después asentir- Siempre sabía el final y tu inventabas un final diferente para entretenerme.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con esto- lo vio aburrido.

Sai dirigió su mirada al frente y su hermano lo siguió abriendo los ojos en el proceso cuando vio a Rukia bailando con el mismo sujeto de antes- Nii-san ¿cómo va a terminar esta historia?- pregunto y Ulquiorra se limitó a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa cuando vi al pelinaranja acercarse con grandes zancadas.

-¡Hey! Ichigo- grito Renji que estaba bastante animado producto del alcohol.

-Tsk no tenías porque ser tan escandaloso- anuncio una vez que llego- Con tu cabello pude distinguirte desde la entrada.

-Cállate cabeza de zanahoria- le respondió de mala gana.

-Solo olvídalo Ichigo- sugirió Tatsuki- ¿Porque no pides algo que tomar y te relajas un poco?.

-Claro...-respondió y su mirada se centró de pronto en quienes no conocía, en especial en el moreno que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Tú!- dijeron al unísono- Eres el idiota de la barra- se adelantó Hisagi.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Renji, Ichigo carraspeo un poco antes de contestar.

-Tuvimos una pequeña pelea en la barra por culpa de otro imbécil.

-Oh no me digas que ese imbécil del que habla es Ashido- la rubia miro a Hisagi que asintió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro- Jajajaja típico de él.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta- anuncio Momo- ¿Por qué no se relajan de una buena vez?- sugirió y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Toma- le hablo Sai- Puedes sentarte aquí si gustas…- se levantó y le ofreció su asiento a Kurosaki.

Ichigo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y tomo el asiento con cierto recelo y mientras el grupo volvía a enfrascarse en alguna conversación sin relevancia, su mirada localizo a su dolor de cabeza.

- _¿Esa es Rukia? no, no puede ser…-_ se dijo mentalmente mirando a la morena de vestido blanco, ella estaba de perfil y no alcanzaba a distinguir sus rasgos, fue cuando su pareja le dio una vuelta que fue capaz de distinguirla con claridad esa era Rukia y estaba bailando con el imbécil de la barra; sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensó pero su paciencia estallo justo en el momento en que el chico la tomo de la cintura y se inclinó para besarla y ella le respondió enredando sus manos en su cabello, se levantó de inmediato llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de Renji y Orihime que abrieron los ojos cuando distinguieron a su pequeña amiga.

Sai miraba el capítulo número 4 de su libro "Relaciones de pareja: Como terminar una relación y no morir en el intento", sonrió definitivamente le encantaba visitar a su hermano.

Ashido y Rukia que habían estado muy entretenidos bailando no habían reparado en la presencia de sus amigos, mucho menos que habían estado siendo observados, Ashido decidió probar gustoso los labios de su novia y hubiera profundizado aún más el contacto de no ser por el grito del pelinaranja, que más bien parecía un gruñido.

-¡Rukia!- grito una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de la pareja- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con este imbécil?- tomo del brazo a la morena y sin ninguna delicadeza la atrajo hacia él. Fue un segundo, solo un segundo le tomo a Rukia entender que estaba pasando y lo confirmo cuando a su espalda vio a sus amigos junto con Rangiku y Hisagi.

-¿Qué carajos te sucede a ti?- le pregunto molesto empujando al chico lejos de su novia- quita tus manos de mi novia-anuncio molesto.

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto molesto y claramente enojado apretando los puños.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- cuestiono Hisagi preocupado viendo como su amigo se preparaba para pelear en caso de ser necesario, Rangiku miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido y miro a Inoue y a Renji que miraban serios a Rukia.

" _Aquí hay gato encerrado"_ pensó.

-Pasa- hablo Ashido- Que este imbécil- señalo al furioso pelinaranja- Esta celando a mi novia como si la conociera- si no estuviera tan molesto o su mirada no estuviera enfocada en el sujeto frente suyo habría sido capaz de ver la mirada de angustia que tenía la morena.

-Claro que la conozco- dijo irónico y arrastrando las palabras acercándose a Ashido y enfrentándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo estúpido?- contesto enfadado, lo reconoció como el sujeto del bar y su molestia aumento cuando el miro fijamente a Rukia- Aléjate de ella- gruño.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto sarcástico- Rukia ¿por qué no le dices a este imbécil que vas a ser mi esposa?- soltó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento e intento tomar por el mentón a la morena.

Eso fue suficiente para el chico de cabellos cobrizos, quien empujándolo le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda que el pelinaranja no tardó en responder, Ichigo le propino un golpe en el estómago y le saco el aire, Ashido no tardó en responder lanzándose sobre él y en ese momento ya habían llamado la atención de varias personas del lugar, mientras Hisagi y Renji buscaban separarlos cada uno a su respectivo amigo. Fue cuando ambos empezaron a insultarse que Rukia despertó del viaje al espacio que había estado haciendo, y como si su cuerpo se manejara solo se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes que se miraban furiosos.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- grito llamando la atención no solo de los dos jóvenes sino también de sus amigos, miro a su novio con el ceño fruncido- Ya es suficiente Ashido- dijo seria.

-¿Ashido?, ¿tanta confianza le tienes que lo llamas por su nombre?- reclamo el muchacho de cabellos naranjas, mientras se limpiaba un hilito de sangre del labio inferior, Rukia lo miro enojada.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera Ichigo?- se miraron a los ojos después de mucho tiempo y aunque querían decirse muchas cosas no fue necesario decirlas…ambos se conocían a la perfección. En ese momento Ashido se soltó del agarre que Hisagi tenía sobre él, para ese momento no tenía la menor duda que ellos se conocían.

-Así que si se conocen después de todo- soltó con amargura, la morena se giró a verlo estaba desalineado y tenía una mejilla mallugada quiso acercársele pero él la detuvo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Planeabas decirme que estabas comprometida?- cuestiono agriamente, ella abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras el negó en silencio y se marchó, ella no lo detuvo. Miro a su alrededor como era vista por todos y cerro fuertemente sus manos en puños antes de salir tras su novio.

Ichigo suspiro molesto por varias razones, razones que no quería compartir con ninguno de los presentes, sabía que cada uno estaba hilando su propia historia y le molesto haber provocado semejante papel; intento irse pero Renji se lo impidió, él le contesto un "Déjame tranquilo maldición!" y luego se fue buscando otra salida.

Ashido solo había avanzado unos cuantos metros lejos del local, sentía ganas de matar a alguien, se sentía usado y…

-Traicionado- era ridículo pensar que no se sentía de esa manera desde que Riruka le dijo que quería ir a Canadá, claro que ella siempre fue sincera en cambio Rukia nunca le dijo nada, estuvo a punto de girar en una esquina cuando el grito de la morena lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- grito una vez que lo alcanzo quiso tomarlo por el brazo pero él se apartó claramente molesto- Al menos déjame que te explique- pidió con voz firme.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Tu compromiso?- pregunto ofuscado- Sabes si querías solo un buen polvo pudiste decírmelo.

-No me insultes- advirtió ligeramente molesta- Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas entre Ichigo y yo.

El asintió con la cabeza- Tienes razón, no lo es y no me interesa saberlo- anuncio y se marchó.

-¿Es todo?, ¿vas a irte sin más?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Tsk… sabes Rukia, no quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos- dejo sola a la morena que se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro tragándose el sentimiento de angustia en su pecho, miro la noche que era realmente agradable y se abrazó a sí misma.

Volvía a sentirse sola… otra vez.

-O-

Tienes que dejarla tranquila Rey, habías tenido un fin de semana de la mierda, el sábado la dichosa exhibición de modelaje terminaste descubriendo que Rukia tenía una relación amorosa con un imbécil y no solo eso al parecer era el mismo idiota que la había frecuentado antes de ir México.

-Increíble que le di las gracias- tu tono irónico solo hizo la verdad menos agradable, mientras te estacionabas frente a ese campus universitario le agradeciste a Ulquiorra el que te dijera quien era ese imbécil que estaba con la morena- ¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?- te preguntaste una vez que estuviste fuera de tu auto y te adentraste en el camino adoquinado, frunciste el ceño al ver a un grupo de chicas bailar en el césped.

Negaste en silencio y seguiste caminando, después de tu pequeña pelea callejera intentaste hablar con Rukia pero ella no te contesto y cuando fuiste a buscarla a su casa ella se negó a verte, eso en realidad no era nuevo, el problema estaba en que ella no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a Renji que era como su hermano, por eso estabas en esa escuela pública rodeado de hippies y gente con ropa extraña que fumaba como chimenea, estabas más que decidido a hablar con Rukia, averiguar su horario de clases no fue difícil, tan solo basto una llamada para averiguarlo.

Llegaste al edificio que se suponía era el designado para artes plásticas y rápidamente llegaste al salón y gracias a las ventanas del mismo pudiste ver a Rukia sentada en un escritorio que tomaba apuntes o eso parecía, se veía notoriamente cansada y su cabello atado en una coleta le daba un aspecto algo mayor, el timbre sonó y tú te hiciste a un lado para permitirle al catedrático y los alumnos salir del aula, miraste extraño como Rukia miraba el pizarrón con el ceño fruncido se veía triste y pensar que estaba triste por culpa de ese idiota te ponía molesto.

-¿No piensas salir?- preguntaste irónico y en el umbral de la puerta, ella alzo su mirada y la sorpresa no le duro más de 5 segundos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto molesta y empezó a guardar sus libros- ¿Cómo carajos supiste donde encontrarme?- volteo a verte y viste como sus ojos se volvían un azul índigo muy oscuro.

-No fue difícil… nunca quisiste estudiar economía- respondiste tranquilo te acercaste a ella, tal vez fuera instinto u otra cosa pero ella retrocedió poniendo el escritorio como distancia entre ustedes- ¿Por qué te alejas?.

Ella negó rápidamente- ¿A qué has venido? tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar- sus delicados hombros estaban rígidos y tenía una pierna atrás como preparándose para huir.

-¿No?, ¿íbamos a casarnos lo olvidas?- habías alzado la voz, el verla tan tranquila te molestaba- ¡Y tú de buenas a primeras te paseas con el primer imbécil que se cruza!- estabas gritándole querías imponer tu presencia ante ella, que ella se diera cuenta del error en el que estaba sin embargo ella lanzo una risa irónica y te vio directamente a los ojos.

-Claro que no olvido que estabas comprometidos ¿y tú?... ¿ya olvidaste que estabas tan enamorado de Karuta que no te importaba nada más?- cuestiono irónica- Y ese imbécil como lo llamaste es mi novio, así que te agradecería que dejaras de meterte en mi vida- contesto seria y se giró para irse de ese lugar.

Sus palabras te lastimaron, sobre todo porque tenía razón, no eras nadie para reclamar nada Rey… Pero entonces ¿eso significaba que ella estaba enamorada de él? podría ser que….

La tomaste de la muñeca y la obligaste a verte- ¿Lo amas?- ella abrió los ojos e intento apartar la mirada, tu aprovechaste esa oportunidad para tomarla del mentón obligándola a mantener el contacto visual- Dime Rukia… ¿lo amas? ¿estás enamorada de él?- no supiste en que instante te habías acercado demasiado a su rostro, rozaste levemente sus labios y solo fuiste consiente del dolor en tu abdomen que te hizo doblarte, alzaste la mirada y viste a Rukia molesta con el puño levantado.

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Ichigo- sentencio para después salir, te levantaste y sobaste la zona de tu abdomen, querías explicarte a ti mismo que la razón de tu enojo era porque te habían reemplazado y que de ahí se originaba tu sentido de posesividad hacia esa chica, claro que nada tenía que ver tu reciente descubrimiento sobre que en realidad si la querías.

Te levantaste y por un momento sonreíste… ella nunca respondió si en verdad estaba enamorada de él… Y eso te hizo feliz aunque lo negaras Rey.

oOo

Rukia caminaba en dirección hacia la cafetería, no tenía ganas de comer absolutamente nada pero su estómago resentía el no haber probado alimento desde la noche pasada, suspiro cansada y melancólica, muchas veces deseo que Ichigo la besara por su propia cuenta pero ahora eso no sentía ni remotamente bien, las cosas se habían salido de control sabía que tenía que haber sido sincera con Ashido contándole no solo quien era ella, sino también la relación que mantuvo con Ichigo.

Entro a la cafetería y aunque no lo quiso de esa manera busco con la mirada al joven de cabellos cobrizos –No vino a clases- susurro y algo en su garganta dolió al recordar que no había sido capaz de responder a la pregunta que Ichigo le había hecho.

¿Estaba enamorada de Ashido?.

-No lo sé- se respondió obligándose a caminar para pedir algo de comida, no había muchas personas a pesar de haber iniciado ya oficialmente el semestre, no le llevo mucho tiempo pedir algo sencillo y sentarse en una mesa. Estaba confundida es verdad que quería a Ashido lo quería muchísimo pero amar era una cosa muy diferente. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no reparo en la mirada molesta de la rubia, mucho menos en como esta se acercaba con grandes zancadas acompañada de un pelinegro.

-¡Tú nos debes una explicación!- exigió al momento de chocar sus manos contra la mesa y verla a los ojos, la morena se exalto ante tales palabras.

-Espera Rangiku- hablo a su espalda Hisagi, la tomo por el hombro y vio de reojo a Rukia- Creo que esa no es manera de pedir las cosas.

-¡Me importa una mierda!- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Ella ha estado engañando a nuestro amigo mientras estaba a punto de casarse con otro!.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- hablo molesta Rukia y enfrentando con la mirada a la rubia- No tienes una idea de cómo son las cosas, así que limítate a mantenerte al margen- su voz fría y carente de emoción así como los ojos color índigo sorprendió al par de jóvenes que nunca la habían visto molesta, la pelinegra se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello- Aunque estoy de acuerdo les debo una explicación- sus ojos recuperaron su color natural y señalo a las sillas- ¿quieren escucharla o seguirán acusándome sin ninguna base?.

Algo recelosos ambos se sentaron, Hisagi no quería meterse, sentía que eso debían hablarlo solo Ashido y Rukia, sin embargo ahí estaba a punto de escuchar una historia para la que no sabía si estaba preparado- ¿Y bien?- pregunto irónica Rangiku.

-Cuando conocí a Ashido, estaba comprometida con Ichigo- la rubia iba a reclamar- Pero eso se terminó antes de que empezara una relación con Ashido.

Rangiku que había calmado un poco su fogoso temperamento la miro extraña- Pero no entiendo… si ustedes terminaron hace mucho… ¿Por qué te reclama tu nueva relación?- cuestiono y se llevó una mano al mentón-Admito que ese tal Ichigo es guapo ¿pero no es una reacción exagerada para un ex?.

Rukia tomo aire y luego suspiro brevemente, les explico las múltiples infidelidades de Ichigo además de las que no sabía, cuando le preguntaron porque razón había estado aguantando ese comportamiento los cimientos de su mente se quebraron ligeramente - Nuestro compromiso traería muchos beneficios a nuestras familias y a las empresas Kageyoshi y Engetsu...- soltó y vio como Hisagi abrió los ojos.

-¿Kageyoshi? ¿la automotriz?, pero si esos sujetos están forrados de dinero, son lo más cercano a los dioses- tenía los ojos abiertos y se jactaba de saber mejor que nadie el tema- dicen que el tal Ginrei Kuchiki gano su primer millón antes de cumplir 30 años- asombrado miro a Rukia- ¿Qué relación tienes tú con ellos?.

La pelinegra se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras que Matsumoto lista como era, entendió todo a una velocidad- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- pregunto alarmada y vio a la morena que miraba hacia otro lado- ¿Kuchiki? claro ya decía yo que era un apellido muy extraño. Tu eres Kuchiki Rukia la nieta de Ginrei Kuchiki, el bombón de Byakuya es tu hermano y también ese otro sujeto lindo con el mechón rojo- viéndose totalmente expuesta la pelinegra bajo la mirada y asintió.

-¿Se supone que tu hermano es Koga no?- pregunto Hisagi claramente sorprendido- Valla conocimos a la princesita de los Kuchiki y no teníamos ni idea- la pelinegra les dijo que ella rara vez asistía a las ruedas de prensa y anuncios de la compañía.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- pregunto Rangiku sintiendo algo de simpatía por la muchacha.

-No lo dije antes porque las personas suelen tratarme diferente una vez que saben quién soy- los miro a los ojos- No es fácil encontrar a alguien sincero, me educaron para desconfiar de todos a mi alrededor y había sido así de esa manera, soportando a Ichigo y obedeciendo a mi familia pero luego llego Ashido y… y él se acercó a mí de manera tan natural, no veía el dinero o mi posición social, me veía a mí y ahora… - su voz se quebró ligeramente y Rangiku puso una mano encima de la suya.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunto amorosamente, ella tan solo asintió intentando controlarse- Pues ten por seguro que a él no le importara nada de eso.

-Pero ahora él está enojado y no quiere verme y…

-Solo tienes que explicarle las cosas- hablo Hisagi tranquilo-Puede que Ashido tenga un carácter explosivo pero se mejor que nadie que él te quiere por quien eres y se preocupa por ti- sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de la morena brillaran.

-¿Crees que querrá escucharme?- pregunto esperanzada, los dos asintieron y la animaron a ir a su apartamento, lugar de donde no había salido desde el fin de semana, ella estaba a punto de irse cuando una nueva pregunta de Rangiku la detuvo.

-Solo antes de irte ¿qué haces en una universidad pública? es decir pudiste escoger una escuela de arte con mayor prestigio.

Rukia sonrió melancólica- Mi hermana quería estudiar aquí- dijo con voz suave.

-¿Hermana?- pregunto curiosa y la sonrisa de Rukia se extendió.

-Tenía una hermana gemela- explicar brevemente la muerte de Hisana nunca le había resultado más reconfortante y lo atribuyo a que ellos sabían la verdad y no la juzgaban. Se despidió de ellos y se dirigió al departamento de su novio.

Miro al cielo dándose cuenta que pronto anochecería.

-O-

El joven miraba la tarde morir sin ningún interés, se llevó el cigarro a los labios y le dio una profunda calada al mismo reteniendo el humo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo con total lentitud, sabía que actuaba como una adolescente despechada pero la verdad es que no le importaba, la pequeña morena se había metido tanto en su vida y la quería. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! la quería tanto y la sola idea de que ella solo lo hubiera utilizado lo enardecía aún más.

-Solo un maldito juego- se tallo el puente de la nariz y apago el resto del cigarro en un cenicero, sabía que no podía seguir así para siempre y por lo menos esa noche necesitaba un trago, se levantó del sillón dispuesto a tomar una ducha más que necesaria- ¿Qué demonios?- pregunto al aire cuando el sonido del timbre inundo el lugar, abrió sin mucho cuidado la puerta y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la persona que había ido a buscarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto amargamente a la pelinegra que lo veía con ¿enojo y…nostalgia?.

-Vine a hablar contigo- su voz segura hizo que el chico se diera cuenta que ella no se iría sin antes hablar con el- Y no me iré hasta me hayas escuchado.

Ashido solo se sonrió, debía admitir que esa actitud era lo que más le gustaba de ella- Esta bien, pasa- le respondió tranquilo y se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

Rukia ingreso al lugar notando inmediatamente el olor a cigarro, miro de reojo al chico que cerraba la puerta y se fue a la cocina de donde salió con un nuevo cigarro, llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa sin mangas roja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- tomo el encendedor y prendió rápidamente el cigarro, alzo la mirada y se encontró a si mismo pensando lo encantadora que lucía con esa falda rosa y la blusa blanca de tirantes- ¿Vienes a hablarme sobre tu compromiso con ese cabrón?.

-No, no vine a hablarte sobre el- el desconcierto en el rostro del chico era perceptible y aun así no pudo hilar palabras pues la pelinegra se adelantó a el –Vine a contarte una historia- respondió con una ligera sonrisa que el no supo interpretar, intrigado la animo a hablar.

La siguiente media hora Rukia le conto sobre su abuelo, la compañía que había formado en su juventud y como se había vuelto rico en el proceso, al principio hubo dudas de parte del chico no dejaba de preguntarse cómo alguien, que básicamente pertenecía a la nobleza, había decidido estar con alguien como él… sin embargo todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos pidiéndole una disculpa por no habérselo contado antes, más tranquilo fue cuando el empezó a hacer preguntas, sobre sus hermanos, su abuelo y no fue hasta que ella le hablo de Hisana que sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza.

-Era mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela- susurro con los ojos llorosos recargándose en el pecho de él, mientras que el solo le acaricio el cabello y le beso la coronilla, estaban el sillón y él la había abrazado cuando soltó un ligero sollozo- Teníamos 13 años cuando a Hisana le diagnosticaron insuficiencia renal, se la pasaba todo el día acostada y con dolores en la espalda-explico, no era momento de opinar solo de escuchar- Le habían hecho solo 4 diálisis y no sabían si su cuerpo aguantaría más, necesitaban hacerle un trasplante y yo era totalmente compatible…- su voz volvió a quebrarse- Pero yo tenía tanto miedo, sabía que sería yo quien necesitaría los cuidados toda la vida y unos días antes de la operación Hisana murió y yo no dejaba de preguntarme si me resistencia a la operación había provocado su muerte- se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y solo sintió como el muchacho la abrazo con fuerza… más de la necesaria una vez que se calmó le miro a los ojos.

-No fue tu culpa, tú eras una niña y tus sentimientos no tuvieron nada que ver con eso, es obvio que amas a tu hermana- ella le pregunto cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso, él le sonrió y la tomo del mentón- Se nota en tus ojos- susurro despacio y la beso en la frente, la plática se extendió aún más cuando él le pregunto sobre Ichigo y cuando ella termino de contar su historia con el chico de cabello estrafalario, se sintió tranquilo al saberlo fuera de la vida de su novia.

La noche llego rápido y después de la energía drenada que había implicado tal conversación Rukia no tenía ánimos de salir a cenar, así que terminaron en la habitación del muchacho con una improvisada cena que termino con una pelea sobre conocimiento de One piece, habían puesto una película claro que fue ignorada por completo cuando la morena, sintiéndose mejor anímicamente, había buscado los labios de su novio.

Muchas veces antes se habían besado, sus besos llegaban a ser bastante fogosos sin embargo la morena supo que estaba en terreno peligroso cuando él explícitamente le dejo claro su deseo por ella.

-Yo…yo nunca he hecho algo como eso- dijo tímidamente y tratando de recobrar el aliento, él la miro enternecido, por muchas ganas que tuviera por estar con ella.

-No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres…- la acaricio con los pulgares sus sonrosadas mejillas- Podemos esperar- puedo esperar quiso decir.

Rukia lo miro a los ojos, tenía un brillo muy extraño en los ojos, entendía que seguía enamorada de Ichigo pero también sabía que Ashido se preocupaba por ella y ella confiaba en él, se lo había demostrado no solo a él si no a si misma, lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue de como atrajo al joven a sus labios.

No quería obligarla a nada y aun así la beso como si fuera la última vez, dirigió sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja provocándole escalofríos y logrando que ella jadeara y enredara sus manos en su cabello, beso su cuello y mordió con suavidad la blanquecina piel incluso su clavícula recibió una ligera mordida, ella volvió a buscar sus labios e hizo que la besara con mayor necesidad poco a poco Ashido fue recostándola con sumo cuidado en su cama y del mismo modo se posó sobre ella, instintivamente la morena abrió sus piernas y ambos jadearon cuando sus partes más íntimas se rozaron aun sobre la ropa, el acaricio sus muslos y la falda subió hasta su cadera.

El bajo a besar su cuello cuando la escucho gemir su nombre; Rukia movió sus caderas causando que el gruñera sobre su nívea piel, beso su cuello, barbilla y toda la piel que encontró antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos y verla al rostro, tenía los labios hinchados y un hermoso rubor cubría su rostro.

-Rukia...- le hablo con voz ronca y ella abrió sus enormes ojos- ¿Estas totalmente segura?- él estaba llegando a su límite y aun así busco el bienestar de la pelinegra.

-Yo… yo estoy segura- lo atrajo hacia ella y escondió su nariz en su cuello "me gusta su olor" pensó cerrando los ojos. Ashido sentía lo importante que ella era para él, la quería demasiado y quería que ella fuera feliz, quería darle todo lo que había perdido. Junto sus labios mientras le susurraba palabras dulces y la pelinegra sintió algo muy cálido en el pecho, el joven le acariciaba de manera lenta y le decía lo hermosa que era.

Le quito la ropa lentamente y se maravilló con cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, sintiéndose cómoda Rukia le quito la playera acariciando su espalda y sus abdominales que se contrajeron al tacto de sus pequeños dedos. Cuando ambos estuvieron en igual condiciones Ashido se maravilló al verla, era hermosa… como si de un ángel se tratara, estaba embriagado con el sabor de su piel era simplemente deliciosa.

La morena abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la ventana que estaba justo en el techo de la habitación, miro las estrellas y mordió sus labios mientras su mirada bajo y miro al joven que besaba sus pechos con devoción, había estado reprimiendo sus gemidos y no pudo hacerlo más cuando sintió como el mordía suavemente uno de sus pezones, sus gemidos salieron de su boca sin control cuando el beso la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y movía sus caderas al ritmo de las caricias del muchacho, ella termino y el se maravilló al ver su precioso rostro con una mueca de placer.

Ashido introdujo en ella despacio, tratando de no lastimarla sintiendo lo pequeña que era y apretó los dientes con fuerza pues ella lo apresaba fuertemente, lo que al principio fue doloroso para Rukia termino en placer y movió su cadera en respuesta a la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando.

El silencio de la habitación era suplantado por los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja, cuando ambos lograron sincronizarse, los movimientos de Ashido se volvieron más necesitados. Rukia lanzo un grito cuando una corriente eléctrica se propago en su interior y vio las estrellas más cerca que nunca, él la siguió unos segundos después dando final a su romántico y tórrido encuentro, el muchacho permaneció recostado en su pecho y ella le acaricio la espalda mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono preocupado, ella solo le sonrió mientras asentía, él beso sus mejillas para después salir de ella provocando que ambos jadearan, él se recostó en su cama mientras atraía a su novia a su pecho, era más de media noche y a pesar de ser verano, Ashido cubrió sus cuerpos con una ligera manta que los cubriría el resto de la noche.

La mañana los encontró abrazados y totalmente desnudos, la morena tenía algo de temor dados los últimos acontecimientos y todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando el había besado el dorso de su mano y le dio los buenos días. Había querido pasar el día con ella sin embargo entendía que no era posible… ella tenía clases temprano y él debía justificar su falta por lo que antes de las 10:00 am la pelinegra se había marchado pero no sin antes besar demandantemente los labios de su novio.

Ashido que estaba vestido con una camisa, doblada hasta los codos, y unos pantalones negros buscaba su slide cuando el llamado en su puerta lo distrajo, pensó en que talvez a Rukia pudo habérselo olvidado algo o que Hisagi hubiera decidido molestarlo muy temprano, lo que no se esperaba era la imponente figura de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Buenos días, quisiera poder conversar con usted.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto enseguida y mostrándose a la defensiva haciendo que el otro alzara una ceja.

-Sobre Kuchiki Rukia, mi hermana- respondió sereno viéndolo a los ojos, el más joven mostro su sorpresa y aun así no se dejó intimidar preguntándole quién era- Kuchiki Byakuya…— fue el nombre que el frio hombre dio por respuesta.

 **Notas finales**

 **Quisiera responder a todos los reviews individualmente pero ando algo apresurada con el tiempo y no me sera posible en esta** **ocasión, aun asi les agradezco mucho el que se hayan comentado, lo he pensado mucho y es muy posible que antes de actualizar esta historia empiece una nueva XD (si pienso terminar esta) estará basada en el arco de hueco mundo, tendrá como protagonista a Ichigo a la sensualona de Rukia y a mi amor Grimmjow *u***

 **Bien eso es todo, cuídense mucho :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Ya paso algo de tiempo desde que actualice jejeje mmm la verdad es que tuve un montón de cosas que hacer ahora que empezó de nuevo el semestre y aunque había querido hacerlo antes la verdad es que no he podido u_u**

 **Espero puedan comprender a esta pobre alma en pena XDD**

 **Cosas importantes, la conversación que tienen Shinji e Ichigo es mi forma de pensar, no espero que todos piensen de la misma manera y no intento imponer esta idea en las demás personas, esta solo es una historia con el único propósito de entretener. Retomo este capitulo unas horas antes de donde termino el anterior espero les guste :)) 3**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

" _Nunca pidas ser perdonado"…_

 _Martes 10:30 am._

 _Residencia Kuchiki._

Hombre de férreos principios, rostro imperturbable y mirada gélida. Para todos Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre educado y formal, no era de sonrisas y tampoco de aquellos que se ponían a platicar en medio de una reunión, según su propia hermana era alguien justo y honesto que se ganaba su autoridad con ese tipo de cualidades y no con tiranía y desprecio, claro que siempre había un límite y mientras Byakuya escuchaba atentamente lo que le informaba el rubio, su mente ágil termino atando cabos; el más importante… Rukia había pasado la noche fuera.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra?- pregunto secamente –Como si no supiera que tipo de negocios tiene esa mujer- su mirada se volvió más fría, el rubio trago notoriamente y maldijo a su sensual amante por haberle encargado tal cosa en primer lugar

" _Aunque ya me lo esperaba"_ el pensamiento vino a su mente, sabía que el sería el encargado en dar a conocer esa información, después de todo Nanao Ise era su informante número 1 – Puedo asegurarte que tengo una fuente de información confiable, además no me arriesgaría a manchar la reputación de Kuchiki-san, no con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente- menciono haciendo alusión al rompimiento de Rukia e Ichigo.

Byakuya junto sus manos a la altura de la barbilla y recargo sus codos en el escritorio, cerró los ojos a pesar de vestir una sencilla yukata, que acostumbraba a usar en sus días libres, la figura del pelinegro lucia imperturbable –Estas diciendo que Rukia asistió a un evento de clase social baja y no solo eso, acusas a mi hermana de tener una relación con un... un ryoka cualquiera- la alusión a un demonio provoco que Urahara casi lanzara una risita.

-Ejem… sabía que dirías algo como eso así que te traje un regalo- le extendió una fotografía donde la imagen de la pelinegra estando muy junta con un sujeto al que nunca había visto antes eran los protagonistas, el Kuchiki miro detenidamente la imagen.

-Puedes irte- dijo sin sacar la vista de la fotografía, su voz sonó tan fría que Urahara salió rápidamente del pequeño despacho siendo escoltado por Sasakibe.

Byakuya pensó un momento en el pasado, cuando sus hermanas que aún eran unos bebes se empeñaban en jalarle el largo flequillo al menos Rukia hacia esa parte mientras que Hisana le daba suaves palmaditas a su rosto. Ese día se prometió a si mismo velar por la seguridad de ambas, no pudo cumplirle esa promesa a Hisana pero podía proteger a Rukia.

-Sasakibe- llamo al hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la edad, el mayordomo entro segundos después preguntando que necesitaba- Prepara mi auto y mis cosas- ordeno mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Para qué tipo de evento disculpe?- pregunto amablemente, se hizo un silencio en la sala antes de que Byakuya volviera a hablar.

-Un homicidio…- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

Sasakibe solo lo observo y algo pareció reaccionar en él –¡Oh! Entonces ya se cuales.

-O-

 _Martes 11:30_

 _Departamento de Ashido Kano_

De modo que tras la plática que tuvo lugar en su hogar, Byakuya condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, un intento de sonrisa se formaría en su rostro, Urahara incluso le había dado la dirección del sujeto que estaba con Rukia avanzo un par de calles más antes de estacionarse en frente de la torre de departamentos.

Salió de su auto sin prestarle atención a las personas que caminaban por la calle, abrocho los botones de su saco y pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que llego al último piso y luego de tocar la puerta un muchacho salió, cuando el pelinegro pidió hablar con él y este se mostró impertinente por un momento recordó a Kurosaki.

-Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, hermano de Rukia- dijo serio y eso fue suficiente para cambiar la actitud del otro que relajo su postura.

Ashido recordó que Rukia hablaba de sus hermanos, en especial de Byakuya, con una admiración que parecía molecular suspiro antes de disculparse con el pelinegro, claro que no lo invito a pasar así que le ofreció hablar en el pasillo.

-Como guste- soltó con algo de desdén y viendo de reojo como el joven cerraba la puerta y lo observaba los ojos cruzado de brazos - Estoy al tanto del tipo de relación que tiene con mi hermana, no lo apruebo en lo absoluto y si usted tiene algún tipo de interés genuino en ella olvídelo. Su relación no puede volverse seria- su comentario logro Ashido abriera ligeramente los ojos y frunciera el ceño.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto –Yo no voy a dejar a Rukia, a menos que ella me aleje de su vida- ni loco pensaba alejarse de la morena, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en ese momento sus ojos y los del pelinegro se encontraron ambos sosteniendo sus miradas.

-No espero que lo entienda- continuo el Kuchiki –Pero usted no es nadie para estar con mi hermana.

-¿Qué estas dicie…?-quiso preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Byakuya.

-Ella es una Kuchiki, que puede ofrecerle usted que ella no tenga?- su pregunta ácida dejo al joven momentáneamente sin palabras- ¿Amor?- pregunto irónicamente- Rukia no es una joven caprichosa, así que me sorprende que ella este con alguien como usted. No creo que sea una mala persona… sencillamente un perro nunca podrá alcanzar una estrella- para ese momento Ashido ya no tenía palabras con la que rebatir nada.

Kuchiki Byakuya le pidió, básicamente le ordeno que dejara de frecuentar a su hermana porque lo consideraba poca cosa para ella. El pelinegro se fue dejando a Ashido a mitad del pasillo con muchas dudas.

-O-

El brillo en sus ojos, la radiante sonrisa, los coordinados pasos que marcaban su cadera de forma natural, los hombres intentaban hacer un contacto visual con ella mientras que las mujeres miraban detenidamente el cabello negro que danzaba en el aire.

Rukia solo ahogo una risita, era alrededor de medio día y había terminado su primer bloque de clases e iría por unos libros antes de reunirse con Momo y Rangiku en la cafetería, su mirada brillaba aún más cuando por su mente recordaba lo vivido anoche.

Nunca le había gustado vivir en la ignorancia, Orihime y Tatsuki que eran sus amigas le habían dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre las relaciones íntimas de pareja sin embargo la karateca alguna vez le había dicho: _"Es parte de iniciar una vida sexual el tomar precauciones extra de parte tuya"_.

Por esa razón apenas salió del departamento de su novio no dudo ni un minuto en ir a la farmacia y tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, ¿también era su responsabilidad no?. La noche anterior descubrió lo diferente que era su cuerpo al de su novio, además de lo obvio descubrió que en el cuerpo de él no había suavidad solo ángulos planos y una tensa musculatura, un furioso rubor adornó sus mejillas al recordar la erección que sintió aun sobre la ropa y como la espalda del chico se tensaba y relajaba según sus movimientos.

-Me estoy volviendo una pervertida- se dijo en voz baja, ingreso a la biblioteca y camino hasta le sección de Arte, tomo lo necesario y camino al mostrador, volvió a recibir varias miradas pero no les prestó atención; vestía un sencillo vestido verde esmeralda con botones al frente que le llegaba dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y un pequeño broche de edición limitada de Chappy le sostenía varios mechones de su cabello de la parte izquierda.

-Gracias- agradeció y le mostro una sonrisa al joven rubio de mirada cansada, el mismo la miraría embelesado por el aura de tranquilidad y alegría que irradiaba la chica y que era la razón principal del porque era objeto de miradas.

oOo

-¿Segura que solo comerás eso?- le pregunto Momo a la de cabellos fucsia- No luces muy bien...- evidencio y le llevo una mano a la frente- ¿No tendrás fiebre?, es raro verte comer tan poco.

Riruka solo quito la mano- Estoy bien…- la castaña le levanto una ceja y Riruka por fin se rindió sabiendo que la chica frente suyo era una de las pocas amigas que tenía, suspiro y una sonrisa cansada se formaría en su rostro- Hoy tengo una entrevista con Tosen Kaname- la castaña abriría sus ojos y boca- Estoy tan nerviosa… ni siquiera he ido a mi pastelería favorita y ahora tengo el estómago hecho un nudo.

Momo tomaría sus manos entre las suyas y le diría las palabras necesarias para calmar un poco los nervios de la chica de coletas.

-Ni siquiera sé porque estoy tan nerviosa...- aunque lo sabía, antes de cada examen, concierto o entrevista era Ashido quien le compraba su pastel favorito y mientras ella lo comía él le acariciaba la espalda sin embargo eso no era un pensamiento que compartir con Momo, suspiro con nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida por la otra, pero la de ojos chocolates no diría nada- Aun tengo que ir con Mashiro por una constancia, ¿te veo luego?.

-Por supuesto- sonrió con dulzura antes de verla partir.

Segundos después y con el ceño fruncido llegaría Rangiku y Rukia no tardaría más de 5 minutos en llegar a la cafetería por lo que la rubia aprovecharía la oportunidad de saciar su…curiosidad.

-¿Vas a contarme verdad?- cuestiono y la castaña la vio interrogante- ¡Oh vamos! tú eres la única que sabe porque Ashido y Riruka terminaron tan mal, cuando antes parecían muéganos.

Momo se sobo las sienes y miro a su amiga que parecía estar esperando la llave de la cuidad-¿Buscas proteger a alguien?- ella sabía que la rubia además de saciar su curiosidad intentaba saber si la de cabello fucsia era una buena o mala persona… suspiro cansada y sobándose las sienes antes de verla- Riruka fue aceptada en Julliard.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito totalmente asombrada- ¿L…la se…sede en Canadá?- pregunto atropelladamente.

-La única sede que tiene un contacto con Japón- asintió y luego conto la triste y amarga discusión que tuvo la chica de coletas con Ashido- Riruka ama la música, es lo único que le queda… lo que la conecta a este mundo y Ashido el…

-Él no estaba dispuesto a tener una relación a larga distancia- completo la rubia, la castaña solo asintió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro- La entiendo, de verdad una oportunidad así no se desperdicia pero por otro lado tal vez su relación no era muy sólida.

-Quien sabe…- se encogió de hombros- Recuerdas como Ashido no dejaba de tocar canciones sobre ella, incluso vivían juntos… no dudo de que ella le tuvo gran cariño pero parece ser que no fue suficiente.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, entre ellas el asunto que había quedado claro sobre la pelinegra, la de ojos chocolate quien se caracterizaba por ser comprensiva no pidió más explicaciones le bastaba con saber que su amigo y la morena estaban bien. A su plática se les uniría Rukia minutos después y una vez un rubor adornaría su rostro cuando Rangiku evidenciara su aura, según ella de sensualidad.

-O-

Con un humor de mil demonios y el tercer cigarro en su boca, Ashido pensaba una vez más las palabras dichas por su "cuñado". Después de que ella le contara quien era ella su curiosidad pudo más que otra cosa, luego de la inesperada visita del pelinegro tecleo el nombre de Ginrei Kuchiki y un caudal de información lo hicieron ver que su novia era rica.

¿Qué podría el ofrecerle a Rukia?, podría responder fácilmente amor, la quería… y luego de lo ocurrido con la morena la noche anterior el sentimiento no hizo más que acrecentarse, piso la colilla y soltando el humo se encamino hacia su siguiente clase, aun no entendía como un acto tan carnal podía potenciar sus sentimientos por esa chica.

- _Pero lo hace…_ \- pensó y resoplo frustrado al sentir su mente hecha un caos, sin darse cuenta entro a un edificio que no era el suyo y busco con la mirada a la morena, encontrando a la joven vistiendo un bonito vestido verde y sonrió como lo hace un adolescente enamorado de su primer amor. La quería tanto que no podía pensar en acostumbrarse a estar sin su presencia; en menos de cinco zancadas estuvo a espaldas de la morena y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura.

La morena se estremeció y estuvo a punto de lanzar una patada voladora pero al reconocer la colonia de su novio se relajó y acaricio las manos que la acercaban más a su cuerpo- ¿Estamos de buen humor?- pregunto divertida.

Ashido no contesto, tan solo se dedicó a aspirar su aroma de vainilla y durazno, la apretó unos segundos más antes de voltearla, los ojos de ambos se encontraron el de cabellos cobrizos recordaría la suave curva de su espalda así como sus cremosos muslos, la respuesta en su cuerpo fue inmediata así como el pellizco que sintió en su corazón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y poniendo su delicada mano en su mejilla, el asintió y le beso los nudillos.

-Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto- su tono serio la hizo estremecer y sonreír enormemente, ambos compartieron un beso iniciado por ella y con ello se reafirmó la decisión del joven a no dejarla ir, no le contaría sobre las palabras que su hermano le había dicho. No tenía ningún sentido preocuparla con eso.

-O-

Una nueva arcada lo obligo a aferrarse con fuerza de la taza del baño una vez que el contenido de su estómago se vacío, otra vez… camino sin energías hacia el lavabo donde se lavaría tanto los dientes como sus manos y rostro, se miró en el espejo su piel se veía más blanca y junto con las ojeras daban el aspecto de un fantasma, sus ojos verdes vagarían por el baño hasta encontrarse con el frasco que contenía el antibiótico, lo tomo deprisa maldiciendo su lento efecto y saldría del baño aun en pijamas adentrándose en las sabanas nuevamente.

-Todo porque esa mujer quiso cocinar almejas- murmuro antes de volver a caer dormido.

Del otro lado de la cuidad, en la estación de trenes una mujer joven, de cuerpo voluptuoso y cabello naranja avanzaba junto con un joven pelinegro. Sai dejó escapar el aliento con lentitud y miro de reojo el semblante cansado y desanimado de la novia de su hermano.

Luego del incidente en el desfile, su hermano intento por todos los medios animar a la pelinaranja lográndolo solo cuando le dijo que probaría su comida, totalmente alegre la joven salió a comprar mariscos, almejas, crema de cacahuate, fruta fresca y una gran barra de chocolate amargo. "La sorpresa marina" fue comida por la pareja, Sai no comió alegando que le gustaba su vida y que era muy joven para morir, el resultado fue que a su querido hermano le dio Síndrome Idiopático de temblor celular por comer las almejas crudas… en otras palabras una infección poderosa en el estómago e intestino, incluso tuvieron que llevarlo a urgencias.

Llegaron a la sala donde esperarían el tren que llevaría al pelinegro de regreso al distrito de Konoha, ni siquiera era divertido molestar a la joven que se sentó desanimada en su lugar. Orihime había estado triste primero por la desconfianza que su amiga pelinegra les había mostrado y después por el desgaste emocional que implico llevar a Ulquiorra a urgencias en medio de la noche, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como le pellizcaban la mejilla con más fuerza de la necesaria, se giró topándose con una sonrisa muy genuina y unos ojos negros que la veían cálidamente.

-¿Sigue preocupada Inoue-san?- cuestiono con cuidado provocando que la joven abriera su boca un poco- Si es por mi hermano no se preocupe estoy seguro de que se recuperara pronto.

Ella negó despacio y con una sonrisa cansada- No es eso Sai-kun yo solo estoy…

-¿Preocupada por Kuchiki-san y por su novio del que nadie sabía?- pregunto y ella con los ojos abiertos asintió, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros – No sé mucho sobre Kuchiki-san y la relación que mantuvo con Kurosaki sin embargo estoy seguro de que ella debió de tener un buen motivo para no contarles sobre su nuevo novio, son amigos y los amigos confían los unos en los otros- aseguro y se puso de pie cuando anunciaron que su transporte llegaría en breve, la pelinaranja lo veía incrédula jamás pensó que el chico pudiera actuar de una manera tan…tan… humana.

Se puso de pie y abrazo al joven frente suyo- Gracias Sai-kun.

El joven que recupero su semblante de siempre, sintió los enormes pechos en su torso – No hay problema Melones-san- Inoue solo abrió los ojos ligeramente frustrada.

Minutos después la muchacha saldría de la estación de trenes con un mejor semblante, es cierto ella debía confiar en su amiga, con su característica actitud alegre llamaría a Tatsuki y preguntaría por el pelirrojo, el trabajo le ayudaría para poder olvidar los recientes eventos transcurridos en ese fin de semana.

-O-

Koga Kuchiki podría decir fácilmente que su día favorito de la semana era Martes, el trabajo más importante se había realizado el Lunes por lo que el Martes estaba en total tranquilidad, incluso era el día libre de su hermano Byakuya, sin embargo en ese momento su cabeza estaba pegada a la mesa del escritorio y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. No, Koga no estaba llorando.

-Jajajajajaja- cuando por fin alzo la cabeza del escritorio luego de tanto reírse se topó con unos ojos grises que lo veían con odio- Oh vamos Byakuya a mí me parece muy graciosa esta situación.

-¿Te lo parece?, nuestra hermana está saliendo con un punk ¿y a ti te parece gracioso?- cuestiono ofendido y viendo como su hermano se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos asintiendo.

-Sí que pareces un hermano celoso y posesivo- negó en silencio aun tratando de contener la risa –Es que no puedo creer que acosaras al novio de tu hermana menor, si está bien… no llego a dormir anoche pero ella ya no es una niña- se ganó otra mirada asesina - ¿Te has preguntado que pensara Rukia cuando se entere?.

-Ella no se enterara de nada- su hermano le pregunto la razón " _Antes lo mato"…_ pensó y resoplo frustrado- A ese hombre le importa Rukia, demasiado para mi gusto… así que no le dirá nada que pueda preocuparla- le contó además la charla que tuvo con el joven en la mañana, su hermano escucho en silencio, al final el más grande soltaría el aire lentamente se pondría de pie y se sentaría en la silla que estaba al lado de Byakuya.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Rukia tenga novio?- cuestiono su hermano viéndolo de reojo- Por favor ese cuento de "No eres digno de un Kuchiki" es solo una excusa, sabes mejor que nadie que Rukia sería feliz con o sin dinero- afirmo.

Byakuya se revolvió incomodo en su asiento antes de hablar –No quiero que salga lastimada- apenas y murmuro ocasionando que su hermano abrió los ojos luego de tal afirmación.

-¿Te refieres a lo ocurrido con Kurosaki y esa chica Saotome?.

El pelinegro solo asentiría despacio y su mirada se perdería en algún punto de esa gran oficina, sabía que tendría que hablar de eso que le molestaba y que como bien afirmaba su hermano no era porque el tal Ashido no fuera digno- Pude haber evitado que Kurosaki jugara de esa manera con Rukia si no hubiera estado tan ocupado pensando en los beneficios de una fusión empresarial, habría podido darme cuenta de que no solo eran unos celos tontos lo que Rukia sentía- expuso en ese momento y Koga entendió que su hermano quería proteger a su hermana pequeña, era bien conocido que a Byakuya le gustaba el orden y era una persona orgullosa que no dudo en despedir al padre de Karuta Saotome cuando el escandalo se hizo presente.

-No está mal que quieras protegerla- respondió- Pero hasta yo, que no he estado aquí más de un año, entiendo que a ella le impusieron un matrimonio al igual que a él, es obvio que no terminaría bien- se recargo en su silla y clavo sus ojos en el – Puede ser diferente esta vez.

-¿En qué?- pregunto irónico y recargo su cabeza en su mano.

Koga sonrió- En que esta vez, ella lo eligió a él por decisión propia no por obligación.

Su comentario logro que su hermano menor bajara ligeramente la guardia, tanto que le prometió que no volvería a acosar al pobre muchacho, la plática se extendió por unos 40 minutos y Koga lo invitó a tomarse el día pero el otro pelinegro solo rechazaría la oferta alegando que ya estaba fuera, entre otras cosas revisarían la propuesta de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Me parece increíble que pudiera hacer un esquema tan elaborado- reconoció Byakuya viendo el plan de trabajo- ¿Cuándo tengo cita con él?.

El del mechón rojo revisaría su agenda- Mañana… – menciono y dirigió su mirada al semblante que aun analizaba la propuesta de trabajo – Confió en que actuaras de forma profesional y dejaras los problemas personales de lado.

Byakuya alzo una ceja mientras lo veía- Que pase directamente a mi oficina- se puso de pie y acomodo su saco- Yo me hare cargo de Kurosaki.

Koga lo observo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, si bien legalmente la empresa era suya era Byakuya quien tomaba las decisiones importantes, su relación con sus hermanos había llegado a un punto donde era posible tener una cena sin comentarios jocosos ni sarcásticos. Claro que aun había asperezas que posiblemente nunca se irían pensó amargamente, sin embargo se sentía satisfecho por lo que había logrado.

-O-

Una vez ahí estabas Rey.

Caminabas sobre el sendero adoquinado, ignorabas a todos a tu alrededor como últimamente hacías bastante bien, una vez más estabas en esa escuela buscando a la menuda morena que te quitaba el sueño.

¿Por qué lo hacías?, podrías tener a cualquier mujer si quisieras, podrías decirle a Karuta que regresara y que hiciera tus noches más entretenidas, pero sabias la razón del porque querías a la Kuchiki ¿no?, ella era la única mujer que no te hacia caso y eso provocaba que tu sangre se hiciera pesada.

-Disculpa- le dijiste a una señorita al chocar tu hombro con el suyo, lo tuyo con la morena iba más allá, querías que sus ojos volviera a verte solo a ti, que ella solo te hablara a ti y no a otros bastardos, no era solo un instinto posesivo… iba más allá.

Aunque te habías convencido de querer a la morena a tu lado porque simplemente eso le beneficiaba a su empresa como a la tuya, caíste en cuenta de tu error pues el trato con Kuchiki mayor estaba casi terminado y aun así seguías deseando a Rukia a tu lado. Todo un caso el tuyo Rey… continuaste avanzando y visualizaste a lo lejos el edificio de la facultad de Artes Plásticas, esperabas que la morena aun estuviera por ahí, miraste tu reloj y no pasaba de las 3 de la tarde.

Te encontrabas a pocos metros del edificio y hubieras seguido tu camino de no ser por la presencia que viste justo en la fuente que estaba en la división de varios senderos, tus puños se apretaron y fuiste capaz de sentir como tus muelas chocaban entre sí; ahí estaba el malnacido hijo de puta que se hacía llamar novio de Rukia.

El venía también caminando aparentemente distraído porque no reparo en tu presencia hasta que te le plantaste frente suyo, sus ojos se abrieron para después volverse oscuros.

-¿Vienes a buscar a mi novia?- te pregunto burlesco y tu juraste que con algo de ironía.

-Eso no te interesa- respondiste con total calma – Si, me disculpas…- intestaste pasarlo pero él te tomo del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Volviste a apretar la mandíbula, no querías involucrarte en otra pelea sin sentido pero si ese imbécil seguía provocándote no sabías de lo que serias capaz.

Al parecer el otro noto tu cara de demonio Rey pues su agarre se aflojo, volteaste a verlo y su rostro serio pero tranquilo te hizo darte cuenta que él tampoco quería pelear.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- preguntaste cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado entre ustedes.

-Quiero que dejes a buscar a Rukia eso es lo que quiero- dijo claro manteniendo su semblante serio.

-¿Ella ya te conto lo que hubo entre nosotros?- preguntaste burlón sin embargo el sujeto frente tuyo ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Entre ustedes no hubo nada… principalmente porque tú la engañaste todo el tiempo- te respondió y sentiste como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ti. ¿Rukia le habría contado sobre Karuta y tus múltiples infidelidades?, ¿qué tanta confianza le tenía a ese bastardo?- No tienes nada de qué hablar con ella- continuo.

-¿De verdad?, ¿quién eres tú para afirmar eso?. Puede ser que Rukia en realidad me quiera cerca suyo- querías dejar una incógnita en él.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…- afirmo con una sonrisa logrando que tu ceño se endureciera cuando lo notaste tan despreocupado, sin poder resistirlo le preguntaste el motivo de su sonrisa- Rukia y yo pasamos la noche juntos… no puedo entender cómo es que buscabas la compañía de otra mujer, Rukia es… exquisita, sencillamente maravillosa…- te soltó, tú lo tomaste con fuerza de su camisa ignorando a las personas que los veían. Aún te sorprendías de la respuesta que tuvo tu cuerpo.

-¡Maldito!... eres…

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras- te dijo y de un hábil movimiento se soltó de tu agarre- El caso es que ahora ella esta conmigo y dudo mucho que le interese seguir algún tipo de contacto contigo-suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –Aunque si gustas puedes ir a preguntarle.

Se marchó luego de aquel comentario sarcástico y tu tuviste que sentarte en el extremo de la fuente para asegúrate que no estabas soñando… ¿de verdad Rukia se había entregado a aquel imbécil?.

Con las manos temblorosas buscaste un número al que hacía mucho no hablabas, te contestaron al tercer timbre.

 _-¿Diga?..._

-O-

La noche había caído hacía pocos minutos, una de las estaciones favoritas de Hirako era definitivamente el verano, sentado en uno de los sillones de su casa subió el volumen y la suave melodía de jazz lleno el lugar, claro que su atención se dirigía a la pequeña rubia que portaba solo una playera holgada y las bragas, su vestimenta era suficiente para mostrar el pequeño bulto en el vientre de la joven.

-¿Porque hacen estas cosas tan altas?- pregunto de puntitas intentando alcanzar la última repisa del mueble donde se encontraban sus vinilos- ¡Bien por fin!- exclamo victoriosa tomando entre sus pequeñas manos el vinilo, caminaría hasta las escaleras dejando a su esposo con la boca abierta.

Shinji miro el reloj y una sonrisa se formaría en su rostro, no estaría mal dedicarle a Hiyori unos cuantos minutos antes de ir a encontrarse con Ichigo, apagaría la televisión y se encaminaría hacia las escaleras.

-Hiyooriiii- canturreo mientras subía las escaleras y se quitaba la chaqueta.

oOo

El joven miro el reloj una vez más y un gruñido salió de sus pulmones, pidió otro vaso de whiskey a las rocas y se lo bebería sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su garganta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo alborotándolo en el proceso, después de las palabras intercambiadas con Ashido no podía pensar con claridad, su primera opción fue hablarle a Karuta y desahogar sus múltiples frustraciones con ella… descartó la idea unos segundos después. Necesitaba una opinión amiga y sincera.

-¡Hey Ichigo!- saludo el joven rubio mostrando su dentadura perfecta- Ha pasado mucho tiempo…- evidencio mientras se sentaba en la barra del bar.

Pudo hablarle a Renji pero quería a alguien que fuera relativamente "imparcial" en la relación que tuvo con Rukia.

-Shinji-saludo con un gesto el pelinaranja.

-¿Y bien?, ¿a qué debo el honor?- pregunto luego de pedir un trago para él.

-Creo que estoy en el hoyo- murmuro lastimosamente terminándose de un trago el whiskey, Hirako borraría su sonrisa al ver el estado de su amigo.

-Dime que es lo que pasa… no puede ser tan grave…- dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro amistosamente y animándole a hablar.

Ichigo le contó sobre el viaje que hicieron a México y como Rukia daría fin a su compromiso, también sobre Ashido y la pelea que tuvieron el fin de semana, así como también las recientes palabras compartidas sobre la morena.

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro si en verdad la quiero o si solo me enfurece que ella me haya olvidado tan fácil…- murmuro con un tono acido- Imagínate hace menos de nada ella decía que me amaba y ahora esta con ese imbécil- escupió molesto, a Shinji el tono despechado de adolescente lo haría reír pero no esta ocasión.

Tomo otro sorbo de su bebida, algunas cosas que le había contado él las sabía por boca de Lisa, que era una amiga de Hiyori, otras las sabía porque los rumores volaban en el círculo de la sociedad japonesa, en especial algunos tan jugosos como lo era ese triángulo o rectángulo amoroso pensó con una sonrisa.

-Tu relación con Saotome era casi del dominio público- el pelinaranja lo miro con los ojos abiertos, mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros- Ni tu ni ella son personas ammm… discretas, era obvio que en algún momento la presión para Kuchiki fuera demasiada y terminara dejándote- el ceño fruncido le indico a Shinji que Ichigo no estaba entendiendo – Tan solo imagínate como debió ser para ella saber que su prometido se acostaba con otra mujer y después la tomaba a ella de la mano en público- tomo un trago de cerveza – Debió de sentirse como un florero o algo así.

-¿Un florero?- pregunto sarcástico, ¿que no pudo usar otra comparación?.

-Si… – afirmo el rubio rodando los ojos- Un florero que solo usas de vez en cuando- al de cabellos naranjas se le oscureció el semblante, muchas veces se sintió como un patán con Rukia claro que era diferente a que alguien se lo dijera.

-Entonces ya no tengo nada que hablar con ella… de todas maneras ella ya no me ama- su tono lastimero provoco que Shinji quisiera estrellar su cara en contra de la barra con fuerza.

-¿Ella te lo ha dicho?- le pregunto, Ichigo volteo a verlo- ¿Kuchiki te ha dicho abiertamente que ya no siente nada por ti? – él otro solo negó con el rostro- Entonces nada está perdido… por lo menos no aún- menciono y tomo otro trago a su bebida.

El ceño de Ichigo volvería a endurecerse junto con su mandíbula –Se acostó con él- reprocho.

-Si, como tú te has acostado con muchas otras… ¿recuerdas tu primera vez?- Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza no sabiendo a donde quería llegar, el rubio chasquearía la lengua- Yo tampoco la recuerdo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- pregunto ligeramente ofuscado.

-Me refiero a que no siempre tiene que significar algo, te acuestas con alguien y tal vez tengan un sexo maravilloso- se encogió de hombros- Eres tu quien le pone el significado al sexo…- se giró levemente y lo vio a los ojos- Lo tuyo es solo orgullo masculino herido- expreso y el pelinaranja enfureció.

-¿A ti no te hubiera molestado que Hiyori se acostara con otro antes que contigo?- pregunto molesto.

Shinji clavaria su mirada en la botella y su mirada se ensombrecería al llenarse de fantasmas del pasado, le mostro su dentadura perfecta antes de hablar.

-No, en realidad no me molesto que ella se acostara primero con alguien más, al fin de cuentas ella es mi esposa después de todo, además ella está embarazada- anuncio con orgullo y los ojos brillosos. Ichigo supo que en verdad lo suyo solo era mero orgullo masculino… orgullo masculino herido.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?, ¿mirar mientras ella está con él?- una vez más Shinji rodo los ojos, era como un niño pequeño de mami.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es aclarar esa mente tuya- lo golpeo con un dedo en la frente- ¿La quieres sí o no?... y no me refiero a un sentimiento posesivo y animal si no a un sentimiento verdadero, después de que contestes esa pregunta sabrás que hacer.

Con mejor ánimo Ichigo dejo el trago a medio terminar, saliendo a toda prisa del bar.

-Debería haber sido psicológico- murmuro con una sonrisa, su celular le avisaría sobre un nuevo mensaje.

" _¡Maldito pelado regresa ya! y trae otro bote de helado de coco"_

" _Te amo…"_

Guardaría el aparato antes de salir y dirigirse a casa con su esposa.

-O-

La pelinegra miraba con expectativa a sus amigos, después de que sus clases terminaran los había llamado y citado en un restaurante cerca, incluso había pagado los gastos de todos, suspiro con cansancio antes de volver a hablar.

-Lamento mucho no haberles contado nada sobre Ashido…- miro a Renji con un nudo en la garganta- Y no es porque no confiara en ustedes, sencillamente todo a pasado muy rápido desde que termine con Ichigo- su voz sonaba arrepentida y fue captado perfectamente por los presentes.

Orihime que tenía una sonrisa dulce en el rostro la abrazo con fuerza- No te preocupes Rukia, te entiendo a la perfección y no tienes de que preocuparte no estoy molesta contigo- la joven en esta ocasión iba sola al igual que Ishida, siendo la cena más íntima para los amigos.

Ishida se acomodó los lentes – Honestamente lo veía venir, el comportamiento de Kurosaki siempre ha dejado mucho que desear- la miro un minuto- Me alegra que te hayas decidido a pasar la página.

Ella le sonrió a ambos- Gracias- su mirada se dirigió a la otra pelinegra que se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al mismo tiempo.

-Si estas en paz con tus decisiones no tengo nada que opinar- murmuró Tatsuki mirando de reojo a su novio que estaba hecho un lio mentalmente y sonrió por eso.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?- le pregunto tímidamente la ojivioleta al pelirrojo, todos los miraron expectantes.

-¡Tsk! pero quiero conocerlo- aseguro viendo los enormes ojos violetas, sabían que solo quería asegurarse de que fuera un buen sujeto para la mujer que consideraba su hermana.

Rukia sonrió enternecida por las demandas de su amigo, finalmente Tatsuki sería la primera en bostezar y uno a uno los presentes salieron del restaurante, la pelinegra que no llevaba abrigo se abrazó ligeramente al sentir una suave ventisca al salir del lugar y avanzaría un par de pasos hasta toparse con la imponente figura de un pelinaranja.

Sin decir nada se vieron a los ojos y aunque Rukia quiso mandarlo al diablo no encontró su voz, eso fue aprovechado por Ichigo quien con movimientos que parecieron hipnóticos se acercó a la pelinegra, estando el joven a solo unos pasos de ella fue que encontró su voz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

El en cambio la ignoro por completo y siguió avanzando hasta tomar suavemente un mechón que no estaba sujeto por el broche de conejo- Solo quiero resolver una duda- su voz sonaba cautivadora y eso alerto a Rukia, algo le decía que en esta ocasión no había una pelea la cual ganar.

-¿Qué duda?- su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás por instinto eso hizo al pelienranja- Si vienes solo a molestarm…

-¿Todavía me amas?- le pregunto cortando de inmediato la discusión que aún no había empezado, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba

 **Notas Finales**

 **Nii-sama y sus palabras mortales ... u.u Hasta ahora Rukia no a aceptado amar a Ashido ni tampoco que a dejado de querer a Ichigo... ¿Creen que Rukia se entere de que hablo con Ashido? ¿Ulquiorra se recuperara del síndrome por comer almejas crudas? ¿Sai volverá algún día? ¿Porque hago estas preguntas si yo se la respuesta?**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a Megalex, ichirukikawaii, sinaloca86, yocel, lightdesired,Zelda- 24, Yuki05, Sherryuwu, Fer Diaz, gitana 99k, , Vinsmoke Ursidae, Anneberry, MikaSyo y Nozomi-chan**

 **En especial a Zelda-24 y Anneberry, no me queda mas que decir: gracias 3 3**

 **De nuevo una disculpa por no contestar individualmente pero tengo demasiada tarea todavía TT**

 **Por cierto recientemente publique una nueva historia "Sentimientos Incondicionales" pueden darse una vuelta si gustan, en fin es todo por hoy cuídense mucho nos leemos pronto ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

 **Ejem... lamento la tardanza pero por eso hay actualización en jueves *aplausos***

 **Este capitulo me conmovió y me a dejado un sabor agridulce espero poder transmitirles ese sentimientos**

 **Letra cursiva: recuerdos y pensamientos**

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

11

" _No se lo decían, pero se querían todo el tiempo_ "…

Un auto pasó a gran velocidad, un par de niños corrieron rumbo a sus casas y los postes se iluminaron en automático producto del sol que ya se había ocultado. Nada de eso fue suficiente para sacar de su ensoñación a la pequeña morena, sus ojos violetas se abrieron y aunque quiso mandar al diablo a la persona que tenía en frente la verdad es que no podía.

-Te hice una pregunta Rukia ¿todavía me amas?- no había rastro de soberbia en su voz ni tampoco ese tono irónico que solía usar con ella desde que se enteró de su relación con Ashido, ella iba a decir algo cuando el volvió a tomar la palabra –Porque yo si te quiero.

Eso la paralizo sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y un calor le inundo el pecho, claro que eso solo duro escasos 15 segundos, su ceño se frunció y sus manos se cerraron en puños ¿por qué decía esas cosas?.

-¿Y qué sucede con Karuta?- pregunto y en esta ocasión dejo a un lado la burla y la ironía, creía que Ichigo pelearía con ella, últimamente lo único que sabían hacer era pelear, en cambio él la observo en silencio

-No estas lista para oír esto, lo he estado haciendo todo mal, pero dejare de comportarme como un niño y demostrare con hechos que en verdad te necesito- dictamino y el brillo en sus ojos fue suficiente para Rukia. Determinación, orgullo, fuerza ¿hace cuánto que no veía esa mirada?.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto suave, ambos estaban a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, ella negó en silencio con la cabeza, ¿porque sentía que peleaba una batalla que no ganaría?- Estas demente- afirmó.

-Puede ser pero quiero que sepas que no cometeré el error de alejarme de ti, no otra vez. No necesito seguir irrumpiendo en tu vida has puesto una puerta cerrada entre nosotros y me lo merezco- había cierto grado de ironía en su voz y lanzo una risita antes de alzar su mano e intentar tocar el rostro de la morena, su mano se detuvo milímetros antes de tocarla.

Ichigo lanzo un suspiro, bajo su mano y le sonrió triste a la morena –Voy a pararme en esa puerta hasta la muerte, hasta que me dejes entrar de nuevo- sonrió con ironía antes de despedirse, dejando a Rukia dividida en dos…

 _-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad, ¿eso había sido una declaración?, negó en silencio mientras caminaba a su casa.

Las palabras de Ichigo se repetían como una grabadora, apenas llego a su hogar saludo a sus hermanos y abuelo, amablemente rechazo la invitación a cenar y mientras se dirigía a su cuarto pensó en lo irónico que toda la catarsis de su vida siempre tuviera que ver con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Con una sonrisa irónica, que hace mucho no adornaba su rostro, se metió en la enorme bañera con la esperanza de que eso lograra relajarla un poco, claro que eso se vio eclipsado en cuanto su baño termino y se colocó su pijama. En medio de su cuarto sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazar a su conejo de peluche, tomo al pequeño conejo en uno de sus brazos antes de salir de su cuarto camino al fondo de ese pasillo, había un letrero que a pesar del tiempo aún se podía ver perfectamente.

"Chappy & Pyon-Pyon"…

Sonreiría de manera dulce una vez que entro al cuarto que compartía con Hisana, su vista viajaría de la pequeña cama individual, que estaba en una esquina, hacia la otra. Aunque las hermanas Kotetsu se encargaban de mantener limpio y ordenado el lugar, eran evidente los cambios que había en la habitación.

El papel tapiz de Totoro había sido removido dejando las paredes de un pulcro blanco, los jugueteros habían desaparecido, las pequeñas camas solo tenían una manta cada una, en lugar del juego de sabanas y cobertor de Chappy el conejo, la pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces evitando llorar. Por órdenes de su abuelo el cuarto no era usado, ni siquiera para las visitas.

-Al menos esto sigue aquí- se dijo con mejor ánimo, el enorme librero que aun ocupaba gran parte del cuarto, la mitad era para Hisana, que guardaba todo tipo de revistas y libros, la otra parte era de Rukia; estaban todas sus crayolas y lápices además de sus crayolas, se reiría como una niña pequeña al ver las crayolas que ahora se veían muy pequeñas en sus manos.

Con decisión se puso en cuclillas y tomó un álbum de fotos bastante gordo, abrazando al conejo caminaría a la que fue su cama se sentó en la cabecera y pondría el conejo al lado suyo para abrir el álbum.

Las primeras fotos mostraron a Sojun y Rei Kuchiki en compañía de su primogénito que aún era un bebé, las siguientes mostrarían a un pequeño Koga pellizcando la mejilla de su hermano pequeño, su sonrisa se volvería triste al ver a su madre con una bata de hospital cargando dos pequeños bultitos y soltó unas lágrimas al ver la foto que se tomó con Hisana meses antes de la muerte de sus padres. Ellas tenían cinco años.

 _Con los ojos rojos debido al llanto, intentando controlar los leves sollozos que aun salían de su boca Hisana abrazo a su gemela que se negaba a dejar de llorar, ambas vestidas de negro se refugiaron en su habitación._

 _Tragándose el enorme nudo en su garganta, la mayor de las pelinegras meció a su hermana como si de un bebé se tratara. Rukia alzo la vista, sus ojos violáceos chocaron contra sus iguales, Hisana le sonrió triste mientras trataba inútilmente de controlar su propio llanto._

 _-One-chan…- susurro Rukia antes de que ambas pelinegras volvieran a sollozar, esta vez sin ningún recato._

Al terminar de recordar ese doloroso momento se limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pasaría las siguientes fotografías, ambas uniformadas para ir a la escuela, en la playa, incluso había una en donde estaban con Byakuya estando el varón en medio y cada una recargada en uno de sus hombros. Volvería a reír cuando la foto de su abuelo vestido de Santa Claus apareciera, el hizo lo imposible para que no sintieran la ausencia de sus padres.

 _El olor a galletas y pino, la cena servida y sus cuatro nietos comiendo. Ginrei sonreiría bonachón mientras sus ojos se llenaban de felicidad, miro a Byakuya, que era el vivo retrato de su padre, a su lado su hermano mayor se servía un poco más de sidra._

 _Su sonrisa se extendería al ver a las gemelas, ambas vestidas con un bonito vestido rojo y botas invernales a juego, comían su cena como dos perfectas señoritas y ahogaría una pequeña risita al ver su cabello perfectamente peinado para la ocasión viendo con atención ese mechón que les caía entre sus dos ojos._

 _-Bien, si ya terminaron la cena es momento de ir a la sala- alzo la voz, Byakuya solo negó en silencio sabiendo lo que vendría más adelante mientras que el mayor rodaría los ojos._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto entusiasmada la pequeña Rukia._

 _-¿Vamos a abrir los regalos?- su gemela pregunto suavemente y de inmediato fue corregida por su hermana._

 _-Nooo- canturreo y alargo la o- Los regalos se abren hasta mañana en la mañana ¿verdad?- cuestiono a su hermanos. Sin quererlo una sonrisa se posaría en el rostro de los más grandes viendo a sus pequeñas hermanas, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas producto del crudo invierno._

 _Por un momento Ginrei noto a Hisana mas pálida… sin embargo no le prestó atención, animo a sus nietos a ir a la sala mientras que él se vestía con el enorme traje de Santa Claus. La siguiente escena fue compuesta por las pequeñas gemelas que jugaron con su amigo de traje rojo hasta entrada la madrugada._

La morena sonrió ante ese recuerdo y vería la última foto en donde estuvieran Koga y Hisana juntos, la última Navidad en familia antes de que Koga se fuera. Su corazón se apretó al ver las siguientes fotos, donde una vez más su hermana y ella eran protagonistas, con sus kimonos para el festival de verano, ambas con las sudaderas blancas de conejo, había una en donde ambas estaban dormidas en la misma cama abrazadas la una a la otra y su favorita seria cuando Hisana dejo crecer su cabello y ella lo dejo corto hasta la barbilla, la última foto que miro fijamente observó que ellas ya no estaban solas esta vez aparecían tres personas más, un chico de cabello rojo, una guapa chica de cabello naranja muy largo y otro de un vistoso cabello naranja, los cinco vestían el uniforme del Instituto Komaeda.

 _Los alumnos veían a las gemelas Kuchiki como embobados, a pesar de su corta edad las pelinegras destacaban por tener una piel blanca que contrastaba con su cabello._

 _-Otra vez nos miran raro- murmuro Hisana encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Su hermana se encogió de hombros también- El abuelo dice que un Kuchiki siempre llama la atención- hablo orgullosa haciendo sonreír a su hermana- ¿Tú te encuentras bien?, estas muy pálida y casi no comiste en el desayuno._

 _Hisana solo hizo un gesto con su mano- Estoy bien, solo estoy algo mareada- su hermana la vio unos segundos y aunque no estaba muy segura termino aceptando la excusa de su gemela._

 _Momentos después Renji, Ichigo y Orihime se unirían a las gemelas, el grupo subió a la azotea a tomar su almuerzo, Rukia siempre se recargaba en la malla de protección a su derecha su hermana y a su izquierda Ichigo._

 _-¿Qué trajiste de comer?- le pregunto el pelinaranja a la morena, observando las curitas de conejo que llevaba en sus rodillas producto de las continuas escalas que le daba a los árboles._

 _-Onigiri y pepinos- anuncio y le mostro su bento._

 _-Psh... por eso no creces- la golpeo en la frente con un dedo._

 _-¡Cállate! pelos de zanahoria._

 _Las pequeñas riñas eran habituales en ellos dos, la pelinaranja los observaría y terminaría por suspirar ligeramente decepcionada. Cuando fue la hora de volver a clases todos se levantaron y Rukia espero a su hermana como siempre pero ella se levantó para solo caer al suelo casi de inmediato._

 _-¡Hisana!- grito con fuerza Rukia mientras se hincaba al lado de su hermana._

Recordaría siempre ese día, al que le gustaba catalogar como el principio del fin, nunca terminaría de agradecer la compañía de sus amigos que hicieron todo más fácil, sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al ver la foto de ambas nuevamente abrazadas la una a la otra, solo que esta vez estaban en una enorme cama de hospital.

-¿Quién demonios saco esta foto?- pregunto en voz alta secándose las lágrimas. Lo siguiente que aconteció a la muerte de su hermana, fue el fin. Nadie en su sano juicio está preparado para ver morir a alguien amado, siempre es doloroso ser uno el que tiene que dejar atrás, eso lo sabía muy bien la morena, su mirada se posaría en el pequeño conejo de felpa.

 _Estaba muerta… le parecía increíble que pudiera seguir respirando con el enorme hueco que tenía en el pecho, no había sollozos al menos ese día pero seguía habiendo lágrimas y estás caían de forma silenciosa, su mirada barrio su cuarto que en estos momentos parecía más grande de lo que era._

 _Rukia se abrazó con más fuerza a su peluche, se sentía tan sola y perdida. No solo había muerto su hermana, murió su mejor amiga, su alma gemela, la otra parte de ella misma. Así se sentía._

 _Su abuelo volvió a tocar pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto, nadie podía comprender su dolor y no esperaba ser comprendida lo único que quería era llorar, llorar hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas._

 _-¡RUKIIIA!- reconoció de inmediato la voz de Ichigo y Renji, se volteó hacia la puerta- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA O LA ROMPERE A PATADAS!- su ceño se frunció al escuchar la orden del pelinaranja._

 _-¡Váyanse!, ¡no quiero ver a nadie!- exclamo y del otro lado de la puerta los chicos de 15 años se vieron a los ojos, Renji dijo que iría por Sentaro, el debería tener llaves de todos los cuartos. Sin embargo Ichigo solo vería la puerta una vez más y la abriría con una fuerte patada, sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso._

 _Ambos se vieron a los ojos y al joven se le encogió el corazón al ver el estado de Rukia, seguía en pijama sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos mientras apretaba el peluche contra su pecho. La pequeña morenita se vio reflejada en esos ojos ámbar y nuevas lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos, nunca más vería los de su hermana, quería gritarle que se fuera pero solo sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, el calor de Ichigo la reconforto y ambos se dejaron caer al piso de rodillas._

 _Ichigo la dejo llorar mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, la apretaría contra su cuerpo al sentir sus brazos fríos._

 _-No estás sola- le dijo y tomo con delicadeza su mejilla- Deja de cargar con todo esto tu sola, yo estoy aquí para ti._

 _Sus palabras hicieron jadear a la pelinegra, le contaría la culpa que sentía y aunque se sintió mejor al sentirse reconfortada y escuchada, no fue suficiente para aligerar la culpa de su corazón._

Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que no tenía el control de ciertas cosas, no quería llamarlo destino porque eso sonaba a manga, pero era muy joven cuando sus padres y Hisana murieron, ahora sabía que el suceso imprevisto y las enfermedades terminales eran cosas que nadie podía controlar o premeditar.

Lo único que agradeció fue el que Ichigo la sacara de su cuarto ese día, volver a comportarse como un humano normal le tomo tiempo y en todo el proceso de duelo siempre estuvo él, acompañándola y haciéndole ver que ella no tenía por qué cargar con todo sola, una risa escaparía de sus labios al ver la foto de ellos dos juntos, estaban haciendo un cosplay sobre los protagonistas de Bleach, había una foto de ellos patinando, ellos en Capypa Land*, ambos haciendo un gesto con las manos sonriendo con los ojos cerrados en el festival de verano, ambos con kimonos, se detuvo en una en donde ella estaba sentada en una banca, la cabeza de Ichigo estaba en sus piernas y ella le tironeaba el cabello.

-No sabía que teníamos tantas fotos juntos…- medio murmuro, las siguientes fotos eran de su grupo de amigos agregándole a Tatsuki, se rio cuando recordó la llegada de Ulquiorra a sus vidas y como Orihime dejo de llamar "Kurosaki-kun" a Ichigo, para empezar a llamarlo por su nombre, a penas inicio su relación con el pelinegro. Las fotos seguían y seguían se notaba el cambio que iban teniendo tanto física como emocionalmente y sus ojos se aguarían cuando Ichigo dejara de salir en las fotos. Fue con la llegada de Ishida que el joven de cabello naranja noto como podía conseguir lo que quería tan solo por tener un apellido prestigioso y un rostro perfecto. Se alejó de ella y de sus amigos en el momento exacto en que empezó a ser popular en el círculo de sociedad.

Cerro el álbum con un sabor agridulce, hacía mucho que no veía ese álbum de fotos, las más recientes las había hecho Orihime e incluso ella misma, sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de él. Cuando terminando la preparatoria él fue su pareja en el baile de graduación, le molestaba hablar de eso porque Ichigo solo lo describía como un favor entre amigos ya que él tampoco tenía pareja, pero para ella se convirtió en la culminación de una bola de emociones que se generaría desde los 13 años.

Lo amaba por haberla sacado de su duelo, por haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba y ser su amigo sin importar nada y al mismo tiempo lo detestaba porque la volvió dependiente de él y por esos cuatro años de noviazgo sin sentido. Se masajearía el cuello y caminaría rumbo a su cuarto, en realidad quería dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ichigo y consiguió lo contrario, mientras se acostaba boca abajo y restregaba su rostro contra la almohada se daba cuenta que no era sincera con ella misma, quería a Ashido pero no al grado como a Ichigo.

¿Eso la convertía en una mala persona?, no quería pensar en ello, se acomodaría y por primera vez en esos meses ignoraría la llamada de su novio esa noche.

oOo

-¿Quiere más jugo?- le pregunto Hantaro al pelinegro que leía el periódico.

-¿No, podrías servirme algo más de fruta?- pregunto suavemente mostrando una ligera sonrisa. El pequeño pelinegro asentiría llevándose la taza al interior de la cocina, aunque en un principio las cosas estaban demasiado tensas con el regreso del primogénito, ahora todos parecían llevarse mejor.

-Aquí tiene- dejo la taza con cuidado y saludo a la pequeña morena que se sentaría luego de saludar a su hermano mayor. Hanataro le dejó el desayuno y saldría del comedor en silencio.

-¿Pasaste buena noche?- le pregunto a la morena que en ese momento tomaba muy despacio su té verde, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mucha cafeína antes de dormir- le respondió y le sonrió - ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿aún acosas a Yadomaru-san por teléfono?- lo pico con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Koga se atraganto con el café.

-¿C-como sabes que yo…?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Las paredes tienen boca y oídos- respondió tomando un poco de las verduras hervidas, vio de reojo como su hermano parecía entrar en corto circuito por su declaración, desde que empezó a llevarse mejor con él, sentía como si hubiera ganado un hermano- ¿Por cierto donde esta Byakuya y el abuelo?.

-Mi abuelo fue a una consulta- vio su reloj en la muñeca- Debe de tener unos 15 minutos que se fue y Byakuya tenía una reunión en la mañana- su hermana le contesto y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. Koga había pensado en contarle sobre los celos de hermano que tenía Byakuya sin embargo lo dejo de lado entendiendo que el solo quería protegerla, por eso no le dijo que la junta que tenía era con Kurosaki, era su manera de protegerla.

-¿No vas a irte?- pregunto extrañada al ver como su hermano, que había terminado su desayuno seguía leyendo el periódico.

El alzo la vista del papel- Iba no está, no creo que quieras tomar el metro- anuncio dejándola pasmada por su indirecta.

-¿Vas a llevarme?- pregunto suavemente.

-Solo si tú quieres, además creo que es hora de conseguirte un buen automóvil.

-No en esta vida- anuncio, lo más seguro es que quisieran comprarle un BMW o un lamborghini murciélago.

-O-

Estabas en el lugar que debías estar o al menos eso pensabas Rey, con toda tu indumentaria de alto ejecutivo mirabas detenidamente las reacciones del hombre frente suyo.

No cabía duda que Koga tenía solo el nombre de la empresa, el verdadero cerebro de toda la empresa era Byakuya lo sabias una vez que ordeno todo tu plan de trabajo y lo volvió a colocar en la mesa.

-Realmente es un trabajo admirable, demuestras la educación que se te inculco- te dijo- No veo problema para no realizar una fusión empresarial.

¿De verdad?, ¿después de darle vueltas a su reunión aceptaba tan fácil?. Tu rostro se contrajo en una pequeña mueca que disimulaste muy bien.

-Firmaremos los papeles a final de mes, ¿te parece?- preguntaste y el asintió- No creo necesario hacer una rueda de prensa, bastara con un anuncio breve.

-Me parece bien- aceptó, tu sabias que el buscaba pasar lo más desapercibido posible luego de que se supiera que el compromiso del año se rompió, estabas a punto de despedirte cuando el volvió a hablar- Sabes que la relación que nosotros tendremos será meramente laboral ¿no es cierto?, no existe motivo para que entables otro tipo de relación con ningún Kuchiki.

Tu frunciste el ceño y después una sonrisa se asomó en tu rostro- Ambos somos adultos, puedes decirme lo que quieres de frente.

Byakuya te sonrió con altanería- No te quiero cerca de mi hermana, aunque ella ha decido tomar decisiones que no me agradan, es mi deber velar y protegerla- sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla, cerró los ojos tan solo para volver a abrirlos- Pero no debo informarte que ha hecho Rukia con su vida ¿o sí?- te pregunto irónico y tu supiste que te hablaba de Ashido, él también lo sabía… viste como bajo sus manos y su semblante se endureció- Él no me agrada en lo absoluto pero tú me desagradas muchísimo más.

-¿Y qué pasaría si ella me aceptara otra vez?- le preguntaste aunque ni siquiera tú estabas seguro de esa respuesta, viste de inmediato como su mandíbula se tensó.

-Ten por seguro algo Kurosaki, yo hare cualquier cosa para proteger mi orgullo- dijo serio, ambos compartieron una mirada, sabias a lo que se refería, si volvías a dañar a Rukia de alguna manera no solo perderías el contrato con Kageyoshi… él era capaz de matarte con sus propias manos Rey.

Te sonreíste internamente por eso, te pusiste de pie y te despediste educadamente, claro que él respondió por educación en realidad lo único que quería hacer era arrancarte la cabeza y lo sabias, entraste en tu auto y no te tomo más de media hora llegar a la oficina, hiciste tronar tu cuello últimamente estabas demasiado tenso, no era el trabajo lo que te tenía estresado en realidad, era cierta pequeña morena.

Mientras caminabas rumbo a tu oficina te diste cuenta que si te mostrabas vulnerable y patético, ella parecía guardar aquella fogosa personalidad dentro suyo, tras platicar con Shinji te diste cuenta que habías dejado de ser sincero contigo mismo, habías olvidado lo importante y te dejaste seducir por un buen par de pechos Rey, por eso muy en el fondo esperabas que no fuera muy tarde para rectificar ese error.

-Buenos días Nanao- saludaste y ella se paró de tu asiento.

Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar- Saotome- san está en su oficina esperándolo- le preguntaste si se refería a Yashamaru, ella negó diciendo que era la flamante pelirroja supiste que estabas en otro problema, con sigilo entraste a tu oficina.

-No acostumbras a levantarte tan temprano- te dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón de tu escritorio.

-Tú tampoco- le dijiste mientras te sentabas en la silla frente al escritorio- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-No contestas mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, no nos hemos visto y tengo la ligera sospecha de que planeas dejarme definitivamente- viste las ojeras en sus ojos y supiste que al igual que tu no había estado durmiendo bien- Lo cual me extraña porque siempre he sido una constante en tu vida.

Sabías que te comportabas como un imbécil, no podías seguir haciéndolo y con toda la delicadeza posible le hablaste –Escucha esto no nos llevara a ningún lado, nosotros compartimos muchas cosas pero no puedo seguir contigo, no cuando esto perjudica a terceros.

-¿Y por esos terceros te refieres a Rukia?- era la primera vez que ella se refería a la morena por su nombre tu negaste con la cabeza.

-No es solo ella, piensa en tu padre y en Senna, no se merecen tu comportamiento- dijiste con suavidad, ella se inclinó sobre tu escritorio y te tomo el rostro con delicadeza.

-Atrévete a decirme que no es por ella que haces esto- te suplico, tu cerraste los ojos y retiraste su mano con delicadeza.

-Necesitas irte Karuta- se vieron a los ojos y una pequeña lucha de egos surgió entre ambos, ella se mordió el labio antes de salir de tu oficina, te frotaste la frente para después suspirar en silencio.

Necesitabas manejar una empresa y reconquistar a una chica. ¡Todo en el maldito mes Rey!.

-Un puto mes de maldito estrés- te dijiste mientras le hablabas a Nanao.

-¿Qué necesita que?- te pregunto ligeramente consternada por tu petición.

Tú bufaste mientras veías su rostro de consternación, la llegada de un nuevo correo te hizo desear haber dormido un poco más –Necesito que mandes una canasta de fresas con chocolate blanco de la tienda de Chappy, a esta dirección específicamente y a ese salón- escribiste el nombre en un pequeño adhesivo y se lo entregaste.

Nanao te vio enternecida y antes de salir murmuro "Las mujeres prefieren los chocolates" aunque claro la mujer a la que se lo enviabas prefería las fresas.

-O-

Caminaba tranquilo hacia el pequeño auditorio de su especialidad, con la guitarra en su funda y su mochila en su otro hombro, Ashido quería un tiempo para el mismo, su primera opción había sido ir a fumar como chimenea pero aún era muy temprano y por eso decidió ocupar su tiempo en algo más productivo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando el sonido característico de un chelo lo freno en seco, justo en el umbral de la puerta.

Miro detenidamente la figura de quien fue su novia mucho tiempo, sus dedos se movían con gran maestría sobre su instrumento, tenía los ojos cerrados y su pequeña boca se movía tarareando la canción que tocaba, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada Riruka termino de ejecutar la canción con gran maestría y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, había visto ese gesto muchas veces estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

La observo mientras guardaba su instrumento, Riruka era un prodigio y eso lo sabía, pensó en retirarse pero lo considero absurdo ya había pasado mucho tiempo. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose alerto a la joven, alguien más estaba en la sala con ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la figura de su ex novio, llevaba el cabello más largo y en su opinión se veía ligeramente más alto, aunque tal vez era que hace mucho no lo veía, Ashido miro a la chica y aunque quiso evitarlo su vista se enfocó en la piel que había entre el termino de sus calcetas y su falda. Ambos compartieron muchas cosas y en el ambiente se sentía una mezcla de melancolía y decepción.

-Disculpa no sabía que estabas aquí- hablo primero él joven e intento pasar de largo a la chica, ella solo se encogió de hombros y apretó sus pequeñas manos en puños.

-Estaba a punto de irme- contesto – Se perfectamente que no toleras estar cerca mío- murmuro apenas audible y aun así fue escuchado por el joven, él recordaría su última pelea cuando le grito que era traidora.

-Riruka…- le hablo mientras ella se encaminaba a la salida, en dos zancadas tomo a la joven por el brazo impidiendo que ella siguiera avanzando, el trago visiblemente antes de encontrar su voz- Lamento lo que dije esa vez…yo... yo solo estaba muy enojado ¿lo entiendes?.

A ella se le cristalizaron los ojos y sorbió por la nariz antes de voltearlo a ver- Jamás te dije una mentira, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que la música significa para mí- bajo la mirada y hablo con voz tranquila- Sin embargo mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos- con gran agilidad se soltó de su agarre y salió del cuarto, evitando en todo momento la mirada del joven.

Ashido la observaría partir, ellos rompieron justo dos semanas antes de que el conociera a la morena de ojos violetas, incluso Mashiro y Kensei les hicieron hacer varios proyectos finales con el fin de reconciliarlos pero ni eso ayudo. Como tampoco ayudo que el iniciara una nueva relación con Rukia, bufo cansado y se sobo el cuello, hablar con Riruka siempre drenaba su energía sobre todo desde que ella fue aceptada en Julliard.

Ahora si necesitaba un cigarro.

oOo

Su mirada violeta miraba incrédula lo que tenía enfrente suyo, maldito Ichigo, malditas fresas que se veían deliciosas, malditas miradas de sus compañeros, levanto la vista y se topó con la sonrisa diabólica de su maestra.

-Oh valla Kuchiki parece ser que eres muy popular pero…- abrió los ojos y aura terrorífica rodeo su cuerpo- ¿Le importaría guardar la compostura en mi clase?.

Rukia asintió con rapidez mientras tomo la pequeña canasta de regalo, que le habían llevado, salió disparada del aula y de su clase impartida por Unohana Retsu con grandes pasos se dirigió hacia uno de los espacios designados para fumadores, se sentó en una banca e intento inútilmente de controlar el constante martilleo que tenía su corazón. Con una mano tomo la tarjeta que venía.

" _Sé que te encantan las fresas, porque no te tomas un descanso y muerdes una"._

 _Ichigo._

-Es un maldito cretino- murmuro, muchas veces deseó que él tuviera algún detalle con ella- Pero no ahora, lo único que logra hacer es confundirme- se reprochó a si misma sus sentimientos hacia el pelinaranja y el mandarle fresas de la tienda de Chappy era algo que definitivamente no quería que el hiciera.

Vio la canasta y negó en silencio antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la cafetería, tal vez Ichigo logro emocionarla un poco con el detalle, sin embargo no le daría el gusto de comer las fresas, no señor, se las daría a Hisagi o alguien más.

Horas más tarde cuando el descanso general tuviera lugar en el enorme campus universitario Ashido junto con su novia y sus amigos se sentaron en una de las bancas de lugar, habían estado comiendo en tranquilidad hasta que Hisagi hablo.

-Por cierto Rukia esas fresas estaban deliciosas- la mirada de Rangiku se posó en la pelinegra mientras que su novio la veía de reojo.

-¿Qué fresas?- pregunto Ashido sin quitar la vista de su comida.

-Mi hermano me trajo fresas con chocolate y no tenía ganas de comerlas- mintió y se esforzó por sonar natural, claro que sus palabras solo sirvieron para calmar a su novio, Rangiku la observaría en silencio.

Minutos más tarde todos regresarían a sus últimas clases de la tarde, caminando por el camino adoquinado y tomados de la mano Ashido vería el semblante de su novia, se le veía preocupada y tensa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto obligándola a detener sus pasos, ella le sonrió y se excusó teniendo algo de estrés, ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de besarse efusivamente, la razón por la que quería a Ashido no era extraña para Rukia, él le había devuelto la confianza en ella misma y le había enseñado sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había conocido.

Ella paso las manos atreves de su cuello y enredo sus dedos en su cabello, ambos recordaron la única noche que compartieron juntos cuando el joven bajara sus manos a su cadera y la acercara más a él.

El beso terminaría segundos después cuando el aire se les terminara, y una sonrojada morena termino por sonreír –Todavía tengo dos clases- le dijo cuándo rompieron todo contacto físico, el solamente bufó.

-Mis clases terminaron, ¿quieres que te espere?- le pregunto y ella solo negó.

-Tengo que conseguir un par de libros, te llamare cuando llegue- su novio acepto a regañadientes. Los dos fueron a sus clases y por el momento Ashido ignoro la inquietud que rodeaba el hermoso rostro de su novia.

-O-

Las clases habían terminado hace un par de minutos y los pocos alumnos que quedaban caminaban despacio en pequeños grupos, otros hablaban enérgicamente sobre cualquier tema o fiesta.

Su mirada analítica y fría se posaría en la joven de vestido morado y medias rasgadas que caminaba apresurada, con decisión caminó y su vistoso cabello rojo llamaría la atención de más de uno así como el vistoso escote que portaba.

-Buenas Noches Rukia-san…- saludo quedando enfrente de la joven, algún tiempo antes su mera presencia era suficiente para intimidarla pero Karuta se dio cuenta que eso ya no sucedería cuando la mirada violeta adquiriera un tono índigo muy oscuro y su ceño se frunciera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no me digas que también estudias aquí…- su tono irónico hizo que la pelirroja se molestara.

-No te hagas la idiota, sabes porque estoy aquí- le respondió y ambas se retaron con la mirada- Dime que le dijiste a Ichigo para que el me dejara.

Rukia quedó impactada breves segundos por ese comentario, pero no lo demostraría al formarse una sonrisa en su rostro – No sé… tal vez ya se cansó de ti- le respondió hablándole al oído.

-¿Me crees estúpida?- pregunto molesta y la sostuvo del brazo, la pelinegra se liberó con fuerza provocando que Karuta se desequilibrara un poco.

-No soy yo quien lo ha dicho- dijo y se marchó dejando a una molesta pelirroja más que confundida.

Sus pasos perdieron fuerza una vez que se aseguró que había dejado atrás a Saotome, sus hombros se relajarían sin embargo las palabras de la pelirroja la embargaron nuevamente.

- _¿Ichigo dejo a Karuta?-_ se preguntó mentalmente, termino por negar en silencio al no encontrar una respuesta clara a esa pregunta caminó al estacionamiento donde su hermano quedo en recogerla una vez que terminaran sus clases pero no se dio cuenta como era observada por un joven hasta que este hablo.

-Siempre me pareció que el color azul te quedaba mejor- las orbes violetas se abrieron y observaron al chico que caminaba hasta quedar frente suyo- Pero admito que el morado también te queda bien, combina con tus ojos.

Rukia retrocedió un par de pasos, era esa actitud tranquila y seductora la que la descolocaba y confundía, trago apenas visible -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mordazmente.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y con aire cautivador la miro escondiendo sus ojos tras sus pestañas –Vine a averiguar si te comiste las fresas- con una infinita delicadeza tomo el mentón y se acercó a su rostro.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos y su garganta se secó.

¿Ichigo iba a besarla?.

oOo

En su departamento Ashido miraba el cielo desde su habitación, su mente vagaría de su novia hasta la chica de coletas fucsia, abriría su laptop momentos más tarde y se perdería un rato en Facebook, la noticia que llamo su atención en la página de estudiantes de música era que Riruka Dokugamine rechazaba beca en Julliard.

Negaría en silencio, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al baño- No es momento de pensar en tonterías- se dijo a sí mismo, él amaba a su pequeña novia de ojos violetas y consideró los sentimientos que tenía por su ex novia como tonterías.

 **Notas Finales**

 ***Capypa Land: es un parque de diversiones ficticio del anime/manga Noragami**

 **Actualizare este fic antes que otro que tengo en curso, solo para no dejarlos en suspenso mucho tiempo. Ademas hemos entrado en la recta final de este fic, ya vimos como Rukia ha recuperado la confianza y seguridad a ella solo le hace falta escoger a uno de los dos chicos..**

 **Sherry uwu: Aunque lo parezca la relación AshiRuki no se enfriara, gracias por comentar y espero te guste mucho este capitulo**

 **Shinny26: Espero que la respuesta de Nee-san te guste, gracias por tus palabras**

 **Ane-berry92: Siempre pensé que Nii-sama se parecía a Sesshomaru de Inuyasha, todo frio y sexy jajaja yo entiendo sus celos de hermano no quiere que lastimen a Rukia otra vez. Ulquiorra es un amor que hace lo que sea para complacer a Inoue, me encanta Sai lo amo cuando veo melones lo recuerdo y empiezo a reir como loca XD. Yo amo el ShinjixHiyori y me la imagino embarazada y es demasiado para mi *muero de ternura*Gracias por tus palabras de verdad..**

 **Sinaloca86: Te agradezco que sigas leyéndome pese a los aspectos que no te gustaron, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Lightdesired: Riruka no es mala...Aunque todavia siente algo por Ashido solo quiere verlo feliz**

 **Zelda-24: Nat! Nada de esto seria posible sin ti (me sentí importante diciendo eso) Pero si te soy sincera te debo mucho, no me hubiera atrevido a publicar esta historia sin las palbras tuyas y de Araceli... Gracias. Claro platicamos por Facebook Coofmecoofdascoofspoilers**

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae: Gracias por seguir por aqui y bueno la verdad... Yo tampoco supero a Melones-san XDD**

 **Valquiria: Te agradezco tu comentario, lo de Ichi es real aunque necesita mas que simples detalles para recuperar a una chica no crees?**

 **Guest: La mayoria prefiere a Ashido y bueno tomare la opinion de ustedes, no lo dudes. Gracias por tus palabras**

 **Kei: Espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Fer: Sai volverá aunque despues que Ulquiorra se recupere del sindrome por comer almejas... XDD. Ichigo ya hizo su primera jugada..espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Fer Diaz: Tienes razón en todo, me encanto como lo dices "El remolino de emociones" y sera protagonizado por Rukia *o***

 **Yocel: Sabias palabras las tuyas... aunque falta la desicion de la taicho**

 **Yuki05: Gracias a ti por seguir comentando y por desearme suerte (la necesito) Rukia es una mujer muy fuerte y realista, tal vez no caiga tan facil no crees?**

 **Sara-nadia: Oye! Me gustan mucho tus ideas 7u7**

 **diana carolina: Gracias espero que te guste mucho este capitulo :33**

 **IchiRukikawaii: La primera jugada de Ichigo empezo.. osea inicia el juego.**

 **Zuszy: Choca esos cinco! A mi me gusta mas el Hitsukarin, Momo no se.. no me parecía que estuviera interesada en Toshiro. Y siempre me gusto como se miran Tatsuki y Renji 7u7 aunque no se conocieron XD Espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por tus comentarios me hacen el dia lo juro! Cuidate mucho**

 **Nozomi-chan: Aquí esta la actualización, espero te guste mucho :33 cuídate, besos**

 **Megalex: Ni yo pude decirlo mejor *o***

 **Información sin relevancia: Hace una semana empece a ver un anime llamado Nanbaka, es sobre comedia y drama. Me ha hecho reir como no tienen una idea y bueno si les gusta la burla y el humor negro (como a mi) se los recomiendo**

 **Cuídense** **mucho :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Como se encuentran esta noche/mañana/tarde... No se cuando vallan a ver esto. Pero prometí actualizar lo antes posible y aqui esta la** **actualización.**

 **Este capitulo contiene lemon (Ashido y Rukia) y una escena (Ichigo y Rukia) lleno de muchos sentimientos confusos. Se que me arriesgo al poner dicha escena pero la vida seria muy aburrida si no arriesgamos nada... o es lo que yo creo. En fin disfruten este capitulo y nos vemos mas abajo**

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

12

" _Brillas como luna en el camino"…_

Ibas a lograrlo Rey, tan solo unos pequeños milímetros te separaban de sus preciosos labios un segundo y tu labio inferior logro rozar el suyo, cerraste los ojos dispuesto a perderte en lo que tú considerabas sería un beso increíble.

Dos segundos rozando y un fuerte dolor invadió tu abdomen soltaste el aire y te encorvaste sobre ti mismo…alzaste la vista y te topaste con unos furiosos ojos violetas, la pequeña morena frente tuyo mantenía su puño tenso, sin importar el tiempo sus golpes seguían doliéndote como la mierda.

-Maldita enana del demonio- murmuraste seguías encorvado y tu voz salió ronca producto del dolor. Aun así fuiste capaz de ver un deje de nostalgia en sus ojos, la llamaste justo como en antaño cuando solo eran ustedes dos.

-Quiero que me dejes tranquila- te ordeno con la voz firme y sus enormes ojos llenos de nostalgia, te paraste derecho al entender que protagonizarían una nueva discusión Rey.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- le preguntaste mirando directamente cada una de sus facciones te acercaste y miraste como ella retrocedía cada paso hasta que ella topo con uno de los muchos árboles del lugar- Dime que ya no me quieres y no volveré a molestarte- la mantenías acorralada con tu cuerpo y tenías una mano a cada lado de su precioso rostro.

Detallaste como ella abrió la boca y sus ojos se dilataron, su respiración se volvió pesada y viste como mordía su labio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué ahora?- te pregunto con voz contenida, a ti se te formo un nudo en la garganta al verla en ese estado.

-Yo sé que todo lo que hice estuvo mal, pensé que podía estar lejos de ti, que el lazo que nos unía era fuerte y que no importaba lo que hiciera ya que tú estarías conmigo. Pensé que podía mentirme y mentirnos a nosotros...- ella soltó el aire y tu tragaste despacio. Rukia era una mujer inteligente, se había dado cuenta cuales eran tus intenciones.

-¿Nosotros?- te pregunto con un tono de incredulidad, eso fue suficiente para que un pequeño pellizco atravesara tu corazón y una pequeñísima sonrisa se formara en tu rostro.

-Si, por que siempre fuimos tu yo ¿no?, cuando íbamos juntos al instituto y cuando insistías en quitarme mi comida porque no querías cargar tu lonchera de Totoro, cuando me obligaste a acampar afuera de la Shonen Jump porque iban a lanzar el nuevo tomo de One Piece- con cada palabra viste como ella se relajaba y su rostro se relajó solo un poco- Siempre ha habido algo entre nosotros- expresaste con algo de soltura.

Ella suspiro y bajo su mirada, viste como jugo con la correa de su mochila –Pudiste darte cuenta de todo eso antes ¿sabes?- te miro con una ceja levantada- Quizá ahora ya es muy tarde.

-¿Lo es?, ¿realmente es muy tarde para remediar mis errores?, te lo dije antes… dime que ya no me quieres y me iré.

Sus ojos temblaron y se dilataron- Tan solo dime que es lo que quieres Rukia…

-Quiero irme- escupió con una mirada furiosa antes de empujarte con su fuerza sobre humana y lanzarte unos metros lejos.

Te quedaste parado viendo cómo se perdía en el estacionamiento, entonces te diste cuenta de que ella estaba huyendo de ti, aunque no sabías si eso era buena o mala señal, pero el que no te respondiera no hizo más que preocuparte y dejarte con una multitud de cuestionamientos.

¿En verdad sería demasiado tarde?.

-O-

El aire fresco soplaba con tranquilidad, el verano se terminaba dando inicio al otoño y aunque en las noches se sentía frio, aun no era momento de usar chaquetas o abrigos. O eso es lo que pensaba Ashido, el joven miro sus cartas detenidamente y miro a su amigo que parecía sufrir un pequeño colapso mental por el juego y lanzo una risita, luego de hablar con su novia por teléfono había decidido aceptar la invitación de ir con Hisagi a jugar cartas, claro que Ashido sabía que lo que en realidad quería era averiguar sobre la pequeña morena y la chica de coletas fucsia.

-¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta formar una escalera?- le pregunto burlón, el moreno lanzo un bufido antes de lanzar las cartas a la mesa.

-Muy bien, no tengo juego ¿contento?- se puso de pie y camino al pequeño frigo-bar donde saco otras dos cervezas, su departamento estaba a solo unas cuadras del de Ashido, vio de reojo como su amigo volvía a barajear las cartas y un poco de desidia lo invadió, hecho que fue notado por su amigo una vez que las cervezas estaban en la mesa ya que Hisagi lo veía nervioso.

-Puedes preguntarme…- dijo tomando un sorbo.

-Tsk... si tu insistes...- bufo medio indignado antes de ponerse serio- ¿Has hablado con Riruka?.

-No, porque tendría que hablarle- respondió con tono seco, recordando el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron en la mañana.

-¿Entonces no tienes idea de porque rechazo la beca de Julliard?- el joven de cabellos cobrizos frunció el ceño.

-Porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que tú sabes algo al respecto- dijo serio ambos varones, se vieron a los ojos y el moreno termino por desviar la mirada –Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

\- A Tsukishima Haku le diagnosticaron metástasis- soltó haciendo que en el rostro de su compañero se formara una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes eso?- hizo una pregunta tras otra.

Shuhhei simplemente le conto que Riruka se había topado con ellos dos en la cafetería antes de dar concluido el último bloque de sus clases, le pidió a Momo que la acompañara a casa de sus padres adoptivos pues tenía que hablar con ellos, horas más tarde cuando el moreno se reunió con Momo esta le conto como la joven de cabello fucsia rechazo una oferta increíble y sus razones.

Ashido escuchaba en silencio, sabía que Riruka era muy apegada a Tsukishima eran su familia y si bien era cierto que ella al final tomo el apellido de su fallecida madre, eso no cambiaba el lazo que lo unía a esas personas, se sobo las sienes al imaginar el momento en el que se encontró a la joven.

-Es todo lo que se, al parecer Riruka considera más importante estar con Shukuro antes de que Haku muera, claro que la noticia se esparce como fuego en el bosque, incluso Mashiro lo publico en su cuenta personal- la voz del moreno sonaba tranquila, tratando de transmitirle dicha tranquilidad a su amigo- Al final Riruka no se va a ir.

-No es raro, Riruka adoraba a Tsukishima- sonrió con algo de nostalgia e ironía- Tanto al padre como a su hijo- por un momento su mente viajo al momento en que los conoció y Shukuro lo interrogara justo como hizo Byakuya.

-¿Todavía la quieres?- pregunto viendo el semblante preocupado de su amigo.

-No- respondió sinceramente y de manera veloz- Es solo que…

-Te preocupas por ella- añadió el moreno y Ashido solo asintió despacio, totalmente resignado.

-Pero no de la forma en la que tú crees. No es algo romántico es solo que ella y yo...- empezó a atorarse con sus palabras y Hisagi sonrió mientras le quitaba las cartas de las manos.

-Lo sé- le respondió viéndolo a los ojos.

-Compartimos muchas cosas, estuvimos juntos alrededor de 2 años hasta que nos peleamos… es lógico preocuparme por ella.

-Es muy normal, además no puede interesarte al menos amorosamente- su amigo lo vio raro- Es decir tu estas saliendo con Rukia y a juzgar por lo acaramelados que han estado quiero suponer que ya pasaron una noche juntos- su comentario provoco que Ashido se sonrojara furiosamente.

-¡Imbécil!- grito al momento de desviar la mirada. Hisagi estallo en carcajadas antes de dejar la baraja en la mesa.

-Ya- dijo con un tono divertido, señalo a la mesa- Reparte…

-O-

Resoplaste aburrido. El día apenas había empezado y tú ya querías que terminara.

¿Por qué tenías que soportar esas aburridas juntas con accionistas?... porque ahora eres el puto dueño de todo eso Rey.

Mirabas desde la punta a la casi veintena de hombres en esa sala de juntas, uno de ellos es que reconociste como el encargado de la logística y carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Como verán el primer bimestre lo cerramos el balance del consorcio con un 25%- miraste como los socios que mantenía tu empresa, compartían una mirada de satisfacción– La reciente fusión empresarial con Kageyoshi ha brindado la oportunidad de ampliar nuestro campo de negocios no solo aquí sino también en el sur y este de Asia, en frente suyo encontraran un resumen de todo el bimestre.

El joven se sentó y te miro de reojo.

-Gracias Toshiro- respondiste agradecido, ese joven era unos años menor que tú y aun así era más listo que todos esos vejestorios juntos –Si deciden seguir asociándose con Engetsu es indispensable que firmen el documento frente suyo, como socios adquieren no solo beneficios si no también responsabilidades que se renuevan bimestralmente.

-Es impresionante que a una edad tan joven tenga semejante logro, sin embargo pensé que tendríamos una participación más grande en esta fusión- hablo un nuevo socio, o eso supusiste Rey puesto que no lo habías visto antes- Es decir un 25% es bueno, pero podría ser más grande si todos los socios participáramos de lleno en esta nueva fusión.

Toshiro estaba a punto de responder pero tú lo detuviste alzando una mano.

-Es cierto, pero la nueva sociedad que se formó con Kageyoshi no incluye a los socios- te sentaste correctamente en tu asiento de piel- Ellos tienen sus socios y nosotros tenemos los nuestros. Si alguno de los presentes tiene el deseo de invertir con Kuchiki es libre de hacerlo- la sola mención del apellido hizo que varios miraran con detenimiento el documento frente suyo, sonreíste al darte cuenta de que eras uno de los pocos que podía hacerle frente a una familia como esa.

La reunión termino media hora después, caminabas de regreso a tu oficina y Toshiro te seguía a unos pasos de distancia.

-Pudo incluirlos- hablo el joven de cabello blanco, tú lo viste indicándole que siguiera hablando- Es cierto que si incluye a el consorcio sus ganancias serían mayores a un 25%, moralmente es inaceptable pero técnicamente puede hacerlo.

-Sí lo sé, pero eso solo puede traernos problemas más adelante, ese tipo de sociedades nunca son seguras- el joven al lado tuyo te dio la razón, ambos entraron en el ascensor y mientras él se bajaba en el décimo piso tú llegaste a tu oficina.

Apenas llegaste te quitaste el saco junto con la corbata, te tiraste en el largo sillón que tenías en tu oficina, tenías ganas de un trago y tu garganta se secó al recordar el leve roce de los labios de Rukia. Estabas jodido no lo olvidabas Rey… reconocer que querías a alguien y que esa persona estaba con otra era como la mierda.

Cerraste los ojos y si no fuera porque alguien pellizco tu mejilla de manera tosca, jurabas que podías haberte quedado dormido.

-¿Qué?- te incorporaste y viste como Nanao te miraba desde arriba- ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?.

-Lo hice cuatro veces paras ser exactos, pero no me respondió y decidí entrar- te mostro varios documentos y carpetas- Necesito que apruebe esto y revise la propuesta para el próximo bimestre.

Tú asentiste mientras te ponías de pie y te sentaste en el escritorio, te encantaba Nanao ya que era el prototipo de secretaria perfecta, incluso tenía un peinado de esa naturaleza. Trabajaron juntos alrededor de 20 minutos.

-Revisare esto y lo consultare con Ishida- informaste viendo la nueva propuesta de trabajo, no despegabas la vista del papel, quizá si lo hubieras hecho notarias la mirada de Nanao.

-Disculpe Kurosaki-san, ¿usted se encuentra bien?- la pregunta hizo que tu ceño se frunciera y la miraras desconcertado.

-Por supuesto... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?.

-Es solo que luce cansado- supiste que tu perfecto y bello rostro se veía demacrado por las pequeñas ojeras cuando ella te lo evidencio.

-Solo he tenido malas noches… es todo- respondiste serio enfocándote en tu trabajo.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero generalmente a las mujeres nos gustan los regalos- te dijo y tú estuviste a punto de reírte por eso.

-Sí, pero también puede que les gusten más otras cosas- murmuraste apenas audible.

-Puede ser- te contesto- Pero usted tiene una ventaja sobre el nuevo novio de Kuchiki-san.

-¿C-como sabes sobre Rukia…?- dejaste la pregunta inconclusa y ella se alzó de hombros.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta- tu asentiste- ¿Usted está verdaderamente enamorado de ella?.

-Sí, creo que siempre lo estuve y fui tan imbécil por sentirla mía y la realidad es que solo la aleje de mi cada vez más- respondiste y echaste hacia atrás tu cabeza- Y ahora ella esta con ese- dijiste con desprecio y algo de ironía hechos que hicieron reír a tu secretaria- Así que dime… ¿qué clase de ventaja puedo tener sobre él?- preguntaste con real interés.

Ella te vio con algo de cariño- Usted la conoce, me atrevo a decir que mejor que a usted mismo, sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no. Quien sabe quizá solo puede usar eso- te sonrió antes de tomar su enorme carpeta y salir.

Sonreíste con nostalgia al darte cuenta de lo cierto que eran esas palabras. Miraste tu agenda y sonreíste con más ganas al ver que tenías la tarde libre.

-O-

Del otro lado de la cuidad, en el despacho de abogados "Fullbring", dos jóvenes organizaban los papeles en los diferentes archiveros, Riruka que no entendía nada de lo que decía los papeles y simplemente obedecía las órdenes del pelinegro.

-Pon eso allá y ordena esto por orden alfabético- la mirada del joven lucia sombría, tenía algunos días sin dormir y solo comía algo de la máquina expendedora.

Riruka asintió y cuando Tsukishima se alejó ella pensó que él estaba más delgado, ordenaron la oficina en cuestión de minutos, en un silencio que si bien no era incomodo tenía un aire de nostalgia, como se negaba a ser miserable tan temprano la joven decidido hacerle una visita a su pastelería favorita obligando al pelinegro a acompañarla.

"Tienes que comer algo más rico que unas simples galletas" alego, robándole una sonrisa al más grande, una vez que estuvieron en la cafetería pidieron una enorme rebanada de pastel junto con una enorme malteada de chocolate para Riruka y un té chai para Shukuro.

-No tenías que acompañarme- murmuro el pelinegro y se ganó la atención de Riruka- Sé que tenías clase hoy en la mañana, soy un adulto responsable y puedo manejar los asuntos con la madurez y la tranquilidad necesaria para … ¡auch!- se detuvo de inmediato cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la espinilla producto de la patada que la joven que proporciono.

Ella suspiro y hecho para atrás sus coletas –Sé que puedes hacerlo solo, pero si no fuera por mi aun estarías en casa escuchando a U2 o a Nirvana como un hippie o un yonki- dejo caer mientras sorbía de su bebida- Él es mi padre también y quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que sea posible.

Tsukishima la miro con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza- Sabes que te amo ¿no es cierto?- le pregunto tomando su pequeña mano entre las de él, ella solo asintió mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del tacto, ellos eran hermanos, se querían como si fueran unos de verdad.

La plática continúo en cosas triviales, planeando citas médicas y aunque el pelinegro insistió en que no era necesario que ella sacrificara sus sueños y planes, Riruka solo alego que era algo que ella también necesitaba.

-Por cierto hablando de Hippies y yonkis… ¿no has hablado con Ashido?- Riruka casi se atraganta por la mención de ese nombre, recuperando la postura segundos después.

-¿Por qué tendría que hablar con él?- pregunto fingiendo que no le interesaba, algunos meses antes él hubiera sido la primera persona en enterarse de todo, pero Ashido no estaba más con ella.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua –Bueno se pelearon porque tu ibas a irte, ahora vas a quedarte…así que…- ella abrió la boca indignada.

-No puedo creer que nuestro padre se esté muriendo y tu pienses en esas cosas tan ridículas- ella se indignó y lanzo el dinero correspondiente- Tu deja una buena propina- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Solo tienes que decirme que todavía quieres al hippie y ya- se puso de pie, tomando su saco y tomando el pequeño bolso que se le olvido a su hermana.

Los hermanos pasaron de largo las siguientes mesas, ignorando a la pelirroja sentada en una de ellas que estaba a punto de terminarse el pastel de selva negra tamaño familiar, ella sola.

Karuta tenía la punta de su nariz roja, así como sus ojos, ahora además de estar sola subiría de peso pensó y una lagrima rodo por su pálida mejilla. Sollozo una vez más antes de comer de manera increíble una enorme porción de pastel.

Cuando el pastel se le termino pido unos biscochos rellenos de crema batida y cuando esto le fue insuficiente sencillamente empezó a llorar, otra vez. Con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, por un momento deseo ser una niña pequeña otra vez, deseo que su mamá fuera por ella al colegio y mientras la abrazara le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Escuchar de su padre que era menos que indigna la desmoralizo por completo, sin embargo lo que la había destruido era el saber que Ichigo ya no le pertenecía.

-Aunque quizá nunca fue mío…- susurro mientras se sentaba bien, tenía el maquillaje corrido y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron identifico a un pequeño niño que a penas la vio salió corriendo- Debo verme como una mierda- siempre hubo algo que le dijo que el chico de cabello extravagante nunca le perteneció por completo, si bien era cierto que pasaban largas horas juntos en completa diversión, siempre la trato a ella como la otra, siempre estando a la sombra de una mujer… una mujer que al parecer ahora inmune a su persona.

Mientras se encamino a pagar la cuenta millonaria, pensó en la expresión de Rukia, el destello de vida y seguridad en los ojos violetas era algo que no olvidaría nunca.

-O-

La pequeña morena suspiro cuando sintió el tacto lento de los dedos recorrer su espalda, estaba cansada y desnuda, froto su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo y aspiro su aroma fuertemente provocando que el joven enredara sus brazos en su estrecha cintura.

-Eres muy pequeña…- murmuro contra su cabeza, ambos permanecían acostados en la cama del joven, la morena estaba acostada encima de él sin embargo a su novio parecía no molestarle puesto que ella era delgada –Eres tan perfecta- dijo cuándo sus manos volvieron a acariciar la tersa piel de la espalda.

Rukia suspiraría, seguía sin entender la respuesta que tenía su cuerpo ante un acto tan carnal, todo en ella era una revolución de sensaciones y sentimientos increíbles que se denotaban en cuanto Ashido besaba el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro. Sonrió con dulzura mientras se estiraba y dejaba su rostro frente a él.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero mucho?- pregunto coquetamente mientras rozaba apenas sus labios con el joven que se dedicó a sonreír.

-Sí, creo que los has mencionado algunas veces- la tomo por la nuca y ambos compartieron un beso que el chico no tardo en profundizar, las pequeñas manos de Rukia se aferraron a su pecho mientras las de él seguían tallando la espalda de ella y cuando esto le fue insuficiente Ashido la hizo rodar, quedando el arriba de su menudo cuerpo.

La pequeña morena suspiro y ahogo un gemido cuando el comenzó a besar su cuello con hambre mientras se colocaba sobre su menudo cuerpo, sus partes más íntimas se rozaron provocando que ambos jadearan, Rukia comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio con apremio y acaricio el marcado abdomen provocando que este se contrajera con sus caricias.

-Joder- soltó el joven al sentir como una de las traviesas manos de la chica rozo su punto más sensible- No hagas eso- pidió con voz ronca mientras repartía besos por su mandíbula y mejillas.

-¿O qué?- reto con una sonrisa en el rostro totalmente fascinada por el efecto que sus caricias tenían en él, se vieron a los ojos y a la morena la recorrió un estremecimiento cuando la mirada de él joven se oscureció.

Lo siguiente fue un recorrido de besos por parte del chico que se entretuvo un rato en su pecho en donde no dudo en besar y mimar sus perfectos senos, lo hizo con pasión contenida y aun así dejo un par de marcas rojizas en ellos, su recorrido llego más al sur del cuerpo de ella, la pelinegra lanzo un gemido y se mordió el labio inferior arrugando las sabanas con fuerza. Ashido se entretenía en su centro probándola exquisitamente y cuando sintió como las piernas de su novia flaqueaban supo que era momento de proseguir. Se posiciono adecuadamente y empujo levemente su duro miembro hasta que ambos se fundieron.

La habitación era solo llenada por los gemidos y suspiros de la joven pareja, la visión de sus cuerpos era tan erótica como romántica que casi parecía prohibido, la morena se aferraba con fuerza a la ancha espalda mientras que el apretaba su cadera, cuando el joven se movió con mayor necesidad e ímpetu provoco que el interior de ella lo apretara con fuerza y eso fue la ruina del muchacho.

El seguía dentro de ella y con la respiración agitada chupo uno de sus hombros mientras vaciaba su esencia en ella, Rukia abrió sus ojitos cerrados por la excitación quedando maravillada y totalmente prendada del muchacho sobre ella al contemplar su expresión de total satisfacción por lo que hambrienta busco los labios de su novio fundiéndose en un cariñoso y significativo beso, cansados y con las respiraciones casi en sincronía volvieron a compartir un abrazo que les lleno el corazón y alma, pudieron haberse quedado en esa posición todo el día ya que resultaba ser de lo más grato para ambos jóvenes, sin embargo el hambre empezó a hacer mella en ambos, resignados y con un deje de decepción se vistieron y compartieron una sencilla comida en el apartamento de Ashido.

Portando un bonito vestido color beige que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y espalda, Rukia observó entre sus libros el horario de su bloque vespertino.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien tomando eso?- le pregunto su novio, haciendo alusión a las pastillas anticonceptivas que la morena estaba tomando, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien mientras no los mezcle con antibióticos- le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el librero más grande- ¿Los has leído todos?.

El asintió- Algunos los compre yo, otros son regalos...- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Rukia tomo uno en particular, delgado en comparación con el resto leyendo el título "En mi mente" no reconoció dicho nombre y frunció el ceño antes de abrirlo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con lo que parecía una dedicatoria de una chica llamada Riruka para su novio.

-Ashido…- su novio despego la vista de sus apuntes y la dirigió a la morena- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto extrañada sosteniendo el pequeño libro con sus manos.

-No, es lo que tú crees- afirmo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie- No estoy engañándote ni nada por el estilo, eso fue un regalo de hace mucho tiempo y además…

Ashido no dejaba de hablar y Rukia frunció el ceño antes de propinarle un ligero puñetazo a su novio, cuando el soltó el aire ella recobro la compostura.

-Ya sé que fue un regalo aquí lo dice- señalo el libro- Y no, no estoy enojada solo quiero saber quién es, es todo- explico simplemente mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa del centro y volvía a sentarse.

-¿No estas enojada?- ella negó suavemente- ¿Entonces porque me golpeaste?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no dejabas de hablar puras incoherencias…- dijo severamente. Ashido resoplo y se revolvió el cabello antes de sentarse al lado de ella.

-Golpeas muy duro- tomo su pequeña mano para besarla posteriormente haciendo temblar y sonrojar a su novia con tan sencillo acto, estaba igual de perfecta que siempre pensó mientras miraba su rostro que efectivamente no tenía ningún rastro de estar siquiera molesta- Riruka Dokugamine fue mi novia durante un año y medio, fue hasta unos seis meses antes que terminamos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de inmediato, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error- Es decir, llevaban un año juntos y no quiero decir otra cosa- explico atropelladamente haciéndolo sonreír.

-Ella y yo tuvimos una discusión sobre el rumbo que tomaría nuestra relación y todo se originó porque fue aceptada en una prestigiosa escuela en Canadá- brevemente le explico sobre su discusión y se maravilló al ver lo comprensiva que era la morena, cuando ella le dijo: "Es obvio que tenía que haber alguien antes de mi" mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente reposando su cabeza en el reconfortante pecho de él… dejándose embriagar por la calidez y cariño que cada día incrementaba más al compartir tiempo con el chico.

El resto del medio día lo pasaron juntos, pues Rukia tenía clases en la tarde y Ashido tenía que ver al asesor de su tesis junto con Hisagi. La pareja se despidió compartiendo un efusivo beso que lleno de calidez el alma de ambos.

-O-

 _Se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio de arce, una antigüedad que su esposa le había regalado hacia quince años. Ella había muerto hacía tres años y cuando se sentó tras la mesa le parecía que todavía podía oír su voz. Extendió las hojas de la carta delante de él, en el cartapacio…_

El sonido estridente de la risa de su prometida obligo a Ulquiorra a detenerse en su lectura, suspiro y busco su separador colocándolo con cuidado antes de cerrar su libro, hacia unos días que su hermano había regresado a Konoha prometiendo volver para su boda y hace unos días que había dejado de vomitar "La sorpresa marina de su novia".

 _-Al menos esa mujer ya está de mejor humor-_ pensó mientras intentaba otra vez retomar su lectura.

En la sala dos mujeres reían sonoramente mientras veían una película de comedia, Rangiku y Orihime eran muy parecidas en algunos aspectos y ambas se tenían mucho cariño siendo la primera quien animara a la pelinaranja a iniciar la relación que tenía con Ulquiorra.

Cuando la película termino continuaron hablando de trivialidades hasta que la rubia le pregunto a Inoue que tan profunda era la relación de Rukia con Ichigo.

-En realidad estuvieron distantes mucho tiempo, antes eran mejores amigos fue Ichigo quien saco adelante a Rukia cuando su hermana murió- medito un momento- Siempre pensé que terminarían juntos, ambos se conocen a la perfección- rio un poco después de meditar algo que vino a su mente- Incluso Ichigo sabe que Rukia ama las fresas y Rukia sabe que Ichigo ama el chocolate.

Tal afirmación hizo que Rangiku quedara perpleja algunos segundos y mientras su amiga seguía poniéndole mermelada a sus palomitas. Ella empezó a cuestionarse que tan profundo seria el lazo de la pelinegra con el joven de cabello naranja.

-O-

El suave viento de la tarde meció los mechones que escapaban de su improvisado chongo, camino relativamente cansada hasta la puerta de su casa, quien dijo que estudiar la universidad era fácil era un cretino. Apenas entro y se quitó sus pequeños botines para caminar hacia la sala, no había nadie en casa a excepción de su abuelo, que muy probablemente estaría en su despacho bebiendo un poco de té, sonrió pensando en la idea.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más grande y se acurruco antes de buscar el control de la televisión apenas la encendió y la reproducción automática del aparato comenzó.

Rukia jadeo cuando "El gran Gatsby" comenzó, sonrió y disfruto de la era en definitiva su película favorita, iban poco más de 15 minutos cuando una pregunta invadió su mente.

¿Quién había hecho eso?, sus hermanos no vieron la película, de hecho podía jurar que ella era la única de la casa que la había visto ya que parecía que a nadie le gustaba dicha película, aun así le parecía raro por lo que se acercó al Blue-ray y se disponía a quitar la película.

-Es tu favorita ¿por qué no terminas de verla?- la voz a sus espaldas hizo que ella abriera los ojos y que su espalda se tensara, se volteó despacio topándose con la imponente figura de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la veía desde el umbral de la puerta detallando el vestido que más bien parecía blusa, debido a lo corto que era, y su vista se detuvo en los hombros descubiertos.

-Si no te pones un suéter terminaras resfriándote- anuncio y la chica solo se enojó al punto de tensar fuertemente sus piernas, Ichigo premedito la fuerte patada voladora que se avecinaba y que logró esquivar a duras penas.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿quién te dejo entrar?- pregunto molesta, mientras lanzaba patadas y puños que el chico esquivaba con mayor agilidad.

-Tantos años soportando tus golpes tenía que aprender a esquivarlos en algún momento- tomo el pequeño puño con la palma y el impacto de esta le ardió segundos después.

Rukia respiraba con algo de dificultad y se soltó bruscamente del agarre que el joven tenía sobre ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto molesta y con un alto grado de fastidio.

-Vine a dejarte tu película favorita, sé que no la compraste porque nadie más quería verla- ella jadeo al oírlo.

-¿Así que ahora me acosas?- pregunto molesta y viéndolo a los ojos.

El negó despacio –Solo lo sé, de la misma manera en la que sé que fuiste a verla tres veces al cine, como también sé que te sientes mejor ahora que Koga está en casa y que te has dejado de sentir culpable de la muerte de Hisana- tales afirmaciones hicieron que la pelinegra se tensara y negara con la cabeza.

-Tu no me conoces- afirmo orgullosa y levantando la barbilla.

-Claro que si- rebatió él, ligeramente molesto – Sé que roncas en las noches y que necesitas dormir boca abajo para conciliar el sueño, se también que detestas la rutina por eso siempre buscas hacer cosas diferentes todos los días, se lo que vas a decir incluso antes de que lo digas- le quito un mechón de la frente y la chica no se opuso al contacto pues ella lo escuchaba atentamente- Sé que quieres gritarme y maldecirme- sonrió- Sé que tienes bocadillos nocturnos en tu cuarto, porque no te llenas con la cena, sé que fumas como vil chimenea cuando estas estresada, sé que visitas la tumba de tus padres todos los viernes y la de Hisana la visitas los jueves, sé que quieres más a Byakuya que a tu propio abuelo- bajo la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos violetas que lo veían incrédulos y molestos –¿Me equivoque en algo?... no, no me equivoque en nada y eso es porque yo te conozco.

Rukia apretó las muelas de sus dientes, sintiendo un extraño y molesto calor en el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas lograr?, ¿quieres probar que eres Don Juan y que todas las mujeres se derriten por tus encantos?- pregunto con una mezcla de sentimientos: rabia, alegría, rencor, emoción, decepción… furia. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era más grande-Yo no soy como una de tus conquistas, ¡alguien que puedes usar y luego desechar!- grito y sus ojos se cristalizaron ligeramente.

Ichigo que la había estado escuchando en silencio, se desesperó a un punto que no había retorno.

Puede ser que quisiera demasiado a esa chica, pero ella era tan terca y orgullosa, así que obedeciendo a su instinto, actuó. La tomo firme por las muñecas antes de plantar sus labios en los de ella, Rukia abrió enormemente sus ojos, no pudo objetar nada ni reaccionar pues la acción de Ichigo la tomo desprevenida.

El beso fue violento sin ninguna implicación romántica, ese beso en vez de agradarle le dolía a la morena porque no sabía que intentaba lograr, cuando se separaron Ichigo que mantenía el ceño fruncido la vio a los ojos.

-¿Sentiste eso?, ese fue un beso cualquiera sin ningún sentimiento- anuncio y segundos después volvió a besarla, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y la morena no pudo reprimir un leve gemido de sorpresa ante tal acción, el beso estaba cargado de lujuria podía sentirlo.

-Ese fue un beso para una de mis conquistas cualquiera, así es como solía besar a Karuta- soltó con algo de rencor, Rukia trago apenas visiblemente y su ceño se frunció enojado ante la mención de la chica, el joven también lo noto y aflojo el agarre que tenía la muñeca izquierda- Y este es un beso para la chica que quiero junto a mí.

La tomo del mentón con cuidado y puso sus labios en los de ella sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar nuevamente, un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rukia quien cerró los ojos en un acto de reflejo, con cuidado y delicadeza movió sus labios contra los de ella, eran suaves y carnosos, la beso lentamente con cuidado y luego con ternura repito la acción una segunda y tercera vez, reconociendo terreno. A cada roce los sentidos de Rukia se durmieron y el joven al sentirla con la guardia baja ladeo la cabeza profundizando el beso, la morena correspondió al beso dejando de lado la enorme cantidad de emociones que tenía, el mordió con ternura su labio inferior antes de chuparlo y dando por terminando el beso.

-¿Sentiste la diferencia?- le pregunto suavemente- ¿No es eso lo que uno siente cuando está enamorado?

Segundos, breves segundos pasaron en los que el calor en el pecho de Rukia se intensifico y un nuevo sentimiento la invadió: Culpa. Pensar en Ashido, su novio le revolvió el estómago y estuvo a punto de quebrarse, y no… no por la acción impulsa y tonta de Ichigo.

Se le revolvió el estómago por lo que ella sentía, por haber correspondido ese beso…por no haberlo impedido. Negó con cabeza y dos lágrimas resbalaron con sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me confundes tanto?- le pregunto con voz contenida.

Ichigo solo le sonrió triste y dejo libre la muñeca de la morena.

-Por qué te quiero a mi lado- respondió con tranquilidad.

 **Notas Finales**

 ***espera ser golpeada***

 **No quiero que la actitud de Rukia se malinterprete se que se vio, muy mala leche pero esta escena era necesaria para partir en lo siguientes capitulos, aclaro que ella no le sera infiel a Ashido ella esta confundida solamente, aunque parezca que puse a Inoue y Matsumoto de mero relleno en realidad las necesito para los siguientes capitulos, la escena de estos besos digamos que es un mal necesario. Solo puedo decirles que si les gusta la pareja (Ashido y Rukia) y aun asi siguen queriendo ver a Ichigo y Rukia juntos... sigan leyendo pequeños :)**

 **Muchas gracias a: Zelda-24, Sherry uwu, sinaloca86, Shinny 26, yocel, lightdesired, Ichirukikawaii, Fer Diaz, Yuki05, Vinsmoke y Megalex**

 **Lamento no responder individualmente pero me ahogo en deberes escolares XDD pero quiero contestar a un Guest (no se si sea chico o chica, asi que lo llamare Pyon) que me ha dejado unos reviews bien bonitos**

 **Pyon: Como ya te habia dicho antes, tomare en cuenta su opinion, por eso quiero que me digas que te a gustado de este capitulo y que no. Y si Ichigo vil hijo de perra que es XD y no te tienes de que preocuparte Riruka en realidad no intentara nada con Ashido ;)**

 **Es todo, la siguiente actualizacion tardara un poquito mas... tengan me paciencia**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Cuídense :))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola. ¿Como han estado? No sienten que Febrero ya duro demasiado... ¿No? Soy la unica? jajajaja**

 **Quiero compartirles una canción que me inspiro para la escena final de este capitulo es de Oasis- Stop Crying Your Heart Out, puede que les guste como puede que no... O puede que ignoren esto y salten directo al capitulo XDD**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

13

" _Prepara tus cosas, se viene una tormenta"…_

-Por qué te quiero a mi lado- respondió con tranquilidad.

Se hizo un silencio luego de que Ichigo hablara, ambos se miraban a los ojos y entre ellos había una atmosfera de tristeza y enojo.

-Rukia…escucha…-comenzó el joven de cabello naranja haciendo el ademan de querer volver a tomarla por los hombros pero la morena se separó de él, evitando que volviera a arrinconarla.

Negó en silencio y apretó sus parpados fuertemente evitando que nuevas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos –Tienes que irte Ichigo- alzo la vista y el joven no pudo leer el semblante de Rukia, tristeza, enojo, rabia, había tanto en esa mirada violeta que Ichigo trago visiblemente y se dio la vuelta.

-Deja de hacerlo por favor- la voz de Rukia lo detuvo a unos pasos- Deja de hacerme esto por favor- la petición hizo que los ojos de él chico se cristalizaran, en esos momentos parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Una vez que estuvo sola pudo soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones en un suspiro largo y con un toque amargo, subió a su habitación sin ganas y paso alrededor de media hora en su tina.

No sabía cómo comportarse con Ichigo, estaba tan convencida de que el pelinaranja no sentía nada por ella, por lo que dar vuelta a la página fue fácil más cuando hubo alguien dispuesto a hacerla olvidar pero ahora que él estaba buscándola no sabía que se suponía debía sentir, una parte de ella se alegraba porque lo quería pero la otra parte, su parte adulta, le decía que eso no era suficiente al menos no para ella.

-Maldita sea- ahora tenía ganas de fumar y eso solo la enfurecía porque no había cenado nada y si fumaba solo tendría un alivio temporal, después comería doble ración en el desayuno y Koga volvería a llamarla "gorda". Se tocó el vientre por inercia… seguía plano.

No quería parecer una mártir, su conciencia ya era más que suficiente por lo que negándose a fumar bajo a la cocina y comió más que suficiente para después dormir unas bellas ochos horas.

Dos largos y cansados días después Rukia se encontraba entrando de lleno en la universidad, las clases habían comenzado a ser más exigentes y quien sea que haya dicho que el talento bastaba para estudiar arte era un imbécil. Tenía tantos trabajos que parecía no darse abasto, en especial esos primeros semestres donde la teoría era más que la práctica.

-Un café negro y unos bizcochos de chocolate y crema para llevar- pago el importe exacto y apenas obtuvo su improvisado desayuno se marchó rumbo a la biblioteca, la temporada de exámenes había comenzado y todos estaban cansados, ojerosos e irritados solo que ella seguía confundida y sumamente nostálgica.

Esos dos días se había visto con Ashido en algunos recesos, su novio preparaba su tesis y aunque lo extrañaba demasiado la verdad agradecía un poco el no verlo sabiendo que tenía el corazón muy inseguro, mientras revisaba apuntes no dejaba de preguntarse cómo debía de actuar de ahora en adelante.

-O-

-Que cambien mi cita de las cuatro para mañana y avisa al Señor Fukimura que no iré a la reunión el fin de semana- tus palabras sonaban cansadas y una vez que Nanao salió de tu oficina frotaste tus manos contra tu rostro buscando paz.

Hace dos días que no hablabas con Rukia, aunque habías desistido en tus llamadas eso no quería decir que no pensaras en ella constantemente, te pusiste de pie y caminaste hasta llegar al enorme ventanal en tu oficina, lugar donde pasabas la mayoría del tiempo, tu vista se posó en los altos edificios contiguos al tuyo.

Querías pensar que no era demasiado tarde para hacerle ver a Rukia tus sentimientos, pero la conocías, sabias que al final ni tus actos y palabras bastarían para ella, no después de todo lo que había pasado con Karuta.

-Dile que lo odio y lo detesto…- dijiste en voz baja y con un deje de ironía. No, no estabas loco Rey… eras tú aceptando que habías perdido ante Ashido… te reíste sin ganas y cuando Ishida entro a tu oficina hablándote sobre el viaje que debías haces a China para ver la nueva ensambladora decidiste poner tu mejor cara.

-Pospondré el viaje dos días más- anunciaste y viste como una vena se asomó en su frente.

-Has venido posponiéndolo desde hace una semana…- soltó con acidez- Kurosaki sé que no tengo que decirte en que posición nos encontramos.

No, por supuesto que no, necesitabas supervisar el trabajo en persona y conocer a tus nuevos socios pero tú sabias que al irte debías dejarle claro el mensaje a Rukia. Te dabas por vencido… ¿aunque en realidad no era eso lo que ya habías hecho Rey?.

oOo

La chica de las coletas se removió incomoda.

-Esto es extraño- murmuro con voz tranquila y tomo un sorbo de su té ante la mirada atenta de la persona frente suyo –Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada, aun mas cuando estas escribiendo una tesis.

-Tú también estas escribiendo una y estas aquí- respondió tranquilamente.

Riruka trago visiblemente y para sorpresa del chico frente ella le sostuvo la mirada- ¿Por qué me llamaste Ashido?- pregunto y quien se revolvió incomodo en su asiento fue él, ella entrecerró los ojos y termino por sonreír- Sabes de Tsukishima- afirmo y el joven asintió lentamente, ella cerro los ojos frustrada- No puedo confiar en Hisagi.

Su comentario los hizo sonreír a ambos, al final fue el quien saco el tema preguntando el estado anímico de la chica.

-Estoy bien, no es como si Canadá se fuera a ir a algún lado, seguirá ahí y quizá pueda intentarlo después de graduarme o al menos eso es lo que me dijo Tousen- su voz tenía el característico tono chillón y alegre.

-Es bueno… quiero decir aun puedes cumplir lo que te propusiste cuando empezaste a estudiar música- el tomo un sorbo de su café y ella lo miro sabiendo exactamente cuánto tiempo tomaría hasta dejar la taza otra vez en la mesa- Lamento si mi llamada te molesto no era mi intención…- ella lo corto alzando una mano.

Ellos no se hablaban desde hace tiempo y tenía que ser precisamente el momento en el que Tsukishima se estuviera muriendo que ellos volvían a tener contacto, era como un chiste, no hablaron mucho después de eso así que compartieron unas cuantas palabras y al final pagaron la cuenta por separado.

Ashido camino junto a ella por las transitadas calles del centro, manteniendo una distancia aceptable, ella lo veía de reojo y termino por romper el silencio.

-Te lo agradezco- él se giró a verla pero ella miraba al frente- No tengo muchos amigos y necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que está pasando- se giró a verlo- Gracias.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa- Escucha el día que rompimos dije muchas cosas, no debí haberte hablado así.

-Está bien, lo entiendo además las cosas están bien ahora, en el lugar que deben estar- ella quería decirle que todo estaba bien entre ellos y el entendió el mensaje. Se dieron un abrazo no como viejos amantes, más bien como dos viejos amigos que acaban de hacer las paces… por fin podían dar vuelta y cerrar la página de lo que fue su relación.

Ashido camino sintiéndose aliviado, la que un día fue su pareja y mejor amiga estaba bien y eso le quitaba un peso de encima, con una tranquila sonrisa pensó que ahora si podría dedicarse completamente a su actual y amada novia.

-O-

Los últimos días del verano estaban terminando y con ello el otoño llegaba, las mañanas seguían siendo cálidas pero cerca del medio día los vientos se soltaban dejando con ellos una sensación helada en la piel. Ese día había atado su cabello rojo en una improvisada coleta y la sencilla blusa morada de cuello redondo era demasiado discreta para una chica cuyo color favorito era el amarillo, pero por esa ocasión no quería ser el centro de atención. No ahora que su mente y corazón estaban tan frágiles.

-¿Estas segura que esto es lo mejor?- la pregunta hizo eco en la pequeña habitación y Karuta que llevaba en sus manos un par de cajas miro de reojo a su hermana menor.

-Sí, no queda nada en esta ciudad para mí- su voz sonaba firme y aun así, sus bellos ojos verdes estaban apagados, dejo las cajas junto con las demás y miro su apartamento, los pocos muebles que quedaban estaban cubiertos de plástico, se le encogió el estómago al saber que en su habitación ya no estaba su ropa ni ningún objeto personal.

Negó con una sonrisa cansada y se puso la chaqueta negra, miro a su hermana que posiblemente estaba hablando con quien llevaría a cabo la mudanza, se rio sin ganas al entender que su hermana pequeña siempre solucionaba sus problemas. Ambas salieron del departamento y Senna acompaño a su hermana mayor hasta la avenida donde la esperaba un taxi.

-De verdad voy a extrañarte- estaban abrazadas y aunque la morena quería ser fuerte la verdad era que tenia deseos de llorar.

-No seas tonta- la golpeo con un dedo en su frente- Seguiremos siendo hermanas no importa lo que pase- se sonrieron cómplices, la pelirroja tomo el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto y Senna observo la parte trasera del taxi hasta que este se perdió de su vista.

Suspiro y dejo que un traviesa lagrima rodara por su mejilla, al final Karuta sabiendo que peleaba una guerra que no podía ganar, sin perder el orgullo que siempre la caracterizo y decisiones impulsivas, había optado irse de Karakura.

- _Ni si quiera se despidió de mamá-_ aunque tampoco le había dicho nada a Ichigo ella era la única que sabía a donde se dirigía su hermana y sabiendo que estaría bien dio media vuelta y se fue.

oOo

La escena era bastante graciosa.

-¡Con una maldita mierda!, ¡voy a matar a Renji, en cuanto lo vea le sacare los intestinos y con su pellejo hare un costal de box!; el prometió cuidarse con un carajo y yo confié en que no lo olvidaría…- la chica golpeo la pared que dividía su cuarto del salón y este se abollo al ser de tabla roca- ¡Carajo!- volvió a gritar provocando la risa de las tres chicas que estaban en su apartamento- ¡Cállense! con una mierda… ¿no ven la situación en la que me encuentro?- cuestiono con los ojos cristalizados producto del enojo que tenía.

-Estas embarazada, ¿cuál es el problema?- la chica rubia le restó importancia, Tatsuki solo bufo.

-Ran tiene razón- concordó la pelinaranja- No es el fin del mundo.

-¿No es el fin del mundo?- pregunto irónica y con los ojos abiertos- Doy clases de karate y kendo toda la semana, además yo misma voy a clase de box y..y..- se detuvo de repente abrumada e imitando a sus amigas se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿No lo quieres?- la pregunta hecha por Rukia hizo que todos dirigieran su atención a la pequeña morena.

-No- respondió de inmediato y lo medito un momento- Es que no estoy segura como valla a reaccionar- ella se refería a su flamante novio y al dinero, Rukia supo leer eso.

-Sí… tendrán muchos gastos a partir de este momento, tendrás que dejar tus clases de lado al menos hasta que te crezca la panza- lo medito un momento- Fuera de eso no le veo problema- se encogió de hombros y Tatsuki volvió a jadear.

-Rukia tiene razón, además puedes seguir dando clases, tu eres experta ordenando- le guiño un ojo la pelinaranja tratando de infundirle confianza.

-Lo hacen parecer tan fácil…-murmuro.

-Es que lo es- hablo la rubia, la pelinegra la miro y a pesar de que esta era la segunda vez que se veían ambas parecían llevarse bien- Si yo tuviera un novio del cual estuviera sumamente enamorada y estuviera embarazada de él, estaría muy feliz.

Tatsuki lo pensó un poco, portando una ombliguera y viendo su marcado abdomen fue que una visión vino a su mente- Tendría el cabello de Renji eso es seguro aunque tendría los ojos claros… le enseñaría kendo y Renji de seguro le pondría una de esas ridículas camisas hawaianas- sin querer había sonreído como boba por esa imagen mental.

Las tres jóvenes también sonrieron, al final Tatsuki se echó para atrás su cabeza y miro la mesa del centro- Creo que gaste mucho dinero- la mirada de todas se enfocaron en las ocho pruebas de embarazo que se había hecho en la mañana.

Rangiku las observo y aplaudiendo enérgicamente comenzó a hablar- ¡Bien!, es momento de empezar a elegir un nombre, ¿qué te parece Sophia? lo vi en una de esas comedias americanas que pasan en la tele.

Tatsuki la miro con una ceja alzada…

-Noooo- canturreo Orihime- Me gusta más el nombre de Alondra o Karla… tal vez Leticia sería un buen nombre.

Una pequeñísima vena se formó en la frente de Tatsuki…

-¿Qué clase de nombre son esos?- pregunto Rukia, y la otra pelinegra sintió que por fin alguien propondría un nombre decente- Debe llamarse Olivia como la protagonista de ese programa de policías- miro con un brillo a las dos jóvenes voluptuosas y las tres concordaron que era un programa demasiado bueno- Pero bueno, dinos ¿cuál te gusta más?.

Tatsuki exploto…

-¿Por qué dicen esos nombres?, somos japoneses él bebe tendrá un nombre japonés- suspiro cansada y se sobo la frente, cuando le preguntaron cómo le pondría ella se encogió de hombros- Me gusta Setsuko… o quizá Sunao… no lo sé, aún falta mucho para eso, ni siquiera sé si es niño o niña.

-Te van a salir estrías…- dijo graciosa Rangiku y eso provoco otra pequeña pelea.

Pasando unos 20 minutos, Rukia empezó a recoger sus cosas, había ido al departamento de sus amigos por que según Orihime, Tatsuki se estaba muriendo. Claro que pasó un momento agradable y se distrajo que era lo más importante en el momento en el que la pelinaranja entro a la cocina, la morena se despidió de las otras dos jóvenes.

-Espera- la detuvo Tatsuki- Antes quiero preguntarte algo- la mirada violeta le indico que podía preguntar -¿Qué está sucediendo con el freso?.

 _Por la puta madre…_

-Nada- mintió y su tono fue seco y miro hacia otro lado haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con una ceja alzada- Pues Renji me dijo que lo vio ayer y que lucía como el demonio, además de que esta atrasando su viaje a China.

Rukia se sorprendió pero aun así no lo dejo ver, manteniendo su máscara de indiferencia con respecto al chico de cabello brillante.

-No he visto a Ichigo desde hace tiempo y tampoco sé cómo lleva su empresa- soltó fingiendo soltura.

Se hizo un momento de silencio incomodo entre las tres, silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando Orihime llegara con varios platos de fruta recién picada.

-¿De que hablaban?- pregunto ligeramente incomoda sintiendo el aire tenso.

Al final Tatsuki resoplo y se apretó el puente de la nariz –Hable con Ichigo- la morena abrió los ojos al entender lo que eso significaba.

-No hagas esto ¿quieres?- pidió Rukia y cuando vio la mirada de su amiga bajo la vista.

En pocos minutos Rukia les conto lo acontecido en los últimos días, los regalos y constantes llamadas de Ichigo así como sus cada vez más fuertes sentimientos por su joven novio de cabello cobrizo.

-No sé qué hacer… me siento tan confundida por los dos, siento que estoy al borde del colapso.- se llevó las manos a las sienes donde las masajeo lentamente.

-Ni siquiera sabes con certeza cuál de los dos te corta la respiración…- el comentario soltado por la rubia hizo que Rukia la mirara con atención –Primero tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría, no puedes tomar una decisión con la mente hecha un nudo- se cruzó de brazos y se echó para atrás en el sillón- Aunque si me lo preguntas a mí sin duda alguna escogería a Ashido… él supo ver más allá de las apariencias y vio tus sentimientos.

-Puede ser…-hablo Orihime- Pero Ichigo reconoció que se equivocó y ha estado buscándote porque en verdad le importas.

-Ashido es mucho mejor, él no necesita comportarse como un pendejo para descubrir sus sentimientos- siguió hablando Rangiku.

-Ichigo es más guapo- el ceño de Orihime se frunció haciendo que se viera graciosa.

Rukia las observaba a ambas y de nuevo sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Tatsuki le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambas fueron a la siguiente habitación.

-Esto es una mierda…- suspiro agotada la de ojos violetas.

-Si quieres mi opinión deberías darte un tiempo para ti- la seriedad con la que lo dijo hizo que toda su atención se posara en ella- Tal vez eso te vendría bien para que decidas que hacer.

Rukia sonrió nerviosa- ¿No crees que soy una maldita?- pregunto temerosa y la más alta solo negó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que solo eres alguien confundida y eso no tiene nada de malo.

Rukia le sonrió de vuelta, ambas regresaron a la sala y la ojivioleta excusándose salió del apartamento.

-¿Crees que la agobiamos demasiado?- pregunto Orihime con semblante preocupado. Tatsuki le lanzo una cansina mirada… " _¿Tú crees?"…_ se preguntó internamente la pelinegra.

-Ella está teniendo una batalla con ella misma y por el momento no podemos hacer nada… solo apoyarla cuando nos necesite- respondió Rangiku sacando una sala BBQ con la que comenzó a aderezar la fruta.

Tatsuki observo como ambas chicas comían y como la rubia agrego chispas de colores y chocolate a la salsa y fruta. De repente su boca se llenó de un ligero hormigueo… tenía ganas de probarlo, estirando una mano tomo un pedazo de sandía cubierto de salsa BBQ y chispas de colores.

Le supo increíblemente delicioso.

-O-

Rukia había tomado sus clases del medio día y siendo viernes por la tarde había decidido dedicarle algo de tiempo a su novio, pasearon por los grandes pasillos del centro comercial y Ashido la llevo a comer e incluso entraron al cine.

Al final de la tarde ambos paseaban por un parque cerca de donde el joven vivía, ella lo abrazaba cariñosamente de la cadera mientras mostraba una tierna sonrisa y él con mucho afecto pasaba su brazo por los menudos hombros femeninos.

-Entonces cantaras en "Las noches" la próxima semana… ¿sabes cantar?- la morena uso un tono bromista y él solo gruño bajo.

-Te sorprendería todo lo que puedo hacer…- se giró a verla y le guiño un ojo, ella aprovecho para detallar en ese momento su guapo perfil minuciosamente y quedo embobada de la vista que su novio le brindaba al ser bañado por los casi imperceptibles rayos que el sol generaba en esa tarde –Aunque hace mucho no escribía.

Rukia lo escuchaba sabiendo a que se refería, hubo un tiempo al que él llamaba "tiempo muerto" donde no pudo escribir nada aunque lo intentara, hoy la morena sabía que esa temporada se debía a cuando el corto con Riruka.

-Lo harás bien, estoy segura- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa transmitiéndole toda su confianza puesta en él mientras que el joven le beso su blanquecina frente en respuesta- Odio estos días- menciono cuando una corriente de aire pasó y el frio rozo sus piernas al llevar unas sencillas sandalias de correa.

-Si sabes que en la tarde hace frio ¿porque no usas otra cosa?- le pregunto viendo sus torneadas piernas desnudas… unas de las que ya había recorrido cada centímetro y conocía perfectamente.

-Mi casa está muy lejos, no tengo auto y no pienso estar cargando ropa de más, suficiente tengo con mi propia mochila- explico y vio cómo su novio se ajustaba la mochila azulada de Chappy que cargaba por ella.

-Eres una floja- acuso con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, solo soy una persona muy práctica- ella alabo sus cualidades y el termino por negar con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en una banca y los altos postes se encendieron en automático, la noche ya había caído por completo.

-Te ha crecido más el cabello- el joven tomo un mechón negro mientras lo enrollaba en su dedo, este empezaba a sobrepasar los omoplatos, ella lo miro al estar recargada en su pecho mientras escuchaba los apacibles latidos de su corazón.

-Eso creo…- les resto importancia- Pensaba en cortarlo- se separó de él y señalo sus hombros- Solía tenerlo en esta altura, Hisana era quien lo tenía largo.

Ashido la observo y con sumo cuidado le mimó una de sus mejillas, la acariciaba de tal manera como si ella fuera de porcelana- Te seguirás viendo hermosa… no importa que tan largo tengas el cabello- la afirmación del chico hizo que el corazón de Rukia se acelerara de tal manera que comenzó a dolerle y que sonriera como una boba enamorada.

" _Ni siquiera sabes cuál de los dos te corta la respiración"…_

Las palabras de Rangiku sonaron en su mente haciendo que sus ojos se apagaran ligeramente, de repente ese toque le afecto muchísimo.

Ashido que había aprendido a leerla casi a la perfección lo noto y frunció el ceño al tiempo que dejaba su mejilla.

-¿Te sientes bien?.

-Sí… no es nada solo me dio algo de frio- se pasó una mano por las piernas y se puso de pie- Tengo que irme, mañana tengo dos clases con Unohana y no hecho su tarea- intento sonar casual para posteriormente besar lentamente y con sumo cariño los labios masculinos, pero su tono no fue suficiente para el joven que desde hace varios días la notaba algo ida aunque ella decía que era estrés… sabía que había algo más que eso.

-O-

Te auto convencías que era lo correcto, mientras bajabas de tu auto y caminabas por el patio de la residencia Kuchiki no dejabas de repetírtelo Rey… hacías lo correcto, sonreíste sin ganas cuando Sasakibe te vio con seca aprobación y te conducía hasta el salón, donde esperabas que la morena no tardará mucho en llegar.

Pasaste tu vista por el salón y cada maldito segundo parecía eterno, no podías explicarlo pero tu pecho se sentía vacío.

-Ichigo- que bonito se escuchaba tu nombre de los labios de ella, te giraste y por un momento te dolió verla… se veía preciosa y pudiste notar que acababa de salir de la ducha ya que su cabello seguía húmedo y sus bellos labios estaban rojos, sus mejillas rosadas pero algo opacaba el hermoso iris violeta, ella trago antes de hablar- ¿Qué quieres?.

-Vine a decirte algo importante- tenías tu típica pose de alto ejecutivo pero te sentías diminuto al lado de ella, que rodo los ojos y se cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto secamente, aunque estaba molesta te diste el lujo de detallar su hermoso rostro y grabar a fuego en tu memoria cada uno de sus gestos.

Sonreíste y la miraste- ¿Sabes que voy a irme de viaje en unas horas?, estaré haya alrededor de dos semanas y necesito que me hagas un favor- pediste con voz tranquila y ella frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Me estas pidiendo un favor, a mí?- se señaló con su pequeño dedo y de inmediato volvió a su postura inicial- Eres imbécil…

-Puede ser…- aceptaste y con cuidado te acercaste a ella- Pero de verdad necesito que lo hagas.

Ella trago audiblemente y aun así no se alejó de ti- ¿Qué?...- pregunto pero no la dejaste terminar de hablar pues la abrazaste contra tu pecho y disfrutaste del leve temblor de su pequeño y tenso cuerpo, así como de la extraña mezcla cítrica de su cabello.

-Quiero que seas muy feliz- murmuraste y una vez más sentiste como ella se tensaba entre tus brazos.

Se separaron apenas un poco y viste un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro -¿Qué?.

Acariciaste su mejilla y le sonreíste con toda la tristeza que emanaba tu alma- Quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz…- bajaste la mirada para subirla segundos después- Sé que él te hará completamente feliz… mucho más de lo que yo podría hacerlo, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

-Ichigo... tu…- te pareció que su voz sonaba rasposa pero tu una vez más la tomaste entre tus brazos.

-Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que era importante y de lo mucho que me haces falta enana- ella jadeo y tú la apretaste más fuerte- Pero ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, sabias que ella entendía lo que tu querías decirle. Estabas dejándola ir.

Con una cortesía que no conocías en ti, te despediste sintiendo el hueco de tu pecho crecer y expandirse e ignoraste la mirada de las personas que trabajaban ahí, así como ignoraste que habías dejado a la pelinegra con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cristalinos.

 **Notas Finales**

 **Con esto cierro con Karuta y con Riruka, eso quiere decir que su participación acabo, tendrán alguna que otra mención en el capitulo final pero nada serio, hablando con mi beta (Nat eres genial, no se que haria sin ti) me di cuenta que solo me queda** **capítulos. Gracias por seguir aqui a pesar de todo.**

 **Sinaloca86: lamento romper tu corazón, me da gusto tenerte todavia por aqui y agradezco tu comentario en el One-shot que publique :***

 **ligthdesired: Rukia sigue estando muy confundida... pero al menos Ichigo a madurado un poco. Espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Zelda-24: Ya sabes spoilers por FB jajaja gracias, creo que sabes lo que viene (inserte risa malévola) eso sono muy Sole XDD**

 **Guest: Espero te guste este capitulo :***

 **Pyon: Waaa no sabes lo feliz que me senti al saber que eras tu XD, te dire que este capitulo me costo trabajo y no solo por la escuela y demas, si no por la actitud que al final tomo Ichigo, creo que a madurado un poco XD aunque Matsumoto y Orihime ya definieron a quien apoyar, gracias por tus palabras cuidate mucho**

 **Fer Diaz: Incluso yo me encuentro confundida si te soy sincera... tienes razon en algo importante el lazo mas fuerte sera el que gane y se establezca en su corazón, esta confundida y es normal por las emociones que ambos le despiertan, espero te guste este capitulo cuidate**

 **Kei: Me encanto tu frase "Que se quedo con los dos" por lo menos deberia regalarme a uno XD**

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae: Por si te lo preguntas el mundo interno de Ichigo esta inundado en estos momentos... Gracias por comentar espero te gustara este capitulo donde vemos a un Ichigo un poco mas objetivo y sacrificado**

 **Ane-berry 92: Ane gracias por tus palabras y por todo lo que hemos hablado en estos meses desde que esto comenzo, pobre de mi Rukia seguira confundida y es normal, ambos le despiertan emociones diferentes y ella no puede decidir con tranquilidad. este capitulo fue algo asi como clave para lo que viene y espero te guste. Spoilers por FB XDD**

 **Sandra: Gracias por comentar, espero te guste**

 **Sherry uwu: Espero que te gustara este capitulo, las emociones seguiran a flor de piel gracias :***

 **Lorewabb: Quiza Rukia le haga caso a Tatsuki no crees?**

 **Yuki05: Gracias por tus palabras y por desearme suerte :)) espero te guste este capitulo**

 **MyaSyo: El remolino de emociones no termina todavia... esperemos a ver la reaccion de Rukia no crees? Cuidate mucho**

 **Ichirukikawaii: Espero te guste este capitulo :))**

 **Megalex: Yo igual me quedaba con los dos XDD**

 **En fin espero verlos pronto pequeños cuidense :))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola.**

 **Este capitulo contiene escenas lime, no, no son de Ashido de Rukia si no de Ulquiorra y Orihime.**

 **Ejem favor de leer las notas finales, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

14

Capitulo dedicado a Ane-berry92

" _Nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y lo que fue"…_

Tu mirada estaba puesta en el camino, con el autoestéreo apagado calculaste la distancia y velocidad entre el coche delante de ti, lo pasaste sin mucho esfuerzo y continuaste zigzagueando por las grandes avenidas de la cuidad. Hace escasos minutos habías dejado la casa de Rukia y quien dijo la frase "eres feliz mientras otros sean felices" era un pendejo.

-Pero yo soy un pendejo más grande…- te dijiste en un amargo susurro, la parte adulta que hasta hace poco escuchabas más a menudo te decía que hacías lo correcto. Tu no le hacías bien a Rukia y ella estaría mejor sin ti y tu amor Neanderthal, tu otra parte te decía que debías usar tus múltiples cualidades de seductor y persuadirla para que te aceptara… eres un caso perdido Rey acabas de dejarte en la friendzone.

Negaste en silencio mientras tomabas la autopista, esperabas que este tiempo bastara para hacer que tus sentimientos se tranquilizaran y empezaras a comportarte como un humano normal, era irónico y parecía sacado de una novela, pudiendo tener a la mujer que quisieras desearas estar con la única que no soportaba estar cerca de tuyo. Llegaste al aeropuerto antes de lo previsto donde Ishida en compañía de Nemu estaban esperándote.

" _Fantástico"…_ pensaste con una sonrisa acida, ahora pasarías dos semanas con esos dos que follaban como conejos en el bosque.

oOo

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el pelinaranja se marchara, solo sabía que seguía ahí, en medio del salón, con los brazos a los costados y un sabor agridulce en la boca. Su mente se había vuelto confusa al entender que Ichigo estaba dejándola ir, pero esa despedida no había estado bien.

¿Por qué sentía que Ichigo iba a desaparecer de su vida?.

Seco la pequeña lagrima furtiva que rozo su mejilla, bajo la mirada y cerro sus delicadas manos en puños, inhalo y suspiro varias veces.

Cuando ella tuvo consciencia sobre la existencia de Karuta y de lo que significaba en la vida de Ichigo pensó que lo había perdido, ella era demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta de que nunca le perteneció, al menos no le pertenecía el arrogante, desconsiderado y presuntuoso muchacho que Ichigo se volvió, a ella le pertenecían el Ichigo cariñoso, protector y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos. El hombre que ella recordaba en su corazón.

Mientras regresaba a su cuarto y buscaba en su armario una chaqueta reconocía que lo único que la reconfortaba en aquellos días oscuros era el saber que nadie lo conocía como ella, que siempre iba a existir entre ellos ese cariño y el dolor que la había atado a él en un principio.

-Rukia-san…- el suave toque en su hombro, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto con cuidado, debía estar pálida pues sentía los labios secos.

-Sí, sí solo estaba buscando algo- sonrió sin ganas, haciendo sonreír a Isane.

-La esperan para desayunar- informo y luego de unas palabras más se despidió.

Rukia respiro varias veces, conociendo a Ichigo pensó que haría otra de sus hazañas ridículas, jamás pensó que la dejaría ir así de fácil.

" _Era lo que tu querías"…_

Le recordó su consciencia, era cierto pensó mientras caminaba al comedor donde sus hermanos la esperaban al desayuno, entonces no entendía porque no sentía lo sumamente bien como debería.

-O-

Faltaban pocos días para que el verano terminara, no solo había dejado de hacer el calor abrumador sino que además los vientos comenzaban a ser molestos, sobre todo para quien llevaba el cabello largo.

Ashido ahogo un bufido al mirar sin interés a su asesor de tesis faltaban 10 minutos para terminar su clase, luego tendría un breve receso en el aprovecharía para ir a ver a su novia, movió su cuello buscando destensar los músculos de dicha parte, últimamente estaba estresado.

-Recuerden que la entrega del capítulo final es el viernes, será la última oportunidad de revisar el proyecto completo antes de mandarlo a rectoría- la voz seca del catedrático le recordó que el odiaba escribir, le parecía absurdo que pudiera escribir canciones y no pudiera terminar un miserable capitulo correctamente.

Los siguientes minutos que más bien fueron un regaño sobre lo indisciplinadas que eran las nuevas generaciones, pasó rápido así que el joven se encontraba caminando por los grandes pasillos visualizando a lo lejos la pequeña pero hermosa figura de su novia.

Rukia observo a su novio acercarse, seguía teniendo ese bonito y gran cosquilleo en el estómago y sonreía involuntariamente, sin embargo aunque ya había pasado una semana desde que Ichigo se fuera ella seguía conservando un extraño tono violeta más oscuro, señal inequívoca de que algo la atormentaba.

La joven pareja compartió un tierno beso antes de marcharse a la enorme cafetería de la universidad, de reojo el joven observaba a su novia, había estado algo rara días antes y él no quería presionarla pero sentía que tenía que ver con la última noticia que había visto en internet.

-¿Vas a cantar este viernes?- pregunto emocionada la morena- Eso será algo memorable llevare mi cámara- se rio con burla mientras probaba algo del plato de su novio.

-Ni siquiera sé porque me esfuerzo- se dijo a si mismo viendo el plato intacto de su novia- Y solo para que lo sepas, en realidad estoy muy nervioso- confeso mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida energética.

Ella lo vio con una sonrisa de alegría y ternura- Lo harás bien- afirmo tomando su mano. Su piel se veía más blanca y pequeña en contraste con la de él, quien la tomo y deposito un suave beso en el dorso.

-¿A todo esto porque vas a tocar en realidad?, quiero decir… sé que te gusta pero…-ella quería preguntar si Grimmjow iba a darle algo a cambio.

-La tesis no se imprime sola- le contesto con un tono airado- Además no todos somos niños ricos- se burló ganándose una mirada oscura y buen golpe en el brazo derecho.

-¿Aún tienes más clases?- la pregunta hecha por Ashido tenía un tinte genuino de asombro.

Ella cerró los ojos en señal de fastidio- Tres más antes de poder irme a dormir- caminaban por el jardín principal y a pesar de que ya era tarde la morena llevaba un short y un delgado suéter.

-¿Quieres que pase a recogerte?- el solía hacer eso y ambos iban a cenar a algún sitio o al cine.

-No gracias, tengo mucha tarea pendiente y si quiero dormir más de cinco horas así que necesitare más tiempo- le sonrió resignada.

-Está bien, pero que ese chofer tuyo venga temprano no es bueno que estés sola en la calle y menos vestida así- le ordeno con el ceño fruncido y ella se rio claramente divertida.

Se despidieron compartiendo un suave beso y un abrazo, ella miraría su espalda con un deje de tristeza y su mente la traicionaría al pensar en el pelinaranja otra vez, negaría en silencio para después caminar hacia su última clase.

Por otro lado Ashido iría al bar "Las Noches" donde se reuniría con Hisagi y Rangiku, esta última se había auto invitado al haber terminado ya su ronda laboral del día.

-Te lo digo, existen rumores de que una chica nueva será la nueva imagen de UNIQLO –el tono de la rubia era igual al de alguien que acaba de sufrir una perdida- ¡Lo peor es que es unos tres años más joven!- hizo un puchero que hizo reír a sus dos amigos.

-Creo que exageras- respondió de inmediato Ashido quien no entendía el problema de su amiga- Es decir tú estás en tu último año de carrera y aun así eres la representante de esa marca- se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando recordar algo.

-EDWIN, es buena pero ser modelo de UNIQLO es algo que no tiene igual, ni siquiera importa que solo modeles, una vez si estás ahí un año puedes ir a donde quieras- dejo de lado el tono dramático y entorno los ojos- Son solo rumores pero dicen que la chica es irlandesa.

-¿Irlandesa?- pregunto Hisagi completamente interesado.

-Sí, algo sobre una doble nacionalidad, no estoy segura- hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa- pidió el joven de cabello cobrizo al estar notoriamente aburrido.

Rangiku se puso a pensar un momento- ¡Oh ya se!, la boda de Orihime-chan es dentro de un par de meses…

-Olvídalo- se puso de pie y busco con la mirada al dueño. Ambos hablaron en la terraza alrededor de media hora.

Para cuando regreso la rubia se encontraba sola mientras revisaba lo que parecía una revista.

-¿A dónde se fue ese tipo?- pregunto sabiendo que aún era temprano para que él se fuera.

Ella sonrió antes de verlo- Fue a ver a Aiko.

El abrió los ojos y se sentó delante suyo- ¿Y no te molesta?.

-No, él y yo solo somos amigos, además nunca podría corresponder a ese sentimiento suyo- ella enfoco su mirada en las pocas ventanas del lugar y Ashido supo que se refería a Gin. –Como sea, mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Rukia-chan…- sonrió y recupero su buen humor en unos instantes.

-Las cosas están bien, ella está en su primer año de universidad, salimos juntos muchas veces pasamos la noche juntos… todo está bien- algo de su tono no le gusto a la joven que lo vio con una ceja alzada.

-¿Vas a contarme o tendré que amenazarte otra vez?- la pregunta tuvo un tono serio que rara vez ella usaba.

El sonrió sin ninguna gracia– Creo que tiene que ver con Kurosaki, dicen los rumores que fue a China a ganar su primer millón, ¡el carbón no tiene ni siquiera 30 años y ganara un millón antes!- su tono fue seco y junto con su rostro hicieron reír sonoramente a Matsumoto- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?.

-Tu, no eres más que un chico celoso de alguien que ni siquiera está aquí- el bufo sin entenderla- Quiero decir, si a Rukia le importara el dinero y todas esas cosas no estaría contigo ¿o sí?- cuestiono perspicaz y con una ceja alzada.

Él se rasco el cuello incomodo- Solo siento que me oculta algo y siendo sincero me molesta porque estoy casi seguro que es sobre Kurosaki- dijo lo que sentía, lo que había estando callando desde hace tiempo.

Rangiku lo pensó un momento, ella era amiga de Ashido y podría decirle lo que sabía, pero el código de mujeres se lo prohibía así que se limitó a negar en silencio- Si te sientes inseguro por algo lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella y no me mires de esa manera o te golpeare la cabeza- alzo su puño y el ceño del joven se relajó- A todo esto ¿viste a Riruka la semana pasada?.

El semblante del joven volvió a endurecerse, en resumen el padre adoptivo de la chica de coletas había fallecido tan solo hace unos días y dada su nueva relación con la joven decidió hacerle una visita.

-No fue algo romántico ni nada, solo me preocupaba… además Shukuro sigue sin soportarme y sinceramente ese tipo me da miedo…- otra vez hablaba demasiado rápido así que Rangiku lo detuvo con la mano.

-Lo entiendo- respondió con una sonrisa- Yo haría lo mismo.

La siguiente media hora paso rápido, hablando de trivialidades, Rangiku había sido invitada a la boda de Orihime, la rubia se disculpó y el joven le restó importancia, él no conocía a la pelinaranja si Rukia le pedía acompañarlo sería algo diferente. Ashido dejo la mesa alegando que tenía tarea por hacer.

Rangiku suspiro mientras lo veía partir, tomo la chaqueta café que estaba en el respaldo de la silla dejando la pequeña mesa en donde había compartido parte de la noche y se mudó a la barra en donde no tardo en volver a pedir una nueva bebida. Era lo malo de tener un instinto maternal tan grande, quería ayudarlos a todos con sus problemas.

-Dame otro cariño- le pidió al joven de la barra con una sonrisa triste, quería emborracharse a pesar de que era Martes, no solo una irlandesa hibrida le quitaría su puesto, además se había enterado de que Aizen Sosuke iría a la boda de su amiga, eso no representaba ningún problema, el problema estaba que Gin Ichimaru lo acompañaría, su ex novio… suspiro viendo como le servían otro trago iba a ser una noche muy larga.

oOo

Hangzhou, China 10:30 pm…

-Como puede ver no demoraremos más de cuatro días, aunque es necesario que supervise la instalación de la maquinaria así como el mantenimiento las primeras 24 horas- te respondió Giriko y tu tomaste otro sorbo del té rojo.

-Ósea otra semana más- respondiste tranquilo, la verdad era que todo eso ya lo sabias, habías estado trabajando más de 12 horas diarias y ni siquiera serbia de nada- ¿A qué hora instalan la maquinaria?.

Viste como el tomo otro folder –A las 9:00 de la mañana.

-Cámbialo- ordenaste- Que sea a las 7:00 am y recuérdale a Rin que prepare todo el equipo de seguridad para los trabajadores - el asintió y anotaba todo de manera rápida en su pequeña libreta- Que Akon y Yukio estén listos para probar la maquinaria apenas terminen. Es todo por hoy- él te miro ligeramente sorprendido- Te necesito despierto, mañana será un largo día.- Giriko en ausencia de Nanao se convirtió en tu asistente personal, era igual de eficiente que la pelinegra.

Él te deseo buenas noches, tu no hiciste más que sonreír cansado cuando menciono el enorme parecido que tenías con tu padre. Cualquiera diría que habías hecho un trabajo impecable y definitivamente habías cambiado tu trato con los empleados, te preocupabas por ellos; incluso habías llegado a conocer a algunos aunque todavía la ensambladora no operaba.

Viste la hora en el reloj de tu muñeca que habías empezado a usar desde hace una semana, no era ni media noche y lo único que podías imaginar era tu cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de tu habitación, pusiste la cantidad necesaria en la mesa y despacio saliste de la casa de té.

Tu hotel no estaba muy lejos por lo que decidiste caminar, la suave brisa y el ligero olor a tabaco fue algo muy agradable, a pesar de ser noche las calles permanecían transitadas y más de una vez chocaste con alguna persona, cuando llegaste al camellón de la plaza principal miraste por inercia la luna y lanzaste un suspiro lastimero, no tenía caso preguntarle a alguno de tus amigos como se encontraba Rukia, no podrías soportar que te dijeran que estaba con él…

Aun así te bastaba saber por boca de Renji que ella estaba estudiando algo que la llenaba.

Cruzaste la última avenida antes de llegar a tu hotel y nunca subir cinco escalones supuso una entera fuerza de parte tuya. Una vez que llegaste a la entrada del lobby, viste como un par de bellas jóvenes salían todas hechas risas y envueltas en perfume, llevaban vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y debiste ser muy poco discreto al observarlas pues la más alta te pidió muy coquetamente que las acompañaras, visualizabas como sería la noche… irían a un bar o a bailar y muy probablemente terminarían las dos en tu cama y después….

-Creo que tendré que rechazar la oferta…- contestaste con una sonrisa cansada y ni siquiera les diste tiempo de contestar, luego de pedir que despertaran a las 5:30 am subiste a tu habitación.

Estas madurando Rey.

-O-

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, Ashido y Rukia seguían en su relación aunque la morena seguía un poco esquiva con el muchacho y lo atribuía al estrés que le generaba ayudar a su amiga en su boda.

Por otro lado Ashido había vuelto a tocar en el bar, su novia lo acompañaba a pesar de que sus presentaciones eran entre semana y bastante tarde, en esas ocasiones sin embargo no hablaban mucho, cuando el terminaba de tocar una multitud de jóvenes se acercaba a él, Rukia compartía platicas con su novio… es cierto y bailaban mucho pero entre su trabajo en el bar, su tesis y las propias clases de ella había veces en que solo lo veía mientras cantaba y aunque no le había dado motivos para pensar que la engañaba, la verdad era que le molestaba, porque se quedaba sola y si estaba sola pensaba en Ichigo.

Es por eso que ese Viernes, Rukia se había puesto el vestido de peligro… de un color negro azulado que llegaba poco más arriba de medio muslo, tenía además un cierre completo al frente y carecía de hombros y espalda. La morena difumino sus ojos con una sombra negra, se vio al espejo preguntándose si de verdad saldría vestida así.

-No puedo ser más incongruente- quería llamar la atención de su novio, por eso decidió usar el vestido de peligro. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y tras escoger unos tacones no tan altos salió de su hogar con una alegre sonrisa.

oOo

Miro la hora en el celular, dándose cuenta que su pequeña novia venia tarde lanzo un gruñido de frustración y se froto las manos en el rostro. Rukia le había pedido que la esperara afuera del bar es cierto que esos días habían estado algo distantes por eso había aceptado, se dio vuelta y dándole la espalda a la avenida principal intento prender un cigarro.

-Lo siento, había un tráfico horrible- la voz a su espalda le saco un pequeño susto y con una mezcla de alivio volteo- ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto con interés pues el joven tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos abiertos- ¡Ashido!...

El joven no podía creer que era lo que sus ojos veían, el vestido que ella traía era tan coqueto como provocador, detallo su precioso rostro y su vista se enfocó en sus delicadas clavículas, el las había besado y mordido tantas veces que hasta perdió la cuenta, siguió recorriendo con su vista hasta posarse en el vientre plano y terminar recorriendo centímetro a centímetro las piernas.

Trago visiblemente antes de tomarla posesivamente de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo -¿Qué estas usando?- cuestiono con voz ronca.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, estaba muy insegura con su vestido por eso intento disimular la vergüenza que la recorría– Un vestido… ¿te gusta?- pregunto suavemente.

-Entremos- la tomo de la cintura y se adentraron al bar. Algo de eso hizo sentir muy bien a la morena.

Rápidamente encontraron a los amigos del joven en una mesa cerca del escenario, la pareja no tardo en adaptarse a los demás, las cervezas, botanas y bebidas frutales no faltaron y cuando el joven de cabello cobrizo subió al escenario, la pequeña morena había ingerido una cantidad considerable de alcohol.

Los ojos violetas detallaron el guapo rostro de su novio y aunque quiso evitarlo, volvió a sonreír nostálgica y sus enormes ojos se cristalizaron. Se sentía como una traidora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron suavemente a sus espaldas, ella se giró topándose con unos azules ojos en iguales condiciones que los suyos.

Rukia negó suave con la cabeza- Estoy tan mal Rangiku… soy la peor de las mujeres- su tono lastimero le provoco gracia a la más grande.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello negro y lo pasaba tras su oreja.

Ella sorbió por la nariz y bajo la mirada- Ni siquiera sé si todavía quiero a Ichigo y luego Ashido… es tan bueno conmigo pero yo no dejo de pensar en…- se detuvo abrumada y busco con la mirada su bebida, la rubia se la alcanzo con un gesto maternal.

-¿Has hablado con el?- cuestiono con voz suave.

-¿Con Ashido?- la rubia asintió- No quiero abrumarlo con sentimientos tontos, bastante tiene con todo el trabajo y no quiero hacerle pensar que no lo quiero… ¡lo quiero de verdad!, lo hago pero… pero no puedo despegarme de Ichigo tan fácil, sabes incluso cuando estábamos comprometidos y el salía con Karuta siempre me decía dónde estaba y si iba a salir, siento que Ichigo no solo me dejo ir si no que salió completamente de mi vida.

Rangiku que tenía el doble de alcohol en la sangre, sintió como si todo eso saliera de su cuerpo, se giró completamente a ver la morena– Kurosaki… ¿él te dejo ir?.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste- Dijo que quería que fuera feliz… y Ashido me hace muy feliz pero me siento como una traicionera porque sigo pensando en la fresa- lanzo una carcajada y Matsumoto entendió que la morena seguía sin resolver los asuntos en su mente, carraspeo un poco y estuvo a punto de hablar pero en ese momento Ashido había terminado de cantar.

El joven que no quería dejar a su novia sola, sobre todo con su escandalosa vestimenta, despidió rápidamente a sus amigos y regreso con su morenita, tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro que se borró al ver una vez más el semblante nostálgico de la joven.

-Hey, de verdad puedes cantar…-se burló la pelinegra, pero su novio supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, así que con un vago gesto le pidió a su voluptuosa amiga que los dejara solos.

El la observo fijamente, la esquiva mirada violeta le confirmaba lo que desde hace unos días ya sabía… la pelinegra intento esquivar la mirada de él, en poco tiempo había aprendido a leerla casi perfectamente sin embargo cuando sus miradas se encontraron no fueron capaces de sostenerla mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres ir afuera?- pregunto suavemente y ella asintió despacio. Un hueco en el estómago se formó en ambos… ¿porque eso sonaba a despedida?.

Una vez fuera del local, el aire de la madrugada le calo la piel a Rukia que se abrazó a sí misma, de cerca la seguía Ashido quien la tomo suavemente de la muñeca y la guio un par de cuadras lejos de la entrada donde un buen número de personas entraban y salían, se sentaron en una pequeña banca como autómatas.

Ninguno quería ver al otro, por eso el primero en hablar fue el- ¿Qué está pasando Rukia?- pregunto y ella trago, él se giró a verla y sonrió decepcionado- A veces quisiera poder leer tu mente- murmuro y a ella se le encogió el corazón con la siguiente pregunta- ¿es por él?.

Ella se giró a verlo completamente desconcertada- No…- respondió de inmediato, el esbozo una sonrisa irónica, estaba molesto.

-Entonces… que es lo que…

-Es por mi- respondió desconcertándolo ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto realmente interesado.

-¡Te quiero Ashido!, ¡y mucho!… - declaro viéndolo directo a los ojos- El primer día que fui a la universidad, ni siquiera me conocías y aun así fuiste capaz de ver más allá en mi…– explico con voz contenida- Me diste tanto que yo había dado por perdido, hiciste que recuperara la confianza en mí misma, hiciste que me sintiera hermosa otra vez…- sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y aun así tuvo la confianza de tomarlo del rostro- Has hecho tanto por mí que nunca terminare de agradecértelo, pero no puedo seguir con esto, no mientras lo tenga todavía en la cabeza- dictamino con la voz ligeramente quebrada, bajo su mano de su rostro y el entendió que eso era un gesto simbólico.

Él muchacho sonrió vagamente, la tomo por los hombros y fundió sus labios en un beso, mordió su labio inferior con dulzura y ella gimió bajito sin embargo él no profundizo el beso como de costumbre se alejó despacio y pego su frente a la de ella.

Tenían los ojos cerrados, abrieron los ojos y ella lo abrazo fuertemente queriendo transmitirle todo lo que no podía decir con palabras, el correspondió ese abrazo entregándole todo. Se separaron despacio y el la tomo del mentón.

-Sigo pensando que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto- ella sonrió y él beso sus labios suavemente otra vez.

La luz de la luna y el silencio de la noche fueron los únicos testigos de esa despedida tan pacifica como triste, esa noche Ashido observo la espalda descubierta de ella mientras se alejaba.

" _Si amas algo déjalo ir Ashido, si regresa es porque en verdad es tuyo"…_

Las palabras que una vez le dijo su madre hicieron eco en su mente, ¿estaría haciendo bien en dejarla ir?.

-Puras tonterías…-murmuro con una nostálgica sonrisa antes de regresar al bar.

-O-

 _20 de Octubre_

 _Dos meses más tarde…_

Mirabas la computadora con un gesto aburrido y sumamente cansado, terminando de mandar los correos correspondientes apagaste el ordenador miraste el pequeño reloj que estaba en tu escritorio eran las 6:00 de la tarde y por el día de hoy habías terminado tu trabajo. Te alejaste del escritorio que estaba en el salón de tu apartamento.

Durante el último mes, todo había marchado increíble, la nueva ensambladora en China funcionaba de maravilla, el consorcio con tus nuevos socios era un existo y la fusión con la empresa de los Kuchiki representaba casi el 25% de los ingresos para Engetsu, sin mencionar que tenías tanto dinero para despilfarrarlo como quisieras.

-El primer millón antes de los 30- te dijiste frente al espejo, cambiando tu cómodo conjunto deportivo por unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros, intentabas acomodar tu cabello sin éxito, necesitabas cortarlo. Aunque era cierto que tenías dinero suficiente para divertirte un buen rato, la verdad es que no habías hecho nada para ti, le regalaste a tus hermanas un viaje a Alemania por su salida del Instituto, mientras que tus padres se divertían en un viaje en Casablanca, oh y claro le regalaste muebles de diseñador a Inoue y a su tétrico prometido.

Tomaste una chaqueta junto con las llaves de tu auto y departamento, la boda de tu amiga seria pasado mañana y lo único que te entusiasmaba de ir era que podrías ver en persona a la pequeña pelinegra, lo único que sabias era que ella había terminado con su novio pero Renji había mencionado que ella estaba contenta y feliz.

Y eso te bastaba… aunque tú solo te pusiste en la friendzone Rey.

Condujiste alrededor de media hora, llegaste a un pequeño bar donde te reunirías con tu amigo pelirrojo, entraste y rápidamente lo ubicaste con la mirada, quedaron de verse en ese lugar sencillamente para charlar y porque tú que trabajabas peor que un esclavo no habías tenido el tiempo suficiente para ti mismo.

Mirabas como Renji lucia feliz, no dejaba de hablar de Tatsuki y de su embarazo, al parecer el pequeño bebe piña sería sumamente amado por sus padres.

-Aunque Tatsuki no deja de devorar todo lo que hay en la cocina, he tenido que comprar doble ración de todo- se detuvo agobiado- Pero es tan linda verla con su pequeño bultito- sus ojos soñadores te hicieron reír.

-Definitivamente tengo que ver a bolita pronto- el nuevo apodo fue cortesía tuya y a Renji parece no molestarle.

-Te has desaparecido todo el mes pasado- te encogiste de hombros.

-Este trabajo me tiene ocupado, el único tiempo libre que tengo es desde hace una semana y lo sabes- aunque el demás tiempo libre lo ocupabas para dormir en una cama y no en tu escritorio.

-¿Vas a ir a la boda de Inoue?- pregunta receloso y tú lo ves extraño.

-¿Por qué no asistiría?- era cierto que Ulquiorra y su pequeño hermano te exasperaban pero Inoue era tu amiga.

-Ira Rukia y bueno con todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes…- balbuceo y tu esbozaste una sonrisa mientras tomabas un poco más de tu bebida.

-Los problemas que Rukia y yo tengamos no tienen por qué afectar la relación de los demás, Inoue nos invitó a ambos y yo iré porque ella es mi amiga...- meditaste un segundo antes de hablar- Además, no quiero que parezca que soy un adolescente despechado- ya te habías comportado como uno.

-Me da gusto escucharte hablar así- te respondió con una sonrisa- Por fin has dejado de pensar como un imbécil- sonreíste molesto ibas a dejar Tatsuki viuda y a ese bebe piña sin padre.

Pelearon unos minutos hasta que hiciste la pregunta.

-A todo esto… ¿planeas casarte con Tatsuki?- la pregunta hizo que él se atragantara y que los colores abandonaran su rostro.

-Si...- respondió al cabo de unos segundos, se pasó la mano por la nuca y cerró los ojos- Sé que deberíamos casarnos antes, pero quiero darle lo mejor a mi hijo una vez que esté aquí, nos casaremos unos meses después de que él bebe nazca- respondió sonriente.

-¿Unos meses?- le preguntaste viéndolo extraño.

-Tatsuki quiere ponerse en forma otra vez- te respondió con seriedad y los dos rieron segundos después.

La noche continuo de forma tranquila, hablando sobre todo y nada, en resumen Renji estaba ahorrando para comprar una pequeña casa, pues aunque su departamento era suficiente para él, su novia y la pequeña piñita nunca sabían si vendrían más niños en el futuro, tu no veías problema en que Byakuya le daría un aumento a tu amigo muy a su manera sabias que el pelinegro le tenía aprecio.

-Supe que Saotome-san se fue de la cuidad- el pelirrojo dejo caer el comentario y supiste que estaba estudiando tu reacción aunque tú ya lo sabias, Senna que estaba haciendo su servicio social en tu empresa te había dicho exactamente dónde y que estaba haciendo la pelirroja.

-Sí, escuche algo de eso por ahí…- respondiste sin darle la mayor atención a ese asunto, él te miro intrigado pero decidió pasarlo por alto. No te correspondía hablar de eso, no cuando Karuta no quería ser encontrada.

Lo único que sabias era que había tomado un avión a Osaka donde Tier Harribel. Que era famosa por encontrar jóvenes que se volvían modelos, le consiguió un trabajo de modelaje en una de sus tiendas.

El pelirrojo se despidió de ti antes de las 10:00 pm. Terminaste tu bebida junto con la pequeña cena y aunque sabias que desde hace un tiempo nadie te esperaba en casa no te gustaba llegar tan tarde.

Con un gesto pediste la cuenta y volviste a sonreír molesto al ver que el pelirrojo dejo que tu pagaras su cena –Va a tener un hijo, va a tener un hijo- te repetiste mientras sacabas la cantidad necesaria y le pedias a Jashin-sama a Buda o a Madara Uchiha que te dieran paciencia.

Porque si te daba fuerza eras capaz de matarlo.

-O-

El viernes por la mañana amaneció especialmente soleado, aun así el viento no perdonaba a quienes llevaban poco abrigo, es por eso que la dulce pelinaranja opto por un suéter tejido color crema, los pantalones de mezclilla claro le permitían no necesitar más abrigo, camino hacia el cuarto de invitados y toco la puerta con cuidado.

-Adelante- del otro lado la voz se escuchaba tranquila, eso le dio confianza a Orihime para abrir sin problemas.

-Buenos días- saludo al adolescente que dibujaba en el escritorio que estaba en la recamara- ¿Pasaste buena noche Sai-kun?- pregunto suavemente.

Los ojos negros estudiaron con cuidado la figura femenina- Si, de hecho no logre escuchar ningún gemido en esta ocasión- soltó mientras volvía la vista a su cuaderno.

El rostro de Orihime se volvió de un furioso color rojo, balbuceando algo parecido a un "te esperamos a desayunar" salió del cuarto dejando a un pelinegro sumamente divertido.

-Sai es un adolescente- se repitió a si misma mientras volvía a su habitación, se quedó parada en el umbral viendo a su prometido abrocharse la camisa frente al espejo, su corazón se expandió y una sensación de calidad la lleno; cuando conoció a Ulquiorra jamás pensó que el pelinegro llegara a significar tanto en su vida.

Ulquiorra la vio a través del espejo y cuando las miradas se encontraron, ella sonrió más grande, él se giró y detallo su precioso rostro, en menos de dos zancadas la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos.

-Estamos de buen humor- dijo ella sobre la piel del pecho disfrutando del aroma de su piel.

Él se dedicó a repartir ligeros besos por el cuello de la joven y llego hasta su oído donde la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo- ¿Estas nerviosa?- sintió los delicados dedos colarse en la camisa que estaba mal acomodada y llegar a acariciar la piel de su espalda.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza y alzo su mirada encontrando esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba- Pero es muy probable que mañana lo esté- admitió con un gesto avergonzado.

-Eres muy hermosa mujer- soltó viéndola directamente a los ojos- Te amo- susurro cerca de sus labios antes de besarlos, la joven paso sus brazos por el cuello de él y acaricio con vehemencia su cuello, el soltó un gemido al sentir su suave cuerpo encajar contra el suyo, bajo su mano hasta su cadera donde apretó con fuerza, intentando contener sus manos que deseaban recorrer su cuerpo sin ningún impedimento.

-Ulquiorra…- gimió cuando el comenzó a recorrer su cuello con sus labios y mordió con dulzura el lugar donde se concentraba su pulso, ella bajo sus manos al broche de su pantalón…

-Disculpen pero antes de que follen como animales otra vez, ¿podríamos desayunar?- apenas escucho la voz del joven, Orihime se separó de su próximamente esposo sumamente avergonzada mientras que el más grande de los pelinegros veía con reproche a su hermano menor.

-Enseguida Sai-kun…- la chica se rasco la cabeza y procedió a ir en la cocina dejando a ambos varones solos en la habitación.

Sai tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que se borró al ver a su hermano- ¿Qué?, ¿estas molesto?- pregunto preocupado.

El mayor solo se tallo el puente de la nariz y negó con la cabeza mientras acomodaba su ropa- No le gastes más bromas al menos hasta que pase la boda- semi ordeno antes de salir.

-No prometo nada…- murmuro viendo la sonrisa genuina que su cuñada lograba arrancarle a su hermano.

El desayuno paso sin contratiempos, esta vez la joven había dejado de lado sus extraños gustos por la cocina y preparo un desayuno de hot-cakes, huevos y tocino, aunque Sai lo atribuía a que su hermano estuvo cerca de dos semanas enfermo por la "Sorpresa marina" de la joven.

Al final Orihime lavó los platos, su próximamente esposo salió primero del departamento pues aún tenía que verificar que tanto el salón como el banquete estuvieran listos para mañana, mientras que ella iría con sus amigas a la última prueba de su vestido, un escalofrió muy agradable la recorrió.

Salió de la cocina y vio como Sai se colocaba una chaqueta y tomaba su mochila- ¿Vas a salir?.

-Sí, aún tengo que ir por su regalo y mi hermano me dijo que lo viera más tarde para recoger los trajes- explico tranquilo y una vez más Orihime fue testigo de esa sonrisa sincera– Me da gusto por ambos de verdad.

-Gracias- quería abrazarlo pero él la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-No es necesario Melones-san, me voy… nos vemos en la noche- salió del lugar dejando a una Orihime entre molesta y avergonzada.

Varios minutos más tarde la joven de cabello naranja llego a la enorme tienda departamental donde sus tres amigas ya la esperaban.

-¡Al fin llegas mujer!- exclamo Rangiku levantándose de su silla como si tuviera un resorte- ¡Creía que moriría de tanto esperar!- exclamo dramática.

-Concuerdo con Rangiku-san, esta vez sí tardaste Orihime- la alta pelinegra desabrocho un botón más de su suéter… tenia tanto calor que moriría.

Rukia las miraba con una sonrisa y negó antes de acercarse a Orihime y saludarla como era debido- No les hagas caso, solo tenemos 20 minutos.

-Lo siento, es que Sai llego anoche y nos acostamos muy tarde- explico y eso fue suficiente para que Rangiku y Tatsuki calmaran sus ánimos.

-Pero bueno, ¿podemos probarnos ya los vestidos? – pregunto entusiasmada Rangiku que había conseguido que les prestaran una sala para ellas cuatro y la modista que terminaría de confeccionar el vestido de la pelinaranja.

Pronto cada una se encontró en su respectivo probador y no paso mucho hasta que volvieron a cambiarse.

-Tienes tanta suerte Rukia, tienes un abdomen tan plano y definido…- exagero Tatsuki e hizo un puchero- Amo mucho a rollito de primavera… pero extraño tanto poder boxear.

-¿Rollito de primavera?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Tasuki amplio su sonrisa- Desde que me entere que estaba embarazada no he dejado de comer rollos primavera, Renji le puso así al bebe- explico con brillo en los ojos.

-Son unos cursis de lo peor- tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y miro de soslayo como la rubia llegaba con una enorme bolsa puesta en un gancho, Rukia supuso que era su vestido.

-¡Es todo!- exclamo y se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes de esa sala- Apenas salga Orihime podremos ir a comer- les dedico una sonrisa y mantuvo un contacto visual con la chica de ojos violetas.

Rukia sonrió resignada y negó con la cabeza- Esta bien pregunta lo que quieras.

Rangiku aplaudió sonoramente, mientras Tatsuki las veía sin entender- Bien, por dónde empezar…- se llevó una mano al mentón- ¿Vas a ir con Ashido a la boda?.

-No…- respondió de inmediato.

-¿Y con Ichigo?- pregunto Tatsuki, la morena la miro y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-No, no voy a ir con nadie excepto con mis hermanos…- explico mientras se cruzaba de hombros, pudo ver que sus amigas querían preguntar algo pero ella se adelantó- Y no, tampoco existe alguien más en mi vida amorosa por el momento.

-Tsk…- bufo la rubia –Pensé que volvería a ver el cuerpo musculoso de Ichigo peleando con Ashido- recargo su codo en la rodilla y puso su cabeza en su mano.

-Voy a ignorar ese comentario- dijo Rukia.

-Ya, pero de verdad… ¿no has visto a ninguno de los dos en este tiempo?- pregunto ahora Tatsuki viéndola interrogante.

La morena lanzo un suspiro y el mechón de su rostro voló milímetros lejos de su rostro, se sobo las cienes antes de ver a sus amigas que la veían expectantes- Ichigo consiguió un buen contrato en China y la nueva ensambladora ha llamado la atención de empresas de Occidente- miro a ambas- Trabaja tanto que apenas y tiene algo de tiempo libre y el poco tiempo que tiene lo usa para ver a su familia o amigos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Rangiku con una ceja alzada.

-Isshin-san me lo dijo, al parecer tenía la esperanza de que las cosas entre Ichigo y yo mejoraran pero no fue así…- explico y ahora fue el turno de Tatsuki de preguntar.

-Pero ¿por qué?, tú terminaste con Ashido por voluntad propia no porque él te obligara- dejo caer y cerro su boca al ver el semblante incrédulo de las dos chicas, ¿las hormonas la estarían volviendo alguien imprudente?

-¡Jo! la chica que nunca se metería en relaciones ajenas…- soltó Rukia con burla y tanto ella como la rubia rieron ligeramente, provocando que la joven se sonrojara, Rukia suspiro antes de volver a hablar- La verdad aunque quiero ver a Ashido no puedo, está a punto de presentar su examen recepcional, si les soy sincera me gustan las cosas como están ahora de verdad- respondió y lanzo un bostezo que ahogo con su mano, cuando le preguntaron por qué ella simplemente se encogió de hombros- No se trataba de elegir a alguno de ellos dos, me elegí a misma para poder pensar las cosas con calma, meditar en lo que quiero y lo que necesito…

-¿Y eso es….?- preguntaron al unísono pero la joven de cabello naranja salió dejando a las tres embobadas con la imagen de su vestido.

-¿Les parece demasiado?- pregunto suavemente tocando su cabello que llevaba improvisadamente arreglado en una coleta.

El vestido de un color perla, se amoldaba a la perfección a las peligrosas curvas de la joven y la hacía parecer más alta al tener una cola de sirena que empezaba en sus pantorrillas, tenía un suave escote no muy pronunciado y las mangas largas que tenían pequeños botones cubiertos a lo largo de todo el brazo resultaban ser muy lindas, pero definitivamente lo que más llamaba la atención era la espalda que tenía un diseño de los años 20 y era cubierto por un encaje transparente que dejaba a la vista toda la espalda de Orihime.

-¡Pero por Dios!, digan algo… me están poniendo nerviosa- la joven apretó sus manos la una a la otra y jugo levemente con el pequeño adorno de su mano que llegaba hasta su dedo medio.

-Te ves preciosa- le dijo Rukia, las dos jóvenes asintieron con emoción contenida y se acercaron a ver a su amiga que había subido a un pequeño taburete.

-Vas a hacer que a Drácula le dé un infarto- menciono con cierta gracia Tatsuki.

-¿El aun no ve el vestido?- pregunto Rangiku y Orihime solo negó con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Definitivamente lo dejaras con la boca abierta- concedió Rukia.

La modista que había estado revisando la cola se subió a un banco para quedar a la misma altura que la futura novia, tomo con cuidado su cabello e hizo a un lado la larga cola de cabello- Te recomendaría que solo dejaras libre tu fleco de esa manera el vestido lucirá aún más- apretó cariñosamente su hombro antes de bajar- Se ve hermosa Señorita- dejo a las cuatro amigas solas donde no tardaron en murmurar y especular la reacción del novio.

-¡Mañana me voy a casar!- se dijo a si misma Orihime frente al espejo y de repente el peso de esa decisión le vino como una tonelada de cemento- Mañana me voy a casar…- balbuceo ligeramente pálida y antes de pudiera caer sus amigas la ayudaron a mantenerse de pie.

-Vamos a necesitar algo de agua- grito Rangiku y volteo a ver a su amiga- Y algo de hielo también.

-O-

 _Sábado 5:45 am…_

El agua recorría ambos cuerpos y tanto el cabello naranja como negro se combinaban al estar ambos cuerpos tan juntos, Orihime ahogo un gemido cuando los movimientos de su pareja se volvieron más rápidos, su vista se enfocó en los azulejos del baño donde sus cuerpos podían reflejarse, la joven mantenía su espalda pegada a la pared manteniendo sus piernas alrededor de él joven que se encontraba en medio de estas.

Con una última embestida su cuerpo se relajó y dejo escapar un último gemido antes de bajar su rostro y besar los senos de su novia, ella tan solo le acaricio la espalda mientras buscaba relajar su propia respiración. Se separaron y él le regalo la sonrisa que era solo de ella, con cuidado bajo sus piernas y ambos se besaron sintiendo como el agua empezaba a entibiarse.

-Sera mejor darnos prisa- le dijo atrayéndola a su pecho y repasando con los dedos las suaves curvas, ella aun asintió totalmente noqueada por lo sucedido momentos antes.

Quince minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban vestidos improvisadamente, Ulquiorra se fue junto con Sai ambos irían a casa de Grimmjow, que a base de engaños y chantajes, accedió a que los hermanos se cambiaran en su casa.

Orihime solo los vio partir conservando el sonrojo y la sonrisa en su rostro, se estaba preparando un improvisado aperitivo de mermelada y papas fritas cuando llamaron a la puerta dejando ver a una entusiasta Rangiku junto con su modista y estilista.

 _10:45 am…_

Renji miraba el reloj con una vena en su frente, su novia era una persona puntual y justamente ese día había decidió romper esa buena costumbre, se levantó bruscamente y toco la puerta del dormitorio principal.

-¡Tatsuki date prisa!- grito volvió a repetir la acción y al no tener respuesta abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño al no verla en la habitación y al escuchar un grito de frustración del baño entendió que llegarían un poco tarde a la ceremonia.

Abrió la puerta y la imagen ante él fue algo que califico como como sublime.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- pregunto molesta- ¡Ya no me va a quedar mi ropa!- exclamo pero antes de que continuara hablando se vio presa de los labios de su novio.

-Esta preciosa…- dictamino el pelirrojo, la joven usaba un vestido rojo que tenía un escote en forma de corazón, estaba ceñido al busto y parte del abdomen, cayendo de manera delicada hasta el piso, poseía además una abertura en ambos lados de la pierna y la joven usaba una gargantilla dorada con pendientes a juego.

Cuando el aire se les acabo Tatsuki estaba de mejor humor y tomo las solapas del saco acomodándolas –Pues tu luces muy guapo- dijo coquetamente viendo su bronceada piel hacer contraste con el blanco de su camisa, además el pelirrojo había soltado su cabello y peinado de una forma que sabía le gustaba a su novia.

-¿Vamos?- pidió al ofrecerle el brazo, ella sonriendo lo acepto sin más ceremonias.

oOo

-Por el amor a lo que sea, ¿Qué tanto hace Rukia?- pregunto Koga con real interes a su hermano menor en respuesta Byakuya solo desvio la mirada, aunque se notaba que también estaba impaciente.- Carajo!- bramo antes de sentarse en el sillón.

Koga usaba un traje gris Oxford junto con un chaleco un tono mas oscuro, tanto su camisa como corbata eran negros.

-Tu acompañante todavía no llega- dijo el menor viendo la hora en el enorme reloj del centro, su traje era negro, llevaba de igual manera un chaleco, y su blanca camisa contrastaba con el traje y corbata, llevaba además la bufanda blanca que usaba solo en ocasiones especiales.

-Ni lo digas… ya debía de haber llegado- bufo y estuvo a punto de lanzar otra sarta de maldiciones cuando el sonido de unos tacones bajando por la escalera hicieron que ambos varones giraran la cabeza.

La pequeña morenita usaba un vestido color melocotón que se amarraba a su cuello, tenía un escote pronunciado y dejaba ver la piel expuesta de su cuello y esternón, se ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo, cada vez que ella caminaba se podía apreciar su torneada pierna al tener una abertura que llegaba hasta arriba de medio muslo. Llevaba su cabello amarrado y suaves mechones salían de esa alta coleta, su maquillaje era ligero y sus rosados labios llamaban la atención.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto a los dos varones que la veían incrédulos.

Byakuya iba a hablar pero su hermano se le adelanto- ¿Solo usaras eso?- pregunto indignado, ella negó y mostro un pequeño chal color blanco- Estas loca si crees que te dejare salir de esa manera.

-Exageras- le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano- Y vámonos ya que se hace tarde.

Koga miro a su hermano que negó en silencio y celosamente se colocó al lado de su hermana pequeña.

-Ponte el chal- le ordeno y la mirada gélida de su hermano hicieron que la morena obedeciera.

El mayor solo murmuro un nadie me respeta y siguió a sus hermanos, en la entrada una alta y sofisticada pelinegra los esperaba.

-¿Yadomaru-san?- pregunto Rukia al verla con un vestido verde de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sonrió al ver el largo que llegaba a mitad de su muslo.

Lisa vio a los hermanos que eran copias al carbón uno del otro y extrañamente acepto el brazo que Koga le ofreció, a los Kuchiki les habían dado 4 boletos pero Ginrei decidió no asistir pues su salud había estado delicada el último mes, pidió disculpas a los novios y fue entonces que Koga invito a su flamante secretaria.

-No diré nada- la morena dijo el comentario al aire e hizo sonreír a su hermano mayor.

Afuera tanto Koga como Byakuya se subieron a su automóvil respectivamente, la pequeña morenita miraba por la ventana y su vista recorría la autopista a la que ingresaron antes de tomar el puente que los llevaría al otro extremo de la cuidad.

-Es probable que Kurosaki esté presente- la voz autómata de su hermano hizo que ella se girase a verlo.

-Estará presente no lo dudes- afirmo y regreso su mirada a la ventana- No hay motivo para que el no asista y él y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dictamino segura y sin ninguna pizca de inseguridad tal hecho hizo sonreír al más grande.

-Te has convertido en una gran mujer- soltó y eso hizo que ella lo mirara con los ojos llenos de emoción- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ella le expresó su agradecimiento y por el resto del camino la suave melodía que sonaba de la radio los acompaño, la mente de la joven vago desde Ashido hasta Ichigo y de regreso, era extraño pero el último mes había estado tan concentrada en la escuela y agradecía la distracción que eso le daba. Ayer no había sido capaz de responder sobre lo que necesitaba y quería lo único de lo que estaba segura era que estaba en paz con la decisión que tomo aquella noche. Largos minutos después llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

La casa de los difuntos padres de Orihime, lugar donde su hermano mayor vivía no era algo de extrañar, el lugar estaba al aire libre del lado izquierdo se habían acondicionado una gran cantidad de mesas decoradas suavemente con tonos rosas pastel, los centros de mesa eran de orquídeas blancas y rosas, la parte trasera de esa mansión varios árboles y el suave movimiento del viento hacia que las hojas se soltaran dejando una sensación de paz, en el centro estaba la pista de baile y más al fondo podía apreciarse una pequeña laguna que tenía flotando varias flores de lotto, la morena supuso que eso era solo decoración.

En la parte derecha del lugar había varias sillas y un camino en medio donde la novia haría su llegada.

-Faltan 25 minutos para que la ceremonia empiece, el Sr. Schiffer los invita a que disfruten de la compañía de los invitados- la chica de cabello castaño y traje de mesero los guio hasta la parte trasera cerca de la pequeña laguna, el resto de los invitados junto con un buen número de meseros con charolas se paseaban por el lugar.

No paso mucho antes de que Koga junto con Lisa se alejaran de ambos pelinegros, la joven solo los observo en silencio y termino aceptando una copa de mimosa, Byakuya había encontrado a varios conocidos dejándola sola algunos segundos, la ojivioleta se llevó la copa a la boca y barrio el lugar con su vista, casi escupe el contenido cuando sus ojos enfocaron un particular cabello naranja.

-Ichigo…- susurro y fue tan bajo que solo ella lo escucho, parecía más alto aunque en realidad hacia algo de tiempo que ya no lo veía, su cabello estaba más largo y sin darse cuenta sonrió al ver el inútil intento del joven por acomodarlo, platicaba con Aizen y ella desvió la vista cuando el castaño se fue dejando al joven solo. –Es ridículo…- se dijo sobre esa situación.

-¿Acaso viste a un fantasma?- preguntaron cantarinamente en su espalda. La morena solo negó con una sonrisa y se volteó encontrándose a una rubia muy sensual, Rangiku llevaba un vestido dorado, con un ligero escote al frente, sin espalda y hombros, totalmente entallado a su cuerpo. –Te ves increíble por cierto- alago y alzo su copa antes de brindar con ella, ambas se rieron ante tal acción.

-Gracias, tú también te ves increíble...- señalo viendo el sofisticado maquillaje de la joven- ¿Por cierto viste a Orihime?.

-Mph… ese hombre es muy afortunado- admitió con una sonrisa y resumiendo le dijo lo que había sido la mañana y sobre todo el bonito peinado que le habían hecho- Creo que yo estoy más nerviosa que ella- murmuro viendo de reojo la mirada azul que Gin le daba desde lejos- Aunque tal vez tu deberías estar más nerviosa…

-¿Yo?- le pregunto, la rubia solo asintió mientras tomaba un poco más de su bebida- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó realmente interesada.

-Porque Ichigo viene hacia acá- soltó, y la morena se petrifico mientras su espalda se volvía una recta línea- Te lo admito Rukia, Kurosaki es demasiado guapo para ser verdad- admitió con una sonrisa ladeada, la morena no pudo responder por que apenas se volteó la suave colonia de Ichigo la invadió.

-I-Ichigo- balbuceo sin embargo el joven le sonrió y dirigió su atención a la otra mujer.

-No, nos habían presentado- hablo y extendió su mano- Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Matsumoto Rangiku- respondió al saludo cortésmente, la morena frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorada.

-Un gusto- dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra nuevamente haciéndola respingar- Me da gusto verte Rukia, te ves preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora antes de despedirse de ambas mujeres y seguir saludando a los presentes.

Rangiku silbo y miro divertida a la morena- Muy guapo para ser verdad- murmuro en su oído.

-Ci-cierra la boca- refuto ligeramente avergonzada, la joven solo negó con una sonrisa y hubieran seguido hablando pero la ceremonia empezó.

Los invitados no tardaron en estar cada uno en sus lugares, para sorpresa de todos Ulquiorra lucía un esmoquin y su cabello lo había peinado hacia atrás, su hermano menor vestía de la misma manera y tomo asiento en la primera fila.

Había cosas que solo se veían una vez y la expresión del pálido pelinegro al ver a su futura esposa era algo que Rukia recordaría para siempre, una mezcla de devoción y amor, los minutos pasaron rápido mientras los novios repetían los votos y los presentes aplaudieron cuando ambos se besaron sellando su ahora matrimonio.

Orihime ahogo un par de lágrimas y se vio envuelta en el suave y protector abrazo de su esposo.

-Maldita sea…-murmuro Tatsuki, al lado de la morena, estaba hecha un pequeño mar de lágrimas al ver a su mejor amiga feliz.

Rukia solo negó con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

En breves momentos, gracias a la organización del lugar, el banquete se llevaba a cabo y los comensales disfrutaron de una amena noche o eso sucedió hasta que el organizador animo a los presentes a dedicarles palabras a los recién casados el primero fue el hermano menor de Ulquiorra.

-Hoy es una noche memorable- hablo con voz seria mientras sostenía una copa en su mano- Hoy se casó la persona más maravillosa que conozco, es alguien que me ha instruido desde pequeño- alabo y los presentes se extrañaron porque pensaban que hablaba de Orihime, el pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la pareja- Y porque mi hermano es increíble sé que hará feliz a Melones-san.

Silencio absoluto…

-Bueno… yo conozco a Orihime desde que éramos niñas- murmuro cerca del micrófono Tatsuki- Es una persona maravillosa, tan alegre y…y…- se detuvo al ver que nuevas lágrimas de emoción se juntaban en sus ojos- Lo siento las hormonas.

Los presentes se rieron al igual que Orihime mientras que Ulquiorra negaba incrédulo.

-Hime sé que nuestros padres estarían orgullosos, te has convertido en una mujer asombrosa y sé que Ulquiorra y tu formaran esa familia que tanto desean- las palabras de Sora le trajeron la formalidad que había perdido el evento, los siguientes en tomar la palabra fueron Rukia, Rangiku, Ishida e incluso Ichigo les deseo lo mejor.

La pelinaranja sonreía complacida y le sonrió a su esposo que la veía embelesado y ante la mirada de todos los presentes, se puso de pie y tomo el micrófono, en el lugar se hizo un silencio sepulcral e incómodo, Ulquiorra se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de meter las manos a los bolsillos y ver a la pelinaranja a los ojos.

-He estado buscando algo durante lo que pareció mucho tiempo- empezó y trago levemente- Y me parece increíble haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartirlo todo, alguien que me acepto por quien soy desde el primer momento, no puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que significas para mí pero tratare de demostrártelo con hechos- termino con una ligera sonrisa, mientras Orihime trataba de controlar su llanto y no arruinar su maquillaje.

La morena los observaba desde su mesa y su violeta mirada se encontró con una cálida mirada ocre, ambos se sonrieron ligeramente mientras los presentes junto con los recién casados bailaban una suave melodía.

Sintiéndose de repente algo incomoda la morenita se disculpó y en silencio fue de nuevo hasta la parte trasera, cerca del lago. El viento soplo con fuerza y ella maldijo el no haber sacado el ligero chal, suspiro y por un momento pensó en la cálida mirada de Ichigo.

-Es casi igual a la de Ashido…- pensó en voz alta y con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en el muchacho de cabello cobrizo, como si de un imán se tratara alzo la vista y casi jadea al ver al pelinaranja del otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y con ese aire encantador que últimamente adquirió, Ichigo la observo, había estado observándola desde que llego, podría habérsele lanzado como un troglodita pero no quería ser inoportuno, suspiro y con cuidado avanzo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Si tienes tanto frio ¿porque estás aquí?- pregunto viendo como ella se abrazaba a sí misma.

Rukia se encogió de hombros- Supongo que quería estar sola- respondió y se atrevió a verlo a los ojos- ¿Y tú?, ¿por qué no estas bailando con alguien?- pregunto perspicaz, había pasado tiempo desde que ambos asistían a algún evento y ella erróneamente pensó que el aceparía la atención femenina, él supo leer eso porque aun teniendo el ceño fruncido le ofreció la mano- ¿Qué haces?.

-¿Quieres bailar Rukia?- pregunto suavemente y ella casi se atraganta- Solo será un baile lo prometo…- con algo de desconfianza ella tomo su mano, con cuidado él la atrajo hacia sí mismo, comenzaron una leve danza gracias a la música que se escuchaba aún fuera de donde todos bailaban.

Rukia dejo a un lado la pequeña incomodidad y se dedicó a disfrutar de esa danza, ella había sido instruida en ese arte desde muy joven y contario a lo que se pensaba de Ichigo era buen bailarín, pronto comenzaron a bromearse como antaño, como dos amigos que hacen las paces después de mucho tiempo.

Platicaron sobre el reciente crecimiento económico de Engetsu, sobre el semestre que estaba a punto de terminar y el nuevo título universitario que ostentaba el muchacho, terminando en recuerdos perdidos.

-No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso- hablo Rukia- Paso hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo?, me golpeaste tan fuerte que me dolía todo el cuerpo- reclamo divertido al verla avergonzada- Siempre me he preguntado de donde viene esa fuerza sobrehumana.

-Idiota- replico con una sonrisa, el joven le hablo de la vez que entrando en la universidad Ichigo le jugo la broma de cortarle el mechón que tenía entre los ojos. Lo golpeo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente.

-Me da gusto verte otra vez… sentí que paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos- ambos se vieron a los ojos, ella entendió que se refiera a la vez en que le pidió que fuera feliz.

-Fue algo lindo… viniendo de ti- respondió queriendo decirle que seguía conmovida por haberle pedido que fuera feliz, eso lo hizo sonreír y ambos siguieron bailando con más cercanía, mientras la noche moría.

-O-

A la mañana siguiente un buen número de personas se encontraban con resaca y desvelados sin embargo ese no fue impedimento para la pelinegra que caminaba apresurada entre las avenidas principales del centro de la cuidad, miro el reloj y se apresuró al llegar al pequeño restaurante.

-Maldición…- murmuro con voz pastosa mientras se ajustaba los lentes de sol, ella estaba desvelada.

Pronto llego al lugar indicado, cuando uno de los meseros pregunto si tenía reservación ella simplemente le indico el nombre del joven que la había citado muy temprano esa mañana.

-Por aquí- ella se quitó los lentes y siguió en silencio al mesero que la llevo a la parte más concurrida del lugar, ahí en un pequeño gabinete estaba él.

-Gracias- le dijo al mesero mientras se sentaba frente a su acompañante que la veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-No puedo creer que tengas resaca, es tan gracioso ni siquiera cuando me acompañabas a los conciertos te ponías borracha- ahogo una risa y uso el menú para defenderse del tenedor que salió volando directo a su rostro.

-No tengo resaca, solo estoy muy desvelada- se froto las manos frías en su rostro, trago antes de hablar –Me sorprendió tu llamada…- dijo viéndolo a los ojos mientras sentía un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago. Había pasado algo de tiempo y aun así seguía sintiendo esa extraña emoción como si fuera la primera vez que se veian, las emociones que solo conocía con él.

Ashido se encogió de hombros- Presentare mi examen en unos días y quiero que seas testigo- la chica abrió sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el asintió viendo entretenido la emoción de la morena- Seria un gusto, solo tienes que decirme exactamente qué día.

El joven asintió y le extendió una tarjeta con los datos correspondientes, ambos se entretuvieron viendo el menú, aunque claro la pelinegra pidió una taza de café, mientras el joven la observaba como en antaño… cuando ella era lo único en su mundo. Tenía el cabello más largo, y seguía igual de espeso y negro que como lo recordaba, era agradable estar cerca de ella luego de esos meses lleno de estrés. Pensó un momento y jugo ligeramente con las correas de esa pulsera de cuero que llevaba.

-Hay algo más de lo quiero hablar contigo- ella levanto la vista y enfoco sus enormes ojos en los de él, el trago y termino por desechar la idea- Olvídalo…- soltó con una sonrisa que ella correspondió- Mejor dime que vas a pedir para hacerme a la idea de cuánto tendré que pagar- sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento de la mirada violeta.

-Tonto…-murmuro, ella comía casi el doble que el.

El joven sonrió y pronto inicio una plática con Rukia, ambos hablaron como en antaño cuando solo eran ellos dos, sin nadie más, la morena lanzo una risa producto de una anécdota y el sentimiento de estar en lugar correcto se hizo más grande en su pecho.

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

 **Desde que empece con este pequeño vicio de escribir había estado actualizando cada semana, creo, pero la verdad se me complico mucho mantener este ritmo en especial estas dos ultimas semanas. Ojo esto no quiere decir que dejare las historias a un lado ni mucho menos, simplemente quiero disculparme, se dieron cuenta que este capitulo quedo largo, es como un capitulo doble XDD**

 **Bueno ahora sobre el capitulo, se que parece que Rukia no puede decidirse por nadie XDD pero aunque Ichigo a logrado madurar un poco y Rukia dejo a Ashido, la fresa no le hablo sobre algo amoroso y viceversa... Quedan entre ellos el simple recuerdo de lo que fue, y lo que pudo capitulo es el ultimo de esta naturaleza, me refiero a confusiones y sentimientos sin definir, en el próximo capitulo Rukia define sentimientos y se deja de este tipo de cosas. Se que muchos escogerían a Ashido por obvias razones, tal vez no era necesario hacer tanto embrollo sobre eso, lo se, pero en realidad deshacerse de sentimientos después de varios años cuesta algo de trabajo, mi propia experiencia me lo dice, quería plasmar algo de eso no estoy muy segura de si lo logre pero bueno, como sea, espero que no se les haga tedioso y pesado el capitulo, según mis cuentas nos quedan cuatro capítulos... Lancen una moneda decidan y díganme que les pareció... Claro también pueden abuchear me jajaja**

 **Zelda-24: No sabes cuanta alegría sentí cuando te gusto el cambio, literalmente salte de emoción XDD te amo senpai XDD**

 **Fer Diaz: Honestamente estaba igual de confundida que tu, estos últimos capítulos me han degrado la energía, al menos animicamente hablando lo juro, se que es ficcion pero no he podido evitar involucrarme con ello.**

 **Suiren 15:Espero te gustara mucho este capitulo**

 **Kei: Gracias por tu comentario :) espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae: Gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho y me alegra que te guste la historia tan retorcida que se ha hecho, de verdad muchas gracias**

 **Sinaloca86: Liza es una escritora muy linda XD, la verdad es que los sentimientos de Rukia los he sentido a flor de piel, igual los de Ichigo y Ashido, al final Ichigo la dejo libre porque la quiere. Gracias por tu comentario, por cierto no sabia quien eras en Fb hasta dias despues, debemos hablar pronto solo para conocernos mejor.**

 **Ligthdesired: La fresa ha madurado... espera eso puede tomarse como algo raro tambien XDD**

 **Gyl Rozen: Espero te gustara este capitulo, gracias por tu comentario bonita**

 **Lorewabb: La escena final del capitulo pasado fue mi favorita, igual que tu me lo imagine y carajo me encanto como se veia. Gracias por tu comentario**

 **MykaSyo: Mi parte favorita de este capitulo fue Sai, lo amo tanto y amo lo de Melones-san que me muero de risa... Gracias por comentar este capitulo, te lo agradezco**

 **ichirukikawaii: Espero que no hayas caido en la desesperación con este capitulo, la verdad me costo algo de trabajo terminarlo, dime que te parece este nuevo Ichigo ahora que ha dejado libre a Rukia**

 **diana carolina: Yo tampoco lo creo... Gracias por comentar este capitulo bonita :))**

 **Sherry uwu : El principio de tu comentario me dio mucha risa, espero que te guste este capitulo, al final Rukia se ha quedado sola un tiempo, el desenlace del siguiente determinara con quien se quedara y claro continuare con Sentimientos Incondicionales pronto ;)**

 **Pyon: Hola! La verdad es que algo de este fic esta inspirado en una vivencia mia, en como perdí a mi mejor amigo y en como me rompieron el corazón, a mi vista no es facil despegarse de sentimientos cuando estos fueron una parte de tu vida y te ayudaron para salir adelante cuando tuviste momentos dificiles, esa parte de la historia esta basada en mi inexistente vida amorosa, excepto que nunca conocí a mi Ashido XDD. Queria que Rukia se viera en la situacion de pasar un tiempo sola, mas que nada para que se dedicara tiempo a ella misma, no se si me di a entender pero es lo ultimo como ya habia dicho antes.. Prometo no salir con mas trolleos XDD, yo culpo a Kubo y a su manga. Contactarme por FB, tengo agregadas a algunas chicas de aqui y quisiera hablar contigo y coofdartespoilerscoofff. Cuidate mucho Pyon y gracias por seguir aqui :)**

 **En fin esto es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola... a pasado algo de tiempo, creo. Tuve unas semanas de mucho estrés, aun lo estoy pasando jajajaja. Pero ahora al tengo vacaciones (aunque solo estoy asistiendo a hacer mi servicio social) tengo algo de tiempo y me decidí a actualizar.**

 **Cosas importantes, antes que nada yo marco el ritmo de la historia y he hablado mucho con mi beta y esto es lo mejor para estos capítulos finales, si eres IR sigue leyendo igualmente si te gusto mucho ver a Rukia y a Ashido juntos.**

 **Otra cosa importante es recordar que Ichigo mucho tiempo fue infiel, espero que les guste este capitulo y no me dejen morir sola**

 **Por ultimo deje dos pequeños spoilers en el capitulo, pueden saltarlo o leerlo...**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

15

" _No hay paciencia para esas lágrimas"…_

El estallido de aplausos resonó por todo el auditorio formando un pequeño eco, el maestro de ceremonias anuncio a la siguiente alumna en pasar al escenario para dar lo que seria la primera parte de la presentación de su tesis. Una joven de cabellos morados y piel pálida apareció en compañía de una enorme arpa, ella movía sus delgados dedos por las cuerdas deleitando al público con tan hermosa melodía.

-Ella es Pandora-san, es compañera de Ashido y de Shuuhei- la delicada voz de Rangiku hizo que la pelinegra desviara la vista de la joven y mirara a la rubia– Otra prodigio- murmuro y ambas regresaron su vista al frente cuando las notas de la chica cambiaron a unas más agudas.

Rukia miraba embelesada los movimientos de la chica, por un momento se dejó envolver en la suave melodía y no fue hasta que un nuevo cambio de ritmo inundo el lugar que ella regreso a la realidad.

-Es precioso…- murmuraron a su izquierda, los ojos violetas enfocaron a una Momo que tenía lagrimillas en los ojos- Pandora siempre ha tocado maravilloso.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto en voz baja la morena, la pequeña castaña solo asintió, a Rukia ya no le parecía extraño que Momo conociera a un buen número de personas en la universidad, a pesar de ir en distintas facultades la joven era muy sociable.

La pequeña pelinegra jugo ligeramente con el dije de su largo collar, cuando hace una semana Ashido la había invitado a ver su presentación, se emocionó muchísimo y fue algo que no pudo evitar sin embargo al llegar al lugar no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada pues ella no era la única que había sido invitada, a su izquierda se encontraba Momo, a la derecha estaba Rangiku y enfrente suyo estaban Yumichika e Ikkaku, no debería sentirse así… ellos eran sus amigos y era normal que los invitara sin embargo se sentía celosa al saber que ya no solo pensaba en ella.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos, el estallido de aplausos sonó mas estridente en esta ocasión, la morena solo alcanzo a escuchar distintas ovaciones y ver la imagen de una delgada joven de corto vestido negro y cabello fucsia atado en una trenza que dejaba suaves mechones alrededor de su rostro, los ojos violetas se dilataron no hubo necesidad de preguntar quién era ella, ella lo sabía a la perfección.

-Según esto- murmuro quedito Rangiku viendo el cronograma de actividades que se les dio al inicio- Riruka-san es la última del programa de música clásica, después de ella inician con algo más movido- añadió divertida mientras se colocaba en una posición más cómoda en su asiento.

Riruka se sentó en el banquillo y ajusto las cuerdas del chelo por mera costumbre, miro al público y solo imagino lo que siempre imaginaba cuando tocaba… a su madre biológica.

Las notas salían con gran maestría, en algún momento ella cerro los ojos y sus manos se movían solas, el suave movimiento de sus hombros le daba un aire de tranquilidad, la melodía estaba llena de melancolía y nostalgia como si la joven tratara de transmitir lo triste que se había sentido con la muerte de su madre y Rukia cerró los ojos al sentir esa misma melancolía, la joven termino de tocar con una sonrisa y daba las gracias a los presentes, en ese momento Rukia se removió incomoda en su asiento no queriendo seguir pensando en sus infundados celos y en todo lo que Riruka y Ashido deberían tener en común, frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, en ese momento no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules la miraban entre divertida e intrigada.

Como lo había dicho Rangiku, la siguiente parte del evento constaba de música contemporánea y sus ramas, varios estudiantes participaron algunos tocaron el bajo o batería, incluso hubo quienes tocaron el piano en versiones diferentes a las que ya había escuchado, luego de la presentación de Shuuhei la mente de Rukia comenzó a divagar y no fue hasta que escucho el nombre de su ex novio que toda la atención se centró en él únicamente.

-Si sigues mirándolo de esa manera lo vas a gastar- la voz cargada de diversión hizo que Rukia saltara en su asiento, el murmullo de parte de la rubia hizo que la viera con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué? yo solo digo lo que veo.

Ella estuvo a punto de replicar pero la suave y aterciopelada voz de Ashido la hizo volver su vista al escenario, la canción que él interpreto ya la había escuchado antes, meses antes cuando la había escuchado no le presto la atención debida, era una letra significativa y según sus propias palabras los describía a ellos dos, sonrió al escuchar cantar el coro y reconocer que era cierto.

" _Never ask to be forgiven"._

Se sumió en sus pensamientos y como si de una película se tratara se vio a si misma saliendo del gran auditorio y caminar junto con los demás chicos hasta la entrada principal, Momo le dijo que se reunirían con Ashido y Shuuhei en la entrada sin embargo una nueva punzada de celos la recorrió cuando visualizo a la joven de cabellos fucsia compartir un abrazo con él de cabello cobrizo que no duro más de 20 segundos, se relajó un poco cuando ella abrazo de la misma manera a Shuuhei.

-¡Lo hicieron maravilloso!- alabo Momo cuando llego con los dos varones, el moreno se auto alabo sin embargo ella se quedó ligeramente atrás del grupo y con algo de disimulo detallo al joven, se le veía mas alto aunque quizá era que ya no le veía a diario, también tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo y cuando los ojos claros encontraron los violetas ella se dio cuenta que tal vez no había sido muy discreta.

Ashido sonrió manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se acercó a ella y ambos sonrieron queriendo no incomodar al otro.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- menciono y le saco una risita a la joven de cabello negro.

-No me lo perdería por nada- respondió con voz tranquila y jugo con la correo de su bolsa- ¿Vamos a emborracharnos?- pregunto divertida y ahora fue el tuno de él de reír.

-Es bueno que algunas cosas nunca cambien- dijo a la vez que comenzaba a caminar y la invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿que soy una borracha?- pregunto mientras buscaba golpearlo en el hombro sin embargo el tomo su pequeño puño en su mano.

-Me refiero a tu sentido del humor- dijo serio y detallo el rostro de porcelana de ella, viendo esos finos y preciosos rasgos que lo interesaron en un principio, se perdieron en la mirada del otro por largos minutos pero fue Hisagi que disfrutaba su creciente popularidad quien tomando por los hombros a su amigo cambio el tema de conversación interrumpiendo de esa manera el mágico momento, y la pelinegra por una vez más en el día no pudo evitar sentirse ofuscada nuevamente.

-O-

Con una última revisión la pelimorada miro orgullosa su trabajo, sus castaños ojos buscaron con la mirada a la secretaria de su jefe y al no encontrarla optó por dejar ella misma su trabajo en manos de Ichigo. Camino por el extenso pasillo blanco con paredes beige y al llegar a la última puerta toco con firmeza.

-Adelante- dijeron desde adentro, ella entro con cuidado e Ichigo sonrió- Pasa Senna ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?.

Ella sonrió- Vine a entregar el último reporte del bimestre anterior- le extendió la gruesa carpeta y en silencio el pelinaranja lo examino. Hace apenas unos meses había entrado a la universidad e Ichigo al sentirse responsable de la situación económica que vivía la familia de la joven llego a un acuerdo en donde ella trabajaría medio tiempo recibiendo un sueldo, no era mucho pero era algo, al menos hasta que su padre resolviera la situación con los Kuchiki.

-Es cierto que los jóvenes prodigio existen- afirmó con una sonrisa mientras veía a la joven verlo expectante- Esto es un trabajo muy bien hecho.

-Gracias…- murmuro emocionada- Ya casi es mi hora de comer, pero no he traído nada esta vez ¿le importaría si salgo del edificio?.

Ichigo miro la hora en su reloj- Porque no, podemos ir a un lugar que me gusta- acto seguido se puso de pie y tomo la gabardina negra que estaba colgada.

-Pe-pero… que…- tartamudeo provocando que el pelinaranja la viera extrañado.

-Tú lo dijiste, ya casi es hora de comer, además no me gusta comer solo- se encogió de hombros- Ve a buscar tu abrigo lo vas a necesitar- semi ordeno viendo en su ventana el cielo nublado, el otoño estaba terminando y aunque hacía un calor matutino horrible, por la tardes la lluvia no le daba tregua a nadie.

Segundos después, el alto varón alcanzo a Senna, ambos salieron del enorme edificio platicando sobre todo y nada, entre risas y por propuesta de la morena caminaron las 4 cuadras hasta el restaurante, ellos no eran una pareja. La joven miraba a Ichigo como su hermano mayor, alguien a quien admirar.

Ichigo en cambio se sentía identificado con Senna, el sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien lo conocía a la perfección, en medio de su comida fue que la joven quedo absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal?- le pregunto el joven al notar que no seguía comiendo.

Ella negó con una sonrisa- Solo pensaba un poco en mi hermana…- se arrepintió de su comentario al ver el semblante oscurecido de su amigo- Lo siento, no quise molestarte… lamento mucho lo que les paso a ti y a Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo sonrió mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla- Las acciones tienen consecuencias Senna- ella lo vio sin entender- Significa que la situación que orillo a Rukia a romper nuestro compromiso fue por causa mía, ni Karuta ni nadie más tiene la culpa- dijo y en un intento por verse natural le sonrió tristemente cambiando de tema y alabando una vez más su mente prodigiosa.

oOo

En el lado norte de la ciudad, la joven de ojos violetas caminaba por las transitadas calles a un paso acelerado, usaba unas botas altas, abrigo y un pequeño gorro color crema tenía que ir a conseguir un par de libros que no había en la biblioteca de la universidad.

-Disculpe- mencionó apenada a la mujer que por accidente golpeo con su hombro, con una sonrisa nerviosa continuo su recorrido.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Ashido se graduara, dos meses desde que él dejo de asistir definitivamente a la universidad, antes se lo encontraba pues el joven seguía ordenando sus papeles para su salida sin embargo cuando eso termino también terminaron las visitas, claro que se veían algunas veces… pero ella estaba entrando de lleno a su segundo semestre y no podía evitar que la nostalgia la llenara sobre todo ahora que lo sentía tan distante.

-Lo siento…- volvió a repetir, cuando por accidente golpeo a un anciano en la entrada de la biblioteca nacional, negó en silencio sintiéndose tonta consigo misma- Eres tan tonta Kuchiki- entro en el lugar buscando a si misma serenarse.

-O-

El constante flasheo era lo único que resonaba en la pulcra habitación, con las paredes pintadas de un inmaculado blanco acompañadas de un suave tono de beige, el fotógrafo de vez en cuando ordenaba y compartía ideas con la ex modelo de revista que en ese momento miraba orgullosa a la que sería su próxima discípula.

-¿Puedes levantar más el mentón?- pregunto con voz seria y la joven lo hizo de inmediato, ganándose varias miradas de aprobación no solo de los dos sujetos, sino también del equipo de luces y alguna que otra chica que esperaba su turno.

Con unas ultimas indicaciones la sesión de fotos término antes de lo esperado, Harribel le pidió a la joven pelirroja que fuera a su camerino y descansara al mismo tiempo que llamaba a Mila Rose para su turno.

-Gracias- respondió y con su mismo porte camino hasta los vestidores, saludo a una que otra joven que caminaba por el extenso pasillo incluso ayudo al chico de los bollos y el café.

Jaken que era el encargado miro la larga y lacia cabellera pelirroja perderse en una puerta y hubiera seguido pensando en los hermosos ojos verdes de la joven de no ser porque su jefe empezó a llamarlo exigiendo su café moka con leche descremada.

Dentro del camerino Karuta suspiro profundamente, estaba colapsando no solo era cerca de las 3:00 am, llevaba varias horas despiertas y su cuerpo empezaba a resentirlo y sonrió agradecida al ver la sencilla cena que de seguro su maestra le había hecho llegar.

-Gracias por la comida…- dijo al tiempo que tomaba los palillos y comenzaba a degustar el sencillo tazón de arroz, fijo su vista en su rostro y se sonrió a si misma pensando en lo bien que le había sentado el alaciado de cabello, pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida le parecía gracioso sin embargo le reafirmaba que su decisión había sido la correcta.

Difícilmente podría reparar el daño que había hecho, no podía llegar y pedirle perdón a Rukia, no cuando lo único que había hecho era joderle la vida, ahora entendía que las palabras podían hacer más daño que cualquier otra cosa, tampoco podía pedirle perdón a su padre cuando lo único que había hecho en los últimos años era convertirse en un estorbo.

-Ni que decir de ti…- le dijo a un trozo de salchicha cortado en forma de pulpo, se lo metió a la boca pensando que tampoco podía volver a mendigar el amor de Ichigo, por eso cuando Tier Harribel le propuso convertirse en su nueva discípula ella no lo dudó ni un momento no cuando no tenía nada más que perder.

Su celular sonó y con cuidado dejo el bento a un lado, lo tomo y sonrió al ver la llamada de Senna, descolgó y le dio a su hermana menor un pequeño sermón sobre lo malo que era desvelarse entre semana, aun cuando era solo por hablar con ella.

-O-

Con el paso de los meses había perdido las esperanzas, no… no es que tuviera una enfermedad terminal pero Riruka se había convencido a si misma que Juilliard ya no la llamaría para entrar a sus tan aclamadas filas; sobre todo cuando una vez después que obtuvo su título universitario la llamada de Kaname Tousen, que era el intermediario entre Canadá y Japón nunca regreso.

Por eso se había sentido profundamente sorprendida y muy emocionada cuando una carta llego a su puerta pidiéndole hacer una audición en Tokyo con Sarah Chang* como su mediadora, esa semana fue graciosa pues no pudo ir al baño por dos días debido al estrés, Tsukishima le compro algo de sandía pero ni eso dio efecto.

El día de su audición no toco una canción conocida, no es que quisiera verse arrogante, pero sabiendo que nunca volvería a tocar en tales circunstancias se atrevió a tocar una canción de su autoría.

Cuando termino de tocar, estaba tan asustada que sentía que sus piernas temblaban, la alta y sofisticada Sarah la miro detenidamente por unos segundos antes de pronunciar las palabras que cambiaría su vida.

Estas dentro… felicidades.

Riruka Dokugamine partió a occidente tan solo unas semanas después, no sentía que había dejado atrás algo importante, su sueño desde que tenía memoria era ese y con una sonrisa y la frente en alto se sentía orgullosa de haber logrado su objetivo.

-O-

 _Invierno…_

El clima frio mantenía los ánimos tranquilos o al menos eso era lo que sentía Rukia, disfrutaba de unas merecidas vacaciones y la idea de poder relajarse era solo eclipsada por la idea de toda la tarea que no había hecho.

-Quien fue el tonto que dijo que estudiar arte era fácil- dijo con sarcasmo mientras daba unas ultimas pinceladas al lienzo que estaba en la mitad, la verdad era más fácil pintar para ella misma que pintar para un profesor que miraba desaprobatoriamente todo, excepto el profesor Ukitake, él miraba embelesado todas sus pinturas sin importar nada.

Se rio ante tal pensamiento y dándose cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo enclaustrada decidió dejar de lado los pinceles y salió del que había sido por mucho tiempo, y seguía siéndolo, el estudio en su casa.

Llevaba los audífonos puestos, por lo que no alcanzo a escuchar la nueva pelea de Koga y Lisa dentro de la recamara de este, por el pasillo se topó con Byakuya que seguía portando su atuendo de viernes por la tarde.

El pelinegro le hizo una seña y ella se quitó los auriculares- Voy a salir en una hora y media ¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunto con un gesto serio.

Ella asintió- Me arreglare pronto entonces- El ojigris asintió y su hermana lo detuvo de la manga de la yukata que vestía- Pensé que te quedarías esta noche con mi abuelo.

Byakuya solo se aclaró la garganta- Ginrei-sama cenara esta noche con unos amigos, Iba debe estar esperándolo justo ahora- la morena levanto una ceja, todavía no le respondió y el ceño del pelinegro se frunció- No pienso quedarme mientras ellos están aquí- dijo refiriéndose a su hermano y novia que ahora discutían por comida- Cierra tu cuarto con llave pídeselo a Isane- ordeno y se fue escaleras abajo.

Rukia ahogo una risita y negando con una sonrisa, entro en su cuarto, no demoro mucho en bañarse y en buscar algo apropiado para la cena que tendría esa noche, al final opto por unas mallas grises, una falda crema con estampado negro y una sencilla blusa de manga tres cuartos, se maquillo ligeramente y seco su cabello que caía debajo de sus hombros, al final se puso un abrigo pues parecía que pronto comenzaría a nevar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras deslumbró a Isane e hizo como su hermano le ordeno, cuando ella le pregunto si saldría con algunos de sus amigos que solían frecuentarla mucho, Rukia solo negó.

-Saldré con unos amigos de la universidad- respondió y se apresuró pues su hermano, que vestía elegantemente como siempre, la esperaba en el salón.

No es que no quisiera ver a sus amigos de toda la vida… pero el matrimonio Cifer estaba pasando una temporada en Konoha y según los últimos estados en Facebook de Orihime, Sai ahora la llamaba "Cuñada-melones-san", tampoco podía ir con Renji pues a medida que el embarazo de Tatsuki avanzaba le era más difícil viajar y la pareja decidió, aprovechando el periodo vacacional y que la pobre pelinegra aun podía moverse, hacerle una visita al suegro del pelirrojo y pasar varios días lejos de todos.

Rukia no había considerado ver a Ishida o a Nemu puesto que nunca fue cercana a ninguno de los dos, aunque las cosas con Ichigo estaban en "buen término" y por un "buen término" se entendía que podían verse, platicar sobre trivialidades y despedirse como dos adultos y aunque esa fuera su última posibilidad, el pelinaranja no estaba en la cuidad.

Por eso acepto ir con Rangiku y los demás a un buffet de comida italiana, era eso o ver otra vez el ultra maratón de One Piece.

oOo

Era una locura caminar en pleno invierno, sin embargo había unos pocos locos que desafiaban al clima.

-De verdad no entiendo cómo es que siempre término haciéndote caso- murmuró malhumorado el joven de cabellos cobrizos.

-Ni siquiera hace tanto frio- rebatió el moreno mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su boca en un intento de darles algo de calor- Además quede de verme con Aiko afuera del café del centro.

-¿El vintage?- pregunto mientras buscaba hundirse aún más en su chamarra, Hisagi asintió y el joven entendió que su amigo en un intento porque su novia se sintiera más cómoda decidió pasar por ella aunque era algo ridículo considerando que el lugar donde cenarían estaba a solo 2 cuadras de ese lugar.

Caminaron otra cuadra y Ashido sentía como los dedos de sus manos se congelaban de a poco, vestía unos jeans claros, una camisa color verde oscuro a juego con una chamarra invernal y llevaba además una delgada bufanda color beige.

-Oye… ¿sabes que ira Kuchiki no es cierto?- pregunto el moreno que vestía un pantalón oscuro y un abrigo negro.

-Sí, lo sé… Rangiku me lo dijo- respondio como si nada, su amigo lo observo intentando detectar algo en él.

-¿No estás enojado con ella?- cuestiono viéndolo mientras se detenía, en el acto Ashido se detuvo unos pasos delante de él.

¿Había estado enojado con ella? sí, mucho… llego maldecirla un par de veces en silencio para después reprocharse su actitud tan infantil, si bien era cierto que ella aun quería a Kurosaki, también era cierto que ella solo le había pertenecido a él, lo que significaba que él significaba algo importante en su corazón.

-No, ¿como podría estarlo?- continuo caminando y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que afuera de la cafetería Hisagi diviso a su novia, ellos se saludaron con un beso y luego la joven saludó a Ashido, aunque ella y el moreno solo tenían siendo novios un par de días parecían llevarse bastante bien.

Aiko era una joven bastante alta, de cabello y ojos castaños era solo un par de centímetros más baja que los varones, no llevaba tacones solo un buen par de botas invernales junto con unas mallas y un vestido café tejido a juego con un abrigo más claro que su vestido.

Caminaron cinco minutos cuando a lo lejos vieron a la pequeña morena esperar afuera del restaurante.

-¡Hey hola!- saludo la castaña a Rukia, ella le devolvió el saludo y Hisagi presento formalmente a su novia.

-Aiko Muto- con una sonrisa le extendió la mano, ella la tomo sintiendo cálido el contacto.

-Kuchiki Rukia…- la castaña frunció el ceño y se quedó estática unos minutos.

-¿No serás hermana de Kuchiki Koga?- la pregunta incomodo ligeramente a la ojivioleta, notando como el ceño de ella se fruncía Ashido le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Porque no entramos?, ¡me estoy congelando maldita sea!- semi grito y las mujeres vieron divertidas como la punta de su nariz estaba roja.

-¿Pero y Rangiku, Momo y los demás?- le pregunto Hisagi que se había acercado a su novia buscando su calor corporal.

-¡Que nos busque adentro!- dictamino mientras se adentraba al lugar junto con una pelinegra que comenzaba a sentir el frio- Además ella siempre llega tarde- murmuro molesto el chico mientras daba su nombre para que les asignara una mesa.

-Gracias…- Ashido se volteó y miro a la joven que aún mantenía abrazada, él la vio extrañado y ella hablo- Por lo de hace un momento…- susurro acercándose a él ya que el moreno y su pareja estaban detrás suyo.

Él le sonrió mientras la soltaba, el mesero apareció segundos después y los llevo a una mesa para 8 sin embargo para cuando Rangiku apareció, 15 minutos después, la pelinegra empezó a arrepentirse de haber asistido.

Rangiku llego con un bonito y elegante vestido rosa, parecía verse bastante feliz y radiante, apareció en compañía de un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rasgados, Momo al parecer había asistido a otra fiesta de última hora y Yumichika fue con Ikkaku a algún evento del pelinegro.

Por lo que ahora estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, para su mala suerte Ashido estaba frente suyo y a la derecha de este estaba Gin.

-Es como una cena de parejas ¿no lo crees Kuchiki?- pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna el de cabellos plateados, la pelinegra solo atino a beber nerviosamente un poquito más del vino que ya le habían servido en el momento en que la cena termino.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto Ashido una vez el peliplateado se levantó junto con Rangiku y caminaron a la terraza del lugar.

-Sí, es la mano derecha de Aizen Sosuke- explico y el joven alzo una ceja- Un millonario que maneja distintas acciones en varias empresas.

-Ósea otro viejo pomposo…- el comentario le saco una sonrisa a ambos.

-Sí, aunque nunca he hablado lo suficiente con ninguno de los dos- afirmo viendo de reojo como Hisagi y su novia se comían a besos.

Ciertamente todo eso era demasiado incomodo o al menos eso pensaba el joven y en un intento por desviar la mirada del rostro de la chica frente suyo se bebió todo el contenido de su copa.

-¿Quieres ir afuera?- pregunto la ojivioleta sorprendiendo momentáneamente al joven que con un balbuceo dijo que sí.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos abrigos y salieron a la pequeña terraza apreciando los sutiles copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.

-Quizá no fue buena idea salir- opino la joven recordando que Ashido odiaba el frio y la nieve, el sonrió mientras sentía el aire frio llegar a sus pulmones.

-Supongo que algo de frio no me matara- mencionó mientras caminaba delante de ella hasta llegar al barandal de esa sencilla terraza.

En silencio Rukia lo observo, se preguntaba porque le había pedido salir del lugar, no solo era porque eran completamente ignorados por su amigo y novia; quería platicar con él cómo en antaño, frunció un poco el ceño y se posó al lado de él joven, ambos habían olvidado lo sencillo que era platicar entre ellos.

-¿Entonces ya no vives en el centro?- pregunto interesada la pelinegra pues en algún punto de la conversación habían hablado sobre el nuevo trabajo del joven.

-No, estoy viviendo en la zona de Yokohama- explico y ninguno noto que ahora estaban solos en el lugar.

-¡Valla!- exclamo asombrada- ¿Estás trabajando en un estudio de producción?.

El asintió orgulloso– No es la gran cosa, solo compongo canciones para comerciales de cereal y esas cosas, pero paga las deudas… ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿cómo te trata la universidad?.

-Pésimo… tengo tanta tarea que no he hecho, practicas pendientes, libros por leer- el tono de voz de ella sonaba agobiado- ¡Deja de reírte! no es gracioso...- ella inflo sus mejillas sacándole más risas al joven.

-Sigues viéndote hermosa cuando te enojas- soltó sin ningún pudor y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, pues ella quedo estática saboreando el sabor de esas palabras aunque a la vista de Ashido ella parecía horrorizada- Eh… yo lo siento, no quise decir eso… lo mejor será que vallamos dentro- se giró y comenzó a caminar con la intención de entrar una vez más en el restaurante.

Ella apretó los puños, otra vez él intentaba hacerla a un lado- ¡Ashido!...- casi grito su nombre haciendo que él se frenara en seco, ella observo su espalda tensa y le pareció más alto en ese momento- No te vayas…- pidió suavemente pero con voz segura.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto con un tono ácido y amargo a pesar de que quiso evitarlo, y se volteó a verla duramente- No vas a jugar conmigo Rukia, yo no voy a ser tu segunda opción.

-¿Qué?.

-Eso, no vas a estar conmigo solo por no sentirte sola- hubiera esperado que ella gritara o lo insultara pero obviamente no premedito el fuerte golpe que se impactó en su estómago haciendo que se encorvara ligeramente– ¿Pero qué?…- sus palabras murieron en su boca al sentir el contacto delicado y suave de los labios de Rukia, ella lo había tomado por el rostro y lo había besado como en antaño… queriendo transmitirle todo sus sentimientos.

-Nunca fuiste mi segunda opción- le dijo sin ápice de duda apenas dejo sus labios y se separó de él- Te quise Ashido… todavía te quiero- trago apenas un poco- Sé que me portado horrible contigo y que saliste lastimado en todo esto cuando tu no eras culpable… pero…- ella se sonrojo ligeramente- ¡Pero quiero estar contigo!- dijo con voz llena de seguridad mientras bajaba la mirada esperando ser rechazada.

Ashido seguía encorvado y con los ojos notablemente sorprendidos, analizaba las palabras dichas por la morena. Se irguió y camino hasta ella pasando su lengua por sus labios- ¿Lo dices enserio?.

Ella alzo la vista y asintió con decisión- Sigo teniendo miedo que en algún momento te des cuenta que puedes estar con alguien mejor que yo pero…

-Pero eso no va a pasar- completo mientras buscaba perderse en su mirada cada vez más seguro- ¿Estas totalmente segura?- pregunto una vez más, sintiendo las manos picarle por querer tocarla.

-Ya no quiero tener miedo Ashido- respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Lo siguiente que le siguió a tal declaración fue algo propio de ellos, aun dentro de sus estándares no era la primera vez que se besaban de tal manera, el juego de los labios con las ligeras mordidas era algo conocido por ellos pero era la primera vez que ellos se besaban bajo la nieve.

Cuando el beso murió, Rukia ligeramente sonrojada dejo las manos tras el cuello del joven aún teniendo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía las manos de Ashido acariciarle delicadamente la piel entre su blusa y falda, a su vez que repartía suaves besos por sus mejillas. Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos reconociendo una vez más a la persona frente suyo.

-Te dejare ser mi novio otra vez- dijo solemne la pelinegra mientras retiraba las manos de su cuello y las dejaba en su duro pecho, el frunció el ceño y tomándola por la cintura la acerco a su cuerpo.

-Más bien yo te dejare ser mi novia- afirmo con voz ronca y ella se ruborizo notablemente cuando el comenzó besarle el cuello.

-¿De verdad?, ¿ahora?- comento acalorada sintiendo como el cuerpo de su novio comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias que le proporcionaba.

-Es tu culpa- sentencio, con reproche se alejó de ella y la observo- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es el celibato?.

Ella negó con una sonrisa pícara sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y lo traicionero que era cuerpo al responder ante tales provocaciones. Definitivamente esa noche ninguno de los 2 pensaba en dormir, debían "ponerse al día" después de todo.

-O-

Lisa Yadomaru se consideraba a sí misma una persona sensata, una persona que vendía información personal sobre su jefe y familia pero una persona sensata a fin de cuentas. No creía en el destino ni en ninguna de esos horóscopos de las revistas, esas que leen las adolescentes y las mujeres que tenían más de 30 y estaban solteras.

No, ella creía que cada persona obtenía lo que quería, según su esfuerzo y dedicación, trabajar para Koga Kuchiki le trajo muchos beneficios, Yoruichi le pagaba por saber los movimientos de los tres hermanos pelinegros, le iba bien por eso cuando empezó a involucrarse sexualmente con su jefe supo que estaba en problemas; desde la dichosa boda pomposa a la que fue hasta el comienzo del invierno ya habían pasado 4 meses y bien o mal se había empezado a encariñar con el pelinegro.

-¡Pero todo esto es inaudito!, ¿cómo es posible que ella quiere irse así como así?, ¡ni siquiera están casados!. El bastardo tiene que ir y hablar con…- el alto pelinegro detuvo su sarta de groserías- ¿Pero cómo que hablo contigo? tsk… ella ni siquiera me dijo nada- resoplo.

Koga siguió hablando y ella examino con cuidado su trasero desnudo, era interesante verlo hablar por teléfono… verlo hablar por teléfono después de tener sexo, al parecer no recordaba sus boxers, ella dejo de verlo y su vista se enfocó en el techo de su cuarto, sintió la cama hundirse y luego unos fuertes brazos abrazarla y el típico beso en el hombro al que ella se había acostumbrado.

-¿Problemas?- le pregunto aunque ella ya sabía un poco de lo que se trataba.

Koga resoplo sobre el delicado hombro femenino- Al parecer Rukia va a mudarse con su novio- dijo con algo de tristeza que le causó cierta gracia a ella.

-¿Y cuál es el problema de eso?- pregunto sarcástica, ambos se acomodaron y ella estuvo usando el duro pecho masculino como almohada.

-Que él debería casarse con ella primero, pedir su mano… que se yo, no llevársela como un secuestrador así no son las cosas- explico mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

Ella sonrió sobre su piel antes de subir encima de su regazo y él aprovechó para acariciarle las piernas- Tú y yo tenemos sexo y ni siquiera somos novios, ellos son novios y van a vivir a juntos- declaro y en el rostro de él se formó una mueca de indignación.

-¿No somos novios?- pregunto con sorpresa.

Lisa se encogió de hombros- Nunca me lo has pedido- respondió sin más.

-Maldita…- murmuro antes de tomarla por la cadera y arrastrarla bajo su cuerpo, ella ladeo su cabeza al sentir los labios besar su cuello y cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

No estaba en sus planes encariñarse, no iba con ella pero por el momento a ella le gustaba mucho mirar los suaves mechones rojos contrastar con su cabello.

-O-

Después del "beso de la muerte", como lo denomino Ashido pues luego de besar a Rukia tenía las manos totalmente entumidas… el beso de la muerte. Cualquiera pensaría que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales platicar lo cierto era que no había mucho que decir, ella le aseguro que le quería y el confiaba en ella, después de esa noche, que volvieron a compartir en el nuevo departamento de Ashido las cosas regresaron a la belleza habitual que existía entre ellos dos.

Tanto fue así… que un tiempo después de volver a ser novios ella acepto vivir con él contra las protestas de Byakuya y Koga, que insistían en que ellos deberían estar casados para poder vivir juntos, rompiendo las expectativas de todos aquellos que apostaron sobre el futuro de la pareja.

-O-

 _Dos años después…_

El pequeño chillido se escuchó con fuerza por todo el lugar provocando que Tatsuki enterrara su cabeza con fuerza en la almohada, giro su cabeza y se sorprendió a si misma al ver que eran las 7:00 am.

- _¡Dormí ocho horas seguidas!, ocho maravillosas horas seguidas-_ pensó con emoción. Desde que su hija había nacido dormir más de 4 horas seguidas era un triunfo sin igual, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a perder eso se giró sobre si y puso los pies en la espalda desnuda, de su ahora esposo, empujándolo y haciéndolo rodar hasta el piso.

Renji solo alcanzo a gritar antes de levantarse y mirar a su esposa con los ojos rojos-¿Qué demonios?- ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto cansado adornaba su rostro.

-Ya escuchaste, así que ve y atiende a tu hija- ordeno mientras le daba la espalda.

-También es tu hija- rebatió.

-A partir de las 10:00 am hasta las 10:00 pm es mi hija- aclaro dando por terminada la pequeña discusión.

Con un suspiro cansado, el pelirrojo camino hasta la cocina, saco de la alacena un pequeño botecito con un contenido color verde, camino hasta el otro cuarto y lo abrió dejando ver un cuarto totalmente rosado y una cuna en medio de la habitación- Saeko... ¿porque te despiertas tan temprano en domingo?- pregunto con una sonrisa y la diminuta pelirroja se calmó al sentirse cargada por su padre, Renji camino hasta una gran silla comenzando a darle la papilla que Tatsuki preparaba con antelación todas las noches.

Detallo el rostro redondo de su hija de 3 años, tenía la piel blanca igual que su madre, su cabello aunque pelirrojo era igual de lacio que el de Tatsuki y vestía una pijama color rosada cortesía de su tía Orihime– Eres una tragona- le dijo gracioso al ver como el contenido del botecito quedaba vacío, pensar en lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado… lo hacía sentir viejo sin embargo mientras mecía a su hija, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su familia.

Con el inevitable paso del tiempo, el grupo de amigos había comenzado a casarse, después de la boda de Ulquiorra y Orihime, le siguieron Tatsuki y Renji después de que su hija naciera y ella volviera a ponerse en forma. Uryu y Nemu se habían casado hace unos meses y ahora vivían en el extranjero visitando a sus amigos y familia cada cierto tiempo.

- _Lo que son las cosas…-_ pensó mientras recordaba a sus amigos; Ichigo, Rukia y Ashido, quienes buscaban pelea constantemente con él por cosas ridículas, bajo la vista y noto como Saeko dormía con las mejillas sonrojadas producto del calor que desprendía su padre, con cuidado coloco a la bebé en su cuna y pensando que aún era muy temprano siendo domingo decidió ir hasta la cama matrimonial otra vez.

oOo

-Son 3450 yenes por favor- pidió la joven de chaleco rojo con una sonrisa, pero al ver los ojos verdes fulminarla con horror bajo la vista, entrego el cambio exacto- Que tenga buen día Señor- murmuro quedito.

Ulquiorra respondió con un gruñido, tomo la bolsa que había comprado y salió de la tienda de 24 horas, el sol lo sofoco con fuerza y por un momento olvido que había ido en automóvil hasta la tienda, no tardo más de 20 minutos en llegar a su casa y para aumentar el mal humor se dio cuenta que pronto serían las 9:00 am del domingo. Ósea que ya no tenía sentido volver a intentar dormir

Entro a la pequeña casa siendo recibido por el sonido de la televisión, con cuidado camino hasta el salón donde su esposa embarazada de 6 meses, miraba el programa matutino de Carmen Miranda.

-¡Ya llegaste!- exclamo y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y arranco la bolsa de sus manos comenzando a devorar el litro de helado de almendras a una velocidad sorprendente.

El pelinegro solo negó en silencio y camino hasta la cocina donde se puso a preparar algo de café, desde que Orihime se había embarazado era habitual estar develado, ya sea por la actividad sexual o porque ella quería helado o cualquier tipo de comida chatarra a horas indecentes, la carcajada de su esposa lo hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

Camino de nuevo al salón y le ofreció un pequeño vaso de leche que ella acepto con una sonrisa, él se santo en el sillón individual y miro sin mucho interés el soso programa matutino.

-¿Y bien ya lo pensaste?- pregunto la pelinaranja viendo de rojo a su esposo.

-¿El qué?.

Ella rodo los ojos– El nombre de los bebés por supuesto- respondió volteando a verlo- Yo ya elegí el de Misao, ahora escoge uno para el niño.

Ulquiorra lo medito unos segundos…- Dejare que Sai escoja el nombre de su sobrino- Orihime se tensó.

-De ninguna manera- dijo de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?.

-Le pondrá algo como Alucard, Hitler, Celso o Gordo-san…. de ninguna manera, tu eres el padre tu escoge el nombre.

-¿Sigues molesta porque él te llama Sandia-san?- pregunto tomando su café, ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista a sus pechos que habían aumentado de tamaño, ella comenzó a decir lo extraño que eran ellos como hermanos… tan iguales y tan diferentes, luego comenzó a hablar sobre comprar pañales biodegradables.

Ulquiorra saboreo el último trago de su café con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando una vez más del domingo con su esposa antes de la llegada de los mellizos.

-O-

¿Cómo es que pasaste de ser un playboy casi sex simbol a un chico que pasa los domingos en casa con sus amigos?.

Era la pregunta que a veces te hacías sin embargo sabias la respuesta, desde que te auto dejaste en la friendzone y decidiste que no volverías a insistir con Rukia porque la habías cagado, al menos reconoces tus errores Rey.

-¿Quieres mas puré?- te pregunto tu hermana rubia con una sonrisa.

-No, ya tengo demasiado- respondiste señalando la increíble torre de puré de papa que tu mamá te había servido.

Viste como Yuzu se encogió de hombros y regresó a la plática que mantenía con Karin, tu sonreíste al verla pelear con ella sobre temas adolescentes que según ellas tu no alcanzabas a comprender.

-Es infantil que dejen de hablarle a alguien solo porque no las invito a una fiesta- concluiste y ellas te miraban como si estuvieras enfermo o psicótico- ¿Qué?.

-Tsk… nunca te enteras de nada Ichi-nii…- tu hermana pelinegra hablaba con un tono de desdén sin embargo te provocaba cierta gracia que después de tanto ella siguiera llamándote "Ichi-nii".

-A ti también te ponía mal que no te invitaras a una fiesta- te recordó tu madre con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Tú terminaste por sonreír pensando en esas épocas de preparatoria cuando no soportabas la idea de no ser invitado a una fiesta.

-Y dime ¿cómo está el negocio con la exportadora en Pekín?- te pregunto tu padre con un tono serio que rara vez le veías- Supe que tuviste un problema hasta hace poco.

-Está bien, hubo un pequeño problema con uno de los socios que pertenece a una campaña populista, pero no fue más que un desacuerdo de palabras.- tu respuesta pareció satisfacerlo.

Momentos después de terminar el almuerzo familiar de los domingos, tu padre y tú se dirigieron a su despacho y estuvieron hablando media hora sobre negocios y trivialidades, era momento de irte pues quedaste de verte con Tatsuki, Renji y la niña piña.

-Tengo que irme- dijiste mientras te ponías de pie y tratabas de arreglar tus largos mechones naranjas, él te miro mientras fruncía los labios en un gesto preocupado y tu rodaste los ojos- Vamos viejo escúpelo de una vez.

Tu padre suspiro con una sonrisa– Supongo que estas enterado que Rukia y ese chico Ashido…

-¿Tuvieron un hijo mientras yo estaba en China peleándome con ambientalistas?- preguntaste y te aplaudiste a ti mismo al ver el tono sin burla que salió de tu boca, miraste como el asentía y tu suspiraste pesadamente, te sentaste otra vez y lo viste con una sonrisa burlona- Supongo que salió en los periódicos amarillistas yo me entere porque Tatsuki me lo dijo y te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella. Rukia era una mujer libre, ella estaba en todo su derecho de formar una familia- él iba a preguntar algo pero tu alzaste la mano- Sí… claro que aun la amo- dijiste con seriedad e intentando ocultar la melancolía de tus ojos- pero no puedo el negarle ser feliz y hacer su vida miserable en el proceso- terminaste de decir con cierta gracia y él te miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Así que mi estúpido hijo por fin maduro, tu abuela estaría orgullosa- tu frunciste el ceño.

-No me recuerdes a mi abuela por favor…- mencionaste recordando como ella te pellizcaba las mejillas con demasiada fuerza- Y para que lo sepas madure desde hace mucho- respondiste con suficiencia.

-Mph, si como no- te respondió con burla, tú terminaste por sonreír, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tu madre y aunque quisiste darte prisa ese día llegaste muy tarde.

-O-

Lo increíble de la vida es que nunca sabes que va a pasar después… si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que se convertiría en madre tan joven lo hubiera llamado loco o enfermo.

Sin embargo al ver a su pequeño hijo caminar por toda la casa, le confirmaba lo extraordinario que podía ser la vida.

-¡Ayato no toques eso!- grito la pelinegra mientras retiraba a una velocidad sorprendente al pequeño bebe de 2 años del contacto de la luz que había en la sala, el niño lanzo una risotada al verse sacudido de tal forma– Pero mira que eres travieso- le dijo mientras lo colocaba en sus brazos y lo estudiaba con cuidado, vestía un pequeño conjunto de short y camisa e iba solo con unos diminutos calcetines; el niño era una pequeña copia al carbón de su padre tenía los mismos ojos claros y cabello cobrizo. Rukia sabía que era su hijo porque tenía la piel tan pálida como ella.

-Vamos a despertar a tu padre- le susurró al oído cálidamente.

-Mami…- dijo el pequeño con voz risueña, le paso sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello de su madre aspirando el olor que reconocía como su favorito.

La pelinegra camino por los múltiples juguetes que estaban regados en la mayor parte de la sala y cerca del inicio de las escaleras, con cuidado subió sacándole varias quejas al pequeño que se removía en sus brazos.

-No puedes subir las escaleras, ni siquiera alcanzas los escalones- dijo con gracia.

Unos meses después que la pelinegra y su pareja decidieron empezar a vivir juntos ella se embarazo, un accidente… o quizá lo deseaba. El grito que dieron Byakuya, Koga y Ginrei fue tanto que Rukia pensó que a su abuelo le daría un infarto fulminante y regresaría de la tumba para matar a Ashido por su osadía, tuvo que pedir una baja por maternidad y con algo de dinero ahorrado el joven compro una casa muy cómoda cerca de su apartamento, fuera de sus expectativas habían sabido manejar a la perfección la situación.

No se habían casado, pero le prometieron a la familia de la morena hacerlo cuando ella terminara su carrera.

-Papá duerme- volvió a decirle al oído del niño y él asintió con la mejillas infladas.

Ella abrió la puerta y dejo en el suelo al pequeño que no dudo en ir y tomar la mano que colgaba de la cama, Ayato empezó a llamarlo en su propio idioma y a Rukia le costó no reírse en esos momentos.

-Mmmdejameee…- medio murmuro un adormilado Ashido, abrió los ojos viendo una pequeña mirada mirarlo impaciente y al final se sentó en la cama tomando a su hijo para acunarlo cariñosamente- ¿Puedo dormir unos 5 minutos más?, hoy tengo que hacer un largo viaje- cuestionó a su hijo; como si Ayato supiera exactamente de que hablaba llevo su pequeña manita al rostro de su progenitor y negó varias veces- Muy bien, ¿entonces porque no vamos a comer algo antes de que me valla?- lo cargo, Rukia tenía una mueca graciosa.

-Date un baño, me dará algo de tiempo para prepararte algo- le dijo mientras extendía los brazos en dirección a su hijo, el pequeño abandono a su padre y se lanzó a los brazos de Rukia sin pensarlo.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto con la voz aun ronca por el sueño, ella asintió y se dieron un suave y duradero beso.

Media hora después, la familia se encontraba compartiendo una pequeña comida, pronto anochecería y eso significaba que Ashido se iría pronto. Trabajaba en una productora que tenía su sede en Tokyo, cada cierto tiempo él viajaba a la enorme ciudad para firmar contratos y garantizar que todo en Karakura estuviera en orden.

-Por favor llámame en cuanto llegues ¿sí?- pidió Rukia, mientras en la habitación revisaba una vez más el equipaje de su futuro esposo.

Él le tomo las manos amorosamente para propinar unas suaves besos en ellas- Me voy unos días no meses, tranquilízate un poco- dijo con una cálida sonrisa para luego besarla en la frente y ella suspiro con gusto- ¿Ayato?.

-Está durmiendo…- contesto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, él correspondió el abrazo ambos se separaron y compartieron un último beso… un beso tan especial que ambos reconocieron como el favorito antes de que él saliera de la casa con destino a la estación de metro.

Rukia se sentía un poco ansiosa ese día, lo atribuyo a que sus exámenes finales estaban cerca y negando en silencio se puso a estudiar mientras su hijo seguía dormido.

oOo

Una hora y media más tarde, Ashido se acomodaba en el asiento incomodo nunca lograba conciliar el sueño mientras viajaba, se pasó las manos por el rostro y vio que había anochecido por completo, saco su celular y el brillo del artefacto ilumino su rostro, pronto serían las nueve de la noche.

Fue segundos… exactamente segundos en los que esperaba que el tren diera vuelta y en un movimiento desafortunado el celular dejo de iluminar el pasillo del tren.

En su casa mirando su teléfono celular, una joven de hermosos ojos violetas se preguntaba porque aún no recibía ninguna llamada. Era de madrugada y esperaba tener noticias desde hace horas, termino por suspirar y cerró el libro del que no pudo estudiar nada.

 **SPOILER…**

 **SPOILER…**

 **SI NO QUIERES LEERLO ESTAS A TIEMPO….**

 **DE VERDAD ESTAS A TIEMPO, AUNQUE SI FUERA TU, TAMBIÉN LO LEERÍA…**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- le pregunto con la voz cargada de amargura y tristeza las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos violetas- Ni siquiera lo digas porque eso…**

 **-Va a pasar Rukia, de verdad va a pasar- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza, en ese momento él también estaba llorando- ¿Sabes? lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue enamorarme de ti- la voz se le quebró debido al esfuerzo que hacía y ella sollozo aún más fuerte- No llores, no quiero verte llorar.**

 **Ella negó en silencio- ¿Piensas dejarme a Ayato y a mí solos?, ¿piensas dejarme sola?- pregunto dolorosamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y dejaba caer más lágrimas de su bello rostro.**

 **-Dos pueden completarse sin el resto del mundo…- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa y aunque en ese momento ella pensó que se refería a ella y a su hijo. Lo cierto es que Ashido hablaba de Ichigo.**

 **-¿Entonces quien fue la segunda opción de quién?, ¿Rukia fue la segunda opción de Ichigo, o Ichigo fue la segunda opción de Rukia?**

 **-Ni siquiera voy a contestarte eso, porque ellos ni siquiera son novios.**

 **-Puede ser… ¿pero que no es Ichigo quien pasa más tiempo con el hijo de Rukia?.**

 **Notas finales: Bien hasta aquí por hoy, algo ando apurada así que solo les daré las gracias en esta ocasión. Lorewabb, MykaSyo, Tsukiiii, Yukio05,ichirukikawaii,pam-1196, Andre, Pyon, Zelda-24.**

 **Me permito este espacio para contestar un review que me perturbo, me tomo cinco minutos entender que decía porque yo no se que es "radaccion"**

 **Guest: No dejaste tu nombre así que te pondré Bernadotte-san, te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste en leer la historia, me emociona leer sus opiniones y sugerencias de todo a todo, sin embargo también me gustaría sugerirte algo. Toma tu celular ve a configuración y activa la predicción de palabras, en caso de que escribas en una computadora de escritorio déjame decirte que las palabras que se subrayan en rojo están mal escritas y debes cambiarla, en lugar de dedicar tu tiempo a hacer experimentos deberías dedicarte a estudiar un poco mas sobre etimología y ortografía para que en un futuro cuando quieras dar una sugerencia de alguna clase, la persona a la que se lo dices no pierda su tiempo tratando de averiguar que es un "elicoptero" o un "renakuajo". También te evitaras penosas escenas en las que las personas te molesten por tu mala ortografía. El habito de la lectura no es fácil pero con 15 minutos al día bastan para hacer la diferencia, no te olvides el que persevera alcanza. Saludos**

 **Cuídense** **mucho**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola... Ejem es momento de la hora SAD, el capitulo anterior había dejado dos spoilers , quiero pensar que ya saben que es lo que viene... Aun así quiero decirles que estamos cerca del final, espero que lo sientan con el pasado capitulo y con este. Espero que Rukia no me quede muy alejada de su verdadera personalidad, pero intento imaginármela pasando un proceso de duelo...**

 **Este capitulo tiene banda sonora jajajaja, es decir me gusto mucho para el capitulo les dejo el link, ojala les guste**

 **watch?v=67iTJoftlqw**

 **Sin mas nos leemos mas abajo**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

16

" _Dos pueden complementarse sin el resto del mundo"…_

Cuando el reloj marco la una de la madrugada entro en desesperación, podría haber imaginado que había un fallo en la red o que al entrar a Tokyo la comunicación se cortó, incluso pensó que Ashido había perdido su celular en la estación de metro.

Rukia suspiro y miro las mejillas sonrojadas de su pequeño que estaba boca arriba y respiraba de manera acompasada, lo cobijo mejor y se aseguró que el mameluco color azul rey no le estorbara, salió de la habitación de su hijo y se encamino hasta la suya, al pensar en la última posibilidad se tranquilizó… quizá Ashido perdió el celular lo que para su mala suerte significaría que tendría noticias hasta mañana, se recostó sin embargo tan solo unas horas más tarde el sonido del teléfono de su casa la despertó a ella y a su hijo.

oOo

 _4:00 am…_

Hace horas que estaba dormido, ese día particularmente se encontraba muy cansado por lo que apenas llegó a su casa no tardo en quedarse dormido, aun así fue capaz de escuchar el sonido del teléfono de su casa lo cual era raro porque nadie llamaba.

A él lo llamaban a su celular, a Koga solo lo llamaba Lisa y su abuelo tenía un teléfono personal en su habitación, se removió incomodo entre las sabanas al parecer nadie atendía el teléfono.

¿Por qué ese chico bajito Hanataro, no contestaba?.

Escucho como el sonido se detuvo y se preparaba para volver a dormir o esa era su intención hasta que la gruesa voz de hermano maldiciendo lo hizo a él maldecir en voz baja, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a preguntarse quién podría hablar a esa hora de la noche, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a Koga bastante despierto.

No era raro que entre ellos se molestaran, eran hermanos, sin embargo el rostro de Koga estaba pálido y tenía los labios fruncidos mientras apretaba las manos, una con la otra.

Byakuya se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Quién era?- cuestiono de manera inmediata.

-Byakuya trata de tranquilizarte un poco…- pidió y su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada.

-¿Le paso algo a Rukia?, ¿Ayato está bien?.

Koga empezaba a marearse- ¡No!, ¡déjame hablar maldita sea!- grito y la mirada grisácea le dijo que tenía que hablar pronto- Ayato está bien. Era Rukia, tenemos que ir al hospital central…

Con esas palabras entendió todo y a una velocidad sorprendente los hermanos Kuchiki salieron de su casa.

ooo

Esa madrugada la llamada se extendió a varios amigos de la pelinegra; incluidos Hisagi, Rangiku e Ichigo, quienes acudieron de inmediato al lado de la morena.

Orihime a quien le dolía la espalda producto de estar mal acomodada se despertó, estirando su brazo y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la enorme cama y aunque le dolían mucho los pechos salió de la recamara llegando hasta el pasillo donde Ulquiorra se preparaba para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto alarmada.

Él la miro, ella pudo notar que en sus ojos había cierta consternación y recelo que solo había visto cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada- No quería despertarte- dijo mientras se coloca la chaqueta.

Orihime lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó una vez más.

Ulquiorra suspiro y busco serenarse a sí mismo, la tomo de la mano delicadamente y la guio hasta un cómodo sillón, suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro –Tengo que ir al hospital, Kano tuvo un accidente y al parecer Kuchiki necesita a alguien que este con ella.

La joven sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos cristalizarse- Voy contigo- sentencio mientras se ponía de pie pero su esposo la tomo de los hombros.

-Estas enorme- dijo viendo el enorme vientre de su esposa- Además no quiero exponerte, te llamare apenas tenga noticias.

-¡P-pero ella es mi amiga!, ¡necesito estar con ella!- su voz sonaba histérica y pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos.

Él le paso el pulgar por sus tersas mejillas- Por el momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer, prometo que te llamare y si es prudente podrás ir más tarde ¿sí?- solicito con la voz dulce que ella solo conocía, ella asintió y compartieron unas palabras más antes de que el pelinegro saliera de la casa.

Orihime se sentó en el sillón, al parecer Rukia había llamado a Renji y él llamo a sus amigos, soltó un sollozo sintiéndose impotente. Pensado en su amiga y el dolor que debería estar sintiendo.

-O-

 _9:00 am…_

El sábado por la mañana encontró a Lisa viendo su anime favorito, estaba en su apartamento, seguía en pijama y comía de un enorme plato de cereal su vista viajo hasta su celular; Koga no había hecho su habitual mensaje de buenos días y eso era raro. También era raro que Hiyori estuviera otra vez embarazada, pero era un mundo raro después de todo.

Decidida a no pensar más en ello, siguió viendo su programa hasta que este término, pensó en hacerle una visita a Hiyori, de paso molestaría un poco a Shinji y se hubiera puesto de pie pero el boletín de un anuncio especial la detuvo.

" _Aproximadamente ayer a las 10:00 pm, el tren de la línea Nakano con destino a Tokio se volcó en el kilómetro 5 dejando a más 50 heridos, 25 desaparecidos y 3 muertos, entre ellos el conductor. No tenemos detalles sobre el incidente pero lo que se denominó una falla técnica en los rines ha desencadenado diferentes opiniones entre los dueños de la línea y el equipo de las vías ferroviarias principales en Karakura… no tenemos más detalles pues Tite Kubo quien es el dueño de Nakano se ha negado a dar la cara, en uno de los más lamentables incidentes en Karakura"._

Lisa apago el televisor, procesando las palabras de la conductora, se puso de pie tomo su celular y marco el celular del pelinegro mientras buscaba en su armario algo limpio que ponerse.

Tenía que ir al hospital.

oOo

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y luego nadado unos 20 kilómetros, tenía los labios secos y podía sentir como su lengua se pegaba al paladar, intento abrir los ojos pero sus parpados pesaban demasiado.

-Ashido...- podía reconocer la voz de Rukia a kilómetros, pero esta se oía lejana, sintió los delgados dedos apartar su largo flequillo, pensó que tal vez seguía dormido y que debía despertar para tomar el tren a Tokio.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la brillante luz de la lámpara lo cegó y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, en cuanto recupero la conciencia comenzó a dolerle aún más el cuerpo, se dio cuenta que estaba conectado a varios cables, tenía el torso vendado y le costaba respirar, pero para fortuna suya tenía todas sus extremidades.

" _¿Fortuna? me duele todo el cuerpo…"_

Con un gruñido intento sentarse en la cama, pero las manos de su novia lo detuvieron en su pecho y él se giró a verla, noto que llevaba una bata azul junto con un cubre bocas, además de que sus preciosos ojos parecían enrojecidos, el volvió a acostarse y ella se quitó el cubre bocas.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza, como si no creyera que el había despertado.

El suspiro intentando soportar el dolor en sus costillas- Bien… ¿pero qué carajos me paso?, ¿tus hermanos por fin decidieron asesinarme?- pregunto intentando que la pelinegra se relajara. Ella le dio una sonrisa y negó varias veces.

-El tren en el que ibas se salió de las vías, al parecer estabas a punto de salir de Karakura y el tren iba demasiado rápido al momento de dar la vuelta- explico mientras acariciaba delicadamente otra vez los largos cabellos de su futuro esposo.

El cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de Rukia – Me diste un buen susto- le dijo la morena con voz cada vez más tranquila.

-Por eso odio este trabajo- murmuro y la tomo de la mano, acariciando sus nudillos con delicadeza- ¿Dónde está Ayato?.

-Esta con Kon y Nozomi- respondió, en esos momentos Ashido frunció levemente el ceño… la idea de dejar a su hijo con sus vecinos lo aterraba- Deberías volver a descansar- ordeno mientras acomodaba la almohada.

-Tú también- dijo viendo las pequeñas ojeras que contrastaban con su pálida piel.

-Yo no soy quien está en una cama de hospital- rebatió.

-Yo no soy quien paso en vela toda la noche- no sabía que tan tarde era, pero sabía que debía ya ser sábado en la mañana.

Ella tan solo sonrió- Mis hermanos están afuera- dijo sorprendiendo al joven- También Hisagi, Rangiku, Renji incluso Ichigo vino- y ante el último nombrado el ceño del joven se frunció.

-¿Kurosaki?- pregunto sorprendido, se preguntó que hacía en ese lugar pero al ver como su pelinegra se acomodaba el cabello no tuvo que seguir diciendo más, el pelinaranja muy a su manera había ido a cuidarla.

-Ichigo le pidió a uno de sus contactos en Tokio que te trasladaran a Karakura- dijo y la pareja en silencio le agradeció al joven de cabellos naranjas.

Ella dijo lo preocupada que estaba, por lo que después de marcar el número de sus hermanos, le hablo a Renji y este le hablo a los demás.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto al cabo de unos minutos la joven al ver como los ojos de Ashido amenazaban con cerrarse.

-Si… solo tengo sueño- ella iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero una madura mujer entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días…- saludo a ambos, aunque Ashido solo dijo algún monosílabo- Soy la Doctora Takeda- Rukia frunció el ceño al desconocer a la mujer de cabellos plateados y lentes gruesos- El Doctor Kolbe termino su turno hace media hora así que me quedare en su lugar, tengo a 3 pacientes más del mismo accidente pero mi jornada empieza con este muchacho ¿puedo?- le pregunto a Rukia haciéndola ruborizar.

-Por supuesto- respondió haciendo gala de su temple Kuchiki. Ashido solo sonrió ante la escena.

La doctora examino con cuidado los signos vitales de Ashido, su ceño se frunció al notar su presión más baja de los normal y observaba como el joven luchaba por no quedarse dormido mientras platicaba con su pareja.

La doctora tragó apenas audible mientras le pedía al de cabello cobrizo que se descubriera el torso. El vendaje de lo que fue una cirugía de emergencia estaba presente, sin embargo ella noto que había algo mal en cuanto vio al joven respirar con dificultad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a la morena, ella se extrañó por la pregunta pero aun así contesto.

-Rukia…- la mirada violeta lucia desconcertada.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente- Me llamo Tsubaki ¿podrías salir un momento?- el ceño de la más joven se frunció y la mirada violeta se tornó azul- Es solo un examen rutinario, necesito cambiar el vendaje y preferiría que no hubiera nadie- la respuesta pareció satisfacerla puesto que la pelinegra dejó la habitación no sin antes abrazar y besar cariñosamente la frente de su novio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el joven mientras miraba como la doctora se colocaba unos guantes de látex.

-¿Hace cuánto despertaste?- pregunto mientras buscaba unas tijeras para cortar las vendas.

-No se… 20 o 25 minutos tal vez…- miro atentamente como ella cortaba el vendaje, pero la mera acción de moverse le suponía un gran esfuerzo, por no decir doloroso- ¿Puede tener más cuidado?- pregunto con rudeza.

Cuando Tsubaki descubrió el torso noto las puntadas en el costado derecho, todo parecía en orden sin embargo al notar como la respiración del joven se volvía más pausada no dudo en llamar al cirujano en turno.

ooo

Rukia caminaba por el largo pasillo, se froto el rostro con ambas manos sintiéndose agotada, es cierto que había pasado la noche en vela sin embargo al ver a su familia y amigos en la pequeña sala de espera se le ilumino el rostro.

 _Tengo buenos amigos…_

Renji estaba semi inconsciente en el hombro de Tatsuki, quien también luchaba por mantenerse despierta, Hisagi se frotaba la frente mientras Rangiku se quitaba el barniz de las uñas con los dientes, Ulquiorra con quien había hablado hace unas horas escribía en un pedazo de papel probablemente escogiendo el nombre de su hijo, Byakuya tomaba lo que parecía ser café mientras que Koga descansaba la cabeza en las piernas de Lisa quien no supo cuando fue que ella llego.

Sus ojos enfocaron unos ojos miel preocupados, ella le sonrió agradecida y él correspondió la sonrisa, al estar más cerca de ella se acercó con cuidado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto el pelinaranja con voz pastosa, ella se tallo los ojos antes de responder.

-Ya se despertó, está en revisión en estos momentos- dijo y su voz tenía una pizca de admiración.

-Me alegro- el ahogo un sonoro bostezo- Creo que después de todo fue solo un buen susto.

-Si... un buen susto- la ojivioleta lo miro a los ojos, Ichigo que seguía enamorado de ella sabía que la felicidad de la muchacha era el joven de cabellos cobrizos… podía notarlo por la manera en que sus bellos ojos volvieron a brillar luego que Ashido recobrara la conciencia, por eso hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para verla feliz a ella.

Ella le agradeció una vez más, antes de que Tatsuki se percatara de la presencia de Rukia, a su vez que los demás se pusieron de pie e interrogaron a la joven.

Con los corazones latiendo de nuevo con regularidad, fue que todos comenzaron a relajarse. Al parecer la cirugía de Ashido había sido un éxito y no quedaba más que esperar a que el joven sanara.

-Pero que susto… ni siquiera quiero pensar en que hubiera sucedido si Ashido…- las palabras de Hisagi fueron interrumpidas por un furioso puño que lo noqueo por algunos segundos.

-Como sea… Lo bueno es que solo fue eso, un susto- dijo con voz conciliadora y tanto Tatsuki como Renji le dieron la razón a la rubia.

-Siento como si esto hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla- hablo Rukia, miro a todos bastante desvelados y estuvo a punto de pedirles que se fueran a dormir puesto que ella les daría noticias más adelante pero la intromisión de la Doctora en turno llamo la atención de todos en especial de Rukia, cuando pidió hablar con ella en privado.

Rukia se sintió ligeramente indefensa ante la seria voz de la doctora sin embargo al ver que Byakuya se ponía de pie, dispuesto a acompañarla fue que se relajó notoriamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con un semblante serio, Tsubaki miro a Byakuya.

-¿Es tu familiar?- pregunto perspicaz.

-Soy su hermano mayor, lo que tenga que decirle a mi hermana yo puedo escucharlo- la voz cargada de orgullo no hizo más que hacerla sonreír, para en segundos recuperar el semblante oscuro.

-Lamento ser yo quien tenga que darte esta noticia pero al parecer tu novio no tuvo tanta suerte- ella clavo sus ojos negros en el rostro de ella.

-¿Qué?...

-La viga que perforo su torso, logro perforar el pulmón derecho- sonaba tranquila aunque sus manos sudaban dentro de los bolsillos, ambos pelinegros se preguntaron cuál era el verdadero problema.

-¿Por qué no puede operarlo?- pregunto Byakuya, pues la morena había quedado en ligero shock.

-Tiene una hemorragia interna y se esparce alrededor de su cavidad toráxica, le administramos un sedante ligero y le proporcionamos oxigeno pero solo es cuestión de horas para que el deje de respirar…- la Doctora siguió hablando sobre los riesgos que conllevaba una operación de esa naturaleza, sin embargo Rukia quien sintió doler todo su ser no lograba escucharla.

Era algo que ella conocía… una sensación que tenía forma, color y se atrevía a decir que incluso sonreía de manera torcida, era lo mismo que sintió cuando sus padres murieron, lo mismo que sintió cuando le dijeron que Hisana había muerto. Dolor… viejo amigo… ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?.

-O-

 _6:00 pm…_

La pequeña sala de espera estaba abarrotada, las enfermeras murmuraban sobre el grupo de jóvenes de diferentes edades que estaban desde la madrugada. Todos tenían un semblante oscuro y las únicas mujeres lloraban audiblemente siendo consoladas inútilmente por lo que parecían ser sus parejas.

Internamente Ichigo se preguntaba si Rukia estaría bajo la influencia de un mal karma, ella que había perdido demasiado aun siendo muy joven… parecía una mala broma o algo por estilo, por respeto y apoyo a la morena ninguno de sus amigos se había movido del lugar, incluso cancelo un par de citas de negocios para estar presente.

Aunque poco le importara a Rukia, pues apenas había recibido la noticia se había encerrado junto con Ashido.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?- pregunto Orihime que tenía poco de haber llegado, derramaba lágrimas y parecía haberse calmado un poco. Se hizo un silencio que nadie quiso interrumpir, ni siquiera Byakuya o Koga.

-Está despidiéndose…- hablo el pelinaranja amargamente mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en una esquina de ese reducido espacio.

Nadie dijo nada más, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, estaban desechos…

oOo

¿Quién le daba importancia a respirar? era algo que hacías inconscientemente incluso mientras dormías, era lo primero que aprendías apenas nacías ¿no?.

Con los ojos enrojecidos negándose a llorar la joven pelinegra se preguntaba qué tan difícil era respirar. Ella podría respirar por él, no tenía problema en hacerlo… ella le debía mucho al joven que dormía en la cama.

Alargo su nívea mano y acaricio amorosamente el rostro de su novio, llevaba conectado algo de oxígeno y aun así su respiración era sumamente pausada, Rukia se tragó el nudo de la garganta y este no se aflojo.

Su doctora le había dicho sobre la condición de Ashido, con una frialdad digna de una persona que lo ha visto todo en la vida, no la culpaba por ser así e internamente agradecía a la Doctora el hecho de dejarla quedarse en la habitación hasta el final. Cerro los ojos deseando no estar en ese lugar, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, su mente en una acción para protegerla la transportaron a otro tiempo…

 _El apartamento de Ashido no era muy grande, aunque era más grande que el antiguo lugar donde vivía. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños y medio, una cocina, sala y un pequeño recibidor que funcionaba como salón._

 _-¡Con un maldita mierda!, eres una necia- la gruesa voz de Ashido se escuchaba por todo el lugar – Tienes tanta ropa porque no eres capaz de organizarla mejor- reprocho con un tono solemne y la pelinegra solo rodo los ojos._

 _-Lo hare en cuanto termine de hacer esto- dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- Tengo que entregar esto mañana y no me estas ayudando._

 _-¿Ayudarte dices?- pregunto con una venita mientras observaba a su novia regresar la vista a su laptop sin importarle el desorden que había a su alrededor. Ellos compartían habitación sin embargo Rukia dejaba su ropa, libros, mangas, perfumes, cuadernos y colores por toda la habitación llegando a un punto en que era difícil caminar por el lugar- He recogido tus bragas toda la maldita semana porque no eres capaz de dejarla en el cesto de ropa sucia- escucho como ella dejaba de teclear y se giraba a verlo, totalmente molesta se puso de pie._

 _Ashido se preguntaba cómo alguien que usaba bragas de totoro y una playera del Bayer Munich podía lucir tan amenazante, los siguientes minutos discutieron acaloradamente terminando de la manera en que siempre lo hacían… con una fuerte sesión de besos y abrazos que culmino en otra cosa. El joven comprendió que la razón del que el antiguo cuarto de Rukia siempre luciera impecable se debía al constante aseo de Isane._

 _Los gritos eran una constante en ese tiempo cuando llevaban solo un par de semanas viviendo juntos, sin embargo sus típicas rencillas no lograban aplacar la enorme felicidad del par de enamorados…_

Rukia salió de su ensoñación cuando un par de enfermeras entraron, al parecer el efecto de los sedantes pasaría pronto.

-Podemos administrar otra dosis, sin embargo en su situación no es recomendable- explico con voz tranquila la joven de alto chongo. La pelinegra entendió que él podía morir mientras dormía.

-¿En cuánto tiempo pasara el efecto?- pregunto secamente sin despegar su mirada de su novio.

La enfermera miro el semblante sombrío de la joven- Unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, lo notara con el cardiograma- ella señalo el aparato que reflejaba los latidos del joven- Puede que en las últimas horas le sea más difícil respirar pero si surge algún problema llámenos, la Doctora Tsubaki vendrá en cuanto el despierte.

Rukia asintió por mera inercia, escuchando a la enfermera decir que no le retirarían el oxígeno pensó en la única ocasión en la que lo había acompañado al hospital, en una situación totalmente diferente.

 _Su vista estaba nublada… apenas y podía concentrarse en lo que su profesor decía, bajo la vista y noto con decepción como no había escrito absolutamente nada, bufo mientras daba gracias a entidades poderosas que habían hecho que la clase terminara._

 _Tomo sus cosas y no tardo más de diez minutos en salir de su facultad, miro su celular y noto las llamadas perdidas, algunas de sus hermanos y otras tantas de Ashido. No le extrañaba ser llamada por Byakuya o Koga ya que lo hacían con regularidad desde que se había ido a vivir con su novio, ahogo un bostezo y camino hasta la salida del campus donde en el estacionamiento su novio la esperaba con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas._

 _-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el joven mientras desviaba la mirada del camino a su pálida novia._

 _Ella asintió mientras alegaba que solo tenía algo de sueño, el resto del camino paso sin mayores problemas… aunque Rukia no dejaba de pensar en el test que se había hecho en la mañana y sin poder evitarlo las horas transcurrieron velozmente._

 _Ashido supo que algo estaba mal cuando en la madrugada la morenita lloraba abrazada a su conejo de felpa, el joven con el ceño fruncido rodo por la cama hasta abrazarla protectoramente por la espalda._

 _-Linda, ¿qué sucede?- dijo con voz quedita mientras besaba su nuca- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras preciosa- comenzó a besar el hombro desnudo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte._

 _Ella pareció calmarse y se giró a verlo penetrantemente, él le beso las mejillas cariñosamente- ¿Qué sucede Rukia?- pregunto bajito, besando la punta de su pequeña nariz._

" _Yo soy tan cobarde" pensó con algo de gracia mientras se enterraba en el pecho de su novio- Prométeme que no te enfadaras- él se extrañó por su petición y aun así lo prometió, ella se despegó de su pecho y lo vio a los ojos- Estoy embarazada…- su voz pareció hacer eco en la habitación, los ojos grisáceos se abrieron y su rostro se formó taciturno._

 _-¿Estas segura?- ella se molestó por la pregunta y se revolvió en sus brazos pero el afianzo su agarra en su cintura- No me malentiendas, ¡estoy feliz!, solo que no se si tú lo estés…- su voz sonaba avergonzada y Rukia pudo distinguir un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas._

 _-Entonces estas feliz, ¿pero no sabes que decir porque no sabes si yo estoy feliz?- pregunto y el asintió –Idiota…- luego de eso lo beso profundamente._

 _Parecía que ella solo estaba nerviosa por como lo tomaría, sin embargo su verdadero miedo era no ser una buena madre, ella nunca tuvo una y sus recuerdos eran muy difusos, después de calmarse ellos mismos y de descubrir que Ashido tenía los mismos miedos, sin embargo la pareja disfruto el resto de la noche mientras entre risas, besos y caricias hablaban de su futuro hijo._

 _-¿Niño o niña?- pregunto Rukia mientras hacía círculos en el desnudo y trabajado abdomen de su novio, él la observó tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus húmedos cabellos._

 _-Mientras se parezca a ti no importa- menciono despreocupado ella solo sonrió y ambos se besaron amorosamente, él quiso profundizar el beso sin embargo ella estaba distraída- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido- No me digas que estás pensando en el nombre del bebé- ella negó varias veces- ¿Entonces?._

 _-Pensaba en mis hermanos…_

 _Vaya manera de arruinar tan perfecta velada…_

 _ooo_

 _Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, sentía la boca seca y sus manos sudaban sin embargo parecía imperturbable mientras comía el postre, estaban sentados en el enorme comedor de la mansión Kuchiki, miro a su novia que platicaba animadamente con su abuelo y cuando sintió como alguien quería arrancarle la cabeza, se dio cuenta él porque estaba tan nervioso._

 _Desvió la vista encontrándose con dos frías miradas, la mirada de Byakuya siendo más penetrante que la de su hermano, Ashido volvió a desviar vista recordando que ambos varones lo odiaban por todavía no haberse casado con Rukia a pesar de que vivían juntos._

 _La comida termino y Ginrei fascinado por la repentina visita de su nieta los invito a pasar al salón donde hizo que Hanataro les sirviera algo de té y unos aperitivos._

 _-¿Y dime a que se debe la sorpresa?- pregunto el mayor de buen humor mientras veía la escena que él consideraba de una gran familia. La pareja estaba en un pequeño sillón, Byakuya estaba en el sillón individual y Koga estaba al lado suyo._

 _Rukia estaba muy emocionada así que con voz alegre dio la noticia- ¡Estoy embarazada!- sus palabras tuvieron varias reacciones. Ginrei se levantó y abrazo a su nieta con efusividad y cariño, Koga doblo entre sus manos la lata de cerveza de la que estaba bebiendo y furioso se levantó mientras le reclamaba a Rukia su falta de cuidado, ambos empezaron a discutir mientras Ginrei intentaba calmar los ánimos._

 _La discusión paso a segundo plano cuando vieron a Byakuya levantarse abruptamente y propinarle un gancho derecho a Ashido para que este de inmediato se levantara y golpeara al pelinegro en la mejilla izquierda. Ambos terminaron en el hospital… Ashido con la nariz rota y Byakuya con la quijada desviada._

La ojivioleta no hizo más que reírse ante ese recuerdo, a pesar de todo sabía que sus hermanos amaban a su pequeño sobrino. Un quejido la hizo acercarse más al joven a punto de ver como abría sus ojos con algo de cansancio, ella le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto con suavidad mientras regresaba a su asiento.

El abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces- No te esfuerces…- pidió y el joven no hizo más que negar con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que ya te lo dijo…- ella solo asintió y Ashido se dedicó a observar el techo blanco del lugar. Luego de que el cirujano lo viera, fue la propia Tsubaki quien le dio la noticia a él, se formó un silencio entre ellos que fue interrumpido por un ligero sollozo.

Rukia no pudo contener el sollozo, sus lágrimas cayeron mientras tapaba su boca con la palma de su mano, era demasiado para ella… anudado a los recuerdos que la habían visitado hace unos minutos sintió como las lágrimas se perdían entre sus labios y otras eran limpiadas por la cálida mano de Ashido.

-No llores… no me gusta verte llorar, la última vez fue cuando Ayato nació- recordó con una brillante sonrisa, solo salieron más lágrimas en respuesta a eso, el semblante de Ashido se oscureció- Quiero pedirte algo…

-Dime- dijo ella mientras sorbía por la nariz y trataba de recuperar su semblante, él seguía acariciando sus mejillas con su característica dulzura.

-Quiero que seas muy feliz, aun después de que yo no este… no quiero que tu vida se detenga- pidió y detuvo sus caricias al ver como el antes acongojado semblante de su amada se volvía enojado.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- le pregunto con la voz cargada de amargura y tristeza las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos violetas- Ni siquiera lo digas porque eso…

-Va a pasar Rukia, de verdad va a pasar…- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza, en ese momento él también estaba llorando- ¿Sabes? lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue enamorarme de ti…- la voz se le quebró debido al esfuerzo que hacía y ella sollozo más fuerte- No llores, no quiero verte llorar…

Ella negó en silencio- ¿Piensas dejarme a Ayato y a mis solos?, ¿piensas dejarme sola?- pregunto dolorosamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Dos pueden completarse sin el resto del mundo…- murmuro y aunque en ese momento ella pensó que se refería a ella y a su hijo. Lo cierto es que Ashido hablaba de Ichigo a sabiendas de que el pelinaranja nunca la dejaría sola.

-Cállate…- murmuro con la voz rota, vio el rostro de su amado ligeramente pálido y notando como comenzaba a respirar por la boca, estaba desecha pero la tristeza la llenaba por completo.

-Fui muy feliz contigo Rukia, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo- su pecho dolía con cada palabra y aun así tomo con firmeza la suave mano femenina- ¿Por qué no te acercas y me besas?- le pregunto y ella soltó una risita que se opacó con nuevas lágrimas.

Entre lágrimas compartieron un beso que les lleno el alma… porque era perfecto y estaba cargado de tantas emociones… estaba impregnado de todo el amor que sentían por el otro, sintieron sus lenguas fundirse como tantas veces y casi al final ella lo tomó de la nuca mientras que Ashido la sujetaba de la cintura.

Tsubaki Takeda se quedó afuera de la habitación, sin querer escucho la pequeña conversación de los dos, se le apretó el corazón al escuchar que ambos tenían un hijo y cuando escucho la última petición del joven decidió no entrar… miro su reloj dándose cuenta que pronto serían las 8:00 pm, no fue hasta que escucho el cardiograma seguido de un gran sollozo que entro a la habitación.

Cuando entro lo único que vio fue a una joven pelinegra recargada sobre el pecho del joven de cabellos cobrizos mientras lloraba desgarradoramente. Ashido no tuvo un ataque al corazón como sus doctores predijeron… el simplemente dejo de respirar.

-O-

El funeral de Ashido Kano se llevó a cabo en el Mausoleo de la familia Kuchiki que estaba a solo unos minutos del enorme caserón donde vivían, era una buena extensión de terreno cubierto por el verde pasto y uno que otro árbol de ginkgo, en el fondo estaban los padres de Ginrei así como algunos yernos o familiares cercanos, por órdenes de Byakuya el joven fue enterrado en el mismo lugar donde estaban sus padres y Hisana.

Al sepelio asistieron amigos, familiares, gente con la que trabajaba, Ishida viajo junto con su esposa e incluso Riruka asistió presentando sus condolencias y mostrando el respeto hacia quien había sido un gran hombre.

Rukia miraba la lápida con expresión taciturna, habían pasado solo unos pocos días y se sentía como una anciana de 60 años, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía el alma, le dolía el corazón… ella era la única que quedaba en el bello jardín, paseo su vista y sus ojos se aguaron al ver los nombres de sus padres. Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como el aire se colaba por su abrigo, toda su ropa reflejaba el luto que la embargaba.

Ese día se habían agotado sus lágrimas, en su lugar se quedó un insaciable dolor de cabeza, además de que sentía sus ojos hinchados, se pasó el dorso de la mano por ambos ojos pidiéndole fuerzas a alguna entidad desconocida que la ayudara a soportar el resto de su vida sin él… dio una última mirada y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, recogió las hojas que habían caído y descubrió el nombre de Hisana Kuchiki, derramó un par de lágrimas más antes de despedirse en silencio por el padre de su hijo… por el hombre que amaba.

Era todo, al menos por ese día.

-O-

Pocas veces se podía observar una mansión con demasiada gente, en especial donde vivían los Kuchiki, Hanataro en lugar de preparar algo de té verde preparo una enorme jarra de limonada y algunos bocadillos de chocolate, puso todo en una bandeja y con cuidado subió hasta el cuarto de invitados, al abrirlo una pequeña niña pelirroja empujaba a un niño evidentemente más pequeño, parecía que ella estaba molesta porque el niño le había quitado su juguete sin embargo para el pequeño de cabellos cobrizos todo era demasiado gracioso pues no dejaba de reír mientras caía al suelo.

-Con permiso Abarai-san…- le dijo a la mujer que vigilaba que los dos pequeños no se hicieran daño- Traje algo de beber y comer espero les guste- sonrió de manera triste mientras dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa casi al centro de la habitación.

-Gracias…- murmuro, Hanataro estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero fue llamado por Tatsuki- ¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto de brazos cruzados mientras miraba la sonrisa del pequeño Ayato.

El negó y bajo la vista- Rukia-san sigue encerrada… Byakuya-sama dice que debemos darle su espacio…pero…- se detuvo de repente totalmente abrumado por la situación. Tatsuki le sonrió y agradeciendo el detalle de llevarles algo de comer dijo que estaría un rato más con los niños.

Hanataro salió de la habitación y la pelinegra no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido mientras se tallaba el rostro con ambas manos, hacia solo un mes que Ashido había muerto, Rukia había regresado a la que fue por mucho tiempo su casa al mismo tiempo que ella y Renji se habían mudado a la casa Kuchiki, era por solidaridad hacia la morena sin embargo Rukia pasaba por un proceso de duelo que ninguno era capaz de comprender, apenas y comía algo o dormía lo suficiente para tener algo de energía y ver a su hijo. Trago visiblemente al tratar de imaginar el increíble dolor que debía estar pasando e internamente se preguntó…

¿Qué tanto dolor podría soportar alguien?...

En el salón Isane dejaba una botella de whiskey junto con unos sencillos pero elegantes vasos de vidrio cortado, se disculpó y dejo a los cuatro varones solos. Koga que se veía notoriamente cansado parecía haberse hecho mayor el último mes, por otro lado Byakuya que lucía impecable como siempre, pero su mirada lucia atormentada. Renji parecía abrumado y Ulquiorra que se había apegado a la morena en el último mes, lucia unas marcadas ojeras e iba a visitar con regularidad a la que ahora consideraba una amiga, lo hacía también para mantener informada a su mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-Esto es una mierda…- hablo Koga mientras abría la botella y se servía algo del embriagante líquido, los tres varones lo imitaron.

-¿Kuchiki sigue igual?- pregunto al aire Ulquiorra mientras movía el alcohol en el vaso y vio atreves del cristal a Byakuya.

-Hoy no ha salido en todo el día, Arisawa-san fue a verla hace unas horas pero ella seguía dormida- Koga saco de su pantalón un delgado cigarrillo, su hermano ni siquiera se inmuto en decirle que no fumara dentro de la sala.

-¿Y Arisawa como esta?- le pregunto ahora el de ojos verdes al pelirrojo.

Renji solo frunció el ceño– Cansada… pero ella se esfuerza por ver a Ayato y a Saeko.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, había sido un mes difícil que prometía volverse aún más difícil, lo cierto era que nadie podía imaginarse lo que Rukia pasaba o sentía, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar la manera en la que ella llevaba su duelo y aun así era frustrante verla tan decaída.

Isane se detuvo en la puerta y carraspeo un poco, Byakuya fue el único que se giró a verla.

-Etto… Kurosaki Ichigo acaba de llegar- los presentes miraron de reojo a la joven, quien se retiró después de que Byakuya le dijera que lo invitara a pasar.

Ichigo sintió la enorme aura de depresión apenas llego al salón, tragó apenas visible a verlos a todos ahí reunidos.

-Siéntate- los ojos grises se clavaron en los miel, a modo de invitación le señalo la botella a la mitad.

El pelinaranja solo bufó mientras tomaba asiento, al tiempo que Koga le servía un generoso vaso de alcohol, no era raro que el joven estuviera en ese lugar… iba a visitar diariamente a Rukia aunque ella no lo supiera.

Intentando romper el hielo, los varones platicaron sobre cosas sin sentido o eso parecía sin embargo cualquier platica terminaba en lo mismo; lo preocupados que se encontraban todos por Rukia.

La pelinegra sintió una enorme felicidad al ver a los pequeños dormidos en su pequeña cuna, sobándose la nuca pensó en todas las cosas que podía hacer en los 25 minutos que duraría la siesta de Ayato y Saeko. Pero antes iría a ver a Rukia, sabía que la morenita no se había levantado en todo el día… ósea que tampoco había comido nada.

Con cuidado se encamino hasta la habitación de la morena y toco varias veces esperando respuesta, suspiro con cansancio al no escuchar nada así que con cuidado abrió la puerta, todo estaba en penumbras sin embargo prendió la luz al notar que no había nadie en la cama… vio por todos lados por mera inercia y comenzando a alarmarse abrió la puerta del baño, Rukia no estaba en ningún lugar.

El sueño desapareció de ella y comenzó a respirar por la boca, mirando en todas las direcciones no se lo ocurrió nada mejor que bajar las escaleras corriendo, tropezó con Isane y se disculpó de inmediato para terminar de llegar al salón.

Los varones se giraron a verla, frunciendo el ceño debido a lo agitada que lucía alguien que había practicado artes marciales toda su vida.

-Tatsuki… ¿qué paso?- el pelirrojo se puso de pie y la tomo por los hombros- ¿Le sucedió algo a los niños?.

Ella negó, él iba a comenzar a hablar pero ella se le adelanto-Rukia… no está…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al unísono el resto de los varones.

-¡Que Rukia no está!, no está en su habitación- explico atropelladamente.

Poniéndose de pie ligeramente alarmados, Byakuya fue el primero en tratar de conservar la calma.

-¿Habrá salido?- le pregunto a su hermano pero Koga negó.

-No he escuchado ningún motor, Iba hoy tiene el día libre- descarto sabiendo que Rukia no manejaba- Iré a hablar con Sentaro- el pelinegro salió rápidamente del lugar mientras Byakuya le ordenaba a los demás comenzar a buscarla por el resto de las habitaciones.

Ichigo sintió un nudo horrible en el estómago, por un momento se imaginó lo peor y luchando contra ese sentimiento acompaño a Renji a buscar a la mujer que amaba.

Ooo

Su mirada viajo por el cuarto y no hizo más que apretar las muelas con fuerza, soportando el dolor de estar en ese lugar… se dejó caer con poco cuidado en la pequeña cama individual y volviéndose un ovillo se abrazó mientras volvía a llorar en silencio, otra vez sola, otra vez sin que nadie se enterara…

Por un momento deseo tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que pudiera hacerla olvidar, no… ella no quería olvidarlo… tan solo quería dejar de sentir todo el dolor que sentía, cerró los ojos tan solo para que las lágrimas resbalaran por toda la almohada.

Ooo

Habían estado buscando a la pelinegra por unos 15 minutos y ya comenzaban a desesperarse al no encontrarla por ningún sitio.

 _Aunque con lo enana que es pudo esconderse en cualquier lugar…_

Pensó frustrado el pelinaranja mientras revisaba el cobertizo, bufó antes de salir del lugar y sacudirse sus ropas, se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de pensar donde demonios estaría la enana y dejó las manos en su cadera mientras escuchaba los gritos de Koga por todo el lugar.

Como si de una corazonada se tratara, pensó en la última vez que ella había estado tan deprimida –¡Por qué no lo pensé antes!- se dijo en voz alta y dando grandes zancadas volvió a entrar a la casa.

-¿Ichigo-san?- pregunto Hanataro al verlo corriendo y apresurarse a subir las escaleras y detenerse justo a la mitad.

-¿El cuarto de Hisana y Rukia está cerrado con llave?- pregunto con la respiración ligeramente alterada.

-Rukia-san tiene la llave- menciono y vio como el joven subía de dos en dos los escalones.

Ichigo tuvo que sostenerse de la pared en cuanto llego al cuarto que mantenía los engomados infantiles, respiro profundamente antes de decidirse a entrar a la habitación, la puerta hizo un chillido y sentía el cuarto sumamente frio, supuso que se debía a la falta de uso.

Pasaron solo 5 segundos antes de ver el delicado cuerpo de Rukia, vestía su pijama y tenía el cabello revuelto y algo enmarañado, estaba acostada en una camita viendo a la pared, tragó pesado sintiendo su garganta rasposa y con algo de cautela se acercó a la joven intentando no asustarla.

-Lárgate…- la voz de Rukia había sonado tan gélida que él se detuvo en seco, ella no sabía quién era ya un así no quería ver a nadie.

-Rukia...- la llamo y noto como su espalda se tensaba producto de saberlo ahí- Escucha…

-Déjame sola- ordeno mientras se abrazaba más a sí misma.

El negó antes de acercarse de nuevo- No lo hare, no pienso dejarte sola nunca más- afirmo y ella sintió como él se encontraba a pocos pasos de la cama- Escúchame necesitas…- pidió e intento tocarla.

Eso fue suficiente para ella, de un manotazo retiro su mano a centímetros de que esta la tocara, ella se levantó de la cama y él tuvo que retroceder varios pasos para evitar el que pudo haber sido un golpe mortal.

-¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que necesito?- pregunto amargamente mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho- ¿Por qué todos creen saber qué es lo que necesito?. No se dan cuenta, no entienden…- para ese momento estaba gritando y él fue capaz de identificar el momento exacto en que comenzó a llorar, ocultaba su mirada y conforme los golpes disminuían las lágrimas aumentaban, él cerro los ojos sintiendo el dolor de la pelinegra y la tomo de los codos de manera delicada- ¿Por qué estoy tan sola?, ¿por qué todo lo que amo debe perecer?- pregunto finalmente antes de dejar libre su llanto.

Ichigo la tomó entre sus brazos y aun así ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso, él la abrazo fuertemente manteniendo una mano en su espalda y con la otra acariciaba su cabello, ella solo siguió llorando empapando la camisa y arrugándola con fuerza, se mantuvieron en esa posición unos minutos mientras él le permitía llorar libremente.

Acariciaba los negros cabellos con lentitud, de vez en cuando la escuchaba ahogar inútilmente sollozos al momento de que su espalda relejaba el hipeo del llanto que comenzaba a ceder, tomando conciencia de con quien estaba ella comenzó a separarse de él, aun no lo veía a los ojos… cuando la sintió alejarse de él tuvo el suficiente tiempo de acariciar los delgados brazos antes de romper todo contacto, ambos dejaron sus manos en su regazo.

Rukia miraba a un lado de la habitación, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y se veía más pálida que de costumbre- No estás sola- el comentario la hizo voltear, Ichigo la miraba expectante y ella frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería- Tu pregunta, la última… es mentira porque tú no estás sola.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- reprocho molesta, Ichigo solo suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-A veces eres tan testaruda…- dijo mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos- Eres una enana testaruda- afirmo y ella molesta se puso de pie y él la imito.

-Es la verdad, estoy sola… no hay nadie que…

-¿Te comprenda?- concluyo Ichigo y ella por fin clavo sus enormes orbes en él.

-Jamás lo entenderías…- dijo con voz cargada de tristeza.

-Tienes razón no lo entiendo, quizá nunca comprenda todo tu dolor a la perfección- dio la razón sorprendiendo a la morena, se acercó a ella y paso un par de mechones tras su oreja- Pero sé que no estás sola- ella iba a rebatir pero él fue más rápido- Tienes a los estirados de tus hermanos que no dejan de preocuparse por ti, Orihime no deja de preguntar por ti, Renji y Tatsuki se mudaron aquí tan solo para no dejarte sola, Senna, Nanao y el loco de Urahara se preocupan por ti- las lágrimas salían de los ojos violetas… pero esta vez tenían un tinte ligeramente avergonzado- Incluso Ulquiorra viene a visitarte y yo también vengo a verte porque no quiero dejarte sola. No tienes por qué cargar con todo tu sola porque me tienes a mí y a tu familia y a todos tus molestos amigos que no dejan de preguntar por ti- le acaricio con los pulgares las lágrimas traviesas que aun surcaban sus mejillas.

Por mero instinto lo abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el pecho masculino y el volvió a acariciarle el cabello– Lo extraño mucho Ichigo…- dijo con la voz ahogada intentando inútilmente de contener su tristeza, el pelinaranja con los ojos fuertemente cerrados le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de separarse de ella.

-Lo sé…- dijo con una apagada sonrisa- Pero mientras lo tengas a él siempre podrás recordarlo- ella no comprendió de que hablaba- Ven quiero mostrarte algo- la tomo de la muñeca y después de la mano, con cuidado la guio fuera del cuarto y ella se extrañó porque pensó que la llevaría a su propia habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ichigo la llevo al cuarto de invitados, había estado tan absorta en sus propios sentimientos que olvido por completo que su amigo y esposa vivían al lado suyo.

Tatsuki se puso de pie al ver a ambos entrar, hace unos minutos había regresado al cuarto donde con pilas recién recargadas los pequeños jugaban en la cama. A Rukia se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver a su hijo y se giró a ver a Ichigo que miraba la escena con una sonrisa, sin variar de intensidad se la dedico y le sonrió con ojos cristalizados, la pelinegra se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo quien era la réplica en miniatura de su padre y el pequeño con una tierna sonrisa no dudo en corresponder el afectuoso contacto.

Saeko quien se sintió abandonada llamo a su madre, Tatsuki solo la cargo y camino hasta Ichigo que seguía sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Tengo que preguntar?- dijo mientras se ponía a su lado y miraban como Rukia repartía besos en todo el rostro de Ayato quien reía alegremente, el pelinaranja negó.

Tatsuki solo negó mientras arrullaba a su pequeña, para ella era obvio… Ichigo amaba a esa mujer a pesar de todo y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

¿Qué tanto dolor podría soportar alguien?... mucho, tal vez demasiado, porque las personas eran fuertes cuando tenían a alguien en quien apoyarse… cuando tenían algo importante por lo que vivir.

-O-

-Eso, eso es… ¿verdad que es divertido Misao?- Sai le pregunto a una hermosa bebé de piel blanca y finos cabellos negros y preciosos ojos verdes, la bebé solo le sonrió en respuesta lanzando carcajadas mientras sentía las pequeñas cosquillas en su cuerpecito, la bebé llevaba un mameluco rosa pálido y un moñito color blanco que hacia contraste con su cabello. Sai sonrió de verdad con completa naturalidad, mientras cargaba a su sobrinita de tres meses- No cabe duda que eres igual de carismática que mi Nii-san, Misao- afirmo y coloco a la pequeña en su pequeña cuna color rosado- Ahora espérame aquí iré por tu hermano mayor- le dio un pequeño besito en su respingada nariz.

Sai fue hasta el otro cuarto en donde un adormilado Ulquiorra jugaba con un bebé idéntico a su hermana, con la sutil diferencia de que sus ojos eran grises- Klaus ve con tu tío- el mayor de los pelinegros entrego al bebé que parecía querer asesinarlos a todos- ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos un momento?- pidió el mayor y su hermano asintió.

-Me gusta estar con ellos- afirmo y el pequeñín hizo un puchero, el vestía un mameluco verde oscuro y le dio a su tío varias palmaditas en el rostro, diciéndole que quería irse ya de ese lugar- Esta bien Klaus, vayamos con tu hermana- ellos salieron dándole a Ulquiorra un gran descanso.

Hizo tronar los músculos de su cuello antes de bajar a la cocina. Hace tres meses que sus hijos habían nacido y hace tres meses no lograba dormir más de 5 horas seguidas, para su buena fortuna su hermano había venido a pasar una temporada con ellos, así que mientras Sai veía a sus sobrinos él podía dormir un poco.

En la cocina su mujer preparaba un estofado, sin nada extraño o que se movería solo, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta y bailaba al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba en la radio, sonrió al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, Ulquiorra le hizo a un lado la coleta y beso su cuello.

-¿Los niños ya se durmieron?- pregunto mientras acariciaba los brazos de su esposo.

El negó- Están con Sai, pensé que lo mejor era mantenerlos despiertos un rato más- sugiero mientras bostezaba.

-Aun así, ellos tienen que comer cada 4 horas y deben despertarse a mitad de la noche Ulquiorra- dijo con cierta gracia.

-Supongo que pasara un tiempo antes de que volvamos a dormir con tranquilidad…- resignado se dispuso a ayudar a la pelinaranja, debían preparar algo de papilla y comida para poder sobrevivir a la noche.

Estaban a punto de llamar a Sai cuando la duda volvió a instalarse en Ulquiorra y miro de reojo a su esposa en su perfecto papel de ama de casa, hace 5 meses que Ashido había fallecido y aunque con mucho trabajo Rukia parecía estar sobrellevando mejor su duelo.

Carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de su mujer- ¿Entonces quien fue la segunda opción de quién? Rukia fue la segunda opción de Ichigo, ¿o Ichigo fue la segunda opción de Rukia?- pregunto con voz inocente mientras acomodaba los muchos biberones que tenían.

Ella rodo los ojos- Ni siquiera voy a contestarte eso porque ellos ni siquiera son novios- ahora que Orihime lo pensaba, ellos comenzaban a hablarse como en antaño antes de estuvieran comprometidos.

-Puede ser… ¿pero que no es Ichigo quien pasa más tiempo con el hijo de Rukia?- dejo la pregunta al aire y ella tuvo que suspirar pensando como satisfacería la curiosidad de su esposo.

-Ichigo se encariño con Ayato, no es raro que pase tiempo con él- respondió sin más.

Ulquiorra guardo silencio; para nadie era un secreto que Ichigo estaba profundamente enamorado de Rukia, tampoco era un secreto las constantes visitas que el pelinaranja le hacía a la pelinegra y aun así él no había intentado absolutamente nada con ella, más allá de ofrecerle un hombro sobre el cual llorar y un amigo con quien desahogarse, suponía que el pelinaranja después de todo respetaba los sentimientos que Rukia albergaba por su difunto novio.

-Tú ganas mujer- depósito un suave beso en la frente de Orihime y camino hasta el comedor donde con un grito llamo a su hermano.

Orihime sonrío enternecida al verlo con el pequeño Klaus, al final eligió un buen nombre… en silencio agradeció al pelinaranja por estar cerca de su amiga y con un último suspiro fue con su familia a cenar.

 **Notas Finales**

 **Para este punto es probable que ya no odien a Ichigo, en su lugar se que me odian a mi XDD (me estoy preparando físicamente para la tortura ) pero no se han dado cuenta que Ichigo ha dejado de ser egoísta, piensa primero en Rukia y en los demás, ha madurado... y bueno Ashido se fue, pero como bien le dijo Ichigo a Rukia, siempre podrá recordarlo...**

 **Aracheli281: Gracias por tus deseos, ahora traigo algo de broncas con la escuela jajaja TT pero ya se solucionaran, yo tambien te debo reviews, al final me gusta Ichigo aunque se quedo pelón y sin músculos jajaja *besitos***

 **Zelda-24: Senpai, solo tu sabes cuanto sufrí por este capitulo, al final tenias razón quizá todos queden contentos, puedo imaginarme a Ayato y si es adorable, todo lo que viene de la taicho es hermoso *o* aunque la idea original siempre fue que se pareciera a Ashido... en fin nos noticeamos por FB ya sabes..**

 **MykaSyo: Tu comentario me gusto mucho "aunque esta melancólico, tiene pelo" jajajaja espero te gustara este capitulo, gracias por comentar linda**

 **shinny26: siempre hay esperanza para el IR, queria hacer algo mas crudo de lo que normalmente leia, no se si lo logre pero al final me gusto el resultado, gracias por tu comentario**

 **Kei: Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo también te guste mucho. Y gracias por, de cierto modo, defenderme con el comentario de Bernadotte-san. Cuidate mucho**

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae: Yo he llorado tanto... que ya no me queda agua en el cuerpo XD, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **yocel: Gracias por comentar... tiene algo de IR, espero te guste**

 **zuszy: Hola! al final tenias razón sobre lo que pasaría con Ashido u.u, quise transmitirles todo la nostalgia que pude... espero te gustara y gracias por tu comentario he tenido muchas dudas con estos ultimos capitulos, por cierto no tienes de que preocuparte, todos tenemos algo en que mejorar (yo me incluyo) tu siempre me dejas reviews bien lindos, asi que gracias.**

 **Guest: gracias por tu comentario :33**

 **Fer Diaz: Quiza sus almas vuelvan a encontrarse, aunque quien sabe todo puede pasar a parir de ahora, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **Bernadotte-san/ : Todos tenemos algo en que mejorar, pero tener una buena ortografía influye de manera positiva en tu imagen profesional, ademas demuestra el nivel de tu orden mental y seguridad, un texto bien hecho refleja tu nivel de profesionalismo aunque sea algo relativamente corto te otorgas a ti mismo la validez del mensaje que quieres dar a entender. Existen muchos libros, manuales y vídeos que te muestran todo lo que ya te mencione, si quieres puedo recomendarte algunos. Gracias por leer mi historia, tenia dudas con el capitulo anterior.**

 **pam-1196: Gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **chobi-otk: Va a arder Troya, aun asi siempre sere IR**

 **Lorewabb: Cambios radicales aun se aproximan, aun asi me encantan las familias que se han formado, incluso las que podrian formarse... gracias por tu comentario**

 **ichirukikawaii: (se prepara para el primer golpe) espero te guste este capitulo :))**

 **En fin por ahora no hay spoilers jajaja, aunque se viene mas cambios para Ichigo, Rukia y Ayato, porque Ichi se encariña con los niños... porque el ama a Rukia y ama todo lo que sea de ella... quizá este sea un spoiler... me voy**

 **Cuídense** **mucho**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Como están? Saben habia tenido algunas vacaciones de la universidad y ahora estoy tipo intentando salvar el semestre jajajaja.**

 **En fin, valla hay muchas opiniones con respecto al capitulo anterior... aunque ya sabia de que iba a ser algo así, el porque las cosas tomaron este rumbo tan extraño, pues la verdad estuve pensando mucho que era lo mejor para terminar esta historia. En definitiva fui yo quien mas sufrio con respecto a la muerte de Ashido y aun asi me sigue gustando el rumbo de eso ¿Que si Ichigo no sufrió demasiado? Tal vez no o tal vez si, depende de como lo mires, espero que les guste y nos vemos mas abajo**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

17

Capitulo dedicado a Yuki05

" _Espero que este momento dure para siempre"…_

El sol brillaba con fuerza para algunos era el momento ideal para salir a caminar por la ciudad, para otros quienes odiaban la primavera y el clima de esta, era el momento más odiado del día, sin embargo el clima no representaba ningún problema para Ichigo que soltó una risita al ver al pequeño intentar tomar la pelota que era más grande que su cabeza.

Él se puso en cuclillas y tomo la roja pelota entregándosela al infante- Vamos Ayato, juguemos un poco más antes de que llegue tu mamá- el pequeño sonrió, mostrando sus diminutos dientes nuevos, tomo el juguete entre sus manos antes de alejarse de Ichigo y lanzarle la pelota.

-¡Bien!- alabo el pelinaranja aunque la pelota solo hubiera avanzado poco menos de un metro siguió repitiendo el pequeño juego, se secó un poco el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente con el dorso de su mano, llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, su camisa azul estaba doblada hasta los codos y no llevaba corbata.

Jugaron poco más de 20 minutos antes de que Ichigo cargara al pequeño, este se reía ante la sensación de altura, Ayato vestía un pequeño overol con una pequeña camisa amarilla con rayas rojas, sus rodillas estaban rojas debido a la fricción de gatear en el pasto y sus pequeños converse rojos estaban algo sucios sin embargo era presente la alegría del niño con la inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo entro con cuidado por la puerta trasera de la cocina, después de arreglarle un poco el cabello al niño se encamino hasta el salón de la mansión Kuchiki en donde Isane limpiaba el poco polvo que llegaba a acumularse, en cuanto la mujer los vio llegar sonrió y se encamino a ellos.

-¿Te divertiste pequeño?- le pregunto la alta mujer, en respuesta el pequeño solo sonrió con muchas ganas, Ayato pronunciaba pocas palabras sin embargo cuando algo no le parecía simplemente fruncía su pequeño ceño.

El varón entrego al pequeño que fue tomado en brazos y miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca- Tengo que irme, al parecer el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- dijo y acaricio la pequeña y suave mejilla sonrojada de Ayato.

-¿Tan pronto? Rukia-san me dijo que te quedarías a comer- la mujer observo como Ichigo se acomodaba la camisa y se colocaba unas elegantes mancuernillas.

-Sera en otra ocasión, tengo una junta importante y no quiero cargarle la mano a Nanao y Senna- menciono a la vez que terminaba de colocarse la corbata, un tono más azul que su camisa, se colocó el saco y antes de que pudiera despedirse de ambos alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Ayato!- el pequeño grito de Rukia hizo eco por el lugar provocando que las tres miradas se posaran en la pequeña pelinegra, llevaba un vestido de verano rosa pálido, unas sencillas zapatillas con algo de tacón color blanco y el cabello amarrado en una media cola. Estaba a pocos meses de graduarse y la carga de trabajo esos últimos semestres era pesada.

-Mami...- el pequeño se revolvió en los brazos de Isane y cuando ella lo puso en el piso, camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su madre, Rukia lo espero ansiosa y cuando estuvo en sus brazos lo apretó con fuerza pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-No sabes cómo te extrañe…- murmuro, alejo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo y comenzó a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo, Ayato solo respondía con alguna que otra sonrisa y un pequeño "si".

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, hacia un par de meses que visitaba la casa de Rukia, el mayor tiempo lo pasaba con Ayato en las mañanas aunque también había, muchas ocasiones en las que extendía las mañanas hasta media tarde, la pelinegra reparo en su presencia y ambos se saludaron cuando Rukia le dijo que fueran al comedor a comer él se negó.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto interesada, aunque segundos después se golpeó mentalmente era obvio que Ichigo también tenía cosas que hacer.

Él se revolvió el cabello- Tengo trabajo pendiente…- murmuro avergonzado, al ver la pequeña carita infantil de Ayato triste, el frunció el ceño al preguntarse qué tanto podía entender el niño.

-Está bien… entonces nos vemos el lunes- dijo Rukia, exteriorizando que rara vez se veían los fines de semana.

El solo asintió y despidiéndose de ambos se encamino a la salida.

Los ojos violetas detallaron su rostro con cuidado mientras se despedía de su hijo, a ella le dedico un adiós con menos emoción, eso le extraño pero no dijo nada, se quedó observando su ancha espalda que estaba enfundada en ese saco color negro y se dio media vuelta subiendo las escaleras con su hijo en brazos.

-Itzigo- la pequeña vocecilla hizo que se parara en seco mirando el rostro ligeramente triste de su hijo, ella no pudo más que sonreír negando con la cabeza.

oOo

Senna observaba la pantalla del ordenador con el ceño fruncido, estaba en el último año de administración de empresas, había tenido la buena fortuna de seguir trabajando para Ichigo y ella no podía estar más que agradecida por la oportunidad que el pelinaranja le dio.

Varios meses después de que el regresara de un viaje de negocios en China, lo había visto frustrado, furioso, triste y decepcionado todo a la vez… se había vuelto un jefe estricto y no toleraba ningún error, con el tiempo comprendió que se debía a la intensa relación que Rukia mantenía con su novio. Después de eso vio a un joven decidido que paso de ser alguien inmaduro, superficial y engreído a un hombre que era capaz de dirigir una empresa como era la suya, demostrando la diligencia que un líder empresarial necesitaba a tan corta edad, por esos tiempos se notaba menos tenso sin embargo conservo un brillo de tristeza que no podía ocultar. Finalmente lo vio ayudar al hombre que se quedó con lo que creía que era suyo, eso lo hizo admirarlo en silencio, la madurez que demostró en aquella ocasión la impresiono, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Ashido, a pesar de no conocerlo, se impresiono muchísimo y en silencio pidió el bienestar de su desbastada novia y su hijo, también vio a Ichigo convertirse en el pañuelo de lágrimas de Rukia por tantos meses.

Negó en silencio mientras ahogaba una risa al recordar como Nanao lo llamaba, miro la hora y supo que el pelinaranja estaba por regresar, ese día tenía una junta importante con un par de accionistas chinos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que su jefe llegara a su oficina, le dio las indicaciones necesarias junto con la carpeta que contenía la información de la ensambladora que tenían en China

-¿El Señor Zhao ya está en la sala de juntas?- pregunto pensando en el hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la edad.

-No, al parecer se encuentra atascado en el centro- informo lo que ella sabía por boca de Nanao.

-Que conveniente- dijo con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta pero se detuvo y soltó un suspiro cansado mientras golpeaba con su palma el marco de la puerta, se giró y vio de lado la intrigante mirada anaranjada- ¿Crees que sería buena idea si invito a Rukia a cenar?- el pequeño rubor que él tenía en sus mejillas la hizo sonreír, estaba a punto de responderle cuando el mismo negó con la cabeza, alcanzando a escuchar como el murmuraba un "estoy demente" antes de salir del lugar.

-Sí, creo que es una buena idea llevar a Rukia-san a cenar…- dijo la morena al aire, ella sabía mejor que nadie que el varón nunca había intentado nada con la pelinegra, el respetaba el sentir de ella por su difunto y amado novio, así como el espacio que ella estaba dispuesta a darle y parecía satisfecho con eso.

Senna negó con una sonrisa y volvió a la enorme pila de trabajo pendiente que tenía.

-O-

Con una sonrisa algo tonta Koga observaba a su sobrino bailar al ritmo de la música infantil que sonaba de ese programa matutino, eran apenas las 7:00 am del sábado, negó mientras sorbía un trago de su café al estar llegando a su casa.

-¿Y bien?, ¿cuándo le pedirás a Yadomaru-san que se case contigo?- le pregunto su hermana menor con un claro gesto de burla, el mayor fingió estar fastidiado y rodo los ojos- Oh vamos ni siquiera duermes aquí, solo vienes por algo de ropa y luego te marchas- rebatió y él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que nos va bien estar así...- su actual situación no lo fastidiaba, lo fastidiaba el hecho de que Lisa se empeñara siempre en sacarlo de la cama tan temprano.

-Deberías casarte con ella… ya sabes nadie tiene la vida comprada- murmuro con un tinte de amargura y sus ojos adquirieron un notorio tinte de tristeza que no paso desapercibido.

Koga suspiro, antes de pararse del sillón y caminar hasta su hermana que estaba sentada en la alfombra, la hizo pararse y estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo cuando la alejo de ella noto el semblante menos triste de su hermana, con el paso del tiempo las heridas comenzaban a sanar aunque no por eso dejaban de doler mucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con dulzura mientras acariciaba sus tersas mejillas.

A ella se le escapo una lagrima traviesa y asintió- Vamos a desayunar, si Byakuya o mi abuelo se enteran que tienes resaca te mataran- ella tomo la pequeña mano de su hijo y camino junto con su hermano a la cocina.

El desayuno paso sin menores complicaciones, ahogando un sonoro bostezo la pelinegra ayudo a su hijo a comer del plato de fruta picada que tenía frente suyo, su rutina del sábado era algo monótono a pesar de ser bastante joven no solía tener mucha vida social, estar a punto de titularse era algo difícil y le represento un reto volver a la universidad luego de la muerte de Ashido sin embargo como se lo hizo saber el pelinaranja ella no estaba sola y agradecía infinitamente el apoyo que tanto sus amigos como hermanos le dieron, pues volver a su vida normal sin el apoyo necesario habría sido prácticamente imposible reponerse de aquel golpe tan duro y devastador.

Sonrió con ganas al recordar el tiempo que se acercaba pronto, los cerezos comenzarían a florecer pronto, pensó en llevar a Ayato la próxima semana que era justo después de que sus exámenes parciales terminaran, mientras ella y su hijo y su alcoholizado hermano terminaban de desayunar, pensó en ir al centro comercial pues Ayato comenzaba a dejar las prendas que en una ocasión le compro, pensó también en comer con él fuera, pensó en ir a ver los cerezos florecer sin embargo descarto la idea al pensar en su alocada amiga pelinaranja, con los ánimos renovados fue a su habitación tomo su celular y localizando el número que estaba en su marcación rápida espero los segundos en los que la llamada seria enlazada.

oOo

La casa de la familia Cifer se encontraba en tranquilidad, era apenas poco más de medio día y Ulquiorra disfrutaba de la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos, seguía dando clases de literatura en una prestigiosa escuela privada, la llegada de su hermano había sido un bálsamo para él y para sus horas de sueño que ahora eran más de 5 horas seguidas.

Suspiro apenas un poco al tomar un poco de su té negro, a pesar de ser primavera, pensó en como pasar el día del sábado, quizá debían salir a comer a algún lado o pasearse por los parques aprovechando la temporada, su mirada se posó sobre los pequeños niños que jugaban en la alfombra del lugar, miro con cierta gracia como Orihime había puesto protectores en todas las orillas "peligrosas" tales como mesas, sillas, incluso las coderas de los sillones

Su paz se vio interrumpida por un sonoro grito, a veces se preguntaba como él se había enamorado de alguien como Orihime y al ver como Misao le sonreía con ganas extendiendo sus diminutos brazos para que la cargara, se contestó el solo.

Ella había sido el sol que le faltaba a su mundo…

En la planta de arriba la joven madre apuntaba al frente suyo aun incrédula- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto con horror al ver el terrorífico mural que había en el cuarto de sus hijos.

-Un mural- respondió Sai sin siquiera voltearse a verla, puso algo más de pintura verde en el pincel y siguió detallando al enorme dragón.

A Orihime se le dilataron las fosas nasales y vio de nuevo la pared donde un dragón peleaba contra un pegaso– Y dime Sai-kun, ¿por qué eso está en el cuarto de los niños?, ¿no te parece que es algo inapropiado para unos bebés de meses?- su voz sonaba tan perturbada que hizo sonreír al joven que dejo los pinceles a un lado y se giró a ver a su cuñada.

-Es por Saint Seiya*- respondió con una sonrisa demasiado sincera, ese simple gesto hizo que la pelinaranja se olvidara de su enojo.

– ¿Los quieres mucho no?- pregunto la pelinaranja, refiriéndose a sus hijos, se cruzó de brazos y vio el mural que extrañamente se veía bonito.

-Sí, mucho- respondió de inmediato- Quise hacerlo porque a Klaus parece gustarle mucho el anime… estar con ellos me recuerda los días que pase con Nii-san en el internado- ella sonrió y después de pedirle que limpiara el lugar una vez que terminara salió del lugar.

Soltó un suspiro y se tallo los ojos cansados antes de bajar por las escaleras, apenas llego a la sala donde la imagen de su familia le entibio el alma, Ulquiorra al darse cuenta la invito con la mirada a unírseles.

-¿Quién llamo tan temprano?- pregunto el pelinegro al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la canción de un bobo programa infantil comenzaba de nuevo a sonar en la enorme televisión.

-Era Rukia- le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, las orbes verdes le pidieron una explicación del porqué había llamado tan temprano- Ella cree que sería buena idea reunirnos, ya sabes ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que estuvimos todos juntos.

-Claro, la última vez fue cuando hicimos ese desastroso viaje a México- dijo con algo de sarcasmo- ¿Entonces que propone Kuchiki?.

-Iremos a ver los cerezos la próxima semana...- ella siguió hablando sobre lo maravilloso que sería reunirse… Ulquiorra supo que estaba metido en otro problema.

-O-

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, al parecer reunirse no sería tan difícil, es por esa razón que al siguiente sábado un grupo de amigos se reunió en el parque central de Karakura, el parque era una buena extensión de terreno, diversos arboles estaban plantados, la verdadera atracción del lugar era el lago que cruzaba todo el parque dando una visión única y hermosa.

Las chicas habían colocado diversas mantas y miraban asombradas el espectáculo, mientras que los varones se entretenían comiendo la diversa cantidad de comida que llevaban, las tres jóvenes madres miraban entretenidas a sus respectivos hijos, Misao y Klaus gateaban por el lugar, mientras que la pequeña pelinegra intentaba alcanzar al pequeño Ayato siendo detenida por su hermano, Ulquiorra casi fulmina con la mirada al hijo de Rukia.

-Parece que tu hija heredo tu mal carácter Tatsuki- se burló Ichigo viendo a la pequeña pelirroja que se había apoderado de todos los juguetes.

-¡Cállate!- ella le proporciono un certero golpe en el brazo, que hizo que Ichigo casi escupiera su comida.

Todos, incluso los pequeños se rieron de eso, al poco rato cuando la comida se terminó junto con las bebidas frutales, cada quien paseo un poco por el extenso parque, en algún punto Ichigo se sintió incomodo pues Orihime y Ulquiorra se dedicaron a pasear con sus hijos, mientras que Renji no dejaba de fotografiar a Saeko y a Tatsuki, pensó en irse sin embargo el pequeño Ayato lo llamo y pronto se encontró jugando con él en una de las mantas.

En la distancia Rukia los observaba con una discreta y sincera sonrisa… internamente se preguntó cómo le contaría a su hijo sobre su padre, el sentimiento la deprimió pero al mirar a su hijo reír abiertamente ese sentimiento fue remplazado por otro.

Esperanza…

-O-

 _2 años después…_

Estabas bastante entretenido, tu mirada se enfocaba en la jovencita que intentaba torpemente de explicarle a Nanao donde estaban los reportes de ventas.

-¿Y bien?- la voz seria de Nanao hizo temblar a la pobre chica de cabellos rizados y gruesos lentes.

Observaste como Hitomi, que era la nueva asistente, hablaba atropelladamente explicando un problema con la impresora, en resumen había olvidado las copias en el centro de copiado y cuando regreso no había nada. Cuando ella te pidió disculpas por el retraso la chica aprendiz se puso pálida, al entender que tú eras el jefe.

-Perdón, ¡lo siento mucho no volverá a pasar!- te repetía una y otra vez, mientras hacia una reverencia sumamente exagerada.

-Está bien no pasa nada, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez… el encargado del departamento de ventas no es tan paciente- le dijiste una vez que habías rodeado el escritorio de Nanao, la habías llamado y cuando ella no contesto saliste a recepción encontrándote con una escena muy graciosa a tu parecer, ella te miro y un ligero rubor cubrió sus redondas mejillas, miraste a tu secretaria que seguía viéndose enojada- Llama a Toshiro y dile que me reuniere con el mas tarde, que Senna revise los nuevos diseños y que me avise cuando haya tomado una decisión- ella asintió y se acomodó los lentes, le dedico un sermón menos corto a la joven y tu caminaste directo a tu oficina.

A veces te sorprendía como avanzaba el tiempo, en dos años habías hecho varios contratos importantes y habías abierto varias ensambladoras en China, Senna había comenzado a trabajar de manera oficial contigo y aunque seguías estando en lo profundo de la friendzone con Rukia, como un verdadero imbécil te sentías feliz por haberla visto mejor en esos años.

Entraste en tu oficina y bufaste al ver a Ishida husmear en tu computadora, él te miro solo un segundo y luego regreso su vista al ordenador.

-Solo me aseguro de que mis acciones siguen intactas- respondió y tú azotaste la puerta, caminaste hasta la sencilla mesa donde tenías varias botellas finas.

-¿Gustas?- le preguntaste alzando las botellas, él solo asintió y notaste como comenzaba a sacar de su portafolio una pequeña calculadora, seguro para ahorrarse el conteo mental

Ishida habia viajado para visitarte, claro que era solo una excusa puesto que venía a revisar las acciones de las que era dueño, a pesar de ser un abogado con algo de renombre dentro y fuera del país no ejercía su carrera, al parecer las acciones de las que era dueño era suficiente para él y su esposa.

Poco antes de que Ishida terminara de hacer sus cuentas, el comenzó a hacerte preguntas sobre la vida de los demás.

-¿No te quedaras más tiempo?- le preguntaste una vez que ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de tu oficina, al parecer el pelinegro se iría en unos días.

El negó- No quiero dejar sola tanto tiempo a Nemu- te giraste a verlo con una ceja alzada- Está embarazada, por eso vengo yo solo- soltó y notaste un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-¡Valla! pues felicidades- ambos compartieron una sincera sonrisa.

Hablaron alrededor de media hora, sobre todo y nada, justo cuando tu antiguo compañero estuvo a punto de despedirse hizo la pregunta… esa pregunta que de vez en cuando todos te hacían.

-¿No has intentando nada con Kuchiki-san?- te pregunto con algo de incredulidad y asombro.

Tu negaste mientras te terminabas el contenido de tu vaso- No… solo somos amigos- respondiste sin más y notaste como pensaba sobre su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y porque? ya pasaron dos años desde la muerte de Kano, tú la quieres y por lo que me dices te llevas de maravilla con su hijo- tú te pusiste de pie y caminaste a la extensa ventana de tu oficina, dejaste el vaso en tu escritorio y metiste las manos en los bolsillos.

Intentabas explicarle al pelinegro que no habías intentado nada, porque sentías que no lo merecías… ella te había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, te dejo fuera de su vida para formar una familia con el hombre que amaba, mucho tiempo le guardaste rencor a Ashido por sacarte de la vida de Rukia y te sentiste como un imbécil al entender que tu habías salido de su vida, al pasar tanto tiempo siendo un ciego inmaduro, ahora que ambos parecían volver a compartir una pequeña amistad… no querías perderla, no querías volver a salir de su vida.

-Eso es mi asunto- respondiste secamente viéndolo de reojo.

Él se rio- Bueno, está bien pero recuerda algo Ichigo, no solo de pajas vive el hombre- te dijo, tú lo insultaste con una ligera sonrisa, ambos se despidieron e intestaste convencerlo de quedarse más tiempo, pero al parecer Nemu daría a luz en pocas semanas y el quería estar con ella por si algo llegara a suceder.

Caminaste de nuevo al ventanal, tu mirada se perdió en las concurridas calles, faltaba poco para las 6:00 pm, cuando el día laboral terminara oficialmente, tu mente te traiciono de nuevo al pensar en la pelinegra de ojos violetas, la siguiente razón de porque no intentabas absolutamente nada… era el recuerdo de Ashido, nunca habías hablado con ella sobre eso pero era bastante obvio que ella lo seguía amando. Después de todo a ti te constaba que él fue un hombre ejemplar que siempre vio por el bienestar de Rukia.

Suspiraste cansado antes de girar a tu escritorio y terminar tu trabajo pendiente.

oOo

-No, ya no puedes comer más dulces, recuerda que te hacen daño- dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, junto con una camisa color azul claro y tacones negros, su mirada ligeramente severa le dijo al pequeño infante que no estaba bromeando.

-Pero mi tío Koga dijo que estaba bien comer chocolate- la pequeña voz infantil hizo que Rukia rodara los ojos, no le dejaba comer muchos dulces su cuerpo no lo asimilaba bien y por consecuencia se volvía mas hiperactivo- Por favor mami, prometo comprar solo unos pocos- él rogo juntando sus pequeñas manos en forma de súplica.

Rukia solo bufo antes de acceder le dio la mano y ambos salieron de esa galería de arte, en donde ella trabajaba desde hace unos meses, Ayato daba pequeños saltitos portaba un conjunto deportivo color negro y la sudadera la llevaba amarrada a su pequeña cintura mostrando la camisa verde con estampado, ese día no tuvo clases y aunque no estaba permitido llevar a su hijo al trabajo la verdad era que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Al llegar a la tienda, el pequeño eligió los dulces que él consideraba más apropiados ante la atenta mirada de su madre, Ayato acababa de cumplir 5 años, para su sorpresa su hijo era un niño bastante perspicaz cuando le hablo por primera vez de su padre, el había llorado en su regazo, eso le partió el corazón y ella consoló a su hijo al ahora tener algo más de fuerza para hablar del tema, constantemente le hablaba de Ashido, no solo ella… Byakuya, Koga, Ichigo y Rangiku hablaban con Ayato sobre su padre creando ante los infantiles ojos una imagen de alguien sumamente admirable y su ejemplo de héroe a seguir.

-Son 2300 yenes- dijo la cajera al meter en una pequeña bolsa marrón los dulces escogidos, la pelinegra pago la cantidad justa y la joven de chaleco rojo le entrego la bolsa

-Te dije que serían solo unos pocos- se jacto el menor al agitar la pequeña bolsa de golosinas.

-Sí, pero asegúrate de lavarte las manos antes ¿sí?- pidió con una sonrisa.

Ambos ingresaron a la elegante galería de arte, ella le pidió a su hijo que fuera a su oficina mientras ella caminaba a uno de los mostradores y analizaba las ventas de ese mes, suspiro al no perder detalle de su hijo caminar a la parte trasera finalmente sonrió y comió uno de los caramelos que su hijo le había dado.

Tenía que terminar pronto su trabajo, pues como era habitual los días viernes se reuniría con Orihime, Tatsuki y los hijos de ambas, con una pequeña sonrisa y mejores ánimos término su trabajo.

Horas más tarde la pelinegra bajaba de su auto, un sencillo sedan blanco, abrió la puerta trasera y su hijo salió disparado hacia el sencillo restaurante que era muy conocido para él.

-¡Ayato no corras!- ella le dio alcance justo en el momento que el intentaba cruzar la calle solo, una vez que se aseguró que podían pasar ambos cruzaron.

El lugar era un restaurante familiar, varias mesas estaban por todo el lugar y alguno que otro gabinete estaba ocupado al ser casi la hora de la comida. Rukia no tardo en localizar a sus dos amigas y su hijo corrió emocionado al ver a Misao.

-Pensé que casi lo olvidas- le dijo Orihime luego de que ambas compartieran un sencillo abrazo, el vestido de tonos rosas y lilas le daba el aire de inocencia que siempre la caracterizo pero lucia muy femenina al portar unos medianos tacones rosados, los ojos grises miraron con cierta gracia como Ayato hablaba animadamente con Misao, la pequeña pelinegra llevaba un vestido blanco con flores amarillas mientras que su hermano que insistía en golpear el rostro de Ayato llevaba un pequeño short blanco con camisa azul.

-Lo siento, el tráfico a esta hora esa terrible- la ojivioleta tomo un pedazo de pan y se lo llevo a la boca- Muero de hambre- confeso con gracia.

-Ni lo digas, Saeko no come más que hot cakes y leche- Tatsuki bufo en el acto algunos de sus mechones ahora más largo se levantaron, vestía unos leggins oscuros con unas sencillas botas y una blusa coral de manga tres cuarto- Odio los días que no hay escuela...- confeso con pesar, provocando una risa a las dos mujeres.

Pocos minutos después un camarero fue a pedir la orden, la pequeña pelirroja que era la más grande le pidió a su madre el permiso para ir al área de juegos que estaba al final del restaurante.

-Está bien, pero recuerda nada de karate ni de box aquí, ¿está bien?- le acomodo las coletas, o al menos lo intento, y le quito el grueso flequillo con ayuda de un pasador.

-¡Si! prometo tener cuidado- ella brinco de alegría el overol negro le daba la facilidad de hacerlo, miro a los pequeños mellizos mirarla con curiosidad con esos enormes ojos verdes- ¿Klaus y Misao pueden ir con nosotros?.

Ayato escucho esa petición y se colocó al lado de la niña de coletas dedicándole unos ojos de borrego degollado a su madre- ¿Pueden mamá? prometo que los cuidaremos- ambos niños se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza y después miraron a sus madres

Ambas pelinegras negaron, pues si bien era cierto que los mellizos ya caminaban, tampoco querían ser imprudentes pues sus hijos aun eran muy pequeños.

-Saeko, Ayato… está bien pueden ir- les dijo con voz maternal Orihime iluminando los ojos de los niños y de los pequeños pelinegros, saco a los mellizos de sus sillitas y en un momento Klaus tomo de la mano a la pelirroja y Misao hizo lo mismo con el niño de cabellos cobrizos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto consternada Tatsuki.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros- No pasara nada porque jueguen un poco, además Klaus no tardaría en hacer un berrinche- dijo la joven madre mientras bebía un poco de su limonada.

-Al menos podemos vigilarlos desde aquí- dijo Rukia viendo que el cristal les daba una vista panorámica del lugar donde jugaban sus hijos.

La tarde paso de una manera amena, las pláticas y risas estuvieron presentes una vez que los alimentos llegaran y los niños, en contra de su voluntad, regresaran a comer. No fue hasta que los pequeños compartieran una enorme tarta de moras y queso que Tatsuki pensó en hacer la pregunta, miro de reojo como Rukia hablaba con Orihime definitivamente se veía mejor que hace unos años atrás cuando la muerte de Ashido casi la destruía, aunque a veces la ligera sombra de dolor se mostrara en sus bellos ojos.

-Así que…- comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de sus dos amigas y chasqueo la lengua- Dime Rukia…- guardo silencio intentando verse seria- ¿Te gusta Ichigo?.

Rukia casi escupe su bebida y ambas la auxiliaron dándole varias servilletas, la otra pelinegra le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda ante la severa mirada gris.

-Lo siento pero la curiosidad me mata- confeso avergonzada y volteo la mirada ante la incrédula Rukia.

-¿Cómo podría gustarme?- respondió Rukia y las dos mujeres la miraron, ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y hablo en voz más baja- Es decir, tengo un hijo y aunque nunca estuve casada mi relación con Ashido fue algo muy serio- su ceño se frunció ahora al ver a Tatsuki- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- reprocho.

-No tendría nada de malo que te gustara- dijo Orihime y la misma mirada severa violeta se dirigió a ella, la pelinaranja solamente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres que le sea infiel a Ashido y a los sentimientos que tengo por él?- le pregunto al acercársele más a la pelinaranja.

Tatsuki veía a Rukia, estaba a punto de explotar lo sabía e increíblemente Orihime se veía bastante tranquila.

" _Está a punto de morir"…_ pensó que tres niños se quedarían huérfanos pensó en decir o hacer algo que aligerara la situación pero para su sorpresa Orihime volvió a hablar.

-Por supuesto que no… ¡lo tuyo con Ashido fue amor!, un amor verdadero y desinteresado que dio y recibió al mismo tiempo, no vas a olvidarlo nunca porque siempre lo tienes presente- hablo refiriéndose a su hijo- Lo que quiero decir es que no estaría mal que alguien te gustara- la ojivioleta estuvo a punto de rebatir pero ella alzo su mano- Eres una mujer bastante joven Rukia, no tiene nada de malo que quieras seguir con tu vida- vio a Tatsuki querer intervenir- Y no necesariamente tiene que ser Ichigo, puede ser cualquier otra persona; además… creo que a Ashido le gustaría verte seguir tu vida con la mayor normalidad posible y siendo feliz…- se giró a su hija pequeña que reclamaba su atención dando por terminada la pequeña e incómoda platica. Orihime solo buscaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hacerle ver a Rukia que ella no era infiel o algo por el estilo.

Rukia se quedó mirando la escena de Ayato y Saeko peleando por el ultimo trozo de pastel, su mente rememoro la última platica que tuvo con Ashido y esta vez el corazón no le dolió y casi respingo en su lugar cuando en su mente la imagen de Ichigo se colara, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, apenas perceptible.

-O-

Eres el idiota más grande del universo Rey….

-Posiblemente…- te dijiste a ti mismo mientras te quitabas la corbata y la colocabas en la guantera de tu auto, bajaste con cuidado y sentiste unas horribles ganas de fumar, podrías hacerlo sin embargo no querías que el supiera que habías fumado.

Subiste los enormes escalones de la entrada y tocaste solo una vez antes de que Hanataro te abriera.

-Ichigo-san, hoy llego bastante tarde- te dijo mientras te invitaba a pasar al comedor, donde Rukia, su abuelo y Ayato al parecer habían comenzado a cenar.

Apenas visualizaste al pequeño a este se le iluminaron los ojos y dejando la cuchara a un lado salto a tus brazos- ¡Ichigo!- te recibió con un abrazo que tú correspondiste

-Hey pequeño bribón, ¿No deberías estar cenando?- le preguntaste una vez que lo dejaste en el suelo y alborotaste sus largos cabellos.

Él te quito la mano fingiendo fastidio- No hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta...- giro su rostro y tú te reíste, tomaste asiento al lado de Ayato, quedando frente a Rukia y aun lado de Ginrei a pesar de ser ya un viejo retirado seguía poseyendo una mirada sumamente afilada, la sentías en la nuca.

-Y bien… ¿no cree que es de mala educación llegar tarde a una invitación a cenar?- te pregunto con tono gélido, mirabas como Ayato se aguantaba la risa.

-Mi culpa, hubo un problema con uno de los trabajadores, lo siento- pediste y aunque tu voz sonaba segura, estabas que te meabas Rey.

La pequeña risita que lanzo Rukia te dio a entender que todo era muy divertido para ella, frunciste el ceño y te dedicaste a comer la sencilla sopa de champiñones con queso. Como cada viernes, desde hace un par de meses, habías ido a cenar a la Mansión Kuchiki, la invitación te la hacía Ayato y aunque podrías negarte no lo hacías porque disfrutabas de su compañía.

La cena después de que Ginrei aceptara tus disculpas transcurrió en tranquilidad, no era raro que cenaran los 4 pues Byakuya y Koga solían salir todo el fin de semana. Cuando Kiyone trajo el postre, el mayor de los Kuchiki se excusó diciendo que no eran horas para que un viejo como el estuviera comiendo azúcar.

-¿Porque no vamos afuera? podemos comer ahí el postre- sugirió Rukia mientras se ponía de pie, tu admiraste el vestido blanco con rayas azules que portaba, estás formaban cuadrados además tenía varias rosas color melón por todo el diseño.

Parecía un mantel… un mantel muy ajustado a su cuerpo, un mantel corto y sin mangas.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿no crees que ya comió bastante azúcar?- le preguntaste y de reojo viste como Ayato había salido disparado hacia el jardín.

Ella suspiro y luego te vio con una ligera sonrisa- No puedo decirle que no…- sonreíste al saber que ella era débil ante las peticiones de su hijo.

Una vez en el jardín tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa con varias sillas, la brisa era agradable y desde ese lugar se podían apreciar las estrellas así como las luces de la lejana ciudad, Ayato comenzó a narrarte todas las aventuras que tuvo en el trabajo de su madre además del pequeño duelo que tuvo con Saeko.

-¡Debiste de haberla visto!, estaba tan roja igual que su cabello- te explico con un gesto bastante gracioso.

-Bueno es hija de la piña así que te creo- le dijiste y el comenzó a reír al saber que su Tío Renji era "La piña".

-Ustedes dos, dejen de platicar y comiencen a comer- les ordeno Rukia y caíste en cuenta que habían estado hablando demasiado, comenzaste a comer probando el mousse que tenía varios duraznos y fresas encima.

-Oye Ayato… ¿no crees que tu mama es una amargada?- le preguntaste al infante que casi se ahoga con el postre, tú te reíste y después gritaste al sentir el potente puntapié en la espinilla, miraste a Rukia y esta le decía a su hijo que era malo insultar a las personas.

-Enana maldita…- murmuraste y ella te escucho pero solo te sonrió.

-Oye mamá ¿por qué salimos a comer postre?- ella respingo y suspiro mientras miraba el cielo.

-Tu tía Hisana y yo solíamos comer afuera, casi siempre cenábamos solas y aquí nos sentíamos menos atrapadas...- su voz tenía un tinte nostálgico casi triste, su hijo también lo noto y viste como se disculpaba por preguntar eso, ella estaba a punto de hablar pero tú te adelantaste.

-Oye...- le hablaste al pequeño- ¿Sabías que tu mamá y yo escalábamos los árboles que hay alrededor de este lugar cuando éramos niños?- los ojos de Ayato se iluminaron.

-¿De verdad? mi mamá nunca me deja escalarlos dice que es muy peligroso.

-Lo es…- dijo Rukia y te miro de reojo- Muchas veces Ichigo se cayó desde muy alto y muchas veces tuve que traerlo a cuestas a casa- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Fui yo quien te enseño a escalar enana…- reprochaste y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que eras bastante malo, el alumno supero al maestro- se jacto la muy malcriada.

Tu solo negaste, no queriendo rebatirle nada en frente de Ayato quien había recuperado su buen humor y volvía a hablar sin parar, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron fuera, fue cuando Rukia se froto los brazos desnudos que caíste en cuenta que era momento de irte. No tardaron más de 10 minutos en hacerlo, Isane acompaño a Ayato a su cuarto por lo que Rukia y tu estaban en el recibidor, seguiste con la mirada como el niño subía de dos en dos los escalones.

-Gracias…- la voz de Rukia te hizo verla, estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba a las escaleras- Nunca lo he dicho pero Ayato ama que vengas a cenar- te miro y te regalo una sincera sonrisa.

" _Yo también, me gusta mucho estar con ustedes"…_

Pensaste y eso lo pusiste en el fondo de tu mente, negaste en silencio con una sonrisa y le diste la espalda rascándote la nuca.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto- dijiste, volteaste solo un poco y suspiraste- Sera mejor que me valla es bastante tarde- te pusiste frente suyo otra vez- Que tengas buena noche Rukia.

-Igualmente Ichigo, te acompaño afuera- caminaron hasta la puerta y al inicio de los escalones principales le dijiste que no perderías camino a tu auto, te llamo idiota y te despidió.

Caminaste los pocos metros hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor, tenías el ridículo impulso de voltear y esperabas ver a una Rukia, con todo y su ridículo vestido de mantel, pero no lo hiciste… la decepción de ver la puerta cerrada era demasiado así que te subiste a tu auto y lo encendiste antes de marcharte del lugar.

Quizá, si hubieras volteado te habrías dado cuenta que ella te había estado observando y que solo entro a su casa cuando vio el auto bastante lejos.

-O-

La mañana la encontró en su lugar de trabajo, en su despacho se oía una suave melodía de piano o algo parecido, tenía varios colores regados por el lugar y de vez en cuando tomaba el borrador con forma de pato, cuando tuvo el boceto terminado comenzó a darle color, aunque ya no pintaba mucho como antes aun lo hacía en sus tiempos libres. En el enorme block había muchos dibujos… algunos propios, otros eran retratos de sus hermanos, su abuelo Ginrei, de Ashido había una gran cantidad de hojas donde se plasmaba él con su galante sonrisa, pero no tanto como de Ayato que tenía dedicada una buena sección en ese cuaderno.

Sin embargo no era de ninguno de los varones antes mencionados el dibujo que llevaba a cabo en ese momento, ella comenzó a detallar los suaves mechones naranjas, para después comenzar a detallar el perfil masculino con lentitud. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, luego de la pequeña platica-discusión que tuvo con Orihime comenzó a hacerse preguntas extrañas, preguntas que no quería contestar porque no sabía si la respuesta le iba a gustar.

Ella sabía que era una mujer joven, era una madre joven y había aprendido a madurar y a tenerse el amor propio que debió de haberse tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, había cargado con tantas culpas sobre la muerte de Hisana y lo que significaba para ella que no había sido capaz de permitirse ser feliz; se había enfocado en hacer feliz a su familia, en lo que todos esperaban de ella como Kuchiki que se olvidó de ser Rukia por eso cuando Ashido llego a su vida fue como as de luz para ella… un evento parecido al big bang, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Soltó una risita ante ese pensamiento, cambio de color esta vez un tono más oscuro para detallar las pestañas, aun en la actualidad pensar en el joven de cabellos cobrizos le resultaba nostálgico, sin embargo eran demasiados buenos momentos que le dejaban un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, haber conocido a Ashido le dio a su vida ese sentimiento de estar en lo correcto, de sentirse protegida y amada, de tener un verdadero amor correspondido… sentimiento que había perdido luego de que ella e Ichigo se distanciaran.

Tomo el block entre sus manos una vez que termino el dibujo, ahí estaba Kurosaki Ichigo mostrando una verdadera sonrisa, pequeñísima. ¿Qué si le gustaba Ichigo? le gustaba el joven que era antes de que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza, cuando eran amigos y nada más importaba, ahora le gustaba el hombre en que se había convertido ese que le había hecho ver que no necesitaba cargar con todo ella sola, que tenía mucha gente en quien confiar, pero algo muy diferente era entrar en un plano romántico… uno para el que ella no estaba preparada.

La voz de su jefe llamándola la saco de sus pensamientos, dejo el block en su escritorio, el block se quedó abierto mostrando el único retrato de un joven con cabellos de zanahoria.

Horas más tarde, cuando la tarde comenzaba a morir fue que ella llego a su hogar, siendo recibida por su hijo y su hermano mayor, ambos estaban en el salón al parecer esperando a Koga.

-¿A dónde piensan ir? y ¿por qué se van a llevar a Ayato?- ella jalo a su hijo hasta colocarlo detrás suyo.

Byakuya la miro con una ceja alzada –Vamos a ir al Autódromo- respondió y vio a su sobrino querer pasar a su madre.

-Te lo dijimos desde hace varias semanas- le dijo Ayato con el ceño fruncido, fue entonces que la morena se percató de la pequeña chamarra de F1 que su hijo llevaba.

Se llevó la mano a la frente haciendo arrastrar su flequillo- Claro… creo que solo lo olvide lo siento- le dijo al pequeño con una sonrisa- ¿Pórtate bien con tus tíos está bien?- le acaricio su rostro y el sonrió mientras asentía.

Los pasos acelerados y poco agraciados en las escaleras le dijeron a Byakuya que su hermano estaba listo, los varones estaban vestidos para la ocasión y con cierta gracia Koga le dijo a Rukia que saliera a cenar a algún lado para así evitarse quedarse sola.

Rukia solo bufo, sabía que bien podría cenar con su abuelo sin embargo este aprovechaba los sábados para dar largas caminatas por el parque en compañía de Iba, pensó en llamar en alguna de sus amigas para cenar, pero lamentablemente al ser tarde-noche y en sábado la mayoría se encontraba ocupada.

Incluso llamo a Rangiku, encontrándola en una situación poco conveniente, completamente sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido colgó el teléfono, suspiro pesadamente antes de decidirse ir arriba, pensó en ponerse al día con One Piece…

¿Podría ver 200 episodios en una noche?.

Probablemente, aunque eso la volviera una sin amigos, además de una viciosa, llego a su cuarto y se quitó los zapatos altos de gamuza, usaba un pantalón entallado de mezclilla color claro, junto con una blusa de raso rojo, esta era lisa al frente y de encaje por la espalda, jugo un poco con el dije de su collar al estar ahora acostada en su cama… miro su celular que reposaba junto a ella y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué posibilidad existe?- se preguntó y mientras miraba sus contactos se dijo que no habría nada de malo, ella no quería cenar sola y él era su amigo, también radicaba la posibilidad de que él ya tuviera planes, encontró el número y espero que la llamada se enlazara.

-¿Hola?- cuestionaron del otro lado.

-Ichigo… ¿cómo estás?- pregunto ella sintiendo algo de ansiedad, al hablar con él por teléfono después de mucho tiempo.

Del otro lado de la línea, el pelinaranja miraba incrédulo la llamada, al estar su teléfono en altavoz, estaba en la cocina de su apartamento a punto de prepararse algo de cenar-¿Bien, tu como estas?- pregunto con un tono gracioso mientras se sentía estúpidamente nervioso.

-Bien…- ella guardo silencio y pensó en que decir antes de quedar como una tonta- Escucha, esto puede sonar extraño pero… ¿quisieras ir a cenar conmigo? etto... abrieron un lugar de comida tailandesa cerca de donde yo trabajo, es un lugar bastante cómodo y Ayato no está, tampoco mis hermanos y amm la verdad es que no quiero cenar sola...

Ichigo se había quedado petrificado del otro lado, su mente siempre hábil para los negocios estaba en blanco, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía sonrió un poco- ¿Te parece que nos veamos allá en media hora?- dijo a sabiendas de que sería extraño que él fuera a su casa a recogerla.

Rukia sonrió sutilmente- Me parece bien- dijo sintiendo la plática fluir natural.

-Eh espero que tengas dinero enana aprovechada, no pienso pagara tu comida- dijo Ichigo de mejor ánimo, mientras subía a su habitación a cambiarse.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero que la pagues idiota? Y no me llames enana, zanahoria mutante- respondió con tono autoritario.

Ichigo negó en silencio- Te veo allá, ¿está bien?- Rukia asintió del otro lado y colgó la llamada, mientras él con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora solo suspiraba y vanamente se negaba a sonreír como una boba adolescente enamorada en su primera cita…

 _Sigues siendo un imbécil Rey…_

 **Notas Finales**

 **Saint Seiya: en español Los caballeros del zodiaco, anime/manga de Masami Kurumada, la escena que pinta Sai es la representación de la pelea de Shiryu y Seiya.**

 **Woow se dieron cuenta que este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior? Lo notaron XD? Los sentimientos son algo complejo y aunque las heridas van sanando no significa mucho o si? lo dejo a su criterio, díganme que les** **pareció**

 **Gracias a Shinny26, Mika Syo, chobi-otk, Fer Diaz, Kei, ichirukikawaii, Kuroha, diana carolina, Seydi Sinai, Zelda-24, pam-1196, Li Hamuro, Yuki05, Serry uwu, Andre, Lore wabb y Pyon (ya te extrañaba pequeña TT) Perdon por no contestarles de manera individual pero ando bien atareada TT**

 **Angelica Belloso: Linda! Muchas gracias por leerme jejeje, la verdad no tengo mucho escribiendo, lo cierto es que yo estoy estudiando algo totalmente ajeno a esto y me alegre mucho cuando mencionaste la buena ortografía (de verdad no sabes como lo aprecio) y esta idea venia rodando en mi mente desde hace mucho...incluso antes del suicidio profesional de Kubo, como tu bien lo dijiste esta historia se centro en Rukia en su auto penitencia y sus sentimientos de no valorarse lo suficiente, creo que para este momento eso a quedado superado y aunque Ichigo esta con ella de una manera no romántica, queda ver como va a reaccionar ante eso. Me da gusto que te haya gustado, espero este capitulo te guste y no, no me incomodaste en lo absoluto. Cuídate mucho, te mando buenas vibras desde México.**

 **Por ultimo, publique una nueva historia, si, no pude resistirme... se llama "Mas que el destino" básicamente es sobre la vida después de la guerra contra los quincy y como los papeles de Ichigo y Rukia se invierten, al ser ahora ella una humana y el un shinigami**

 **Sin mas, nos leemos pronto :))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! No se cuanto a pasado... pero a pasado tiempo jejeje.**

 **La verdad me vi metida en problemas con la universidad y bueno ahora que ya voy a salir de vacaciones tendre mas tiempo para terminar esta historia. Por cierto no se si supieron me imagino que si pero le robaron la historia a Zelda-24 fue esta chica loca de 33 años mil cuentas-chan. La verdad es que me encabrone mucho y ayer libere mi hollow mientras hablaba con ella, esto ya no es tanto por el IR o IH esta chica se robo un trabajo que no era suyo... ni idea de como a conseguido sus tres titulos universitarios... Ya no se que pensar sobre eso asi que simplemente dire que esta muy loca y aun asi algo que me gusto fue la cantidad de reviews que tuvo denunciando su plagio si bien es cierto que quiza no fue la manera... me gusto ver esa clase de unidad por decirlo de cierta manera.**

 **Bien nos leemos mas abajo :))**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

18

" _Abracemos aquellas promesas que no pudimos cumplir" …_

El restaurante Zibu había adquirido cierta popularidad a pesar de llevar pocos meses abierto, la exótica fusión de comida japonesa y tailandesa atraía a turistas como a locales, las mesas estaban hechas de madera de roble, eran redondas y las patas asemejaban las raíces de árboles, las sillas estaban hechas de la misma manera, todas estratégicamente acomodadas alrededor de los varios árboles ginkgo que había en el lugar, pues el principal atractivo del lugar era que toda el área para los comensales no estaba techada.

Al fondo se encontraba el enorme bar con forma de media luna, distintas personas disfrutaban de un ligero aperitivo, antes o después, al ser fin de semana el lugar estaba lleno, aun así Ichigo y Rukia no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que se les asignara una mesa, que daba vista hacia el horizonte donde la luna se mostraba en lo alto.

-No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso…- dijo medio asombrada mientras seguía riéndose viendo el semblante malhumorado de su amigo- ¡Oh vamos! yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo, así que no tienes por qué enojarte- desestimo mientras tomaba un poco más de su bebida de frutas.

-Me parece increíble… me dejaste una cicatriz ¡enana maldita!- el joven se indignó y mostro su antebrazo izquierdo, ahí había una pequeñísima cicatriz, al notar lo pequeña que era y viendo el rostro desencajado de coraje Rukia comenzó a reír- No te rías ¡maldita sea!- exclamó indignado.

Ella negó varias veces- Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que es gracioso, además si te golpee una buena razón tuve ¿no?- le dijo con una sonrisa, él se quedó observando aquella sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos se volvieran más brillantes.

-Supongo que si- concluyo el joven- Aunque bueno aprendí que ese ridículo mechón tuyo es un sello- ella lo miro interrogante- Si, un sello para una criatura maligna- respondió tomando el mechón entre los ojos voletas.

Rukia sintió el tacto del joven en su cabello, tardo unos segundos antes de darle un certero puntapié a su compañero en la espinilla, Ichigo ahogo un grito de dolor, ella se acomodó discretamente el pelo tras la oreja derecha y frunció el ceño.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, íbamos a entrar a la secundaria cuando un día antes tuviste la genial idea de cortarme el pelo- lo miro a los ojos- Idiota te tenías bien merecido el golpe.

-Tsk... si no fuera porque Hisana te detuvo tú me hubieras matado- dijo intentando recuperarse del golpe- Además fue solo una broma, tú te descuidaste- su tono socarrón hizo que la pelinegra sonriera, pues hubo un tiempo que ellos dos se gastaban bromas… bromas bastante pesadas.

-Sí, bueno también recuerdo que bañe tu ropa en carne molida y que los perros de tu primo Kaien te persiguieron por todo el lugar- ambos volvieron a reír.

Estuvieron recordando varios momentos de su niñez, compartieron muchas momentos junto con Hisana que siempre miraba horrorizada las múltiples bromas que su hermana y amigo se hacían, Ichigo noto que pronto llegarían al tiempo en donde Hisana enfermo pero para su buena fortuna sus órdenes habían llegado.

La cena trascurrió en tranquilidad, hablaron sobre muchas cosas que antes no habían hablado, las cosas que les atemorizaban, sus aspiraciones y lo que esperaban de la vida; Rukia se sorprendió mucho al saber que Ichigo planeaba hacer un viaje a occidente aunque no era todavía seguro le emocionaba saber los planes de su amigo. Por otro lado Ichigo se divirtió escuchando los miedos sin sentido de Rukia, tenía miedo de que Ayato dejara de respirar mientras dormía.

-El ya no es bebé Rukia, es imposible que eso suceda- dijo muy serio el joven ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? quizá genere asma más adelante y es mejor estar bien prevenida- expreso como si fuera una verdad universal.

Ichigo alzo una ceja- ¿Y por eso vas a comprar un purificador de aire?- pregunto sin poder entender porque su amiga creía en todo lo que ese comprador hippie, que tenía un programa muy tonto decía, negó en silencio mientras ella le explicaba los beneficios de tener uno, se concentró en terminar su postre y cuando ella noto que casi terminabas se apresuró a comer.

Ambos pagaron cada uno sus respectivas cuentas, luego de que fuera Rukia quien pidiera cuentas por separado, Ichigo no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a decirle a su acompañante que él dejaba la propina.

-Fue una cena muy agradable, gracias por acompañarme- dijo la morenita una vez que se ajustaba una gabardina negra junto con una pashmina del mismo color que su blusa, no había hecho ningún cambio en su vestimenta a excepción de ponerse unos botines.

-La comida es muy buena, definitivamente traeré aquí a Senna, no es muy lejos del trabajo- comento viendo el anuncio fosforescente del restaurante, él se acomodó su chaqueta acostumbrado a vestir siempre tan formal, Ichigo vestía unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla junto con una camiseta de cuadros.

Rukia se mordió el labio cuando lo escucho decir eso y frunció el ceño mientras ambos caminaban por la acera con destino a sus vehículos- Tú y ella….

Ni siquiera completo la frase cuando el entendió a lo que se refería- No, por dios le llevo casi 12 años es demasiado… seria como una clase de pederasta- ambos rieron y el metió las manos en sus bolsillos, Rukia lo imito- La verdad es que solo somos buenos amigos, es como mi hermana menor- comento con algo de gracia.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y señalo su auto- Yo me voy, lo más seguro es que Ayato ya haya llegado- comento con una sonrisa, el miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se asombró al darse cuenta que era media noche- Gracias por la compañía fue muy agradable.

Él trago sonoramente y le sonrió- Igualmente, yo también me voy. Que pases buena noche Rukia- él no le dio tiempo de contestar y siguió caminando por la solitaria acera.

Rukia lo miro y sonrió pequeño, apenas perceptible- Adiós Ichigo...-murmuro antes de meterse en su auto.

-O-

Era poco más de media noche cuando Rukia llego a su casa, estaciono su auto y busco en su bolso las llaves de la puerta de la cocina, intento hacer el menor ruido posible sin embargo debía pasar por el salón para poder subir a las escaleras.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para llegar?- preguntaron a sus espaldas, ella se tensó y se volteó topándose con unos ojos grises muy serios.

-Yo…- se sintió asustada, pues la poca luz del exterior le daban un aire muy escalofriante a Byakuya.

El mayor dejo a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo y camino hasta su hermana, su imponente figura se hizo presente y aunque ella llevaba tacones se sintió sumamente pequeña- No llegues tan tarde la próxima vez, Ayato quería darte las buenas noches- dijo y a ella se le dilataron los ojos.

-Si… lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo- respondió con naturalidad, recordando que era madre de un niño y que ella era una adulta, puso su mano en su cintura- ¿Les fue bien?.

El asintió- Pensé que Ayato se cansaría pero terminamos de ver la carrera y cenamos cerca del autódromo.

-Bien… pues yo también me voy a la cama, estoy agotada- ahogo un bostezo y subió las escaleras despacio casi arrastrando los pies.

Byakuya observo su delgada silueta en silencio, él sabía que su hermana no había cenado sola y el que regresara tan tarde indicaba que la compañía, del sujeto o grupo, había sido más que de su agrado.

No le parecía mal que ella saliera, hubo un momento en que él pensó que ella nunca volvería a regresar del trance que había significado la muerte de su amado y le agradaba ver a su hermana mejor… ella merecía ser feliz.

-O-

Los días siguientes pasaron en una extraña rutina para todos, Orihime se divertía mucho con sus mellizos, les colocaba ropa parecida a ambos y les tomaba muchísimas fotografías o la extraña sesión familiar en donde Ulquiorra y Klaus vistieron iguales y ella y Misao usaron el mismo vestido.

En palabras de Sai había sido la terapia familiar más rara que había tenido, pues el pálido joven fue obligado a participar en algunas fotos, en compañía de su hermano y Klaus o de los mellizos.

Renji disfrutaba el tiempo con su hija pequeña, ambos practicaban kendo los fines de semana, de inmediato se dio cuenta que además de heredar su cabello, su hija sería bastante alta, pues sus pequeños hombros le llegaban un poco más arriba de su cintura. Por otro lado Tatsuki la instruía en las artes marciales, Saeko ayudada por la genética tenía una resistencia y fuerza poco común en un niño, Tatsuki adoraba estar con ella, no solo era su mejor aprendiz sino se había vuelto su mejor amiga.

Por otro lado, Ayato disfrutaba sus días en la escuela, por algún motivo de papeleo y por el hecho de que el niño de cabellos cobrizos había nacido en febrero él y Saeko estaban en el mismo curso y juntos habían formado un pequeño grupo de amigos, grupo en el cual Saeko era la única niña pero no parecía importarle pues ella era la más fuerte de todos. Un día cuando la pequeña lo invito a comer con ella y con su mamá, a sabiendas de que Rukia salía tarde de trabajar él la rechazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué vas a hacer?, tú no tienes amigos fuera de la escuela- declaro con voz firme, no tenía intenciones de burlarse de él pero aun así Ayato frunció levemente el ceño.

-Sí, tengo amigos fuera de aquí- declaro con firmeza, aunque era una mentira- Pero no voy a verlos voy a comer con mi mamá e Ichigo- la niña abrió los ojos y término por sonreír mientras le daba una "suave" palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

-Pues que te diviertas Ayato, de verdad y salúdame a fresa-zanahoria-san…- Saeko se marchó dejando a un confundido niño, el termino por encogerse de hombros y caminar a la salida donde ambos adultos ya lo esperaban.

Era la primera vez que el comía con ellos sin embargo Ichigo había invitado a Rukia, la semana pasada, y ella había aceptado, esa semana Rukia invito a Ichigo y los últimos tres días habían quedado en almorzar juntos. Hoy era jueves y habían decidido pasar por el pequeño, habían comido en cafeterías y alguno que otro restaurante cerca del trabajo de Rukia, ese día comieron en McDonald's y Ayato tuvo dos cajitas felices lo que para el significaba dos juguetes.

-O-

Mirabas emocionado como los últimos informes decían que solo habías perdido un 20% en la nueva infraestructura del ala norte, pero aun así eso no te tenía tan contento, el hecho de que llegarías temprano para ver la ridícula obra escolar de Ayato y la niña piña no te emocionaba mucho.

-Menudo idiota que eres…- te dijiste a ti mismo mientras en tu auto, te quitabas la corbata y abrías los primeros botones de tu camisa, te quitaste también las mancuernillas pero aun así conservaste el saco. Condujiste por media hora y no hubo necesidad de que tomaras la autopista pues no ibas a la mansión Kuchiki, te dirigías a la escuela primaria de Ayato, cuando llegaste al auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia viste con cierta gracia como Tatsuki y Rukia cuchicheaban emocionadas sobre la obra.

-¡Llegas tarde Ichigo! solo faltamos nosotros, la función empieza en 5 minutos, es una suerte que haya reservado desde antes los asientos- te reclamaron a tus espaldas, bufaste al imaginarte a Renji bastante enojado.

-No fue mi culpa... tuve trabajo además aún estamos a tiempo…- te giraste a verlo y pudiste seguir reclamando pero casi te atragantas con tu saliva.

Renji vestía sus pantalones y zapatos del trabajo, sin embargo llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con el rostro y nombre de su hija, una banda en cada muñeca que decía "Saeko" y la banda que generalmente usaba en su frente era blanca en esta ocasión con un enorme SAEKO bordado y un corazón al final.

Por alguna razón te recordó a tu padre…

-Pero… que…- comenzaste a hablar pero ambas pelinegras se pusieron una de cada lado tuyo.

-Por qué no entramos, recuerden que Saeko y Ayato son los protagonistas- habló Rukia con el mismo tono empalagoso que usaba cuando fingía ser una chica buena.

-Sí, vamos Renji mueve el trasero. No quiero que me vean más tiempo con esto- dijo Tatsuki a la vez que alzó una bolsa con asas y viste con horror pequeñas banderitas con la cara de la pelirroja.

" _Esto es una locura"._

La obra era "Reminiscencia de una señorita" según sabias era una obra de un amor trágico, parecido a Romeo y Julieta, la escuela incluso había hecho un pequeño programa que les entregaron este contenía la obra completa que no era muy larga, notaste como todos a tu alrededor, en especial las madres preparaban sus cámaras de video, en el caso de Rukia tuvo lista su IPad y viste con una gotita de sudor resbalando por tu frente como varios camarógrafos salían de cada esquina enfocando todos los ángulos posibles, lo más seguro es que fueran contratados de Byakuya y a decir verdad eso no se veía tan ilógico.

La obra llevaba 15 minutos cuando la escena de la tragedia entre Frederick-sama, que era Ayato y Scarlett, la niña piña se llevó a cabo.

 _ **-¡Oh Scarlett!... ¿cuántas veces he maldecido los centenares de noche que no te he visto?, ¿cuánto he odiado a la gente que dice que no debemos estar juntos por nuestro estatus social?, ¿cuánto tiempo seguiremos ocultando nuestro amor?- él se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano de una manera posesiva y romántica.**_

 _ **-Frederick-sama…- dijo ella con la voz rota mientras mantenían un contacto fuerte entre ellos.**_

 _ **El cayó al suelo producto de una herida de bala en el pecho –No creo poder sobrevivir, Scarlett… ¿mi destino terminara aquí?- la joven corrió en su auxilio y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.**_

 _ **-¡Frederick-sama!- gritó mientras rompía en llanto.**_

 _ **-Scarlett… no siento ningún dolor, ahora que estás conmigo ha llegado mi bendición, te siento tan cercana, aquí abrazado a ti no tengo dolor. Tu eres mi ángel, el recuerdo de mi madre, tus cálidos ojos me envuelven…- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con su débil mano.**_

 _ **-Frederick-sama…-dijo con una voz totalmente conmovida…**_

Se supone que esa era la escena de tragedia, la habías leído justo cuando faltaban dos escenas para esta, miraste como todos estaban emocionados por la actuación de los niños, parecían en un trance, en especial tus amigas y Renji que no dejaba de ondear las banderitas con la cara de Saeko, sin embargo tu parecías inmune a ese trance… pues podías ver la pésima actuación de los pequeños a la perfección.

-Oh Scarlett… ¿cuántas veces he maldecido los centenares de noche que no te he visto?, ¿cuánto he odiado a la gente que dice que no debemos estar juntos por nuestro estatus social?, ¿cuánto tiempo seguiremos ocultando nuestro amor?- Ayato lucia muy mono con ese traje azul de príncipe, sin embargo estaba y se veía muy lindo, porque estaba totalmente avergonzado, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por decir esas cosas, tenía los brazos al lado de su cuerpo en una posición muy tensa y robótica. Ni siquiera se acercó a Saeko.

-Frederick-sama…- miraste con una cara de asombro como la niña piña parecía un robot, estaba vestida de un rosa chillón y su cabello, que era igual que el de Renji, parecía una planta. Su voz sonaba totalmente robótica y ni siquiera veía a Ayato si no a una pared detrás de él.

Ahogaste una risita al ver como Ayato de una manera mecánica se dejaba caer en el suelo, ni siquiera parecía fingir dolor o algo por el estilo solo estaba acostado- No creo poder sobrevivir, Scarlett…- al parecer el había olvidado su dialogo pues no dijo nada más.

De una manera torpe y poco delicada Saeko lo tomo en brazos simulando un abrazo, él se veía pequeño a su lado- Frederick-sama…- ¿Qué acaso es su única frase?.

-Scarlettnosientoningúndolorahoraqueestasconmigohallegadomibendicióntesientotan cercanaaquí …- parecía que el recitaba un trabalenguas o algo así pues lo dijo demasiado rápido, de una manera casi inentendible; llegaste a pensar que su personaje hablaba mucho para haber sufrido una herida de bala.

-Frederick-sama…- definitivamente las obras escolares necesitaban un cambio.

El fin de la obra llego en ese momento pronto todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo… tú lo hiciste porque podías ver como Ayato sufría internamente por aquella cosa llamada obra. Unos quince minutos después, todo el auditorio salía, tú tuviste que esperar al estar sentados al frente pues había muchas personas saliendo.

Paso otra media hora cuando los pequeños por fin se reunieron con ustedes, venían recién cambiados y comprobaste que efectivamente la niña piña era unos centímetros más alta que Ayato, ambos corrieron avergonzados a sus madres enterrando la cabeza entre sus respectivos brazos.

-Y pensar que grabaron esa cosa…- dijiste con una sonrisa al ver los rostros desencajados de los niños.

-¿Lo hicieron?- pregunto horrorizada Saeko, Tatsuki solo asintió mientras le quitaba algo de brillantina que tenía en el rostro.

-Si... y hare unas copias- dijo emocionada, pues ni ella se salvaba del instinto maternal- Así que no hagas drama- su voz sonó seria y ella solo bufo mientras bajaba la vista enojada. Sus ojos te enfocaron y te hizo un gesto con la cabeza saludándote.

¿Qué acaso no se había dado cuenta que estabas ahí?.

 _Por supuesto que no Rey…_

Miraste como Ayato miraba escandalizado desde el Ipad de Rukia la obra- ¡No!, ¡no!... bórralo esa fue mi humillación más grande.

Ella negó y escondió el IPad detrás suyo- Espera que entres a la preparatoria ahí sabrás lo que es humillación- le dijiste mientras le revolvías el cabello, estabas a punto de decirle que todo estaba bien pero….

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- el grito de Saeko hizo que tú, Rukia y Ayato se giraran, así como varias personas que pasaban por ahí.

Tú y el niño se rieron cuando ella señalaba la camisa de su padre y caía de rodillas al ver toda la indumentaria que Renji traía.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- menciono Rukia viendo como todos los miraban raro, en especial a Renji- Llamamos mucho la atención.

Caminaban hacia la salida, Renji no dejaba de alardear sobre que su hija era la mejor actriz del mundo y en un momento a otro cargo a la pelirroja sobre sus hombros, a ella se le paso el coraje o te dio esa impresión pues de un momento a otro ella empezó a sonreír.

De reojo notaste como Ayato los observaba con cierto anhelo y Rukia trataba de animarlo dando palmaditas en sus hombros. En un impulso… uno bastante estúpido… de esos que hace mucho que no te daban puesto que habías aprendido a la perfección a controlar tus emociones, tomaste al pequeño de la cintura y lo llevaste a tus hombros, tú eras un par de centímetros más alto que Renji y de un momento a otro Ayato estuvo a la misma altura que Saeko.

Era una escena bastante graciosa, pues la última vez que tuviste en hombros a alguien fue a Yuzu… los niños comenzaron a pelear al parecer la pelirroja quería que tú te cayeras.

-¡Deja eso!- le gritaste cuando intento jalar tus patillas- Tsk… Renji dile algo- pediste sin embargo él se acercaba a ti con el único propósito de que su hija te tirara, las risas de Tatsuki, Rukia y del propio Ayato no ayudaban, medio bufaste y diste un par de zancadas grandes para alejarte de ellos.

De repente el pequeño en tus hombros dejo de hablar- Ichigo…- te llamo mientras jalaba un poco tus largos cabellos.

-¿Qué pasa? te recuerdo que si yo me caigo tú también estarás en el piso compañero- dijiste de buen humor y se rio bajito.

-Gracias…- te dijo y pudiste notar que quería decirte algo más, lo notabas por la forma en la que sus manos se apretaban en sus piernas-Yo…- comenzó a tartamudear y supiste que todo lo que pasaba era demasiado intenso para él, aún era un niño muy pequeño.

-¡Hey! ¿qué te parece si escoges un lugar para comer?, podemos ir a ese lugar que te gusta, el que está lleno de pelotas- dijiste de buen humor.

-¡¿Burges War?!- exclamo y junto sus rodillas provocando que te asfixiaras un poco.

Tú te reíste cuando él te pido perdón por hacer eso- Pero está mal que elija algo sin consultar a los demás- tu sonreíste, comprobando que Rukia le daba las enseñanzas a su hijo de tomar en cuenta a los demás.

-No creo que la pelirroja violenta se oponga...- dijiste y el sonrió mientras volvía a hablar sobre todo lo que haría cuando llegara al lugar.

Ayato era un niño muy noble, nunca daba nada por sentado y siempre agradecía lo que le daban los demás, se despedía de todos mientras conducías hacia el dichoso restaurante lo miraste por el espejo retrovisor, era algo que ya sabias y aun ahora eras capaz de reconocértelo a ti mismo. Tú lo querías pero no de una forma enferma, no eras un pederasta, lo querías de una forma paternal o algo así… querías consentirlo, jugar con él y hacer el tipo de cosas que se hace con los pequeños de su edad.

Negaste en silencio, claro que el que te quisiera era otra cosa. No podías decir a ciencia cierta si él te aceptaría, él era muy pequeño y cabía la posibilidad de que no viera en ti a alguien más que un hermano mayor.

 _Eso es algo más que probable Rey…_

Sacaste un suspiro que sonó a lamentaciones, la morena al lado tuyo se giró a verte- ¿Estás bien?- te pregunto pero tu conservaste la mirada en el camino.

-Solo pensaba en el viaje que tendré que hacer pronto- medio mentiste porque en realidad no querías viajar. Esos viajes siempre duraban un poco más de un mes.

-¿Te iras?- Ayato se puso en medio de los dos asientos y solo entonces giraste y viste como expectante Rukia esperaba tu respuesta.

-Si, en un par de días es por cosas de trabajo- explicaste rápidamente.

-¿Vas a tardarte mucho?- casi chocas cuando te diste cuenta de que fue Rukia quien lo pregunto, tenía los labios fruncidos.

-Tal vez… es-espero no tardarme tanto- dijiste atropelladamente- Volveré pronto lo prometo- les dijiste a ambos y ellos te respondieron.

-¿Y a dónde vas a viajar?- volvió a preguntarte Rukia.

-A Corea del Sur- siguieron platicando lo que duro del viaje, en medio de la plática prometiste traer un recuerdo para cada uno y unos donuts de durazno que solo se conseguían en ese país. La plática fue amena y pronto te viste rodeado de pelotas y comida grasienta al llegar al restaurante para niños.

-O-

Rukia miraba entretenida el fuerte sonrojo en la cara de su amiga pelinaranja, daba gracias que su hijo estuviera arriba jugando pues lo más seguro es que no hubiera entendido el sonrojo de la joven y Rukia no quería explicar porque estaba a punto de ahogarse en risa.

-Te veré más tarde… Orihime- le susurro el pelinegro a su esposa y ella se estremeció y un sonrojo más fuerte la cubrió, solo asintió y cuando su esposo se fue Rukia ya no pudo contener sus risas.

-¡No te rías!- le dijo indignada mientras intentaba regresar a su color natural viéndose en un espejo de la cocina- No es gracioso- ella se giró y vio a su amiga con los labios morados, señal de su falta de aire.

-No sabía que tuvieras una vida sexual tan activa Orihime- la pelinegra intento imitar el tono de voz de Ulquiorra y en ese momento ambas se rieron con más ganas, Ulquiorra ignorando a Rukia le dijo a su esposa que tendrían mucho sexo esa noche, pues ahora que Sai regresaba a Konoha y los mellizos dormían toda la noche no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-A veces ni siquiera sé porque me sorprendo…- dijo resignada la pelinaranja, aunque era cierto que ella tenía una vida sexual bastante activa.

Ambas se sentaron en el comedor y compartieron un sencillo almuerzo de ensalada y ravioles, Rukia había aceptado luego de comprobar en ocasiones anteriores que su amiga había dejado sus gustos excéntricos, desde que Ulquiorra enfermo de salmonela antes de casarse, comieron en paz e incluso Orihime abrió un sencillo vino tinto solo para dar algo de sabor a la comida italiana.

-¿Llamamos a los niños a comer?- pregunto la joven de cabellos naranjas, su amiga negó mientras jugaba con un trozo de carne en su plato.

-Lo mejor será preparar otra cosa… quizá unos sándwiches, además nadie ha bajado así que no deben tener hambre.

-Sí, tienes razón- ella se hecho hacia atrás en la silla- Disfrutemos estos últimos minutos de paz- agrego con cierta gracia.

-Si…- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.

En silencio Orihime la observo había estado un poco ausente desde que llego… sabia por conversaciones que Tatsuki e Ichigo habían tenido que el pelinaranja y la pelinegra habían estado saliendo ellos solos y aunque no lo dijera sabía que Rukia había recuperado mucho del cariño perdido que le tenía a Ichigo, la prueba más grande es que hacía dos semanas que el joven había partido por un viaje de negocios y ella parecía algo ida desde entonces.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas?, ¿qué tal le va a Ayato en la escuela?- a la pelinegra se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Bien… es un niño muy listo, ¿te dije que es el primero en su clase?- pregunto orgullosa, Orihime solo negó con una sonrisa- De verdad me sorprende… salió igual a Nii-sama- reflexiono en voz alta- A mí nunca me gusto matemáticas, ni que decir de cálculo.

-Bueno, es su tío de cualquier manera, aunque me sorprende que no tenga tus dotes artísticos- dijo la muchacha.

-Creo que él será alguien de números y letras- ambos soltaron una risita y Rukia se mordió los labios cuando a su mente volvió la imagen de Ichigo.

-¿Estas bien?- ella alzo la vista- Me preocupas te pierdes mucho en el espacio últimamente...- la pelinaranja la veía seria.

-Pensaba… en Ichigo…-fue solo un murmullo y aun así fue escuchado por la otra mujer.

Orihime se encogió de hombros- No tiene nada de malo que pienses en él- los ojos violetas buscaron los grises.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto temerosa- Es decir…Ayato no deja de hablar de él y de lo mucho que se divierten juntos, a veces ellos hablan por teléfono y he querido hablar con él pero no estoy segura de que él quiera hablar con migo… es decir tuvimos una historia aunque no fuimos novios de verdad pero… pero… pero- la pelinaranja comenzaba a sentirse abrumada por lo que se levantó y tomo a su amiga de los hombros.

-Rukia… ya una vez te dije que no tiene nada de malo que quieras seguir con tu vida, es lo normal y algo natural, además si te gusta Ichigo, solo tienes que decírselo y ya no será el fin del mundo él será muy feliz si le dices eso- las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto sintiendo su corazón martillear como hace mucho no lo sentía... como no lo sentía desde el tiempo que compartió junto a Ashido.

Ella solo sonrió de manera maternal- Por favor, es más que obvio que él está enamorado de ti, que te adora a ti y a tu hijo- se puso de pie recogiendo los platos- Y mira que a mí tampoco me gustan las matemáticas y nunca he sabido de números- le sonrió cálidamente y Rukia sonrió mientras otro sonrojo la invadía.

¿Estaría mal volver a empezar?.

-O-

Con los ánimos por los suelos y una sencilla mochila de equipaje al hombro Kurosaki Ichigo se arrastraba hasta su apartamento, el chofer lo había dejado en el estacionamiento de su torre departamental, el viaje de regreso había sido una mierda, su vuelo se retrasó y perdieron su equipaje.

-Malditos coreanos…- murmuro mientras llamaba al ascensor, espero unos segundos antes de ingresar y marcar el número de su piso, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos converse negros y una camiseta gris con figuras geométricas, no llevaba chamarra ni ningún suéter pero su rostro evidenciaba el cansancio que tenía y la sombra de la barba en su quijada no ayudaba en nada.

No tenía otro plan que no fuera tirarse en la cama y dormir unas 12 horas seguidas o tal vez todo el día completo, sonrió con algo de ironía… lo bueno de estar solo era que no había nadie que lo esperara, aunque tenía hambre y la idea de prepararse algo de comer era eclipsado por el sueño que tenía.

-Debí de haber comprado algo...- salió del elevador y camino hasta su apartamento, recogió la revista mensual y el diario que se había acumulado en esas tres semanas, en la mano además llevaba las cartas que con anterioridad había recogido en la planta de abajo.

Apenas pusiste la llave en el cerrojo notaste que la puerta estaba abierta y maldijo pensando que era muy probable que alguien le había robado. Ahora tendría que pasar la noche en un hotel o en la estación de policía entró y la oscuridad solo le confirmaba que encontraría su apartamento vacío.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al sentir el leve olor a curry viniendo de la cocina y la música de fondo no ayudaba… ¿qué clase de ladrón hace eso?.

Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando un grupo de personas salieron de su escondite y gritaron ¡SORPRESA!.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban ahí, junto con Senna que le lanzo unas serpentinas por su llegada.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto sorprendido mientras cargaba a Ayato y a Saeko que se habían lanzado a saludarlo.

-Te hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida es obvio- respondió Tatsuki, de inmediato vio cómo su comedor era adaptado para que todos pudieran comer.

-Bienvenido Ichigo- le dijo la pelinaranja al tiempo que el bajaba a los niños y la joven caminaba a la cocina.

El solo le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por haber cocinado, vio al interior como la joven pelinegra que era dueña de sus pensamientos sonrió al verlo portaba uno de sus coquetos vestidos, este era blanco con los hombros descubiertos y mangas largos, llevaba unas botas negras arriba de las rodillas.

-Hey…- saludo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió acercándose a ella, él quiso darle la mano pero ella extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo, logrando que el corazón del recién llegado palpitara furiosamente; al darse cuenta ambos cambiaron de postura y se rieron al ver que no podían ni hacer un saludo correctamente.

-Es bueno que estés de regreso- le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro y le quito la maleta para ir con los niños que no dejaban de pelear.

Él solo la observo, maravillándose de las curvas de las que ella era poseedora.

-No diré nada…- la joven de ojos naranjas negó en silencio junto con el pelirrojo al ver la escena que Ichigo y Rukia habían protagonizado.

-Están tan jodidos los dos…- dijo Ulquiorra y a Senna le provoco un escalofrió ver como Klaus, que era cargado por su padre, parecía hacer la misma afirmación que su progenitor.

La cena pasó en calma, excepto que los niños atiborraron de preguntas a Ichigo, hubo una pequeña pelea de comida entre Senna y Renji, el pastel de chocolate se quemó en un 70% y no pudieron comer mucho a excepción de la cubierta de chocolate amargo… así que las chicas hicieron hotcakes para acompañarla.

El sueño parecía haberse ido del cuerpo del pelinaranja, que sonreía al ver a sus amigos compartir una cena con él, disfruto mucho la compañía de todos y les agradeció su recibimiento.

Cuando todos se despidieron Ichigo le pidió a Rukia y a su hijo que esperaran, con cierta vergüenza les dijo que sus regalos estaban en su equipaje perdido.

-Así que come esto en lo que llega tu obsequio- le dijo al pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- pregunto tímidamente al ver la envoltura azul, Ichigo asintió y rápidamente una caja de Donuts deluxe sabor durazno se hizo presente- ¡Increíble! ¿podemos comerlos ahora mamá?- preguntó de una manera casi suplicante.

Ella negó- Ya comiste demasiados dulces… podrás hacerlo para mañana para el desayuno ¿está bien?, la caja no se ira a ningún lado… ¿y porque no le agradeces a Ichigo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Él se avergonzó y se dirigió al pelinaranja- Muchas gracias Ichigo- un pequeño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y él lo alzo hasta cargarlo.

-No hay de que, me gustó mucho que vinieras a cenar.

-¿Puedo venir la próxima semana a jugar x-box? esta vez te ganare- reto el menor con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh eso quiero verlo- respondió mientras lo ponía en el piso.

Los acompaño hasta la salida donde Ayato salió corriendo para llamar al elevador, los mayores se quedaron en la puerta y Rukia se colocó su chaqueta compartieron unas palabras y antes de que él ingresara en su apartamento ella lo envolvió en un pequeño y cálido abrazo, sus delgados brazos no alcanzaban a cubrirlo pero los fuertes brazos masculinos la rodearon por completo

-Es bueno que tenerte de regreso...- le dijo antes de soltarlo, le deseo buenas noches y camino hasta su hijo que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Ichigo entro a su apartamento con una sonrisa aún más boba que cuando fueron a cenar por primera vez.

-O-

Tatsuki peinaba a su hija pequeña…

-¡Me rindo! es imposible…- dijo mientras soltaba el cabello de su hija y este caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, Saeko por otro lado estaba muy ocupada jugando con su PSP, la pelinegra llamo a su esposo-¡Renji! trae aquí tu trasero- exigió y unos segundos después el pelirrojo apareció.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, llevaba un tazón de arroz mientras comía y al ver la imagen de su hija despeinada entendió todo.

A Tatsuki le seguía sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que su esposo peinaba a su hija, en unos instantes le había hecho una coleta y no dejo que ningún cabello se escapara de este, a excepción del grueso flequillo que ella llevaba.

En unos minutos, la familia Abarai estaba lista. Renji llevaba una yukata verde oscuro con rayas horizontales un tono más claro, el obi era verde pasto y lo llevaba abierto del pecho, su largo cabello estaba atado en una trenza y usaba una banda negra en la cabeza.

-Mamá ¿por qué tengo que usar estas cosas tan extrañas?- la niña señalo las sandalias- Son muy incomodas- ella usaba un pequeño kimono fucsia con flores rojas y detalles blancos, su obi era rojo y fue obligada a llevar una pequeña bolsita que hacia juego con su ridículo atuendo.

-Porque yo también estoy obligada a usarlas- señalo la joven, ella había peinado un poco su cabello en una coleta alta y su kimono verde con pequeños bambús más claros le quedaba muy bien.

-Bien, bien ya vámonos, abra un tráfico horrible- dijo Renji mientras bufaba frustrado.

Las mujeres asintieron y la pelirroja se observó una vez más, sonrió socarrona al imaginarse como estaría vestido Ayato.

En una casa muy bien acomodada Orihime terminaba de vestir a su hija pequeña.

-¿Dime Misao te gusta?- le pregunto a la pequeña de casi 4 años.

-¡Chi!- grito emocionada, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban al verse con ese diminuto kimono amarillo con flores de tonalidades naranjas, su pequeño cabello llevaba un prendedor dorado en forma de sakura.

-Me da gusto, porque no vas a ver a tu papá y a tu hermano. Tenemos que irnos pronto- dijo viendo la hora en su celular que había dejado en su tocador.

-Está bien- dijo con su pequeña vocecita camino fuera del cuarto de su mamá y se giró antes de llegar a la salida- Mami, ¿Ayato-kun va a ir con nosotros?- pregunto tímida y Orihime sonrió.

-Sí… él, su mamá y sus tíos nos verán allá y no queremos hacerlos esperar ¿verdad?- pregunto y la niña respingo para después salir corriendo.

La pelinaranja solo sonrió y termino de colocarse algo de rubor, ella llevaba un kimono rosa con adornos en amarillo, blanco y rojo, su obi era de un rosa más oscuro y había recogido su cabello en un moño alto dejando su fleco y unos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Abrió el cajón de su tocador y saco de una cajita azul las horquillas azules en forma de flor que su padre le había regalado hace mucho, no importaba que no combinara igual se las puso.

-¡Mujer date prisa!-gritó el pelinegro al pie de la escalera, el vestía una yukata gris con obi negro, estaba cerrado y llevaba una bufanda delgada color blanca, vio de reojo a Klaus con una yukata azul oscuro- Como el mayor debes cuidar a tu hermana…- le dijo y el niño asintió.

-No dejare que ese tonto se acerque a Misao- afirmo con una seriedad muy extraña. Ulquiorra sonrió complacido y antes de volver a gritar la pelinaranja bajo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Byakuya miraba a su sobrino batallar con las sandalias, su hermana había acomodado los rebeldes cabellos del niño hacia atrás, portaba una yukata de un color ni tan azul ni tan violeta y por insistencia de su abuelo se colocó un pequeño haori azul rey, si bien era cierto que Ayato era la réplica de su padre también se parecía a Rukia. La manera en la que persistía en lo que quería hasta lograrlo era una cualidad indudable de su madre.

Como caminar con las sandalias…

-Hazlo despacio, no des pasos tan largos sino cortos- le dijo y al comprobarlo el niño sonrió, cuando la morena escucho a sus hermanos discutir por las escaleras le dijo al niño que esperara en el auto.

Byakuya llevaba el cabello suelto y una yukata verde agua con un haori unos tonos más oscuros, camino hasta el pie de la escalera donde Rukia y Koga peleaban por la última escena post-créditos de los vengadores el alzo una ceja incrédulo.

-Si no dejan de pelear por cosas tan ridículas, llegaremos tarde- ambos se giraron a ver al pelinegro y suspiraron antes de avanzar.

-Los veré allá… tengo que pasar por Lisa- dijo Koga mientras salían al estacionamiento y el subía a su auto, Koga declino el uso de ropa tradicional y en su lugar portaba unos jeans y camisa junto con una delgada chaqueta.

Rukia solo negó con una sonrisa, ella llevaba un kimono rojo finamente con flores bordadas en color dorado y rosa, su obi era naranja y llevaba un rosario alrededor, su cabello en un moño que dejaba a la vista las peinetas y adornos que había utilizado, solo dejo su típico mechón suelto, dejando a la vista su nuca y parte del inicio de sus delgados hombros.

Los Kuchiki se dirigieron al centro, eran principios de Agosto y el festival de Tanabata se llevaba a cabo ese día, era la primera vez que todos podían asistir, incluso la familia de Ichigo dijo que iría luego de haber estado un tiempo en el extranjero.

Rukia le arreglaba por última vez el cabello a su hijo, había usado mucho gel pero no había logrado mucho…

-Ya mamá déjalo…-suplico el joven y abrió los ojos- No voy a usar horquillas.

-Solo era una sugerencia- dijo mientras guardaba el pequeño accesorio de cabello en su bolso.

-Oye…- su madre lo miro y el siguió hablando- ¿Ichigo va a ir?- pregunto y la pelinegra noto como su hermano los veía por el retrovisor, ella asintió rápidamente.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas que te dijo que te presentaría a sus hermanas y padres?.

-¿No crees que lo haya olvidado?- dijo el niño, teniendo algo de ansiedad.

Ella negó- Por supuesto que no, ahora siéntate que ya vamos a entrar a la carretera.

Ayato obedeció y Rukia se sentó correctamente, miro por la ventana y tomo el collar que Ichigo le había regalado, una cadena de plata con una media luna, la había colocado debajo de su ropa.

Desde que habían compartido ese pequeño abrazo habían pasado tres semanas, se habían frecuentado mucho en ese tiempo y Ayato le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él, negó en silencio con una pequeñísima sonrisa al reconocerse a sí misma.

 _A mí también me gusta estar con él…_

-O-

El festival de Tanabata era la representación de Orihime y Hikoboshi, separados por la propia Vía Láctea solo una vez al año se les permitía reunirse, la historia de dos amantes que esperaban pacientemente la llegada de ese día para poder reunirse, un amor que podía incluso con las barreras del tiempo.

Las calles habían sido decoradas con múltiples adornos de colores todos para la ocasión, el tumulto de gente se concentra en uno de los templos principales de Karakura, había puestos de comida, juegos, máscaras y el evento principal era la historia contada por marionetas, claro que lo más esperado eran los fuegos artificiales. Todos habían llegado puntales a la cita que la pelinaranja había hecho y sus hijos gritaron sorprendidos al ver que la protagonista tenía el nombre de su mamá.

Por mutuo acuerdo esperaron a que Ichigo llegara, para entonces poder comer en un restaurante donde los aceptarían, incluso Byakuya acepto quedarse un poco más aunque eso significara ver al loco de Isshin.

Estaban al pie de las grandes escaleras del templo cuando a lo lejos vieron la figura de quien habían estado esperando.

El pelinaranja llevaba un una especie de shihakushou negro de manga tres cuartos y cinto blanco, se veía bastante bien, su madre y hermanas estaban vestidas para la ocasión al igual que el patriarca Kurosaki.

-¡Ichigo!- saludó Ayato y el joven lo cargo, todos sonrieron ante la muestra de cariño, Ichigo regreso al infante al suelo sin embargo un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de todos al escuchar a Isshin.

-Así que ese es el pequeño Ayato-kun…- dijo y el niño vio con horror como el adulto se lanzaba hacia él. El niño solo atino a cerrar los ojos y en un momento se vio fuera del suelo, cuando los abrió se sorprendió de que Ichigo lo había alzado una vez más por las axilas y con su pie derecho mantenía la cara de su padre en el suelo

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo quería…- susurro Isshin sin embargo su hija Karin camino encima de él hasta llegar a su hermano.

-¡Jo! pues valla que es muy mono… me llamo Karin por cierto- le sonrió y el niño empezó a relajarse un poco sin embargo no olvidaba el hecho de que aun había un hombre adulto con la cara en el suelo.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Ayato Kano- él le sonrió y el encanto se hizo presente.

-¡Kyaaaa!- grito Yuzu mientras se ponía al lado de su hermana, aplastando aún más a su padre- Eres tan lindo, eres idéntico a Rukia-chan…- dijo Yuzu, él les sonrió a las dos jóvenes.

Ichigo rodo los ojos- Bueno bueno, ya déjenlo respirar joder- los tres caminaron sobre su padre otra vez hasta llegar a Masaki que los recibió con una sonrisa. De inmediato a la presentación se les unieron Saeko, Klaus y Misao. La familia se mostró encantada con los niños.

Del otro lado los adultos solo negaron en silencio, había cosas que nunca cambiaban y Byakuya y Ulquiorra esperaban que Isshin se mantuviera lejos de su sobrino e hijos.

-¡Pero mira cuanto han crecido!- les dijo Rukia a las gemelas, una vez que el grupo comenzó a caminar con rumbo al restaurante donde esa noche cenarían, ellas solo sonrieron.

-Que gusto verte otra vez Rukia... ha pasado mucho tiempo- Yuzu y ella compartieron un abrazo.

Karin observaba a su hermano con el hijo de Rukia y sonrió cuando vio que la pelinegra y su hermano se observaban a la distancia…

-Definitivamente es bueno haber vuelto…- murmuro para ella misma, paso los brazos detrás de su cabeza haciendo más notorio su busto, miro a los niños y sonrió al ver a Saeko quejarse por el uso de "un ridículo kimono", esa niña le caía bien.

Encontrar una mesa fue difícil puesto que eran un grupo bastante grande, aun así la cena fue amena o eso paso hasta desde el otro extremo Isshin visualizo a la pequeña Misao con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Pero que criatura tan adorable!, ¡papá todavía tiene mucho amor que dar!- como en un cuento de horror el hombre volvió a lanzarse contra un menor, Ichigo estaba a punto de intervenir pero Isshin fue noqueado por un furioso Ulquiorra.

-Ni siquiera pienses en tocar a mi hija…- su voz sonaba tan tétrica, pero no fue eso lo que asusto al pelinegro si no que Klaus le lanzaba serias miradas eso fue lo que espanto a Isshin que regreso a su lugar cabizbajo.

Karin lo golpeo otra vez, diciendo que si seguía haciendo espectáculos ella misma llamaría a la policía.

-¿Está bien que golpee a su papá?- el pequeño niño observaba a Karin patear sin piedad a su progenitor, mientras que Masaki se ponía de pie e intentaba calmar a su hija.

Yuzu le sonrió avergonzada…- Tranquilo aunque no lo parezca papá es muy fuerte- le dijo intentando explicar una situación más que cotidiana para ella.

-Esa cabra loca necesita más que eso para matarlo- afirmo Ichigo que estaba sentado frente a Ayato, el niño miro al lado del pelinaranja buscando una respuesta más satisfactoria.

Rukia le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, buscando algo que no traumatizara a su hijo- Isshin-san es una persona muy entusiasta... y a veces se emociona demasiado.

-Es una persona peligrosa, no te acerques a él- le ordeno Byakuya que estaba al lado de su hermana.

Lo increíble de la situación es que los demás seguían con su cena como si nada, al ver como la pelirroja se encogía de hombros y ver a su mamá seguía con su plática con Ichigo, el infante término optando por seguir comiendo y platicar un poco más con la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

Para cuando la cena termino todavía faltaba media hora para que los fuegos artificiales fueran lanzados, Byakuya se excusó cuando encontró a uno de sus socios y se alejó del grupo, ya habían recorrido los diferentes puestos de comida y juegos, aprovechando la situación Masaki les dijo que ella, junto con sus hijas y esposo, llevaría a los niños a ver la función con marionetas, Ulquiorra solo aceptó cuando la madura mujer le dio su número de código postal.

Nadie quiso saber porque hizo eso.

Renji y Tatsuki viéndose libres unos momentos aprovecharon para regresar a un juego de tiro al blanco, mientras que Orihime y su esposo fueron al mirador en la parte más alta del templo.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- le pregunto Ichigo a Rukia muy cerca del oído, pues para esa hora un buen número de gente llego y era casi imposible escuchar.

Ella asintió y ambos caminaron lejos del festival hasta una de las avenidas que daba al rio de Karakura.

-Joder… casi me quedo sorda- hablo Rukia al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el pasto.

El sonrió- Pues ya somos dos… ahora recuerdo porque razón no vengo a estas cosas- él también se dejó caer en la hierba y los rodeo un silencio tranquilo, un aura de paz y él cerro los ojos al sentirla.

Rukia detallo su rostro sereno, pensó en lo mucho que habían pasado en los momentos compartidos, en cómo fue a sacarla de ese cuarto meses después de la muerte de Ashido- Ichigo…- lo llamo suavemente, él se giró a verla y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida- Gracias…

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué me das las gracias?.

Rukia sonrió molesta, bien podría gritarle en esos momentos que era un imbécil, pero solo atino a darle un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba- Maldita sea contigo enana endemoniada.

-No soy una enana, tú eres un imbécil, yo solo quería darte las gracias y tú ni siquiera sabes porque- hablo de lo que de verdad le molestaba.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo dices?- pregunto ofuscado poniéndose de pie.

Ella se puso de pie y lo enfrento- ¡Pensé que serias capaz de darte cuenta idiota!…-gritó.

-Pues si no me lo dices no puedo saberlo, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero no leo mentes enana- el alzo la voz, pero aun así no grito.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada, no estaban llegando a nada pensó la pelinegra y mordisqueándose el labio hablo esta vez más tranquila.

-Si Ayato ha tenido una vida más o menos normal es porque tú has estado ahí para él, porque has ido a sus obras escolares y siempre pasas tiempo con él, eres alguien muy importante para Ayato… te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho por él y por mí- explico con la voz contenida y ligeramente rota- Si tu no hubieras ido al cuarto de Hisana ese día yo… lo más seguro es que no habría podido seguir adelante.

Él le acaricio la mejilla con algo de recelo- Todo lo hecho con gusto… a m-mí me gusta estar con ustedes, es decir Ayato es increíble- él se pasó la mano por el cabello avergonzado, ella volvió a llamarlo y cuando el enfoco los ojos violetas a él casi le da un infarto.

Ahí estaba, era pequeñísimo pero supo reconocerlo… el mismo brillo con el que lo miraba antes.

-Tu…- la señalo como si fuera un fantasma, ella bufo cuando entendió que él se había dado cuenta de lo quería decirle, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en las orbes del otro, el negó despacio- ¿Estas segura? es decir… podrías estar confundiendo lo agradecida que estas con otra cosa- su voz sonaba un poco decepcionada como amarga y ella volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en el estómago y cuando él estuvo más o menos estable Rukia volvió a alzar la voz.

\- Ashido es el padre de mi hijo y el hombre del que me enamoré…- declaro con firmeza y con una seguridad tan palpable que dejo atónito por unos segundos al pelinaranja- Eso nunca va a cambiar, tampoco cambiará todo lo que pase con él, todos los hermosos recuerdos que tengo de mis días junto a él tampoco desaparecerán, nunca podría olvidarlo… pero a mí también me gusta estar contigo, no porque le hagas bien a mi hijo o porque sienta que estoy en deuda contigo… yo de verdad…. si tu estas dispuesto...- ella se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Lo estoy…- declaro firme acercándose más a ella- ¿Pero estas segura?, ¿totalmente segura?.

-De verdad eres imbécil- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, él se la regreso y estiro su mano.

Rukia tomo su mano y jadeo al sentir su cálido contacto, jugaron un poco con sus dedos antes de que ella le acariciara el antebrazo, él se estremeció y tomo su otra mano. Ella poso sus delicadas manos en sus bíceps y volvieron a perderse en sus ojos mientras que acortaban las distancias, fue solo un roce, no era la primera vez que se besaban pero era la primera vez que lo hacían porque ambos querían, Ichigo le dio varios roces ligeros y despacio hasta soltó su mano derecha y tomo con infinita ternura su mentón besándola por completo, deslizo su otra mano hacia su nuca mientras probaba el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Ella solo jadeo cuando sintió como el la besaba, dejos sus delicadas manos en el pecho de Ichigo y cuando él le pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, ella no tardo en encontrarlo en el camino, se perdieron en ese beso que no era el primero entre ellos pero se sentía como tal, así lo sentían en sus corazones.

A sus espaldas los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo tiñendo sus rostros y ropas de colores.

 **SPOILER...**

 **SPOILER… SPOILER.**

 **-Ten por seguro que él siempre te tiene presente- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó con ojos llorosos mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar lejos del Mausoleo de los Kuchiki.**

 **-Porque nadie olvidaría a alguien como tú, eres alguien completamente única Rukia...- su voz cargada de devoción la hizo enrojecer.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando tengo las hormonas al mil?.**

 **Notas Finales**

 **Bien la verdad es que disfrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo.. Díganme que les pareció les gusto, lo odian XDD en fin**

 **Zelda-24: Nat tu sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo! Nos seguimos noticeando por FB**

 **Fer Diaz: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por todos tus comentarios de verdad te lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Kei: gracias por tu comentario**

 **Shinny 26: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando de verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Yuki05: Bonita, gracias por todas tus palabras lo aprecio mucho de verdad gracias.**

 **Fer: Todos se merecen a alguien como tu que comenta por capitulo, gracias :))**

 **Inverse L. Reena: A mi tambien me da algo de cosita el freso.. aunque ya no tanto como antes, gracias por tu comentario**

 **Seydi Sinai: Gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho espero que disfrutes este capitulo**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora... Por cierto el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, un abrazo cuidense**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo! A pasado tiempo? Casi un mes según mis cuentas... Tarde mucho con este capitulo por varias razones, una de ellas es que tuve un cierre de semestre asombroso, la verdad pense que me iba a ir a varios extra y al final Jashin-sama o lo que sea me ayudo a terminar bien todo, luego me quede sin laptop y termine escribiendo en una PC de escritorio sin teclas XDD y bueno todo fue muy dificil, sobre todo el organizar mis ideas.**

 **Como ya habia dicho antes este capitulo es el ultimo, no queria dejar cabos sueltos pero creo que cerre con todos los personajes varios capítulos atras, la inquietud era saber como organizar la nueva relación entre Ichigo y Rukia, al final me gusto mucho y espero que les guste a ustedes tambien. Yo se que ustedes quieren ver como se dicen que se aman! No quieren ver lemon, ustedes no son esa clase de chicas, ustedes son cursis... pero como su escritora si queria lemon el capitulo tiene lemon XDD**

 **En fin eso es todo nos vemos abajo**

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

19

" _Aunque nos separemos quiero encontrarte otra vez y verte aquí de nuevo"…_

La primera vez que había visto a Rukia le pareció una niña muy bonita, claro que él no podía opinar mucho pues solo tenía unos 11 años cuando conoció a la pelinegra, aun así siempre fue capaz de ver las diferencias entre ella y su gemela así que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a leerla casi a la perfección.

El quería darle todo lo que ella quisiera, porque ella se lo merecía, merecía ser mimada y consentida tenía la firme certeza de que por ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer que la pequeña mujer que tenía apresada entre sus brazos fuera feliz. Sus manos viajaron hasta la pequeña cintura elevándola del piso apenas unos centrimetros del suelo, provocando que la joven enredara sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ambos continuaban ese beso de a ratos se separaban milímetros de los labios del otro solo para volver a hacer que la distancia entre ellos fuera inexistente.

La suave brisa les acariciaba la piel y mecía sus cabellos un poco pero nada de eso era notado por el pelinaranja que sentía como su pecho se expandía y pequeñas mariposas recorrían su estómago a una velocidad sorprendente, había besado a muchas mujeres antes y ninguna logró provocarle lo que con ella estaba sintiendo. Rukia se encontraba en igual situación pues aunque anteriormente había sentido toda clase de emociones con su difunto amado,no cabía duda en que la calidez en su pecho era algo real, sentía como si el piso se hubiera desvanecido, en algún momento él se aventuró a profundizar aún más el beso en respuesta solo recibió un suspiro seguido de un sensual mordida en su labio inferior a la que le siguieron pequeñas lamidas por parte de ambos, se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban respirar como todo ser vivo y poco a poco se fueron separando

Ella suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados mientras que Ichigo detalló su rostro con tranquilidad se dedicó a solamente a abrazarla, Rukia recargo su mejilla en su pecho con cuidado y él se recargo en su cabeza.

-Creo que nos perdimos los fuegos artificiales- comento con cierta gracia haciendo que ella negara con una sonrisa, se separaron con cuidado.

-Eso parece- evidencio la ojivioleta viendo de nuevo el cielo siendo cubierto únicamente por las estrellas.

Ichigo le quito un mechón de las mejillas y ella regreso su atención a él- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto tímidamente, ella solo bufo al tiempo que le daba un ligero golpe en las costillas-

-Si vuelves a repetir eso te patearé en las bolas- dijo segura y el no hizo más que negar en silencio.

-Será mejor que vallamos con los demás, antes de que mi padre quiera sacarle fotos a Misao- un escalofrió lo recorrió y les pareció irónico que la hija de Ulquiorra fuera la representación perfecta de ternura.

-Debo buscar a Ayato quería comer algo de Teriyaki- caminó unos dos pasos lejos de él y se giró a verlo- ¿Qué esperas?.

Ichigo que estaba metido en sus pensamientos solo negó con una sonrisa y se apresuró hasta colocarse al lado de la pelinegra, entrelazando sus largos dedos con los níveos de ella, Rukia miro sus manos entrelazadas y suspiro mientras una sonrisa sincera se formaba en su rostro, alzo sus ojos topándose con unos ojos amielados que la veían con devoción y ternura, ella no pudo hacer más que corresponderle.

Él se inclinó lo suficiente y le dio un suave beso en la frente- ¿Estas lista?- cuestionó teniendo la mano aun en sobre su mejilla.

-Sí, vamos- dijo y lo invitaba a tener otra vez un contacto de manos entre ellos.

Avanzaron entre las muchas personas que caminaban, algunas en sentido contrario al de ellos, otras se quedaban admirando el rio que conectaba a Karakura con Tokyo y otras más volvían hasta el centro del templo donde aun había varios puestos de comida y juegos.

Antes de que llegaran al camellón donde se verían con el resto del grupo Rukia se detuvo abruptamente provocando que Ichigo se detuviera en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver el pálido semblante de su chica.

Ella solo se pasó la lengua por los labios y soltó el aire nerviosa- Yo…yo….solo…- negó en silencio y apretó su mano más fuerte, enfocando sus ojos violetas en él- Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, pero yo no sé cómo es que el valla a…

-¿Tomarlo?- completó mientras tomaba su otra mano y la acercaba a su cuerpo, la pelinegra solo asintió.

-Estoy convencida de esto- susurro viendo la unión de sus manos- Pero aun si él…

-Yo quiero mucho a Ayato- declaró solemne el pelinaranja ella lo miro con ternura- Y no importa que pase yo siempre estaré ahí para él y para ti- aseguro besando las palmas de sus pequeñas manos con devoción.

Rukia no estaba muy segura del como tomaría su hijo el nuevo giro que estaba tomando su vida y las palabras de Ichigo le calentaron el alma, no importaba, no importaba que no pudieran seguir juntos él iba a estar con ellos sin importar nada.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan cursi?- pregunto con algo de burla y una sonrisa.

-Tsk… siempre arruinas el momento enana- dijo mientras besaba suavemente sus labios, segundos después subieron por el camellón.

oOo

Las personas miraran sorprendidas la escena, algunas madres preocupadas alejaban a sus hijos mientras que algunos adolescentes grababan lo que prometía ser un video viral en las redes sociales.

-¡Ulquiorra por Dios ya detente!, estás llamando la atención- murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido la joven esposa del pelinegro que junto con Karin seguían pateando sin piedad al pobre Isshin.

Orihime fue ignorada olímpicamente y ella no hizo más que suspirar mientras observaba como Masaki y Yuzu intentaban hacer entrar en razón a la pelinegra, giro la vista y encontró a Misao jugando con Ayato mientras que Klaus y Saeko aplaudían al espectáculo.

Había visto el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales solo con Ulquiorra y cuando volvieron al punto donde se suponía debían reunirse se encontraron con Isshin intentando sacar fotos de la pequeña pelinegra provocando la ira de su padre.

-¡Bien es todo! desde hoy dejo de ser tu hija- bramo Karin y con media vuelta dejo noqueado a su padre y camino hasta los niños, Ulquiorra también pareció satisfecho y se giró en dirección a su esposa.

Alzo una mano- No digas nada mujer… vamos- la tomo por la cintura y tomando a sus hijos se fueron a un puesto de comida.

-¡Nosotros también nos vamos!- gritó Karin a su hermana y madre, una vez que se aseguró que su kimono lucia impecable, miro a ambos pelirrojos- Aun podemos ir a comer otra cosa antes de irnos- arrugo el puente de la nariz y miro al cielo- Pronto lloverá.

-Etto… ¿no está mal que dejemos solo ahí a Isshin-san?- pregunto tímidamente Ayato, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, mientras que Saeko alababa su excelente nivel de pelea.

-Mamá y Yuzu se encargaran de la vieja cabra loca- ella hizo el amago de comenzar a caminar lejos del lugar pero se detuvo en seco al ver la imagen de su hermano tomado de la mano con cierta pelinegra de ojos violetas- Denme un pan con mantequilla- susurro apenas y casi por inercia vio al hijo de Rukia que estaba viendo en la misma dirección que ella.

Rukia que había estado sumamente nerviosa sobre la reacción de su hijo soltó la mano de Ichigo unos pasos antes de llegar hasta donde él estaba, de repente se sintió totalmente insegura y se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él, Ichigo permaneció unos pasos atrás de ella, mientras que Karin con el ceño fruncido hacia lo mismo tapándole la boca a Saeko.

-Hey…- sus manos se apretaban una con la otra en señal de ansiedad y lanzo un suspiro al aire que había estado conteniendo, se inclinó un poco hasta estar a su altura y se pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja- Escucha Ayato yo….

-Ichigo...- llamó el niño asomando su cabeza detrás de su madre, sonrió con picardía- ¿Eso significa que me compraras una nueva consola?- preguntó a sabiendas de que su mamá no quería comprarle otra por el momento y miró de nuevo a su madre que tenía la boca abierta- Está bien mamá- dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente- Todo va a estar bien.

Y de cierta manera Rukia sintió que en verdad, todo iba a estar bien.

-¿Podemos ir a jugar tiro al blanco?- pidió una vez que ambos adultos quedaron frente a él.

-¡Claro!- dijo el pelinaranja pasando un brazo por los hombros de la morena- A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa…- él le guiño un ojo y ella lucho porque el rubor no la invadiera.

El resto de la noche pasó en calma o eso sucedió hasta que Isshin recobro la conciencia justo cuando Ichigo y Rukia afirmaron que estaban juntos, lanzando carcajadas le dio gracias a la pelinegra por quitarle algo de torpeza a su estúpido hijo, abrazo a Ayato y lo bautizo como su "primer adorado nieto".

Rukia solo observó como su hijo parecía encantado con su "nuevo" abuelo o eso parecía hasta que Karin e Ichigo volvieron a golpearlo, miro al cielo y sonrió aun cuando había nubes que prometían una gran tormenta ella supo que todo estaría bien.

 _Todo va estar genial Soda Pop…_

-O-

El sonido ensordecedor del despertador te produjo un malestar que hizo que aun entre sueños su ceño se frunciera de un manotazo lo apagó y enterró la cabeza en la almohada unos segundos más, antes de que el sonido de su celular lo hiciera lanzar una sarta de maldiciones.

-Diga…- respondió con voz pastosa miro de reojo el reloj de la mesita de noche eran apenas las 6:32 am.

-Le recuerdo que tiene una junta en dos horas con el Señor Liang y aún tiene que revisar los balances del último bimestre- la voz de Nanao sonó totalmente fresca y mientras su secretaria seguía dándole indicaciones él se puso de pie y se froto la cara mientras sacaba ropa de su armario y la dejaba caer en la cama.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tantas energías a esta hora?- preguntó interesado mientras descorría las cortinas de su cuarto- Yo necesito unas vacaciones- murmuro viendo el sol apenas asomarse en el horizonte.

-Los dueños empresariales no tienen vacaciones- concluyo en tono acusador y después de amablemente recordarle que se diera prisa colgó el teléfono.

Ichigo solo bufo mientras aventaba el celular a la cama y tras quitarse el pantalón de su pijama entro en el cuarto de baño.

Horas más tarde Ichigo terminaba de meter en la computadora los últimos datos que necesitaba para la reunión bimestral que tenía con los socios en su compañía, lo cierto era que aunque habían gastado más de lo que tenían se repondrían en el próximo mes, suspiro con cansancio y miro la hora si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo así que se relajó un poco.

Sus ojos estaban atentos a la pantalla ya no había necesidad de ver las teclas, habían pasado dos semanas desde que él y Rukia comenzaran una relación, las cosas parecían avanzar pues si bien ella seguía teniendo ciertas reservas, lo cierto era que seguían siendo ellos dos, salían a comer al cine, iban de vez en cuando a hacer ejercicio juntos, tenían cenas ellos solos o con Ayato el recordó que a pesar de todo ellos eran buenos amigos que peleaban mucho aunque su mejor recompensa era poder besar sus dulces labios y poder sentirla cerca.

Tan cerca.

-Menudo idiota…- se dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa boba.

oOo

-Ese idiota, juro que si lo olvidó lo golpearé hasta que se le caigan los dientes- la voz de Rukia sonaba molesta y aun así reviso su maquillaje en el pequeño espejo de mano que siempre llevaba en su bolso.

Miro la hora y bufó al comprobar que ella en realidad había llegado muy temprano, se miró por el espejo retrovisor de su auto y se acomodó mejor el cabello que caía solo un par de centímetros bajo sus hombros. Salió con cuidado y comprobando que su pantalón blanco no tuviera ninguna mancha camino hasta la explanada donde solía esperar a su hijo que salía del colegio, lugar donde también esperaba al pelinaranja al ser en esas ocasiones cuando los tres comían juntos, iban en el auto de él, comían paseaban un rato y después el pelinaranja los traía de regreso allí, ella se negaba a que él la llevara hasta su casa siendo solo contadas ocasiones cuando hacia eso.

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo gracias a los sencillos botines grises que hacían juego con la blusa de manga tres cuartos a rayas blancas y azules. Llevaba un pequeño bolso tipo mensajero que cruzaba su pecho, pudo identificar a varias personas todas ellas al igual que ella, venían a recoger a sus hijos, revisó una vez más la hora en su celular y comprobando que solo faltaban cinco minutos comenzó a sentir algo de ansiedad que incrementó cuando una mano se posó en su cintura a la vez que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Esperaste demasiado?- la melodiosa voz de Ichigo hizo que ella se relajara se giró a verlo con una sonrisa y compartió con el joven un suave beso, la morena frunció el ceño.

-Llegas tarde- acuso mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su mirada donde en minutos Ayato aparecería.

Ichigo solo bufo- También me da gusto verte, además hay un tráfico horrible- su brazo lo dejo en la cintura y comenzó a buscar algo en su celular- Por cierto la cabra loca quiere que cenemos todos juntos…- comenzó a decir con algo de miedo.

Rukia lo miro suavizando los rasgos de su pequeño rostro - ¿Qué tiene de malo? dejando de lado lo excéntrico que es tu padre, tu familia es bastante agradable.

-Tu no entiendes- dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios- Él quiere que cenemos con tus hermanos- la pelinegra abrió ligeramente la boca y jadeo al tiempo que descruzaba sus brazos.

-Ah…- susurró y viendo el semblante ansioso de su novio entendió todo- ¿Cuándo?.

-Este fin de semana- anuncio y comenzó a reír un poco- Es todo si Byakuya no me ha matado aprovechará ese momento para acabar conmigo, tu abuelo y Koga lo ayudarán- su voz cargada de histeria la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Claro ninguno de los dos lo soportaba pero tampoco iban a cometer asesinato, contratarían a alguien para asesinarlo, estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cara cuando describió a Byakuya como un maniaco del orden sin embargo los gritos infantiles hicieron que ambos se giraran en la dirección donde un grupo de niños corría desenfrenado hacia sus padres.

Rukia se olvidó momentáneamente de él, solo para encontrar a Ayato en el camino los vio abrazarse con dulzura y quitarle la mochila de los hombros para cargarla ella, el sonrió fascinado viéndolos cuando el niño reparó en su presencia corrió a saludarlo dejando a su mamá unos metros detrás suyo. Ichigo saludo al niño mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

-¿La niña piña no te sigue ahora?- pregunto mientras Rukia llegaba con ellos.

-No… ella no vino a la escuela está en una competencia de karate- anuncio mientras Ichigo le quitaba la mochila a Rukia para cargarla él y Ayato tomaba de la mano a su madre.

Los tres se dirigieron hasta el automóvil de Ichigo, esos días eran sumamente entretenidos para un niño de su edad, él era plenamente consciente de que Ichigo no era su padre y aun así le gustaba estar con el pelinaranja y le gustaba la sonrisa que tenía su mamá cada vez que Ichigo le hablaba, llegaron al auto y el corrió a la parte trasera donde abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver un saco y corbata.

-Solo hazlos a un lado- dijo la pelinegra mientras abría la puerta de copiloto vio a Ichigo fruncir el ceño y ella le sonrió.

Ayato intento doblar el saco con cuidado sin embargo solo logró hacerlo bola y la corbata quedo tirada, el pelinaranja que estaba guardando la mochila en la cajuela negó en silencio con una sonrisa, camino hasta su asiento y en minutos los tres se dirigían a un restaurante de la ciudad, a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con ambos, no se había dado cuenta pero Rukia y Ayato eran una constante en su vida de la misma manera que él lo era en la de ellos. Después de comer fueron a pasear por el centro comercial donde se perdieron una hora en una tienda de mascotas que parecía un mini zoológico, después por propuesta de Rukia entraron al cine donde la única divertida fue ella pues "Chappy: Battle in the unicorn's" no fue del agrado de ninguno de los varones, al final Ichigo recibió un puñetazo y Ayato quedo castigado dos días.

Para cuando la pelinegra volvió por su auto tuvo que pagar una multa de 3800 yenes, por dejar su auto en propiedad pública, definitivamente esas tardes eran divertidas.

-O-

Sábado.

2:35 pm…

La pálida pelinegra se veía al espejo con una venita en su frente, cuando le pidió a Orihime que la acompañara a elegir un vestido supo que todo estaría perdido, la escena le recordaba mucho cuando hicieron ese viaje a Los Cabos y fue obligada a ponerse un diminuto bikini.

-Tú y tus grandes ideas Kuchiki- se dijo así misma, el vestido que llevaba era color perla y tenía el cuello alto, le agradaba el hecho de que no fuera muy largo pensó en usar unas medias y botas aunque sabiendo que la cena de esa noche seria en su casa pensó que cualquier calzado estaría bien, presto atención a los comentarios que su amiga hacía con la dependiente de la tienda y supo que sería un largo día.

-Traje el vestido que me pidió Señorita.

-En un momento se lo probará aun sale con el conjunto número 14- dijo una animada Orihime, Rukia no hizo más que suspirar y volviéndose a ver en el espejo sonrió, lo cierto era que estaba muy nerviosa.

6:35 pm…

El pelinaranja buscaba una camisa que combinara con su traje gris Oxford, se probó primero una blanca camisa pero al verse en el espejo notó que marcaba demasiado sus bíceps y lo hacía parecer un gorila, furioso la aventó al otro lado de su cuarto, se probó una azul muy clara, pensó en llevar una corbata pero al final opto por tratar de arreglar su alborotado cabello, veinticinco minutos después cuando se dio por vencido con el gel y ni loco usaría horquillas, el timbre de su departamento sonó y la voz de su padre se escuchó por el lugar.

-Ichigoooo, date prisa esta noche quizá me hagas abuelo por segunda vez- él solo suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza, iba a ser una noche muy interesante.

7:35 pm…

Ayato veía con atención como Sentaro preparaba la cena y sonrió emocionado al reconocer el chocolate para el tiramisú que tanto le gustaba, estaba escondido y con cuidado se acercó hasta las enormes barras que aún no eran derretidas estaba cerca solo bastaba un poco pero su pequeña y nívea mano se vio detenida justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, sorprendido se giró topándose con unos burlones ojos azules.

-Tomare dos, si no te molesta- dijo Koga al pelinegro mientras tomaba ambos dulces le sonrió a su sobrino y ambos salieron de la cocina- Ten… - él le tendió una barra al niño que aceptó gustoso, lo miro de reojo- Que tu madre no se entere o me matara.

Él se rio bajito mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Lisa-san no vendrá?- preguntó mientras tomaba una lata de soda que solo su tío le dejaba tomar.

Koga resoplo mientras cerraba el frigobar que estaba en el salón- Nop, bastante tendremos con Kurosaki mayor y sus locas ideas y con las miradas asesinas de Byakuya como para agregarle los comentarios irónicos de esa mujer- se giró a ver al infante que no se había inmutado y se rio bajito al ver la enorme cantidad de gel en su cabello.

Tomo otro sorbo de refresco antes de volver a hablar- Entonces no cenamos todos juntos porque nos llevemos bien, a mí me cae muy bien Isshin-san, también Yuzu-chan…- sus palabras evidenciaban el alma noble de su sobrino y rezo internamente porque su hermano no quisiera envenenar a Ichigo, porque si bien Rukia ya era una adulta que tomaba sus propias decisiones, también era cierto que Byakuya no toleraba demasiado al pelinaranja. El alto pelinegro no hizo más que sonreír, se aplastó en el sillón e invito a su sobrino a hacer lo mismo mientras seguían esperando a los Kurosaki.

-O-

La sutil música de piano inundaba el lugar, el gran comedor estaba casi lleno a excepción de los últimos dos lugares, a la cabeza estaba Ginrei a su derecha Koga y a la izquierda estaba Byakuya, al lado de él estaba Ayato seguido de Rukia e Ichigo, enfrente de ellos estaban Karin, Yuzu y Masaki y al lado estaba Isshin, todos degustaban el plato principal.

-Entonces Ayato-kun... dime ¿no hay alguna bella señorita que te interese?, ¿qué me dices de la hija de Abarai? he oído que es muy linda- la pregunta de Isshin hizo que el niño se atragantara con un pedazo de carne.

-No, Saeko y yo solo somos amigos- respondió con seguridad.

-Muy mal… asegúrate de encontrar una bella chica y hacerla tu esposa, no querrás terminar como mi estúpido hijo- su comentario le siguió una sonora carcajada.

Yuzu y Karin le pidieron fuerzas a Dios o a cualquier ente que las escuchara, los Kuchiki ignoraron los comentarios aunque Koga y Rukia se rieron bajito mientras tomaban más vino.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó un molesto Ichigo.

Isshin solo se encogió de hombros y luego se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con seguridad- A tu edad yo ya te tenia y Yuzu y Karin venían en camino, no es mi culpa el que dude de tu capacidad sexual- todos se atragantaron después de eso, menos Ayato que no entendió el comentario y antes de que el patriarca Kurosaki volviera a decir otro atinado comentario Masaki le dio un golpe que lo dejo sin aire.

-Kuchiki-sama, muchas gracias por recibirnos, la cena esta maravillosa- con su dulce voz se dirigió a Ginrei y las gemelas también expresaron su agradecimiento por la cena.

-Siempre es un placer recibirte Masaki, sabes que esta es tu casa- el viejo anciano le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo compartió una mirada con su madre y continuaron con la cena que transcurrió en tranquilidad, pues Byakuya le había prometido a su hermana no hacer comentarios sobre el pasado, además de las frías miradas que le dedicaba Ichigo y su padre no había ninguna confrontación de ningún tipo en su lugar, había pláticas sobre las próximas vacaciones invernales, negocios, el trabajo de Rukia y la escuela de Ayato.

Rukia no podía estar más feliz pues la cena de la que su novio y ella tenían tanto miedo estaba resultando increíble.

-Y dime Ichigo-kun, ¿esta vez planeas casarte de verdad con mi nieta?- la pregunta lanzada por Ginrei hizo que todos se congelaran, provocó que Ichigo se atragantara con un pedazo de carne y que Rukia casi escupiera el vino ambos empezaron a toser siendo auxiliados por Byakuya y Yuzu que les dieron servilletas.

-Es un poco precipitado hablar sobre eso ¿no?, llevamos solo unas semanas juntos- dijo un muy nervioso Ichigo.

-¡Cierto! además pronto tendré una gran exposición, no tendré tiempo- respondió la pelinegra mientras comía a una velocidad sorprendente su ensalada.

-Además tengo que convencer a un par de rusos para que inviertan conmigo…

-Ayato aún necesita que le de toda mi atención…

Ambos comenzaron a dar pretextos sin sentido mientras todos los observaban comer y hablar al mismo tiempo, Ayato se reía junto con Masaki y Yuzu mientras que Isshin comentaba lo grandioso que sería planear una boda para su estúpido hijo y su amada tercer hija, Byakuya miraba sin creer como su adorado sobrino podía llevarse bien con Isshin.

-Te apuesto 5000 yenes a que se casan antes de que Ayato cumpla 15- le susurró al oído Koga.

Karin se giró a verlo y regreso su vista a su hermano- Se casarán en uno años- dijo segura.

El pelinegro se giró a verla- ¿Estas segura?- ella asintió y el sonrió- Es un trato.

-Oh si...- serían los 5000 yenes más fáciles de la historia.

oOo

El resto de la velada paso en tranquilidad o eso hasta que Isshin decidió sacar a flote todo el amor por su "nuevo adorado nieto" y Byakuya estuvo a punto de matarlo, lo único bueno fue que el tema sobre si Ichigo y Rukia estaban listos para formalizar quedo en el olvido.

Al final de la noche, Ginrei haciendo de anfitrión invito a todos a pasar al salón donde sirvieron algo de té y pequeños aperitivos, el ambiente fue ameno pues Koga platicaba con las gemelas cerca de la chimenea, mientras que Masaki regañaba a su esposo por su comportamiento durante la cena.

-¿Lo hiciste adrede?- le preguntó Byakuya a su abuelo, al notar como él esbozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa- ¿Por qué?- él dio un sorbo a su té rojo manteniendo la vista en el matrimonio Kurosaki.

Ginrei se encogió de hombros- Supongo que no me fio del todo de Ichigo-kun…- respondió volviendo a su semblante serio- Aunque debo reconocer que está haciendo todo lo que antes no hizo- la sola idea de que él se presentara en esa casa era una abominación a su parecer sin embargo Ichigo se había ganado algo de su respeto al aceptar la vida que Rukia tuvo con Ashido y el amor que aún le profesaba; que él tomara las cosas con la madurez suficiente le parecía de cierto modo algo respetable.

No, no le agradaba… pero tenía algo de su respeto.

Afuera Ayato, Ichigo y Rukia miraban las estrellas, estaban envueltos en abrigos y bufandas al ser principios de diciembre y estar en las afueras de la ciudad esta se veía con mayor claridad, el pequeño exhalaba tranquilo sacando su aliento en forma de vapor.

-¿Soy como un dragón no?- le pregunto al pelinaranja que hizo lo mismo.

-Es probable, también podrías fingir que fumas un cigarrillo- dijo mientras le ajustaba la bufanda azul.

-¿Tu fumas?- pregunto curioso.

-No, lo deje antes de entrar a la universidad pero tu mamá sabe fumar muy bien hacia toda clase de trucos con el humo y… ¡auch!- miro con enojo a la pelinegra frente suyo, los tres estaban sentados en una mesita tomando chocolate caliente.

-Vamos Kurosaki-kun no le cuentes cosas malas a mi pequeño- la voz caramelizada hizo que Ayato se riera y su mamá lo siguiera.

-No diré nada…- susurró el pelinaranja asqueado por ese molesto tono dulzón.

-La próxima vez- hablo Ayato- Cenemos en Chilli's- dijo con una sonrisa- Podemos invitar a los Cifer esta vez – ambos lo miraron con una ceja alzada y se miraron burlones.

-Oye Rukia… no será que.

-Puede ser… Ichigo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pequeño con el ceño fruncido al sentirse fuera de la conversación.

-No, nada, es solo que Misao es una niña muy bonita a pesar de que tú le llevas dos años- respondió el pelinaranja haciéndolo enrojecer.

-Pero tranquilo mi vida, es bueno que una mujer sea menor que tú, las mujeres maduramos más rápido- le dijo Rukia mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ichigo estallo en una carcajada al ver la cara de Ayato, era poesía pura la plática culmino sobre que sería bueno regalarle a la pequeña pelinegra, se quedaron ahí una media hora más antes de que Rukia mandara a su hijo adentro, la pareja camino por el extenso jardín trasero, ambos llevaban el abrigo suficiente para permanecer cálidos en ese clima, pero eso no les dio tanta calidez como cuando ambos entrelazaron sus manos, Ichigo lo hizo con cuidado y ella reforzó el agarre.

-No me voy a romper- le dijo soberbia mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Ya lo sé- respondió fingiendo fastidio, inconscientemente acaricio su delicada mano con su pulgar.

-Tenemos que hacer más cenas familiares- la voz de la pelinegra sonaba divertida- Viste como tu papá casi se lanza sobre la mesa ¡fue épico!- se giró a ver a su pareja pero lo encontró viendo el camino adoquinado donde caminaban, ella se detuvo y lo obligo a hacer lo mismo- ¿Qué tienes?.

-Pensaba en lo que dijo tu abuelo…- ella se quedó viéndolo, todo había mejorado notablemente entre ellos pero había cosas que aún quedaban por hablar, cosas que eran temas tabú entre ellos, ella desvió la mirada y suspiro- Sabes, creo que hiciste bien en dejarme en aquella ocasión- su voz denotaba cierta seguridad que a ella le sorprendió.

Rukia regreso su vista a él y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué dices eso?.

Él se encogió de hombros- Por aquel entonces yo era muy inmaduro, solo me interesaba mi propio beneficio, creía… egoístamente creía que tú me pertenecías y que siempre ibas a estar ahí, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba hasta que te fuiste- la tomo con cuidado del mentón y la hizo fijar sus ojos en él- Por eso la próxima vez que te de un anillo de compromiso será cuando yo te merezca por completo.

La pelinegra le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mano con la que estaba tomándola, tenía un brillo muy lindo en sus ojos, nunca imagino que él hablara tan abiertamente de ese tema- ¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó con algo de burla sin borrar su sonrisa.

Él la beso en los labios probando su sabor tan adictivo, no se esforzó en profundizar el beso solo de dedico a saborear la textura en su comisura– Es una promesa- se separaron un poco antes de volver a besarse, Ichigo le mordió el labio inferior con dulzura antes de que ella separara los labios y ambos se dedicaran a explorar la cavidad del otro, ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y el hizo lo mismo sosteniéndola por la cintura, cuando se separaron el repartió suaves besos en sus mejillas antes de que continuaran caminando.

-O-

Los años pasaron rápido para todos, pronto los mellizos Cifer entraron a la primaria para alivio de su padre que no podía con la energía de su hijo y la llegada de su hermano junto su nueva novia que no hacían más que poner nerviosa a su pobre esposa.

Seako ganó el campeonato infantil de karate y kendo, era una niña muy atractiva, cuando no estaba entrenando para ganar medallas, pasaba el tiempo con su madre ganando popularidad en su dojo personal, por otro lado Renji se había vuelto un socio mayoritario en empresas Kegeyoshi su nombre comenzó a ganar cierto peso en el mundo empresarial y aunque estaba feliz por lograr el sueño que tuvo cuando era niño la verdad era que su felicidad estaba con las dos mujeres de su vida.

Ishida y Nemu tuvieron un niño muy sano que era la viva imagen de su padre lo llamaron Tamaki, tenía apenas dos años, aunque la pareja se tomaba muchas vacaciones no habían regresado a Japón en un tiempo manteniendo un contacto con sus amigos vía Skype, por otro lado Riruka se había vuelto una popular músico, su edad y talento le sirvieron en occidente aunque extrañaba mucho a su hermano no tenía planes de volver.

Algunos se iban otros regresaban, pero los lazos que un día los unieron permanecían intactos o eso es lo que pensaba Rukia, terminó de darle las gracias a un cliente y tras sobarse la nuca caminó de regreso al mostrador, ella estaba casi igual a excepción de su cabello que volvía a estar largo, llevaba un vestido amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas y sostenía algunos mechones de su cabello con un prendedor, miro de reojo el reloj y le dio gracias a los dioses de los trabajadores por dejarla trabajar solo media jornada.

-Sera mejor que me dé prisa- con cierto miedo subió las escaleras donde estaba la oficina de su jefa, solo para avisarle que ella se iría pero a través de la cortina roja que era la "puerta" de la oficina notó la silueta masculina, esbozo una mueca cansada… iba a ser muy larga esa despedida.

oOo

-¡No! ya te dije que tú no puedes jugar, así que vete- el tono autoritario no era de un adulto, era un niño de 6 años de cabello negro y fríos ojos verdes- Deja que nosotros juguemos- le dijo a su melliza haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran en clara señal de tristeza.

-¡No es justo Klaus!, mi mamá dice que debemos jugar todos juntos- rebatió con tristeza.

A Ayato le cayó una gota por la cabeza los mellizos habían ido a jugar con él sin embargo no esperaba el hecho de que Klaus solo quisiera jugar a los piratas sin su hermana.

-¡Bueno ya paren ustedes dos!- la voz de Saeko lo saco de sus cavilaciones- Juagaremos a los piratas Klaus y tu hermana jugara con nosotros- anuncio generando silencio entre ambos.

-Pero… ¿como haremos eso?, ¡Misao no sabe pelear!- dijo el pelinegro.

-Sencillo, tu y yo intentaremos secuestrar a Misao y Ayato la protegerá- se acercó con cuidado a él niño- Solo piénsalo podrás golpear a ese sujeto todo lo quieras- una sonrisa casi malvada se formó en su pequeño rostro.

-¡Oye espera! eso quiere decir que yo estaré solo- rebatió el pequeño de casi 9 años pero al ver la mirada esmeralda de la pequeña Misao junto con su cabello atado en dos coletas y su vestido rosa palo hizo que dejara de rebatir…. para ser la hija de Ulquiorra era el ser más adorable del mundo, se hincó para verla a los ojos y sonreírle- No te preocupes Misao yo te protegeré.

Iniciando el juego era obvio que la ventaja era para Saeko y Klaus sin embargo Ayato cumplió su promesa y defiendo a la pelinegra incluso recibió la patada de su hermano en el estómago. Cuando la pelirroja y el pelinegro se cansaron de golpear a su amigo decidieron que era hora de ir a comer algo pues el sol estaba ocultándose.

Era verano y por idea de Tatsuki los niños visitaban las casas de los demás, era más un arreglo que a los niños no objetaron en lo absoluto, por lo que ahora estaban en el comedor de la cocina donde Sentaro les había preparado unos sándwiches y algo de leche, estaban jugando a ver quién podía tomar más leche hasta que en la entrada de Isane los distrajo.

-Ayato-kun, tu mamá ya llego- anuncio sacándole una sonrisa al pequeño que disculpándose se encamino hasta la sala donde Rukia lo esperaba con una sonrisa, él corrió hacia ella abrazándose a su delgada cintura.

-¿Tuviste un buen día?- le preguntó la pelinegra quitándole unos mechones de la frente.

-¡Sí!, jugamos videojuegos y a los piratas- respondió mientras ambos se encaminaban a las escaleras.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme?- preguntó con cierto recelo- Hoy llegue muy tarde.

Ayato giro su vista hacia la cocina donde una carcajada le indico que no extrañarían su presencia, madre e hijo subieron hasta la habitación de la pelinegra y mientras ella entraba al baño su hijo preguntaba sobre la cena de esa noche.

-¡Es injusto! Ichigo te llevara a cenar y yo no podré ir- el infante era consciente de que en algunas ocasiones ellos compartían cenas en solitario pero eso no significaba que él no hiciera un pequeño berrinche por ello.

-Toda la semana pasada Ichigo te llevó a Chilli's y tomaste demasiado refresco- indicó con la vista puesta en el closet, sonriendo cuando su hijo se dejó caer en la cama fingiendo un desmayo -¿Y cómo sabes que cenaré con Ichigo?.

-Él siempre hace cosas lindas para ti, el día que fuimos al cine dijo que le gusta hacerte sonreír- él tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada pero cuando no escucho respuesta alzo la vista topándose con el rostro sonrojado de su mamá- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió repetidas veces y girándose lo vio con una sonrisa.

-¿Él te agrada verdad?.

-Sí, es muy bueno conmigo y se preocupa mucho por ti, además me enseño unos trucos increíbles para vencer a Sub-zero...- Ayato no dejo de enumerar las muchas cualidades del pelinaranja y al final con un suspiro Rukia estuvo de acuerdo en lo último.

 _Era una persona increíble…_

Minutos después Ayato dejo sola a su madre, Rukia se colocaba unos largos pendientes que hacían juego con su cabello que decidió ondular, se puso un vestido blanco de delgados tirantes que se abrazaba a sus pechos y cintura, volvía a hacer calor así que decidió no llevar un abrigo, justo después que los niños se fueran Ichigo que vestía informal llegó y saludó a Ayato antes de que la pelinegra bajara y le quitara el aliento.

Ichigo había la había llevado a cenar a un lugar cerca de la salida a Karakura donde la vista de los muelles y la luna llena era algo magnifico en esas épocas del año sin embargo la cena se vio eclipsada cuando una mesera muy despistada chocara contra Ichigo que regresaba del baño.

Los pantalones color beige del varón quedaron manchados de salmón y vino, el dueño salió a disculparse y le rogo al pelinaranja no demandar su restaurante.

Ichigo con una sonrisa fingida dijo que no había problema se giró a ver a Rukia que no podía contener la risa que todo eso le provocó intentaba cubrirse con el pequeño menú de vinos pero eso no tapaba el temblor de sus hombros.

-O-

Habían ido al departamento del joven para que él se quitara el olor a mariscos del cuerpo, Ichigo se había dado un baño y tiempo después el término de cenar cuando ella cocinó algo ligero, al final ella se tiró a escuchar música.

-¡Vamos no fue tan malo! la verdad es que mis brochetas estaban deliciosas- la voz de la pelinegra se escuchó casi por todo el apartamento, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, se había quitado los zapatos y tenía las piernas arriba de la mesa ratonera, volteó a ver a su novio que llegaba con dos latas de cerveza.

-Si todo estuvo delicioso, sobre todo el pulpo que tenía atorado en el cabello- eso hizo que ella se riera más fuerte, Ichigo se sentó a su lado y abrió su brazo dejando que ella se acurrucara en su pecho cuando ella doblo sus piernas- Supongo que no estuvo todo tan mal, me dieron un rembolso por todo lo que comiste.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda?- preguntó con interés y se giró a verlo- ¿Recuerdas que en la preparatoria todos me decían que era anoréxica?- él dejo su cerveza en la mesita y le quito la suya que permanecía en sus manos.

-Sí, también recuerdo que te comías mi almuerzo y el de Renji- su mano acaricio su cintura cuando la noto distraída- No me digas que estas preocupada por tu peso- había un tono de broma y eso hizo que ella le diera un golpe con su codo en sus costillas- Eres una violenta- susurro el joven con dificultad al incrementarse el dolor pasando los segundos.

-Te lo mereces…- respondió sin embargo ella volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del varón, el brazo de Ichigo era grande y se podía decir que pesaba más que la pelinegra que tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió.

Se dedicaron a ver un programa de niños cocinando, el reto era hacer un onigiri usando colorante y la pelinegra casi grita de emoción al ver la pequeña bola de arroz en forma de conejo.

-Definitivamente compraré esas cosas, tengo que hacerle un obento así a Ayato- ella se encontraba aun recargada en el chico, se inundaba de su olor y la suave respiración de él le permitían estar cómoda.

-Pobre niño… tendrá que comer arroz con la forma de esa horrible cosa- él le acariciaba su brazo con lentitud, aunque no hacia frio el movimiento inconsciente solo era para darle más comodidad a la morena.

-¿Insinúas que mi comida sabe mal?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no, cocinas increíble enana, lo malo son tus gustos para la decoración- él se rio un poco y ella en segundos se levantó para estrellar su puño en la cara de él.

-Buen intento preciosa, pero conozco todos tus movimientos- tomo el pequeño puño entre sus manos, acariciando levemente los nudillos blanquecinos.

-Idiota...- respondió viendo la cercanía de sus rostros ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y su miradas viajaban de los labios hasta su mirada, él se pasó la lengua por los labios y ella no pudo resistirlo. Se lanzó sobre sus labios apresando el inferior entre los suyos, él se sorprendió un poco y contuvo un gruñido al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y llevaba su mano hasta su nuca y profundizaba el beso como el quería.

Rukia se dedicó a marcar un ritmo, dándole pequeñas y sensuales lamidas que solo provocaron que él comenzara a acariciar su diminuta cintura mientras que se entretenía mordisqueando su labio inferior al ahora ser él quien llevara el ritmo de ese beso, pasando algunos minutos a ambos se les acabo el oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse jadeantes la pelinegra aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió lenta y deliciosamente para placer de Ichigo.

Él tragó apenas al reconocer el amor que sentía por la joven frente suyo, lo mucho que quería estar con ella por siempre, el saber que ella no tenía ideas de lo feliz que era cuando lo miraba a él, solo a él, la tomo del mentón y Rukia pensó que volvería a besarla pero solo le dio suaves roces en los labios antes de dirigirse hasta su cuello donde repartió suaves besos de mariposa haciéndola jadear y provocando que ella moviera su cabeza en sentido contrario a sus caricias, él comenzó a besar despacio la unión de su cuello y hombro inclinándose más sobre ella y logrando que Rukia inconscientemente se hiciera hacia atrás, dejó sus grandes manos en la cintura frenándose a sí mismo de ir mas allá justo cuando dejó un suave beso en su clavícula.

Alzó la vista y la vio con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados, al parecer no había notado que él dejo de besarla y se dio cuenta que ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

-Rukia…- la llamó con la voz ronca depositando un suave beso en la punta de su nariz, ella abrió rápidamente los ojos- Pequeña creo que es hora de que te lleve de regreso- con cuidado la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con suavidad al notarla ida.

-Creo que estoy fuera de práctica…- susurró mientras dejaba sus manos en su regazo.

-Nada de eso- rebatió Ichigo- Creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con más calma- sentencio haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño.

-Acaso estas diciendo que no soy bonita ¿o qué?- cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

Su tono gracioso lo hizo negar con una sonrisa en su rostro- No seas boba, yo te dije mis sentimientos hacia ti, no quiero que forcemos nada, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante- le dio un suave beso en su nariz tendió la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, le paso las manos por sus delgados brazos- ¿No tienes frio?.

-Un poco…- respondió la pelinegra.

-Bien, te traeré algo que puedas ponerte- se dio media vuelta y subió hasta su habitación dejando a una Rukia ligeramente frustrada. Hacia un año cuando él le había dicho esas palabras y ella las había atesorado en su corazón.

 _Te amo…_

Era cierto que llevaban casi dos años de relación, era cierto que habían dicho en tomarse las cosas con calma y siempre hablar sobre lo que el otro quería, era cierto que Ichigo nunca la había presionado pese a que habían compartido varios besos subidos de tono, pero también era cierto que ella era una mujer y el un hombre que compartían algo más que una simple y poderosa atracción, a ellos los unía un sentimiento en común.

-Mph...- dibujo media sonrisa, aún no habían hablado de eso y no podía evitar preguntarse si no era momento de avanzar en su relación.

-O-

Con un gran salto el pelinaranja encesto él respiraba agitadamente mientras que Ayato corría por el balón, el pequeño botaba con suma facilidad el balón intentando recordar todos los movimientos que Ichigo le enseño, intentó imitar sus movimientos lográndolo casi a la perfección.

-Eres muy bueno- le dijo el varón, cuando ambos se acercaron a una de las bancas en esas canchas deportivas, Ichigo saco una botella de agua de la maleta negra con destellos rojos, llevaba ropa deportiva al haber estado jugando basquetbol casi toda la mañana.

-Gracias pero aun no puedo ganarte- respondió mientras se sentaba y se quitaba el sudor de la frente, él saco una manzana de la maleta del pelinaranja.

-Es normal que no puedas, llevo mucho jugando.

Él se giró a verlo- ¿Jugaste en la universidad?.

-Sí y antes de eso un poco en la preparatoria- enfoco sus ojos miel en los caoba- Era eso o seguir intentando aprender origami, aunque lo más difícil fue la época del karate.

-¿Karate?- cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad tome clases de karate junto con Tatsuki- Ayato abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo fue?- pregunto con algo de temor.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del más grande- Creo que después de que Tatsuki se cansara de partirme la cara no fue tan malo- él lanzo una carcajada que contagio al menor- ¿Byakuya no te ha obligado a tomar caligrafía?.

Ayato lo pensó un momento- Si pero las tomo porque quiero- aseguró- Aunque no estoy muy seguro de si soy bueno o no- respondió algo pensativo.

-Si alguna vez quieres hacer algo, debe ser porque tú quieres hacerlo- dijo muy seguro al sentarse a su lado y ver como un número considerable de personas entraban a las canchas de basquetboll.

El pequeño solo sonrió- Suenas igual a mi mamá- él se giró a verlo y el mayor lo vio con expectación.

-¿De verdad?- él asintió- ¿Por qué?.

-Ella siempre me dice que no debo hacer algo porque me sienta obligado debo hacerlo porque me gusta y porque yo quiero, desde que ustedes dos salen ella habla mucho conmigo- el pelinaranja se giró a verlo pero no dijo nada, Ayato en cambio solo suspiro y sentado comenzó a botar el balón- Hace unas dos semanas hablamos de mi padre- su voz aunque no sonaba triste estaba seria, Ichigo se dijo que era momento solo de escuchar.

-Me contó que era un gran guitarrista en una banda y que escribía canciones muy lindas para ella aunque solo terminó haciendo música para canciones en la radio- él se rio bajito al recordar como su mamá le contaba esa parte de su vida con una linda sonrisa y un enorme brillo en los ojos- Decía que él me quiso desde antes de nacer y que él me puso mi nombre porque era el de su padre… yo pienso que pude conocerlo un poco más esa tarde… - sus ojos claros vieron el movimiento de las hojas del viento, consciente de lo que su madre había querido decirle, su padre lo había amado desde el principio.

-Yo… cuando nos conocimos pensé que tú me odiabas- afirmo el niño e Ichigo lo vio con enorme sorpresa y una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?.

-Porque… porque yo soy hijo de Ashido y…- comenzó a decir hablando quedito, sacando las dudas que su corazón tenia.

-Sí, es cierto eres su hijo y tu padre fue un gran hombre, puede que Rukia no te lo haya dicho nunca pero yo le hice mucho daño cuando éramos más jóvenes y Ashido siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarla y devolverle su felicidad… es algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido- acaricio los delgados mechones caobas de su cabello y él lo miro sorprendido- Nunca podría odiarte, eres parte de Rukia y yo quiero todo lo que sea de ella, eres un gran niño Ayato nunca dejas de preocuparte por tu mamá y tus estirados tíos, ni que decir de esa niña piña que solo te molesta- le sonrió con sinceridad- Yo quiero mucho a Rukia, la amo ella me hace feliz y yo solo quiero hacerla feliz a ella, yo sé que nunca conociste a tu padre pero espero algún día… poder llenar ese espacio- ahí estaban sus profundos y cursis deseos que solo compartía con el mismo en la soledad de su oficina o apartamento.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del niño y aparto la mirada cuando esta se cristalizo- Tengo muchas ideas locas ¿no?- sintió un brazo pasar por sus hombros.

-Todos las tenemos, no te preocupes ahora qué tal si vamos por un buen desayuno me muero de hambre- él le sonrió cuando Ayato regreso su mirada más tranquila.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Claro- respondió seguro mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas de ambos y comenzaban a caminar.

-Alguna vez…. ¿alguna vez has pensado en pedirle a mamá que se case contigo?- la propia curiosidad de un niño de su edad hizo que Ichigo casi se tropezara con sus propios pies, el niño se giró a verlo y abrió los ojos al ver la expresión del más grande- Dios si lo has pensado… entonces tu…

-Esos son temas de adultos enano- le dijo con el rostro sonrojado y el ceño fruncido- Ahora vamos a desayunar antes de que te deje aquí solo- sentencio avergonzado.

Ayato solo se rio lanzando sonoras carcajadas.

oOo

Esa misma mañana aprovechando las vacaciones de verano y bajo el pretexto de "ponerse al día entre chicas" Rangiku, Orihime y Rukia habían salido a desayunar juntas, cualquier pretexto era bueno en opinión de la joven rubia, lo que comenzó como algo sencillo recordando tiempos universitarios o hablando sobre los próximos planes del peliplateado con Rangiku, termino siendo un debate entre ambas jóvenes voluptuosas.

¿El tema? la vida sexual de su amiga pelinegra.

-Es que de verdad yo no entiendo como teniendo semejante novio aun no hayan hecho nada- dijo segura.

-¡Ran-chan! no tenemos por qué meternos en esos asuntos, ellos son libres de tomar su sexualidad como quieran- regaño Orihime sin embargo la rubia solo la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Lo dice la mujer que folla como conejo todas las noches- comento haciendo enrojecer a su compañera- ¡Oh vamos! como si no supiéramos tus aventurillas O-R-I-H-I-M-E.

Rangiku se rio con fuerza viendo el semblante de tomate de su amiga pero un aura de maldad hizo que se girara a ver a la pelinegra de quien por cierto se habían olvidado.

-Quizá podrían hablar de eso luego… no lo sé quizá cuando yo no esté presente o no estemos en un establecimiento público- solo en ese momento ambas jóvenes de despampanantes curvas notaron que eran las únicas en esa sección.

Orihime se hundió en su asiento incomoda mientras que Rangiku lo desestimo y enfoco sus vivos ojos azules en Rukia- Volviendo al tema- esta vez modero su voz y vio solo a la pelinegra- ¿Por qué tú y fresa-kun no han hecho nada?.

Rukia solo suspiro cansada, sabía que difícilmente se libraría de la curiosidad de su amiga y al ver a Orihime tan apenada de cierta manera sintió que se lo debía- No lo sé…- respondió con sinceridad y brevemente les conto la noche anterior cuando ellos estaban tumbados en el sofá- Él dice que no tenemos prisa en eso pero honestamente… no se… yo creo…

-¿Quieres un anillo o algo así?- pregunto Rangiku con asombro- ¿Quieres casarte con él?.

Rukia se quedó en blanco unos segundos, si, había imaginado alguna vez eso, no podía decir que no le gustaba la idea… las cosas entre ellos estaban bien.

-Quizá solo tengas que hablar con él- la voz de Orihime se hizo presente luego de terminar su viaje por el espacio, la morena la miro detenidamente- Ahora son una pareja y aunque les ha costado trabajo se han acoplado bien- se encogió de hombros- Quizá solo tienes que decirle que es lo quieres… ya sabes que Ichigo es un poco lento- le sonrió y con algo de emoción contenida la morena respondió.

Era hora de hablar con el freso.

-O-

Había anochecido hace pocos minutos ese día prácticamente solo se vieron las caras cuando él fue a dejar a su hijo a casa, la idea de que él se estuviera conteniendo por su culpa le frustraba aunque también la hacía sentir un poco culpable a sabiendas de que nunca había sido buena expresando sus emociones.

No había sido sencillo para ella, tras la muerte de Ashido todo había sido difícil para ella, algún tiempo pensó que solo estaba muy agradecida con Ichigo por todo lo que hacía por ella y su hijo pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que esos sentimientos iban más allá de eso, podía decir a ciencia cierta que acepto que aún tenía cariño por el pelinaranja el día del festival de Tanabata, suspiró mientras aparcaba su auto cerca de la torre departamental donde su novio vivía.

Con seguridad bajo del auto y pasando por la recepción llegó hasta los elevadores donde presiono el botón que la llevaría al piso que quería, todo se había vuelto más tranquilo desde ese día al menos de cierta manera pues le preocupaba la reacción que pudiera tener Ayato, por eso hablaba constantemente con el haciéndole saber que él siempre seria su prioridad, largos segundos más tarde Rukia estaba tocando el timbre de la puerta.

Del otro lado Ichigo que solo portaba su delgada pijama miro extrañado la puerta, no había nadie que quisiera molestarlo a esa hora a excepción claro de Nanao, eso sucedía cuando él olvidaba su trabajo por ejemplo, con pasos lentos abrió la puerta abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Rukia… pasa- se hizo a un lado y la pequeña pelinegra se fue de largo hasta la sala, él se dio cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa no solo por la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior, portaba un vestido de mangas redondas y escote redondo color azul marino y un ancho cinturón blanco para darle forma a su diminuta cintura.

-¿Pasó algo?- le pregunto y ella respingo.

Mentalmente había ensayado lo que tenía que decirle, lo practico incluso cuando conducía camino hasta ese lugar- Yo... tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- no se giró a verlo y eso solo provoco que él se tensara levemente.

-¿Sobre qué?- pidió saber mientras silenciosamente tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes se cruzó de brazos y vio fijamente como ella tomaba asiento frente suyo con las manos sobre su regazo, alzo esos enigmáticos ojos clavándolos en los claros.

-Creo que nos estamos estancando…- dijo con voz baja pero firme, apretó uno de sus puños en su vestido cuando notó como esa marcada mandíbula se tensaba- No me malentiendas, hemos pasado unos años increíbles juntos y no cambiara nada lo que viví contigo pero necesito avanzar… creo que estamos listos para…

-No tienes que decirlo lo entendiendo- corto abruptamente- ¡Mierda! sabía que esto pasaría…- se hecho hacia atrás golpeando su ancha espalda en la pared, ella alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-Vienes a cortar conmigo, ¡es obvio!- él la acuso con el dedo su mano derecha y luego la bajo derrotado y suspiro- ¿Y sabes? no puedo culparte, solo quiero que seas muy feliz aunque si te soy sincero no voy a poder olvidarte en un tiempo, estoy muy enamorado de ti, pero no importa…- lo que se suponía debía ser una serie de palabras de despedida hicieron que la morena se preguntara porque su novio era tan idiota que no hizo más que empezar a reírse por querer a semejante idiota.

Ichigo se molestó cuando la vio reírse levemente y después cuando la pelinegra no pudo controlar sus carcajadas hasta el punto de tomarse con fuerza el estomagó, él frunció el ceño- ¿De qué demonios te ríes enana maldita?.

-No me digas enana- ella se levantó a una velocidad supersónica y lo golpeo en la cabeza, suspiro sobando su nudillo y con decisión se sentó en su regazo pasando cada una de sus preciosas piernas a cada lado de su cadera- Yo no quiero terminar contigo- los ojos claros se abrieron, ella sacando a flote su coquetería puso sus brazos al lado de su cuello.

-¿A no?- él no se quedó atrás y poso sus grandes manos en la cadera apretándola con fuerza antes de que estas viajaran a su redondo trasero- ¿Entonces a que viniste?- le pregunto con la voz ronca.

Ella sonrió- Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que íbamos a ignorar esto?- con cuidado se acercó a sus labios sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Te refieres a la tensión sexual que tenemos cada vez que estamos solos?- Ichigo solo la vio a los ojos y ella con una sonrisa asintió y frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Pero de verdad crees que solo es tensión sexual lo que sentimos?- preguntó coqueta, él solo se rio y bajo la cabeza mientras negaba despacio, esa mujer nunca iba a dejar ganarlo nada– Entonces…- la pelinegra le susurro algo al oído y él casi revienta sus pantalones por esa propuesta, ella jadeo y se rio al sentirlo- ¿Y bien que dices?- pregunto con suficiencia.

-Enana descarada- murmuro antes de comenzar un beso cargado de mucho sentimientos, pasión, ternura, amor, ahogo un pequeño gemido cuando él, de la manera que solo sabía hacerlo, la invito a seguir el juego encontrándose ambos en un beso húmedo que estaba dejando de tener tintes inocentes, el comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la sentía responder a cada de una de sus caricias, se detuvo en un momento dejando solo una pequeñísima mordida en su clavícula.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué te detienes?- preguntó con algo de molestia.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo y la veía a los ojos.

Largos minutos después ambos estaban en la habitación del pelinaranja, entre ellos las cosas siempre había sido diferente a todo y no basto mucho para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que el otro cargaba, entre jadeos y bruscas caricias Ichigo buscaba demostrarle que no había nada que no hiciera por ella, porque la amaba. Ella respondió con la misma intensidad mientras dejaba que el devoraba su cuello mientras lo tomaba de la mano donde en su dedo anular se exhibía ese sencillo pero bonito anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante color violeta pálido.

 _Bueno… al menos pudiste salir de la friendzone Rey._

-O-

La mención del compromiso Kurosaki-Kuchiki se extendió como pólvora una vez más, luego de haber pasado en el anonimato varios años la pelinegra era una vez más tema de controversia en las revistas de corazón, por otro lado la publicidad que eso le genero al pelinaranja fue asombrosa donde no solo lo describían como un joven empresario con futuro si no también como un hombre amoroso del hijo de Rukia, eso sonaba a un pederasta muy famoso en opinión de Karin.

La pareja en cambio poco o nada hizo caso a todos los comentarios que hicieron, concentrándose únicamente en la planeación de su boda pues esta se llevó a cabo solo unos meses después, todos los medios de comunicación hicieron sus apuestas sobre el lugar donde se llevaría la boda hubo revistas que dijeron que los invitados serían más de 500 y que se llevaría a cabo en la playa de Okinawa.

Todos se tragaron sus palabras, pues el día tan esperado no hubo medios de comunicación, tampoco hubo 500 invitados y tampoco fue en Okinawa.

La boda se llevó en un lindo jardín a las afueras de Karakura, que Ichigo y Ayato se esforzaron por buscar, un lugar precioso para unas 60 personas, había unas sencillas habitaciones que sirvieron para preparar la comida y para que Rukia terminara de prepararse, tenía un camino de piedra lisa que fungía como pasillo con tulipanes de varios colores, al final se colocaron varias sillas para albergar a los Cifer, Abarai y a los Ishida, además claro de las familias de los novios.

Aunque con algo de recelo Byakuya y Ginrei se preocuparon por ese compromiso, lo cierto era que la mirada de Rukia los tranquilizaba y les decía que esta vez, Ichigo haría todo bien.

-Denle algo de crédito… no tuvimos que pagar nada- mencionaba socarrón Koga, aunque había perdido una apuesta con una adolecente estaba feliz por su hermana, al ver el semblante serio de su abuelo y hermano, termino por encogerse de hombros y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lisa.

Rukia solo jadeo al verse al espejo con ese vestido blanco, de delgadas capas que llegaba hasta el piso, se ajustaba a su pecho y tenía el cuello alto con un encaje de flores, su cabello fue recogido en un moño dejando sus preciosos rasgos a la vista y unos cuantos mechones ondulados marcaban su redondo rostro, diminutas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al _recordarlo…_ al pensar que pudo vivir esa misma escena pero con el padre de su hijo, Ashido sin duda siempre sería el más bonito recuerdo de su vida pero estaba lista para avanzar , por su hijo, por él y por ella viviría una vida feliz.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto en la puerta Ayato vestido con un traje a la medida y sus mechones acomodados a un lado,

-Sí, vamos- ella le tendió su mano y ambos atravesaron el pasillo.

-O-

Sutiles risas inundaban la habitación, al igual que sutiles palabras de amor y una que otra caricia subida de tono, al final de lo que fue una velada en compañía de sus amigos y familia la pareja pudo disfrutar de un momento a solas, Ichigo se llevó a Rukia a Kyoto donde pasarían unos días. Reservó un cuarto en un hotel precioso la habitación tenia vista al mar y habían compartido una cena ligera antes de que abrieran el vino rosado y se tiraran a la cama.

-Nooo, esta es mejor la pondré como mi protector de pantalla- Rukia alzo su celular y le mostró las fotos que Tatsuki le había mandado.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver a su padre inundado en lágrimas mientras se tomaban una foto con los Kuchiki, él estaba al lado de Byakuya- Esa vieja cabra loca…- masculló mientras tomaba el aparato de las delgadas manos de su ahora esposa y acercaba la imagen, seguía llevando el pantalón negro de su traje y la camisa blanca estaba abierta, ella seguía llevando su vestido aunque su cabello ondulado estaba suelto– Nop esta es la mejor- le regreso su celular y la imagen de ellos junto a Ayato la hizo sonreír.

Ella alzo sus ojos a verlo, se levantó un poco y quedando casi a la misma altura, él la abrazo con dulzura- Dime otra vez lo mucho que me amas.

Ichigo le sonrió mientras se posicionaba sobre ella- Te amo Rukia, mucho muchísimo- aseguro antes de besarla con dulzura, antes de llevar sus labios hambrientos a su cuello, las pequeñas y blancas manos de ella acariciaban con ansiedad su espalda y una de ellas se coló hasta tocar sus marcados abdominales.

Ichigo gruño y algo desesperado llevo sus manos hasta la pequeña espalda de ella, buscando a tientas el cierre de este dejando a la vista la suave piel de la morena, ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados al sentir suaves besos por sus hombros, cuello y mandíbula, el vestido de ella termino enredado en sus caderas y al ser consciente de eso Rukia lo despojo de su ya mal colocada camisa.

El gruño su nombre al sentir los suaves pechos contra su torso, ella le dedico una sonrisa antes de buscar de nuevo sus labios. Ambos terminaron de despojarse mutuamente de sus prendas antes de que él se situara entre sus delicados muslos rozando ligeramente su erección que para esos momentos dolía ligeramente, descendió despacio hasta volver a probar los suaves y firmes pechos de la pelinegra, mientras sus manos recorrían despacio, apretando ligeramente, sus piernas y cadera

Beso sus senos dejando ligeras marcas rojizas en ellos, ella solo lo apresaba por las hebras naranjas invitándolo a seguir el contacto, sus pieles se rozaban y desde hace varios minutos la humedad en ambos se hizo presente al igual que la ligera capa de sudor que comenzaba a perlar sus cuerpos, él comenzó a repartir besos por su plano abdomen entreteniéndose un poco con su rasgado ombligo, se dedicó a besar sus muslos y a jugar un poco con lengua dibujando figuras inciertas, hasta que llego a su centro. Ella lo llamaba entre pequeños gemidos y lo tomó con fuerza del cabello, segundos después ella tomo su almohada y lanzando un pequeño grito involuntario su cuerpo se relajó, él solo espero unos segundos antes de volver a besar sus labios no sin antes observar el suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Le repitió una vez más sus sentimientos antes de volverse uno con ella, la morena solo lo acaricio y de vez en cuando repartía suaves besos en su cuello y pecho, ambos encontraron un ritmo perfecto que los complació sobre todo cuando ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, él chupo sus hombros varias veces antes de hacer lujo de cierta maestría de movimientos llevando a la pelinegra debajo suyo sentada sobre él, Ichigo se incorporó para besar sus labios. Rukia llevaba el ritmo, esta vez más lento él por su parte la tomo de la cintura ayudándola.

-Te amo…- dijo en su oído, la pelinegra que lo tenía abrazado del cuello se separó un poco de el- Te amo Ichigo- sintiendo cálida su alma.

-Y yo te amo a ti Rukia- volvieron a besarse largamente y cuando ambos se dejaron caer juntos en un torrente de emociones, Ichigo solo busco a tientas las sabanas cubriendo el delgado cuerpo que se dejó caer sobre el suyo, beso su frente con amor y ambos compartieron palabras de cariño antes de caer rendidos.

-O-

 _Tres años después…_

Ayato terminaba de acomodar los delicados lirios blancos sobre la lápida, con su mano acaricio el nombre escrito y una sutil sonrisa adorno su rostro– Quiero decirte que estamos bien, que mi mamá, Ichigo y yo tenemos una buena vida y somos felices como tu querías papá- junto sus manos y en silencio oro por su padre, se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de sus jeans y metió las manos en su sudadera le sonrió a la tumba una vez más antes de alzar la vista.

Los últimos años se le pasaron volando, luego de la luna de miel, fueron a vivir con Ichigo en una bonita casa situada en una zona residencial al otro lado de la ciudad, el pelinaranja había cumplido su promesa y aunque no era su padre biológico, lo trataba como si fuera su hijo. Aunque extrañaba estar con su abuelo, lo cierto es que disfrutaba los últimos meses de estar solo…

-¿Estas bien, cariño?- se giró a ver a sus padres y sonrió al ver que ambos llevaban flores, él asintió y después de compartir algunas palabras caminó con pasos lentos hasta la salida del Mausoleo de los Kuchiki.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien?- cuestiono el pelinaraja mientras veía la tumba de Ashido y dejaba un ramo de flores junto al de Ayato, minutos antes habían dejado uno en la tumba de la hermana gemela de Rukia.

-Sí… cuando Hisana murió no toleraba venir pero esa carga se ha hecho menos pesada estos años- le respondió colocando sus ahora cortos mechones tras su oreja, él se puso de pie, ella se apoyó en su brazo y vieron juntos la lápida unos segundos más.

Rukia terminó por sonreír y se giró a ver a su esposo diciéndole con la mirada que estaba lista para irse, cuando ambos comenzaron a alejarse un poco ella volvió a hablar- A veces me pregunto si él se acuerda de nosotros...- murmuró con melancolía en su voz, el pelinaranja se giró a verla y termino por sonreírle antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Ten por seguro que él siempre te tiene presente- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó con ojos llorosos y aflicción en su voz mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar lejos del Mausoleo de los Kuchiki.

-Porque nadie olvidaría a alguien como tú, eres alguien completamente única Rukia...- su voz cargada de devoción la hizo enrojecer.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando tengo las hormonas al mil?- chilló sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- Oh Dios…- se llevó su mano a su abultado vientre y suspiró antes de verlo con el ceño fruncido- Reconocen tu voz, idiota.

Ichigo sonrió con emoción en sus ojos antes de ponerse enfrente de ella y llevar sus manos a su vientre- Claro que la reconocen, yo soy su papá pequeñas.

-Cursi...- susurró Rukia, pasando algunos segundos ambos llegaron al auto donde Ayato los esperaba, antes de regresar a su casa pasarían a visitar a la familia aunque eso significara pasar a visitar a la vieja cabra- ¡Espera!- grito Rukia tomando el volante y girando en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué te sucede?- el pelinaranja logró estabilizar el auto, Ayato lo observo con cara de espanto temiendo lo peor.

-Tengo hambre y quiero que pasemos antes a comer- ella se mordió el labio inferior y ambos varones soltaron un suspiro cansado.

-Si vuelvo a comer uno de esos fideos chinos me voy a morir, de verdad no quiero más comida China- dijo seriamente Ayato cruzándose de brazos y viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Ichigo.

-Compraremos tu grasienta comida China y nosotros dos comparemos unas hamburguesas, me vomitare encima si como más fideos- miro a Rukia y luego a su hijo.

-Vamos en unos meses extrañaran esto se los aseguro- ella seguía mordiéndose el labio aunque se cruzó de brazos. Ichigo termino por negar con una sonrisa cansada y Ayato miro la escena con una sonrisa, al final no importaba nada ellos eran una familia.

 _Mei y Rei Kurosaki, nacieron cuatro meses después, las gemelas de hermoso cabello naranja tenían la piel de su madre y mientras Rei tenía los ojos de un profundo violeta, Mei poseía unos cálidos ojos azules._

FIN

 **Notas Finales**

 **diana carolina: gracias por comentar bonita :)**

 **Zelda-24: No tienes idea de como te amo TT de verdad muchas gracias por haber sido mi beta y por leer todas mis cosas extrañas, de verdad muchas gracias**

 **yocel: espero te guste este capitulo, esta muy cursi x3, gracias por comentar todo este tiempo**

 **ichirukikawaii: ojala disfrutes el lemon 7u7, disfrute escribiendo esta historia ahora que la termine siento algo de nostalgia**

 **Shinny-26: diablos! a mi tambien me entro la nostalgia sobre todo porque me puse a leer los primeros capitulos hace unos dias y yo tipo TT, espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por comentar! besitos**

 **Guest: Siento demorar tanto... la verdad queria tenerlo listo antes del viernes, asi que es un regalo de media semana :))**

 **Kei: espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo, saludos**

 **Inverse L. Reena: Gracias a ti por leerme, lo aprecio mucho si te soy sincera tuve muchas dudas a lo largo de la historia y me da gusto saber que hay gente que disfruta esto, de verdad lo aprecio, gracias por tu comentario, cuidate mucho**

 **Yuki05: Ni te preocupes, yo tarde un monton en subirlo XDD espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque con todo lo que hablamos en FB supongo que debes tener una idea de como seria este final, gracias por siempre comentar :))**

 **Seydi Sinai: Me gusto mucho tu comentario, de verdad lo aprecio y aprecio que esperaron hasta el final TT. Espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **Lorewabb: Ayato se llevo mi corazon, me lo imagino con Ichigo y en definitiva es lo mejor para ambos ni que decir de Rukia, espero que te guste este capitulo :))**

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo aunque este es el final oficial planeo un epilogo, si todo sale bien en unos 8 días lo tendré listo. Cuidense mucho :))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola...**

 **Como ya habia mencionado, escribí un pequeño epilogo sobre esta historia. Antes que nada quiero que sepan que esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Ashido y Hisana, como sabrán la conciencia de Rukia la llamaba Soda Pop y espero que con esto explique un poco el porque ese ridículo y lindo apodo.**

 **Agradecimientos y explicaciones al final :))**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

 **Epilogo…**

 _Dime, ¿has aprendido algo durante este tiempo?._

 _Si es algo extraño pero los lazos de la gente son un hilo que se entrelaza con el de muchos otros._

 _Así es. Los lazos crean más lazos, todos estamos conectados..._

La suave melodía de música extranjera inundaba el lugar, el joven no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tipo era aunque la mezcla de guitarras y teclado era muy buena lo acompañaba la voz armoniosa de una joven de unos 17 años, alrededor del escenario los niños corrían de un lado a otro, las parejas bailaban y se habían formado varios grupos de personas. El viento movió sus largos cabellos y él los quito con algo de fastidio miró al cielo y al ver el sol en lo alto supo que su acompañante no debía tardar en llegar.

Bajo la mirada al piso sintiéndose nervioso con la situación, aunque no tenía motivo por el cual estarlo, Ashido cerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaba salir un largo suspiro levantó la vista y solo por inercia se acomodó la chaqueta negra que llevaba, miró a su derecha y sonrió al ver a una joven de cabello negro correr atravesándose incluso a las personas.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en las rodillas y respiraba agitadamente – Mis padres me entretuvieron mucho.

-Descuida, no llevo mucho esperando- respondió al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie y clavaba sus cálidos ojos azules en el rostro de él- ¿Segura que ellos no quieren venir?- cuestionó haciendo referencia al matrimonio Kuchiki.

Hisana negó suavemente- Me dijeron que ellos fueron cuando Ayato nació y también cuando mis hermanos hicieron las paces, están dejando que disfrutemos esta visita- con una sonrisa ambos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de lo que era un pequeño pero animado festival.

Hisana y Ashido se conocieron años atrás, aunque la pelinegra sabia a la perfección quien era él y lo mucho que significaba para su hermana, mientras que para el joven de cabellos cobrizos fue un shock conocer a la gemela de Rukia ni que decir de sus padres, con el tiempo se había logrado adaptar a ese mundo y contrario a lo que el principio creyó había logrado llevarse bien con la chica de ojos azules.

La pelinegra miro de reojo a su acompañante y sonrió al ver como fruncía el ceño, con el tiempo había logrado identificar cada uno de sus gestos, ahora era capaz de diferenciarlos.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó con un tono risueño, Ashido se tensó y camino recto al tiempo que tragaba visiblemente- Yo también lo estuve la primera vez que volví a ver a Rukia- él se giró a verla algo que le parecía extraño de Hisana era que siempre tenía una sonrisa a pesar de todo, los ojos azules se giraron y le infundieron confianza.

-Gracias- respondió sinceramente.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron a una enorme torre, en lo que se suponía debía haber una recepción no había nada y en silencio los dos se dirigieron a un elevador y marcaron el único botón que estaba en el lugar cuando el aparato se detuvo salieron encontrándose con una mujer alta con cabellos rubios y sonrisa amplia.

-¿Kuchiki Hisana y Kano Ashido?- su voz era chillona y sonrió más amplio cuando ellos un poco asustados por la mujer asintieron- Mi nombre es Tina. Por acá- los guío hasta una puerta- No se acerquen a personas mayores, tampoco a niños de entr años, cuando se ponga el sol del otro lado será momento de regresar, disfruten el día chicos- con ese último comentario ambos entraron y lo último que supo Ashido fue que su mente quedo en blanco unos segundos.

Unos momentos después se encontraba en el pasillo de un gran auditorio, el joven observo la cantidad de personas elegantemente vestidas y a un buen número de estudiantes vestidos con sus togas, en el escenario además de haber una mesa con varias personas se leía la palabra: "graduación".

-Mira...- la pelinegra hizo que él se girara a ver de cerca a los alumnos, ahí estaba su hijo- Se parece mucho a ti- él no hizo más que asentir con un gran brillo adornando sus ojos claros. Como si de un autómata se tratara se acercó cuidadosamente hasta las primeras filas y sonrió grandemente al verlo, su hijo vestía su traje y encima llevaba una toga negra él escuchaba atentamente el discurso de su mejor amiga Saeko.

Ayato había heredado algunos de los rasgos de su madre, pero sin duda era a su padre a quien más se parecía pues el marcado mentón y los hombros anchos lo confirmaban, su amiga pelirroja llevaba un pantalón de vestir en lugar de un vestido se parecía mucho a Renji, su cabello estaba suelto y perfectamente peinado.

Él se quedó cerca del escenario viendo a su hijo e incluso aplaudió cuando él se paró a recibir su diploma, ese día se graduaba de la preparatoria y él no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

Unas gradas más arriba la pálida pelinegra que le acompañaba miraba emocionada a su hermana que tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra del evento, a su lado su esposo intentaba decirle que se controlara, pero la sonrisa de Hisana se agrandó aún más al ver a las pequeñas gemelas pelinaranjas de unos 5 años gritar emocionadas por su hermano mayor.

Mei que llevaba el cabello largo atado en dos coletas le recordaba mucho a ella misma, tenía una dulzura que era difícil de ignorar y buscaba mucho a su hermana a pesar de que ella era la mayor, mientras que Rei era la viva imagen de Rukia tenía esa mirada fuerte y determinada ella llevaba su cabello corto y tenía un pequeño broche de Chappy en su pequeña cabeza, ambas llevaban un vestido azul violeta con mangas redondas y estaban paradas en sus respectivos asientos queriendo tener mejor panorama, la familia estaba sentada y detrás de ellos los Kurosaki.

-¡Ya cállate maldita cabra loca!- gritó Karin al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe a su padre que no dejaba de llorar.

Hisana se llevó la mano a la boca, jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de golpes, miró también al matrimonio Abarai que aplaudía tanto a su sobrino como a su única hija, su corazón se detuvo y pequeñas lagrimitas se juntaron en sus ojos, al lado del matrimonio Cifer y sus hijos adolescentes estaban sus hermanos y su abuelo.

-Hogar dulce hogar…- susurro con las lágrimas conteniéndose de llorar aunque sabía que nadie la estaba viendo

-O-

La ceremonia terminó justo al tiempo previsto y el grupo de amigos que seguían siéndolo desde hace varios años se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki, en ese momento Ashido y Hisana se separaron un momento.

Hisana seguía de cerca a su hermano mayor, Koga hace un par de años dejo la empresa en manos de Byakuya él era un ingeniero que comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta, lo siguió hasta el mausoleo y se congelo al verlo parado justo donde se encontraba su nombre, con algo de cautela se paró junto a él, lo vio poner una rodilla en el suelo y agachar la cabeza.

-Lamento mucho no haber venido antes pero quiero que sepas que nunca dejo de pensar en ti, te extraño mucho y espero que un día puedas perdonarme...-murmuró y una lágrima traicionera se escapó de los ojos de ambos.

-Pero si ya lo hice… hace muchos años atrás Koga- le dijo tocando su hombro. Él alzó la vista y sonrió sinceramente giro su vista en dirección contraria a la chica respondiendo el llamado de su alocada novia.

Sus ojos detallaron a la pareja que tomada de la mano salió del lugar, Hisana que había sido testigo del arrepentimiento de su hermano no pudo más que sentirse feliz parecía que la pesada carga que él tenía comenzaba a ser menor.

oOo

En el jardín principal Ashido contemplaba una vez más a su hijo que charlaba con una joven de unos 16 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se rio bajito al ver a Klaus interponerse entre su hijo y su hermana, él era la viva imagen de su padre aunque su cabello lo tenía más corto. A lo lejos también pudo ver al hermano de Ulquiorra junto con una bonita joven de largos cabellos rubios.

Cuando Ayato se quedó solo él se acercó un poco a su hijo, no quería hablarle porque se sentía un poco torpe con las palabras pero quería detallar su rostro una vez más, no podía estar más agradecido con Ichigo… aquel a quien un día le rompió la nariz había cumplido su palabra y había sido la figura paterna que su hijo necesitaba.

-Bien hecho cabeza de zanahoria- se dijo a si mismo con una burlona sonrisa mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa.

Dentro de la casa, donde Hisana ya estaba sentada en las escaleras, las gemelas Kurosaki jugaban con su abuelo Isshin mientras que Saeko presumía sobre su excepcional promedio que le brindaría una gran beca deportiva con sus padres y los Ciffer, Masaki hablaba con Ginrei y las gemelas, pudo reconocer a algunos de sus amigos. Hisagi estaba junto a una joven de cabellos castaños y a Matsumoto con el vientre un poco hinchado acompañada de un joven de cabellos plateados y sonrisa zorruna, reconoció también a Ishida y su esposa que parecía una modelo y no una madre que tiene un bebé, el primogénito del matrimonio Ishida era un pre-adolescente que era la imagen de su padre y su pequeña hermana de meses se parecía mucho a su madre, y ahí en medio de Byakuya e Ichigo estaba ella… su amada.

La sonrisa que adornó su rostro fue épica, fue grande y totalmente hermosa. El hombre de cabellos cobrizos pensó que los años solo habían hecho que sus facciones de muñeca se volvieran más puras, llevaba el cabello corto hasta el mentón y un vestido color perla, estaba riendo de algo que dijo Karin y él no pudo más que sentirse en paz consigo mismo, se alegró de verla feliz, de saber que ella era amada y que tenía todo lo que un día perdió.

Todos se giraron a la puerta al ver a los adolescentes llegar por la entrada de la cocina, las gemelas reconocieron a su hermano mayor y a una velocidad sorprendente corrieron hacia él.

-¿¡Ehhh!? mis nietas, ¡mis adoradas nietas no me quieren!- chilló con fuerza Isshin, a Ashido le cayó una gota por la nuca ¿cómo un hombre de esa edad podía comportarse de esa manera?.

Las pequeñas se detuvieron ante la mirada expectante de todos y se giraron a ver al pelinegro mayor que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a extenderles los brazos.

-Vamos a ir con mi onii-chan abuelo…- dictamino con voz firme Rei.

Mei tan solo le sonrió con dulzura- Jugaremos después lo prometo- luego de esa frase ellas se lanzaron hacia su hermano.

-Con cuidado- dijo risueño mientras las tomaba a las dos en sus brazos con mucha facilidad, las dos se acurrucaron en su pecho.

-Venga papá, yo siempre jugare contigo- la voz de Yuzu les saco a todos una risita.

Ashido volvió a dirigir su vista a Rukia y a Ichigo cuando la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

-No me extraña, siempre han estado muy apegadas a él- menciono mientras el pelinaranja la rodeaba por los hombros.

-Ni lo digas, creo que lo quieren más a él que a mí- bromeó Ichigo y el joven no hizo más que reír mientras veía como Isshin les suplicaba a las gemelas volver con él.

La velada continuo con tranquilidad tanto Hisana como Ashido miraban entretenidos los sonrojos que Ayato le provocaba a Misao mientras que Mei que idolatraba a su hermano mayor parecía celosa incluso del aire que respiraba, los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo todo cerca de la chimenea pero al ver como la pequeña ojivioleta de cabellos naranja los veía fijamente Ashido se tensó.

-¿Ella puede vernos?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados y hablándole al oído a su acompañante.

Hisana se tensó un poco y trago pesado al recordar lo que les dijeron con anterioridad- Lo mejor será separarnos un poco- ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y subiendo un poco pudieron tener un mejor panorama de todo.

Ashido volvió a perderse mientras observaba a Rukia y sin querer suspiro mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

-Nunca te lo dije… pero estoy muy agradecida contigo- la dulce voz de Hisana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Ashido la miró pero ella permanecía observando a sus hermanos mayores- Rukia fue la mujer más feliz del mundo el tiempo que ustedes estuvieron juntos, tú le devolviste su sonrisa y felicidad- se giró a verlo y el casi se sonroja al ver esa dulce sonrisa- Te lo agradezco mucho.

-Mph… supongo que ambos estamos agradecidos pero con diferentes personas- susurro y esta vez su mirada se clavó en el alto pelinaranja que felicitaba a Ayato, la pelinegra lo observó y sonrió alegremente, pues contrario a los celos que ella pensó que tendría Ashido no podría estar más orgulloso de su hijo y sobre todo tranquilo consigo mismo, volvió a pasar la mirada por el salón y no pudo contenerlo más.

Un sollozo hizo que Ashido se girara a ver a Hisana y la encontró con el rostro enterrado entre las manos- ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué va mal?- preguntó alarmado.

Sus delgados hombros se movieron un poco antes de que ella aun con lágrimas levantara el rostro y sonriera plenamente- ¡Estoy feliz, tan feliz!- el frunció el ceño y abrió la boca sin entender nada, dirigió su vista donde estaba la azul y se sorprendió- Mi padre siempre quiso que Koga y Byakuya se llevaran bien, que Rukia perdonara a Koga y que estuvieran todos juntos- el varón no hizo más que sonreír, ahí al lado del gran ventanal estaban los dos altos pelinegros y la madre de su hijo, ella parecía molesta y Koga se recargaba en su cabeza mientras reía, Byakuya con una sonrisa pequeñísima los observaba a ambos.

Justo cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron el reloj marco las 6:00 pm, ambos se observaron y volvieron a detallar en sus mentes la imagen.

Ashido pensó en lo curioso que era la vida o el destino pues de alguna manera todos parecían conectados con todos, los amigos que tuvo pasaron a ser también los de aquel grupo de amigos que se conocieron hace bastante tiempo, ahora entendía las palabras que un día Hisana le dijo.

 _Los lazos de la gente son un hilo que se entrelaza con el de muchos otros..._

Los lazos que lo unieron con Rukia aún permanecían intactos ahí con su hijo y a su vez este estaba conectado con Ichigo y las pequeñas gemelas, se pasó una mano por el pelo y miro de reojo a Hisana que subía mas escalones.

-¿No vas a decirle nada?- preguntó y rápidamente la joven entendió que se refería a Rukia.

Una sutil sonrisa adorno su bello rostro- Soda pop y yo siempre hemos estado juntas- se jacto con suficiencia y él solo rodo los ojos mientras recordaba el ridículo pero tierno apodo que ella le había puesto a su hermana, se adelantó a la pelinegra.

-Como sea, demonos prisa antes de que esa Lina o como se llame se enoje- él se perdió escaleras arriba.

Hisana solo miró a su gemela una última vez, era cierto que ya no se parecían pues ella lucia como una joven de unos 18 años y Rukia era ahora madre y esposa, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver pero ella no tenía problema con ello quería que ella fuera feliz, que viviera por ambas, en silencio se despidió de ella y de sus hermanos y volvió a dejar un pedacito de su corazón esta vez con sus sobrinas que ahora abrazaban a su madre.

Cerro los ojos solo pare abrirlos unos segundos después, suspiro tranquila mientras subía las escaleras, sus amigos y seres queridos estaban bien y ella no podía sentirse más feliz y plena por eso.

 **Notas Finales.**

 **Oficialmente esto es muy corto jajaja y aun asi me encanto y espero a ustedes tambien les guste.**

 **¿Porque estuvo desde la perspectiva de Ashido y Hisana? Bueno al principio de cada capitulo dejaba una frase muy sencilla y al final deje esta, porque bueno sencillamente porque todos los personajes de una forma directa o indirecta se conectaron entre si, sucede lo mismo en la vida diaria y espero lo** **entendían.**

 **Seguire escribiendo sobre Bleach. Un review bien lindo que dejaron dice: "Uno siempre vuelve a los lugares donde amo la vida" y pese a todo lo malo que nos dejo Kubo yo me quedo con lo mejor que fueron los mejores años de mi secundaria y esos dias solitarios de prepa, asi que escribiré sobre Ichigo y Rukia, sobre Rukia e Ichigo el tiempo que quiera, aun tengo historias pendientes asi que seguire dando lata jajaja**

 **Gracias a todas esas personitas que comentaron y a quienes solo leyeron se los agradezco mucho, pero en especial a Zelda-24 que es mi amada beta y siempre me dio el visto bueno o me ayudo a poner en orden todas mis ideas.**

 **Fer Diaz: Me encanto tu review lo juro, me llego al kokoro u.u**

 **diana carolina: gracias por comentar todo este tiempo**

 **Shinny26: Gracias por no dejarme morir sola**

 **Seydi Sinai: Gracias por tu comentario, Ayato al final tuvo mucho protagonismo y me alegra que te gustara**

 **Inverse L. Reena: Creo que la intervencion de los Kurosaki siempre es bienvenida en especial la de Isshin jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario**

 **ichirukikawaii: Ichigo fue el personaje que tuvo mas cambios de personalidad, al princpio hasta yo lo odiaba y siento que maduro en muchos sentidos, besitos para ti**

 **Kei: Espero leernos pronto, mas pronto que tarde, gracias por tu review**

 **Yuki05: Con los spoilers todo es mejor jajaja, la verdad me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo aprecio mucho tus comentarios lo sabes, gracias por seguir leyendome y espero que te guste mucho este capitulo pequeño.**

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae: Gracias por tu comentario, al final creo que todo fue un ciclo que se fue cerrando, espero yo leerte muy pronto con Bruma jejeje cuidate mucho**

 **Bueno ahora si, este es el final y si se lo estaban preguntando la chica que esta al lado de Sai es Ino XD soy una fiel creyente del SaixIno jajaja, espero que no se pase nada, amm no creo que no XD. Aprovecho para recomendarles una historia de Vinsmoke Ursidae llamada "Flor del desierto" si no la han leido se las recomiendo mucho, al igual que Bruma (que es de la misma autora)**

 **Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho y nos leemos despues**

 _ **Noctelocusta650**_


End file.
